Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero
by phill2818
Summary: What if Harry needed help and only one person could do that? Loathing, tolerance, friendship, love? Set post war...but what actually happened during that fateful time? Part one of a two part series.  Part one is complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hi – welcome to my story 'Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero' I hope you like it!

I make no claim (obviously) to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them and make something that is, I hope, enjoyable to read.

The story is in two parts. Part one (Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero) is complete and 26 chapters long. I plan to post at least one chapter, possibly two, every week until it is all posted but to get you started I have put the first four chapters up! I have tried desperately to find a beta reader to QC my spelling and grammar without success, so please forgive any typos. If your interested in the job please let me know!

I wont say too much about the story, I hope you will give it a read and decide if its 'for you' but just to give you some brief context so that you don't go 'erm…WTF'. It follows storyline up till end of HBP and is canon from then. It is a Harry/Draco slash so if you're not into that I guess this one wont be for you. The only other thing I would ask of you is give this story a couple of chapters before you write it off as a bad job!

I do want to say a massive massive thank you to the fabulous Katie who has been 'with me' on this from the start. I really have valued your input and feedback on this as it has developed.

I will also admit that this is my first story so please be kind if you choose to review. I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have some to give, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 hotmail .co . uk

Onwards…._**  
**_

_**H**__**arry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter One: Recipero**_

The trees were close together in this part of the forest with a dense canopy that obscured the eerily pale moonlight that hit the top of the trees but made it no further. The sound of silence hung heavily on the air and every leaf rustle or small animal movement could be clearly heard by the cloaked individual that rested against a tree. The cloak was made of the heaviest black cotton and had a hood that was drawn up far over the stranger's head causing the face to be obscured to any unlikely observer. This part of the forest rarely received guests.

The hooded character tapped his wand impatiently in his left palm and a slight blue spark escaped and fell silently to the floor. The faceless character flicked their head around to the right as a distant crunch carried to his ears. The sound repeated, increasing fractionally in volume until a few minutes later a gaunt, pale, manic faced woman stood in front there.

"Bellatrix; the reason for this meeting must be of the highest priority. You risk more than you can possibly imagine by summoning me here"

"It is of the most urgent priority! I come with the worst possible news" with no response forthcoming from the hooded character Bellatrix continued "Recipero. We must commence Recipero"

"You are quite sure? I mean I had considered the possibility, how could I not? It has faded as before but I had assumed a setback"

"I am quite sure. I saw it. Recipero, we must do it. Now!" The pale moonlight coloured hand that had been previously caressing the wand snapped forwards, in the blink of the eye, and gripped Bellatrix's shoulder.

"You know nothing of Recipero – the details of this are far more complex than you can even begin to comprehend. Don't…" the stranger forestalled her as she attempted to interrupt "it is true, the Dark Lord discussed this with me directly, if you wish to see our Lord again you will do exactly as I tell you. Do you offer me your support freely?"

A moment that could have been a second or hours passed as Bellatrix considered the strangers words "I will do as you request of me but be under no illusion; you are not my master. I have one master; the Dark Lord and I do this for him and nobody else"

"Touching, Bella, as your sentiment is we all have one master and that is the Dark Lord. I am but a servant. Now listen carefully. Return home; do not under any circumstances get caught. Discreetly gather our forces and keep them close. I will not be in contact for some weeks, possibly months. DO NOT argue Bella" the voice again forestalled her "you have no concept of what must be done, this will not happen simply because we wish it. When I am next in contact I should be in a position to move to the next phase at which point, if you have done as I requested, I will provide you with further information"

"That is acceptable" Bellatrix snapped

"As if you have an alternative" the voice sneered

"You are aware of the plan to infiltrate Potter's camp?" Bellatrix said changing subject rapidly

"Of course" the voice replied with a slightly curious tone

"The plan was implemented to some degree of success. I have the results of the plan carefully detained"

"This is timely indeed, retain its services Bellatrix. Play with it if you must but do not kill it. It will have an important part to play, do you understand?"

Bellatrix offered a curt nod and stepped back to move away but the hand on her shoulder did not relax and offer her passage "I will say this but once. Do not contact me unless it is the direst of situations. What must be done cannot run the risk of discovery; I will be deep in hiding. Is that understood?"

"It is understood" she said and the hand fell away. Bellatrix turned from the stranger tracing her path back the way she had come and shortly the faintest pop of her dissaperation could be heard. Satisfied the stranger pulled the cloak up further over their face and strode off in the opposite direction.

More than a thousand miles away, in bed, lay a black haired boy with a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. Limbs protruding from his torso at all angles he breathed contentedly in a deep sleep. As he rolled over he wrapped his arms around the lean blond aside him, pulling them closer together and letting out a contented sigh. To sum up the past few weeks as 'trying' would perhaps have been the understatement of the year. The lead up to the defeat of Voldemort had almost killed Harry and the activities that occurred subsequently, truly shocking. But that was all behind him now. The issues with the Ministry resolved but not before time!

The room was meticulously tidy with everything having 'a place' even the morning copy of The Daily Prophet could be found neatly folded in half on a solid oak dressing table.

_THE BOY WHO LIVES!_

_Saviour of the Wizarding world Harry J Potter, see left, captured in this truly moving picture_

_following the defeat of He Who Must Not Be Named. The Wizarding world continues to _

_celebrate the death of the most famous dark wizard of all time. Despite the public outpouring _

_of relief and happiness, success comes at a great loss to us all. The significant damage to _

_Wizarding infrastructure can be but a drop in the ocean when compared to the loss of Wizarding _

_life. "The great battle will ultimately go down in legend but the sacrifices too should never be _

_forgotten. Their losses should serve as a constant reminder to us all about the value of _

_humanity and never to allow such a situation to ever arise again" said the Minister for Magic _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt. A program of remembrance can be found on page five_

The rest of the article folded neatly around under the top half of the paper. In the picture, the black haired boy could be seen resting a hand on a redheaded figure's shoulder and with the blond, which currently slumbered in the bed with the raven-haired boy, looking on. The red haired figure was holding a prone looking figure close to his chest.

Despite the early hour of the day a gentle knock could be heard on the bedroom door and a small house elf poked its long nose around the side of the door, as if to check that it would be safe to enter. The elf had learned that whilst his master was a kind person there are some sights that no elf should have to witness. For a number of months the elf, when requested to wake his master, had cautiously entered the bedroom. He still couldn't forget the time when he had walked straight in, bold as brass, to see the blond sitting on top of his master. Kreacher still counted himself lucky that the large bottle of moisturiser had sailed past his head that day and had not hit him.

Deciding that the coast was clear and that it was indeed safe to enter Kreacher crossed the plush bedroom and climbed upon the bed.

"Master" the elf spoke quietly into the black haired boy's ear. The elf had again long since learned that attempting to wake the blond was a grave error and one to be avoided at all costs.

Harry rolled onto his back as the voice had disturbed him. Kreacher moved forward so that his face was in line with Harry's and gently pushed his shoulders "Master" he repeated.

Slowly Harry's eyes began to open, followed quickly by a jump and a shout. All hell broke loose as the blond lunged to the right where a wand could be seen. Both of the men still had a deeply engrained reflex of self-defence.

When Harry looked back on the morning, later that day, he supposed it was inevitable really. They had spent so many months traveling fearing discovery and for their lives that self-preservation was a good thing.

Harry responded instinctively and grabbed hold of the blonds' wrist lifting it so that the spell that had just been cast bounced up into the ceiling.

"Dray, its just Kreacher" the blond fell backwards onto the pillow letting out a loud sigh.

"Well why did you shout for heaven sake?"

"I woke up to find a house elves face staring at me, I think anybody would jump if that was the way in which they were woken!" Harry responded defensively but couldn't hold his sulking look as Draco Malfoy started laughing.

"Oh! Funny is it!" Harry shouted, jumping onto Draco and began to tickle the sides of the blond.

"I give up, I concede" spluttered the blond half coughing, half laughing "You are right I can't see anything remotely funny in that situation at all" and began to laugh again.

"Kreacher, please I have said in the past… PLEASE find a humane way of waking me up in the morning"

"Yes sir, I is sorry sir. But breakfast is served and you have a busy schedule sir"

"We will be down shortly Kreacher" knowing what that meant the elf bowed and quickly left the room.

Forty minutes later the blond, immaculately dressed in robes of deepest emerald entered the kitchen. As he bent low in a bow Kreacher couldn't help but think the blond master's limp had become perhaps more pronounced. Pulling the chair out from the table Kreacher turned to the old fashioned styled Aga oven and pulled the freshly made pastries out before serving them.

Harry entered the room nose deep in a letter, walked around the table and pushed a kiss down on the blonds' hair "Hey! Don't do that, it's taken me ages" Harry dropped the letter into Draco's lap and set about his own breakfast.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I have no doubt that I will be seeing you this morning at the service however; I would request your attendance at a brief meeting this afternoon. Perhaps you would be so good as to meet me at the Ministry visitor's entrance at two PM. I will not take much of your time._

_Please advise me, by return of OWL, as to whether you can attend this meeting?_

_Yours,_

_M McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

"I wonder what she wants" said Harry

Draco snorted "Well who wouldn't want an audience with the chosen one". Harry's fist connected with the top of Draco's arm "Oi! Ow!"

"Well be nice then! Time to leave anyways"

Kreacher ran forwards handing Draco and Harry cloaks. It certainly wasn't winter yet but the uncharacteristically cold last few days of August had, in Harry's opinion, represented the mood of the Wizarding world. To say that he was not looking forward to this morning was, in fairness, an understatement.

It had been put together fairly quickly but again it had needed to be. The memorial service would commemorate those people who had lost their lives fighting Voldemort. The individual services had been held and more sombre occasions Harry could not remember.

He had always wanted to be normal, not special, not unique, and not different but just a regular person. The individual services had been horrendous and after the first catastrophe of Colin Creevey's funeral the Ministry had been forced to place Aurors at subsequent services to control crowds. The freak show had almost caused Harry to cancel his attendance at future public activities and only Draco's insistence had altered his stance. Harry was however, relieved that this was the last one. A collective commemoration and celebration of the lives that had been forfeit for the greater good.

As they approached the front door Harry pulled his cloak about him and grasped Draco's hand. When they travelled together Draco more often than not performed the dissaperation. For Wizards to openly appear in muggle society was unusual, not unheard of, but never the less unusual. For a large gathering to take place in one of the busiest parts of muggle London – that was defiantly not heard of.

However, perfectly as always Draco apparated Harry to the designated spot in front of the Odeon Cinema, Leicester Square. It had only been a few short weeks since the battle but there had been much debate as to where to hold the service. Hogwarts would have been a logical place but the significant damage and raw emotions that were associated with that location ruled it out. It had therefore been decided that a fitting tribute would be to have the service as far away from a magical centre as possible.

Silver chairs appeared neatly in rows a short distance away in front of which a large satin white cloth appeared draped over a large object. As Harry and Draco moved forward friends came into view and hugged each of them tightly in turn. Sat quietly in the middle of the crowd Harry gripped Draco's hand as the Minister read aloud a speech and then pulled off the white satin cloth to reveal an obelisk, not dissimilar to those used to commemorate the veterans of both World Wars. He couldn't read the names, his eye sight wasn't fantastic, but he didn't want to either. The fact that the names were there was truth enough to the loss.

It took Harry a few moments to realise that people where getting up. He had heard the minister's words but they offered him little comfort. He was grateful though – grateful to just be one of the many mourners and not the circus freak show on this one occasion he felt just a little bit normal. As he stood Draco turned so that they where face to face, pressing his soft warm skin to Harry's cheek the blond wiped away the tears that had fallen

"Come on Harry we have people to see and you have an appointment with McGonagall"

Glancing back at the obelisk Harry followed in Draco's wake to where a small crowd of familiar, friendly faces appeared waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter Two: The Proposals**_

Harry stood facing the visitor's entrance to the ministry and glanced down at Fabian Prewett's watch. It would be fair to say that the watch had not been in perfect condition when Harry had received it from the Weasleys as his seventeenth birthday present however, in the past year he had added a fair few nicks, scrapes and scratches to it.

He had left Draco with the Weasleys after the memorial in order to attend his appointment with Professor McGonagall. Even now, after some time to adjust, it still seemed a little strange to Harry; there would always be a part of him that remembered Draco as the spoilt blond wanker that made his and his friends life so difficult. But now he felt comfortable enough to leave Draco with the Weasleys without the fear of a searing argument, hex's or worse. Times had certainly changed Harry mused…

"Ah Potter, or should I be calling you 'saviour'" McGonagall's lip twisted in a very Snape-esk way but some how it didn't have the same snide malice behind it more the clipped yet friendly tone he was so used to "I'm sorry to have kept you" she went on. For just a brief moment Harry felt he could have hugged her. She, McGonagall was another person that represented normality. There was absolutely no desire to put him on a pedestal or treat him any differently to any other.

"Not a problem headmistress, I think saviour maybe a little over the top I would be quite happy to settle with Harry and incidentally, if anyone cares, I don't like the word 'saviour' it implies doing something single handed and extraordinary. I have done neither of those two things"

"Indeed Potter. I wonder if we might go somewhere more private I have one or two matters that I might discuss with you"

"Of course, the Leaky Caldron isn't far or if you prefer I am happy to apparate us to my home"

"Whilst of course I do not know the details I must admit I was under the impression that your home was some distance away?"

"No you wouldn't know Professor because you haven't yet been told the secret and I guess by muggle terms of reference it isn't far away. Down in the far south west of England"

"Then how do you propose to apparate us Potter?" Harry caught himself just in time as he had been about to roll his eyes, this question was quite tiresome now

"Draco is, I confess, far better at long distance apparition than I am however, I think you will find me more than capable of the task" Harry proffered his arm in the older witches direction and when she had a firm grip he spun on the spot thinking of the apparition point in the town house he and Draco had purchased.

"Long distance apparition is a technique we utilised to a considerable degree over the past year or more" Harry explained "It is almost identical to the standard apparition that is taught in Hogwarts but with greater concentration, determination and focus the distance covered can be expanded. Frankly we needed the tactical advantage it offered. When we had agreed it should be learnt, the amount of splinching we all suffered whilst trying to perfect the approach was quite unpleasant. Ron suffered most though, not sure he has ever recovered from finding his…" Harry trailed off "I possibly shouldn't say anymore other than something he greatly treasured was not where he left it….anyways. Can I offer you tea?"

"Thank you that would be nice. You have a beautiful home Harry" McGonagall commented as Harry led her through the house to the ornate drawing room to find a roaring log fire alight in the grate.

"Thank you. I must admit that it is a little more elaborate than I would have chosen but once Dray became involved in the selection process, you can imagine. But I do like it"

"You and Mr Malfoy. I must admit that is possibly the single most improbable pairing I could have ever imagined" glancing at Harry's face she quickly added "Don't get me wrong Potter the Wizarding world is far more advanced in our thinking than our muggle relations; I have absolutely no prejudice and I am confident you will find few that do. I simply meant that for so long we had to ensure you didn't end up killing each other"

"Times change professor. Experiencing what we have together and struggling as we did together, well, as I say times change. Anyway, I am sure you didn't come all this way to exchange pleasantries with me about my somewhat more public than planned relationship" Harry looked up from the chair he had seated himself in and poured the tea from the steaming pot Kreacher had just deposited.

"Well Harry…" McGonagall paused "Milk or Lemon?" Harry questioned. McGonagall looked up momentarily distracted by the Wizard clock that stood in the corner chiming 3PM and watched as the figurine on the clock transfigure three rabbits into three doves. The doves took flight and she continued "Lemon, thank you"

Taking the cup from Harry, McGonagall sat in a high back leather chair near the fire that Draco often occupied sipped and continued "you may possibly be surprised about what I wish to discuss with you"

"Little surprises me now" Harry replied coolly

"Before I tell you I would ask one favour…"

"Go on…"

"Please hear me out and then consider what I have said. You can take some time, discuss it with your friends and then Owl me your response" Harry raised his eyebrow almost imperceptibly. He had no idea what his former head of house was about to request of him but judging by that little speech he wasn't going to be thrilled by it. When he did not reply however, McGonagall seemed to take this as consent to continue.

"I have in fact two proposals and I would ask you to consider them both carefully but separately. My first is perhaps the more straight forward; as Headmistress I am keen to ensure that Hogwarts offer any support it possibly can to those people who may not have had the opportunity to complete their education because of… other distractions" she finished awkwardly. Harry considered the tall, prim, austere looking witch. This wasn't nearly as unpleasant a topic as he had been mentally preparing himself for.

"I think it's a great idea and a fantastic offer. I am sure that people would be wise to accept such an offer"

"I am pleased you think so" she withdrew from her bag two envelopes and handed them to Harry. Recognising the Hogwarts wax seal that adorned the back of the envelope Harry was confident he knew what they would contain and placed them down next to the tea pot and returned his attention back to his guest.

"I will require your Owl on your position at your earliest convenience Potter - we will in effect have an additional class year to accommodate and that poses a certain logistical challenge. I trust you will find answers to questions you may have in the letter but should you have anything specific you may, of course, Owl me"

"Thank you professor. We will certainly consider the proposal most seriously"

"Then there is the second matter that I wish to discuss. I am sure you will be familiar Potter with the colossal amount of damage Voldemort and his followers have managed to create. St Mungos is barely able to function, Hogwarts itself is considerably damaged in certain areas and that is not to mention Diagon Alley"

"I am all too painfully aware of the mess that resembles St Mungos and I had heard about Hogwarts but didn't know how bad it was"

"It is not insignificant damage and will require some time and a great deal of money to repair"

"So what you are looking for a donation or contribution? Of course, I will give all that I can" Harry offered without even pausing. It was automatic or maybe as one of his best friends had described it 'his hero complex'.

"That is indeed very generous but the damage we have sustained is far beyond even the deepest of individual pockets" Harry frowned confused "Then I don't understand what you need of me?"

"I want you to write Potter. Or rather I want you to speak and someone to write" Harry's brow furrowed deeper still. "Professor?"

"Now remember Potter you gave me your word to hear me out. I want you to please consider giving a number of interviews. A small series" the colour drained from Harry's face. Here it was again, be different, stand apart an exciting sideshow. His mouth had gone dry at the prospect and he reached for the tea and slurped it burning his lips as he did so.

"A small series to a select interviewer who will carefully and accurately" she paused to accentuate her point "transcribe the activities you and your friends have been involved in since you completed school in your sixth year" she drew breath and sipped from her teacup

"Consider it Potter, we are in desperate need of financing and what could possibly sell more than the account of the death of the dark lord. Who knows under the promise of this we may even be able to begin work straight away. People will realise the potential of such a commodity" Harry's face had turned from white to a steely grey.

"Professor thank you for coming by and discussing this with me, I will be sure to give you my response in relation to Hogwarts in the near future. But I don't think I can help you with your other request. What you ask is too much. I have, no sorry; WE have had to live this for the past however long! Now you ask us to relive it so soon after the event and after having just seen an obelisk with more names on it than I care to think about" Harry was working up a head of steam now. He knew he was about to shoot the messenger but frankly he was at the point of not caring.

"Potter!" she snapped in her clipped school masters tone "do not think I underestimate the sacrifices made by you, your family and friends"

"OUT" Harry shouted, "Leave! Don't you dare mention my family or my friends you don't know the half of it…" The sound of feet whisking along the corridor and the door opening distracted Harry from his tirade. In walked his lover and soul mate who walked quickly to Harry and took his hand in his own.

"Explain" Draco said looking accusatorily at McGonagall. She ignored him and fixed her eyes on Harry "You are correct, Potter I don't know the half of it. I don't, the Minister doesn't, the Wizarding world doesn't. But they want to. Consider this is your opportunity to prove that you are not the hero of the Wizarding world they all believe you to be but that you had friendship, love and sacrifice to make the world a better place. Then consider the enormous benefit you could bring to the Wizarding world as a result. Who knows Potter, perhaps if St Mungos were not in the state it is now more could be here with us to celebrate"

Taking her travelling cloak from the house elf that was proffering it to her and wrapping it around her shoulders Minerva McGonagall left the room and a moment later a pop from the apparition point confirmed her exit from the house.

"Harry" Draco began turning to look at his raven-haired lover. Harry had a glazed, fixed expression as he controlled his emotions. The anger, loss, frustration and sense of powerlessness threatened to overcome him. He could feel it coming and somewhere, possibly on top of the grand piano a vase smashed into a thousand little pieced.

"So" he began conversationally "are you going to tell me what just happened and why it caused the destruction of an irreplaceable Ming vase" withdrawing his wand Draco pointed it at the shattered remains of the vase and muttered "Reparo" and watched as the pieces flew back together.

"She wants us to go back to school…" Draco pulled Harry tighter to him and Harry let out a deep breath, breathing in the scent he loved beyond all others. It acted as a calming potion to Harry and he continued "…and she thinks we should do some interviews so someone can write about how we killed him" he closed his eyes and squeezed Draco's back with his arms wrapped tightly about him.

"And you don't want to" Draco concluded

"No"

"Why?"

"You know full well why"

"Pretend I don't, help me to understand"

"Why is it always about me? This isn't about me, it's about us. We were all there; we all went through the same thing. I mean god Dray if what we went through could change the two of us so dramatically" he tailed off

"Your right its about us and we should only do it if we all agree. Just like it always has been"

"Do you think we should do it then?" Harry looked up from Draco's shoulder and the accusatorial look cut through Draco and he flinched as if it had caused him physical pain.

"Don't get angry and please Harry don't look at me like that. I am simply suggesting we discuss it as a group the way we always did. When we all agree one way or the other it's no longer up for discussion"

"Sorry" Harry muttered into Draco's neck. "I don't know what to say though. Its pathetic, my best friend and I don't know what to say"

"Shhhhh Harry" Draco pulled him into a tight embrace again.

"We can deal with this….tomorrow. I will set something up don't worry"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter Three: Return to Hogwarts **_

The following day had passed before Harry's eyes in a daze. He had woken early that morning after a fitful nights rest. Gone were the vivid nightmares of old to be replaced with something all together more personal but equally as draining. Upon waking he realised that his body was still wrapped firmly in Draco's tight embrace. Harry had given up trying to articulate to Draco, or for that matter himself, just how much this meant to him. The world expected his strength, in fact it demanded it and Draco was his. He wondered how he had managed on his own for six long years but then of course he had always had Ron and Hermione.

After carefully slipping from Draco's arms that morning and creeping from the room to the kitchen via the drawing room Harry sat at the kitchen table and pealed back the waxy Hogwarts seal pulling the letter McGonagall had delivered from the parchment envelope.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is pleased to inform you that it will be offering a voluntary term of academic study between September 1__st__ and December 15__th__ this year. _

_The purpose of this voluntary academic term is, in particular, for those students whose studies have been disrupted by events of the past twelve months. Hogwarts has been liaising closely with the relevant Ministry departments to secure a one off NEWT examination schedule at the end of term therefore allowing all students the opportunity to leave Hogwarts with full academic qualifications._

_This term, as mentioned, is optional – non-compulsory study. However, in light of the present restrictions in place at Hogwarts I must urge you, if you attend, for commitment to this program of study. Many teachers will be giving up free time in order to teach and physical space at the school is currently not in ample supply. _

_As non-Hogwarts students you will have the option via the floo network to return home at the conclusion of your studies on a Friday evening and arrive on time for your Monday morning class. During the week or at your own discretion full time, accommodation will be provided at the school. _

_Please consider your position carefully and advise me whether you intend to take up this voluntary term by midnight 21__st__ August (I realise that this deadline leaves limited time for consideration however, timings have not been within our control)_

_Professor M McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

After sitting in silence to consider the parchment, taking Draco a cup of tea, having a shower he and Draco had apparated directly to The Burrow.

The Burrow still filled Harry with a warmth and sense of happiness. Harry loved the topsy-turvy house - where nothing had a place and a sense of barely controlled madness existed. His hand had hovered over the doorknocker for a moment before wrapping it smartly to announce their arrival. The door had swung open and a pair of arms pulled him into a tight embrace

"Harry dear!" Mrs Weasley cried ushering them into the house. Despite having known in advance of the general public she still seemed to be struggling internally with how to greet Draco until she pulled him into a full embrace too. Harry noticed a look of surprise cross Draco's face for an instant, blinking and looking back it had disappeared.

Draco moved over to stand next to Harry. He knew both that this meeting would not be easy and that they needed one another, drawing comfort from each other's presence.

"How is everyone?" Harry attempted in order to cut the palpable almost physical weight pressing against their shoulders.

"As can be expected" Mrs Weasley had replied in a quiet mutter and with more confidence "Let me take you through, we have, of course, been expecting you" and she nodded towards Draco and led them through the kitchen and passed the Weasley clock. Harry looked at it with a deep pang in his stomach. Many individuals and families had suffered in the war but none more so than the Weasleys. The clock itself stood proudly, as it always had, but two of the hands were now missing.

Poor Charlie. Harry had not known Charlie Weasley well but he liked him. The Dragon worker had a gentleness that betrayed his tough job. He had taken a curse from a masked Death Eater. Molly had been inconsolable especially after the 'Percy Incident'. The horn rimmed bespectacled Weasley had remained estranged right up to his disappearance. I think that was perhaps the hardest part for Mrs Weasley to deal with, never having the opportunity to reconcile.

She ushered the twosome into the slightly cramped, over stuffed and yet incredibly welcoming living room. It epitomised the rest of the house; the old wireless in the corner look battered and care worn, pictures of the family in wonky frames, well thumbed books stacked in the corner and sitting on the sofa where two ginger faces looked up at the entering party.

"Hey Ron" Harry whispered and the edges of Draco's lips flicked upwards in a sort of half smile of greeting. Of course it had taken Draco and Ron some considerable time and experiences to overcome past mistrusts but Draco was determined to make every effort, he couldn't begin to imagine how he would have been feeling had he been in Ron's position.

Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and squeezed as he edged past him and sat on the arm of the sofa. Harry and Draco had agreed that they would keep their distance whilst they met with Ron and so Draco remained opposite Harry. Harry's hand reached out to rub Crookshanks's chin. Mrs Weasley smiled affectionately and withdrew from the room promising to return with pumpkin juice.

"How are you holding up?" Harry questioned

"Ok, I guess" not exactly the wholesome response Harry had been hoping for but not all together unexpected. Harry became more uncomfortable as the disjointed conversation continued. Ron and he had never been the strongest when it came to chit chat. All of the heartfelt things that Harry had wanted to say where left stranded on the tip of his tongue as he failed to pull them together into a sentence that would mean anything. Mrs Weasley had come and deposited drinks on the rickety looking coffee table and discreetly withdrawn and some hour later Harry finally turned the conversation to the topics he wanted to discuss.

"I spoke with McGonagall yesterday, after the service" Harry began

"Wanted to talk to you about returning to Hogwarts for this extra term thing I guess?"

"That was part of it. Are you thinking of going?" Harry replied

"I don't know. I can't imagine being there you know, without Hermione you know?" Ron said

"Yeah, I was thinking about that this morning before we came over"

"It's all changed hasn't it?" Ron asked

"Yeah" Harry replied drawing a deep breath "be back in a moment, bathroom" Harry glanced apologetically at Draco and withdrew. Five minutes later Harry found himself back at the entrance to the lounge to find the two remaining occupants deep in conversation.

"…I think it's an opportunity to tell it how it is. Make sure that the sacrifices made by everyone don't go unmissed" Draco was saying to a Ron who looked both appalled and enthralled in the same moment

"I don't know if I can do it" he had said though in a hushed tone

"Of course you can. Harry and I will both be with you"

"Huhum" Harry had coughed in an almost Umbridge like tone as he re-entered the room. Draco had blushed, caught pre-empting a conversation Harry had been slowly bringing the topic around to.

"Well I take it you have heard McGonagall's proposal" Harry gave a pointed look at Draco who looked guiltily back in his direction.

"Yeah, I just heard"

"And?"

"I dunno"

"Me either"

Draco decided that now was the time to grasp the nettle with both hands "Harry, Ron I think this is a really good opportunity. We have the chance to explain to everyone exactly what happened without some old hag like Rita Skeeter putting her twist on it. I know this will be hard" the looks Draco received from Harry and Ron caused him to pale and reconsider his words "more than hard, painful and emotional. But we all struggled so much to achieve the impossible. Harry, you often say that you are fed with people seeing you as the chosen one well this is your chance to tell everyone how important Ron and Hermione were to you and why they owe such a debt to her sacrifice. Ron, I can't imagine how you must feel at the moment. I keep thinking what would have happened if it had been Harry and I don't know if I could do it either but think of all the good that she did that nobody would ever know about"

"Let me think about it, ok?" Ron muttered, barely audible.

"Sure, ok" Draco jumped in before Harry could offer any further opinion on the topic

"You never answered my question earlier Harry, about going back to Hogwarts. Are you going to?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I would like to finish my studies I guess but some how I cant imagine myself sitting up in Gryffindor tower studying" sGlancing over at Draco "I wonder if we would be compelled to fight if we went back"

Draco rarely smiled but there was an impish grin on his face as Harry finished his sentence. It wasn't that he didn't find things funny or that he didn't have a sense of humour but years of 'training' to manage his emotions and with the weight of doing things the Malfoy way it was just something that didn't happen very often.

"Does that mean Potter you are going to be following me around like 6th year? Though I wouldn't mind watching Weasley here get caught with a backfiring slug charm" he nudged Ron's arm with the tip of his elbow to indicate his jest

"I shouldn't worry about that _Malfoy_ my wand is working perfectly now, maybe I should show you" the flicker of a smile crossed Ron's face for the first time in weeks and Harry drew immense comfort from it.

"Trust me Ron, the last thing I want to be on the end of is your working wand" the innuendo was not lost on Ron who flushed red and glared at Draco.

"RON" Mrs Weasley's bellowed as she stuck her nose around the door and lowered her tone to a much more motherly tone "Ron dear, can you help me please?"

"Back in a minute" he muttered darkly as he exited the room in Mrs Weasleys wake

Like magnets Harry and Draco were drawn together. It was quite unusual for the two to remain such a distance from the other, at least if they where in the same room.

"I know we haven't really had much of a chance to talk about the whole Hogwarts thing and I haven't asked you what you think, sorry" Harry offered as Draco's pale hand slipped into his own.

"I would really like to finish NEWTS, its what mother would want, but things will be difficult"

"Like what?"

"Well where to start? The fact that I'm a Slytherin and most Slytherins supported the Dark Lord, I will probably end up dead in the common room! I haven't studied for years really, I don't know if you noticed but I spent a lot of 6th year rather diverted. You and I are" his cheeks flushed pink "well we are together now and to be honest I don't think everyone is going to be as nice about that as the Weasleys. I will miss the house and I guess…"

"You guess what?" Harry questioned as Draco turned from slight pink to a deeper shade

"I guess I can't imagine not being with you in the evening" he whispered. Which Harry took to mean night.

"Well we can always meet up in the library before bed" suppressing a chuckle

"Idiot. I don't mean for _that_" imperceptibly Harry raised an eyebrow "Ok, ok, that's part of it but hey I am used to going to sleep with this oaf I call my boyfriend, forgive me if I don't want to get cold sleeping on my own!"

"It would be four nights a week and I am sure we can work something out for some of the time, after all it would hardly be the first time we had been caught out of bed after curfew. Could be kinda exciting"

"Yeah I guess, but what about the Slytherins". Harry really had to marvel at their relationship. Times, he thought, had changed. When the two had started to spend time together it had been strained and really only because no other alternative existed but to talk to each other. Information moved from sparingly given to freely shared and finally into proactively offered. If you had asked Harry at any point in his years at Hogwarts if he could imagine Draco confessing nerves about entering in the Slytherin common room… well he would have called that person a liar.

"I will protect you!" and Harry wrapped his arms around the blond protectively planting a kiss on the side of his cheek

"My hero" Draco replied with the dull Malfoy drawl and pushed his elbow in Harry's chest "I am however, perfectly capable of looking after myself. I was simply suggesting that it would be difficult but certainly not impossible"

Harry grinned "I know you can Dray. You have had to deal with more than enough to prove that"

"Yeah I know, got lumbered with you didn't I! Come on a camping trip Draco, save the world with me Draco. That's what I signed up for! Now look Potter you have turned me into a sap"

"The chickens had escaped…" Ron trailed off seeing Harry and Draco in a close embrace, although the following, undignified separation as the both jumped backwards from each other as if the magnet had been reversed was almost comical.

"Look you guys, I want to make one thing totally clear ok? I do not need a nursemaid, alright? I am not going to break into little bits. I want you to be happy, ok? I mean you can keep the snoging to yourselves but I can just about handle you looking at each other you know? "

"Ron we're sorry"

"Speak for yourself Harry, I was all in favour of asking him to join in" Ron grimaced and Harry shot Draco a look that conveyed only one message 'shut up' "I jest Weasley, I Jest" An awkward silence was about to fill the air before Draco continued "How about making a pact"

"A pact?" Ron repeated whilst Harry's brow furrowed but remained silent

"Yes a pact. To look after each other whilst at school"

"Why would we need protecting?"

"Well! Harry needs protecting to ensure he isn't mobbed by his admirers, you need protecting from too many preying questions about how you are feeling and I need protecting from being lynched by the Slytherins in my sleep or by Harry's many admirers. We all get to go back to school, finish our studies and who knows maybe even pretend to have an easy life for a moment"

"Sounds like you need us more than we need you Malfoy" Ron observed

"I will make it worth your while" and Harry couldn't help but grin as Draco winked at him

"That's all very well for Harry and NO I don't even want to know how you make it worthwhile but, what about me?" Ron questioned, again with a faint glimmer of a smile at the corners of his mouth

"Don't you worry about that Weasley. I will make it worth your while. Trust me"

"Fine but it better be worth it. Watching your scrawny ass is not high up on my list of priorities"

"Ah so you _have _noticed my ass then Weasley" The crimson colour that so clashed with Ron's hair had returned "THAT Draco was not what I meant"

"Wait, wait, wait. So does this mean we are going back to Hogwarts?"

"I guess so" Ron offered by means of a response to Harry's question. Harry was used to taking and accepting decisions made by majority rule and he was pretty confident that Hermione would not have objected to the agreed course of action. In fact Harry knew that she would have been very much IN favour. Draco of course, despite being a wanker at school, Harry knew had whilst maybe not enjoyed school per se excelled at academic study and if he had some how managed to convince Ron then who was he to argue.

"I have worked out how you can pay me back!"

"Already?" was the response with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah you can let me copy your homework!" no sooner had the words left Ron's mouth had his face contorted and the moment of elation was replaced with one of a man fighting with all his might to contain his emotions. Draco couldn't understand the sudden change and looked questioningly at Harry.

"Don't worry Ron. I know Hermione used to let you or rather us copy her homework but I am sure she will forgive you if you need some extra help you know?"

"I know" and with a sucking of breath and a dry sob "it's just so hard, all these little things pop up when I least expect it"

"I know mate" and Harry again squeezed Ron's shoulder in what he hoped would be a comforting gesture.

After another hour of chit chat and they had managed to steer the conversation back to a more comfortable point at which Mrs Weasley had entered the room to enquire as to whether Draco and Harry would like dinner. After explaining that Kreacher had already been preparing something and that they really should be getting home they agreed to return to The Burrow the evening after before their return to Hogwarts which would be in a couple of days time.

Walking back to the fireplace in order to floo home Mrs Weasley gave Harry and Draco a customary hug goodbye she had added that "I will write to Minerva and let her know you will be coming" and taking a handful of floo powder Draco called "20 Secrecy Avenue" and disappeared into the green flames.

Turning back from the fireplace Harry pulled Ron into a hug "Look I want you to know something ok? If you need anything or just wanna go flying sometime or whatever, we can do that ok? You are still and always have been my best friend and yeah if you need anything, anything at all tell me. No I am not just saying that because of well, Hermione, I would have said it anyways. You're my best friend and I don't want that to change"

"Turning into a bum boy has made you soft Harry" Ron replied grinning. Not just a corner of the edge token smile a proper grin.

Turning back to the fire place and picking up a handful of floo powder Harry turned to Ron "Oh Ron FYI I'm not the bum boy" with a wink and before waiting for a response Harry called the name of their home and disappeared.

He arrived to find Draco waiting for him in the living room "Talking about me?" he queried upon Harry's arrival.

"Might have been"

"All good I hope?"

"Oh yes very good I think" Harry replied with a mischievous grin

"So I have a question for you…"

"Humm…"

"Granger honestly used to let you copy her work? It explains a lot!" he could barely contain himself and it had now become apparent as to why Draco had chosen to stand behind the sofa. Harry made a run for Draco but cunning being one of Draco's Slytherin virtues he sidestepped. It took fifteen minutes for Harry to finally catch Draco and exercise the appropriate level of 'Tickle Punishment'

"Alight, alright enough" the blond finally managed to stammer.

"So you take it back?"

"Take what back?"

"The implication that I couldn't do my own work" the ensuing argument was forestalled as Kreacher arrived announcing that dinner was in fact ready.

After a fantastic meal of beef casserole Harry had found himself dozing on the bed waiting for Draco to

"Tired?" Draco asked stepping into the room from their ensuite bathroom, towel wrapped around his slender waist.

"Not now"

Draco dropped backwards onto the bed and Harry was immediately on top of him pressing his lips firmly to the blonds. Harry could feel Draco's hardon beneath him. Kissing down his body and pulling the towel open to reveal his prize. Harry pulled the head into his mouth causing Draco to groan loudly. Bobbin up and down on the blond's firm member the moans getting louder until Harry took to flicking his tongue over Draco's head causing him to shudder. Pushing Harry onto his side Draco moved to Harry's member, devouring it in one motion. A short while later both were rewarded for their efforts.

"Come on now Harry you can't tell me you won't miss that when we are at Hogwarts"

Pulling Draco into his arms he replied "You know I will Dray, I don't wanna think about it"

Several days later Harry and Draco had found themselves back at The Burrow to find the rest of the remaining Weasley family their. The evening past pleasantly with Mrs Weasley serving an excellent meal of roasted beef and all the trimmings. It was however noticeable that Ginny was not the bubbly person Harry had become accustom to. Surrounded by the whole Weasley clan and having Draco who was still less than 100% comfortable didn't allow Harry the time to dwell upon it.

Unlike the main school body the '8th Years' would arrive by floo at Hogwarts later that the rest of the school. As Ginny was still at school neither Harry, Ron or Draco saw Ginny that morning as she sat stony faced in the kitchen waiting for Mrs Weasley to go with her to platform 9 ¾. As it was the three boys enjoyed an afternoon of 1 on 1 Quidditch in the back garden. With Ron playing goalie, against both Harry and Draco it seemed like five minutes had passed when Mrs Weasley was calling them in and passing them the jar of floo powder, wishing them luck for their final term.

"I'll go first shall I?" The raven-haired boy enquired of the others and with limited protest he had called out "Hogwarts, 8th year fire place" as had been instructed. McGonagall had made it plainly clear that she would not be accepting 8th years traipsing in and out of her office.

Stepping out of the fire Harry took a moment to examine his location. It had to be said that for all his foreboding it felt good to be back. The place had an air of the familiar. Looking around there was a fairly small group of faces he remembered, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and one solitary Slytherin. Neville Longbottom called across the room in greeting which was echoed with degrees of enthusiasm from Zacharias Smith, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang and Seamus Finnigan. The solitary Slytherin face of Pansy Parkinson looked at him her dark eyes piercing him. Moments later Ron stepped through and was met with a similar reception but as Draco stepped through the fireplace the atmosphere tightened.

Pansy's mood lightened "Oh Draco thank goodness, I thought I was to be the only one" and she rushed up to him and hugged him. Harry observed Draco carefully from a distance unsure how the situation would unfold. One thing he was sure of however, was that he was nervous. Actually nervous was probably not the word, very anxious he decided. However, Draco handled the next five minutes would set the tone for the next few months of Harry's life and whilst nothing would pull Draco away from him, he was confident of that, this first major interaction would define the next phase of their relationship. Sure the Weasleys were very accommodating, although shocked it had to be said, when they had first found out and _obviously _the Daily Prophet had felt the need to add its expert opinion on their 'friendship' but the past twelve months or so had been isolated with the Ron, Harry, Hermione and Draco limited in for the most to interaction between their group. So that was why Harry stood pale, anxious and expectant.

As etiquette would dictate Draco had returned Pansy's smile, after all she was one of the few Slytherin families to declare themselves neutral on Lord Voldemorts return. Rudeness, his mother had lectured, should not be tolerated it was after all limited effort to be courteous.

Hugging his Slytherin compatriot in return he smiled. "How are you Pansy?"

"Well, quite well thank you. You?"

"Likewise, though a lot has changed. I wanted to introduce you to someone" Pansy looked questioningly at Draco but her lip curled upwards in a half smile that Draco took for accent.

"Harry" Draco had called, stretching out his hand in his direction and placing his hand in the crook of Harry's back as he came into range he spoke just loudly enough for the small group of fervent onlookers to hear without it feeling like an announcement.

"Pansy I would like you to meet Harry. Harry it's my pleasure to introduce Pansy. Of course you know each other of sorts but perhaps as things have changed somewhat a reintroduction might be in order?"

To say that Harry had not been expecting this and was rather taken aback would perhaps be an understatement. Not graced with the experience of social occasions he stammered not knowing if he should be embracing as old friends, formally shaking hands or doing absolutely nothing. In all fairness Pansy herself looked rather unsure as to the appropriate response but mercifully, and as Harry often found, luck resolved the situation for him as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and stepped into the room.

"I am pleased that so many of you have made it. Welcome back to Hogwarts"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter Four: The First Week**_

"I am pleased that so many of you have made it. Welcome back to Hogwarts"

"Things will be a little different for you our 'eighth years'" as the words left McGonagall's mouth a small murmur of whispering broker out and Zacharias Smith could be heard expressing his like of the way things had been.

Clearing her throat she continued, "As I was saying, things will be a little different. There has never been an eighth year at Hogwarts and you will only be staying with us half the academic year it has therefore been agreed that school should continue, as far as is possible, as usual for the other students. You will of course continue your affiliation with your respective schoolhouses however, this will be in a supportive capacity. You will therefore be expected to eat and commune with that house as well offer advice and guidance to its students. Prefects may also be keen to enlist your support should you wish to offer it. However, I must inform you that you will be ineligible to participate in inter-house teams and events.

The muttering of discontent peaked "So we can't play Quidditch?" Ron blurted out looking thunder struck.

"That is what I would understand ineligible to mean Mr Weasley" perhaps expecting a hostile response McGonagall raised an eyebrow as the atmosphere had gone flat. The buzz of excitement at being back in the ancient castle and seeing friends had gone and in its place an air of resignation and disappointment.

Softening her formidable expression "We may however, consider the possibility of allowing you to form a cross house 8th year side to take on a Hogwarts side at the end of the current term. It will of course _not_ be at the expense of your NEWT examinations. As we approach a more meaningful timeline I will provide further information"

As McGonagall had walked into the room Harry had felt awkward – having not parted on pleasant terms the last time they had met. As she surveyed the room however, he managed a curt but polite nod in her direction acknowledging the compromise she was proposing.

"This leaves me with two final items to address prior to our attendance at the start of term feast. As many of you will be aware the areas of the castle set-aside for the four houses of Hogwarts are not easily expandable. It is neither easy to expand the dungeon into the lake or Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers into thin air. This leaves us with a certain accommodation shortage particularly when coupled with the castles increase in quantity of quarantined areas. Therefore it has been agreed to locate you all together. You will find that the room of requirement has been configured to accommodate your various needs.

It felt a little like first year all over again but for an entirely different reason. The majority of the school was already packed into the Great Hall and as the eighth years trooped down from the floo point Harry couldn't help remember waiting to be shown into the hall in his first year.

"Draco"

"Humm"

"I'm glad I didn't shake your hand in first year"

A faint crimson crept up and over his face "What about now?" and the two slowed to allow their fellows to pass them.

"I wont ever let go" Harry muttered so that only Draco could hear and sliding his hand into the blonds he pulled the hand up to his lips and kissed.

"Promise me something?" Harry asked

"Maybe…"

"I don't want anything between us to change, ok? The last time we where at school together things were rather different…" and his voice trailed away "I just don't want anything to be different"

Stopping and pulling Harry into a close embrace he pressed his lips to the raven haired boys "Nothing will change, you are everything. Ok? Don't forget it"

Taking long strides they caught up with the rest of the group and they let their hands fall to their sides "see you after dinner". Harry splitting off to the right to join his fellow Gryffindors and Draco to the left to join the Slytherins. Nobody had organised it but in each house the greater or lesser quantity of '8th years' sat collectively at the ends of the benches.

At the front of the hall the sorting hat could be found on its usual stool looking more tattered and frayed than ever before and as McGonagall took her seat in the middle of the teachers stage it burst into its annual song

_Do not be surprised when I sing to you,_

_Words of song that you will surely recognise,_

_The danger broadly averted I can now reflect_

_In times of old, the founders of our noble school_

They created this school of learning with the promise.  
"Together we will build and teach"

_Though soon divided with friendships foul  
The whole sad, sorry tale_

_And so it was for a hundred years of more_

_Toil, quarrel, disquiet and foil_

_Along came a power and I fought to maintain the light _

_Now I speak with a renewed hope_

_The power dispelled but not yet extinct _

_One final hurdle must yet be overcome _

_The unity that has been shown this night_

_Must now remain to maintain this new found harmony _

_You could do worse than to rally those who might _

_Break your unite, remember these words_

_knowledge is power and better to use it for the light_

_Heed my words or feel thy pain_

_I say again we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin._

As the first years trooped up to the platform Ron leaned towards Harry "Well it hasn't gotten any happier then. What do you suppose it means?"

"I have a shred idea that I know what its talking about 'rally those who might break your unite' and 'knowledge is power and better use it for the light'. How do you think we might use our knowledge to unite those who might conspire against the light?"

Ron looked blank and Harry rolled his eyes in a Hermione-ish way. "I'm not the cleverest one here but I didn't spend so long with Hermione to not be able to see that it's telling us to share what has happened with the rest of the world. With the power of knowledge they can unite under that knowledge and we can avoid world war two. Fucking thing. Do you think McGonagall could influence the hat's speech?"

"No idea mate. Foods up" but Harry was suddenly less than hungry and watched as Ron pilled his plate with chicken and mashed potato. Looking away from the mass of flying potato it was at moments like this that Harry missed Hermione dearly. He thought about her everyday and that was unlikely to ever change but it really was moments like this that it was rammed down his throat. She would have some wise and insightful piece of information to add to the conversation. Though undoubtedly they would all be whisked off to the library to research some intricate piece of history.

Carefully extracting his wand from his pocket Harry tucked it back up his sleeve so that just the end was sticking out and he grasped it like a quill and began slowly and deliberately writing on his upturned palm 'can we go yet?' and moments later as he snacked on the edge of a chicken drum stick a familiar pleasant tingling feeling in his left palm occurred. Turning it upwards so that he could look into his palm Draco's familiar neat script appeared 'no. eat – you will be hungry'. Harry covertly scribed 'not hungry' and received 'don't be stubborn' for his troubles.

Trying to contain his frustration he pointed his wand at himself and muttered 'occultus' and the familiar sensation of an egg being cracked over his head filtered down his body. He knew that Neville had seen him if not others in the hall but being sat at the end of the row did indeed have its advantages. Slinking away Harry found himself out of sheer habit walking to Gryffindor Tower. Old habits die hard I guess and he changed direction to the seventh floor corridor.

Glancing at the painting of Barnabas the Barmy Harry knew he was in the correct place but was surprised to see a doorway opposite. Whenever he had used the room for the DA it had required a process of walking up and down the bare wall, no longer it seemed. Upon closer inspection it became clear that the door had neither a handle or a knocker and no painting standing guard over it. 'How the bloody hell do you get in' turning to face the painting and regretting the need to do this he coughed and directed his question to Barnabas who seemed intent on trying to teach his trolls Swan Lake. "Excuse me" and he watched as Barnabas physically jumped and the trolls paused in a comical slow motion.

"Who's there?"

Banging his hand against his head he had forgotten that he remained invisible and quickly muttered the 'finite' counter charm "Sorry. Its Harry"

"Ah well you see my boy had you still been in the great hall you would be finding out how to open the door at the end of the feast"

"Please I just want to go inside"

"I don't know! Though I have seen McGonagall go in of course"

"What does she do to open the door then?"

"Hummm. Will you come to my performance?"

"Performance?" Harry questioned confused

"Yes we are to put on a grand performance, Swan Lake you know!" he puffed his chest out importantly.

"Will see what I can do" Harry offered lamely

Looking rather dejected Barnabas sniffed the air in mild contempt "Well all I have seen is her tap her wand where the door handle would be and it appears. Be prepared for a shock though"

"A shock?"

"Yes, that's right…"

"Right, erm thanks"

"Would you like to see the first act now? We have almost perfected it" half of comedy, Harry remembered Ron saying once, is timing and Harry could barely smother his laugh as a troll appeared from behind a door dressed in a leotard. Bringing his hand up to cover his mouth and hide the grin Harry managed to splutter an excuse.

Rapping his wand smartly on the door a solid brass handle appeared. Grasping it he gasped as the handle turned a fiery red stung hot and a smug voice "Told you! Red fire for Gryffindor, blue water for Ravenclaw, green earth for Slytherin and yellow air for Hufflepuff"

Well it sounded to Harry that once again Gryffindor got the raw end of the stick. I mean how in the hell can 'air' affect you as a door handle he didn't know. As the door opened the voice from the painting continued "and together combined in greater and lesser quantities they make". Harry shut the door behind him to be welcomed into a deep regal purple common room of sorts.

Thick purple velvet curtains hung down what he knew to be magically created windows and a number of soft looking purple sofas and armchairs arched in a horse shoe shape around a crackling long fire and then at the far end of the room a staircase that split in three different directions. It was certainly lavish perhaps not as well worn as Gryffindor and missing that familiar 'lived in' touch but certainly very comfortable.

Flopping down in the armchair nearest the fire Harry gazed at the crackling logs. There was definitely something entrancing and captivating about fire. Not in a pyromania way more a hypnotic quality. His mind began to wander as the sorting hat's lesson and McGonagall's impassioned speech replayed in his mind. 'Well it certainly wont be the first time I have something to do that I don't want to' he mused. Gazing back at the fire he watched mesmerised by the crackling flame. Snorting in self-amusement he imagined the sorting hat atop the fire burning as it sang its final song. Why does it change anything? Why does a two a penny hat change anything about the way I feel about it all, he didn't understand.

A deal was required, a bargain with himself he conceded. If it could be proved that the hat had some deep magic that could not be influenced by third parties he would do the fucking interviews for McGonagall's stupid book. He didn't want to but the hat had been right before and it would be foolish to ignore such guidance. If however there was even a little doubt the whole thing was off and the interview could be long since forgotten and if McGonagall didn't like it well…

Conditions in the event that the hat was speaking the truth were required; guidelines to be followed. Reaching to the table beside him he found precisely what he was looking for a quill and parchment and he began to scribble:

_No questions regarding relationships unless offered freely_

_If a question is asked and not answered then the subject is closed_

_Ron, Draco and I must always be in attendance for the meetings_

_Nothing is published without our permission – unbreakable vow?_

_Meetings should be dispersed through the term so as not to affect studies_

_Quidditch game mentioned must be confirmed _

Harry re-read the list. None of it seemed unreasonable to him and after all _he _didn't want to do this so if McGonagall wouldn't agree then it was no skin off his nose.

He had to admit that the chair was really comfortable, not too hard, and not too soft just perfect…

A loud whooshing sound and the common room door opening snapped Harry from his nap and in walked a rather windswept Hannah Abbott with the other eighth years in tow. For the second time this evening Harry had to swallow a laugh as the shocked faces looked around at Hannah and also the plushly adorned room.

"Discovered the wonders of the door" Harry grinned at Hannah

"You could say that, does it always do that?"

"Dunno but from what I could gather from Barnabas Gryffindors get burned, Hufflepuffs get blown around, Ravenclaws get frozen and as for Slytherins I dunno yet"

"Something to do with earth though" Hannah added sagely

"Yeah I think so but who knows what that entails. Have you seen Draco?"

"Last I saw he was still in the great hall talking to Pansy" a little pang of jealousy hit the base of Harry's stomach as she paused, an uncomfortable pause that left no doubt she had something else to say.

"Go on…"

"Well I was just wondering… is it true?" a small crowd had formed eves dropping on their conversation

"Am I secretly a devout lover of baked beans? Well I must confess…" he was interrupted as she clucked and raised an eye brow "You know what I mean. We all read in The Prophet about you and Draco but we also know that only fifty percent of what it reports is accurate and that's if we are lucky"

"I would say more like twenty five percent. But on this one occasion they have something right. A lot has changed since we were last at school"

"No shit" replied Terry Boot cutting across Hannah "Hermione's dead, you take it up the arse and we are all palls with Slytherins now"

"You little fuck" Ron interrupted punching Terry in the face. The force pushed Terry back off his feet and into a sofa whilst blood dripped from his nose. Harry scrambled to his feet as Neville ran forwards placing himself between the Ravenclaw and Ron

Through gritted teeth and tear filled eyes "Let me make a few things totally clear. Nobody insults Harry OR Draco and…" Ron began walking closer to Terry until Harry prevented him getting closer "and Hermione is not a topic for discussion". The silence that hung in the room was heavy, deep and impenetrable. Half of comedy was timing Harry reminded himself as the door opened again and Pansy, followed by Draco, entered the room.

"What the fuck?" she muttered out oblivious to the conflict that had just taken place and started to pick leaves from her hair and clothes.

"Erm Pans" Draco began and couldn't contain a laugh "You look like a tree"

Baring Ron and Terry the room burst into laughter, which eased the previously heightened tension, and Harry explained once again the secrets of the door handle.

"But why?" Draco asked

"I dunno, maybe McGonagall has developed a sense of humour?" Neville suggested and it was at this point that Draco managed to divert his attention from the pile of leaves around Pansy's feet to where Neville, Harry, Ron and Terry were standing.

"What's going on?"

"Ron's defending your honour" Harry explained cryptically and pointed his wand at the bridge of Terry's nose "Episky" and Terry's nose clicked back to place.

"My honour?"

"Well ours"

"I don't understand?"

"Terry here was just summarising some of the changes that have occurred since we were last here. Not sure that he will do it again, at the very least not when Ron is around anyway" Draco walked over and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and the red head visibly relaxed as he proceeded to move over and stand with Harry.

"Right this is only happening once if you have questions about Harry and I ask them now because you wont get another opportunity. How, who asked who or maybe something more graphic? Positions, who does what…" "Draco" Harry muttered, embarrassed.

"No questions? Are you sure?" Draco continued

"Don't be so dramatic Draco" Neville raised an eyebrow "not everybody is interested in Harry and your personal life. You aren't the first male couple I have ever met, I am sure you won't be the last and frankly, with the upmost respect, I'm really not that interested"

"But Neville I'm Harry Potter. Everyone finds me interesting" Harry grinned an impish, childish smile and Neville grinned back "Just don't wake the house up with whatever it is you do do"

"Well! I think that's all of them" Pansy announced "As fun as this has been I think I will head to bed"

A mutter of consent echoed around the room and the small crowd began to make itself way up the staircase and Pansy peeled off to the right and Zacharias Smith to the left. As Harry placed his foot on the left hand staircase he slipped bumping into Draco.

"What the fuck"

"Well the staircase didn't move itself did it Potter" Draco retorted

"After you!" Harry motioned irritated

Draco moved his foot up three steps and pushed forward to climb to the next step was similarly pushed back. Tempted momentarily to let him fall Harry reached out his hands to steady the blond.

"Right great so we sleep on the sofas do we?" Draco spoke iciness in his voice

"Don't be stupid Draco. Males to the left, Females to the right and couples straight on" Neville indicated and reached out his hand. Draco looked affronted until Cho Chang – Harry's ex girlfriend from fifth year took his hand blushing.

"Oh I see" Draco commented regaining his composure and then his face lit up and a full on smile broke across his face "Oh! I see". It was really endearing Harry had decided. The revelation that he would not be parted from the man he had shared a room with for well over a year cracked one of the few genuine full on smiles to grace his face.

"I'm pleased too" Harry muttered into Draco's ear

"Hey Ron" Harry called

"Yeah"

"We are going this way. Meet downstairs at seven I want to talk to you both before breakfast"

"Sure ok" and he waved a goodnight

"Ron" came Draco's voice

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"Anytime" nodded in their direction and continued up the stairs

"So Neville and Cho eh?" Draco commented as they headed up the middle staircase that thankfully did not give way underfoot

"Yeah, good isn't it! Not the only couple in the house" At the top of the stairs it opened up into a small landing with a door to the right and to the left.

"Erm, which did they take?"

"The one on the right"

"How do you know?"

"It has their name on the door Harry…" Draco commented with a touch of impatiens as he reached for the door handle "Hey this isn't going to you know make me sprout leaves, right?"

"Dunno try it! My sexy tree" Harry chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Draco

"You do it"

"Coward"

"Slytherin"

"Nope no fire, I think your not going to be growing leaves to get into the bedroom at least"

The room was small but sufficient. It had a double bed in the middle of the room and a small private bathroom opposite the door from the landing. Around the outside was a wardrobe, chest of draws and mirror.

Harry drew Draco closer and gently bit the base of his neck "So do we get to christen the bed?"

The following morning found a bleary eyed Draco Malfoy slumped in one of the purple armchairs looking less than impressed "Remind me why we had to meet so early?"

"Because I wanted to talk without interruptions and before breakfast"

"Remind me what we are talking about?" Ron asked

"We are talking about the sorting hat"

Comprehension filled Draco's face "I can't believe we forgot about that"

"Well things were a little busy with fire, trees, and broken noses and not to mention slippery staircases!"

"Yeah I guess so"

"So this is what I want to know; can the hat be influenced or well how does it work?"

"You think McGonagall might have put it up to its speech last night?" Ron questioned

"Well it's not very Gryffindor is it?" Draco added and continued, "I would need to check a book but I am pretty sure that it would have to be independent. It's not like it can be susceptible to a confundus charm is it? It's an independent, sentient, magical object. But as I say I just need to check something"

"Have either of you thought anymore about doing these stupid interviews?" the vacant expression on Ron's face made it clear that he hadn't. No doubt hoping that if it was ignored long enough it might just go away.

"Well I think we should have decided before we go to bed today. It can't be put off. We need to find out if the hat can be influenced and if it can't…well I think we have to do it"

"Why?" Ron whispered

"You know as well as I do that deep magic cannot be ignored. Which is why it's so important that we find out about the stupid hat"

"Ok Great Hall for breakfast and to get our timetable and then we work out when to find out"

Arriving early to the Great Hall had many disadvantages such as having to get up early and not having as much sleep but it did have one major advantage it was quiet as they entered the hall. The three approached the teacher's stage to receive their timetables and compare schedules.

"Third period free" Draco questioned

"No we have Divination then. How about forth?"

"No I have Arithmancy then"

"Last period is the only other free we have today"

"That's good I can do that too and an early finish on a Monday, result!"

"Yeah starts with double potions though"

Draco frowned at this last comment being rather keen on the subject he didn't share the same dislike "see you after breakfast"

The day it seemed flew by. Double potions was bearable as it seemed that Slughorn still had a soft spot for Harry. Defence was an interesting experience, as Harry felt sure he knew, as much if not more, than the professor and the charms class was more a revision of all the common charms that they had learned before their sabbatical. It was not all together surprising to find Pansy join the three of them for the lessons that they shared. She was after all the only other Slytherin in the extra year.

It was therefore as if five minutes had passed since the start of the day and the three, plus Pansy, who had tagged along for good measure, found themselves in the library. Draco was off scouring the shelves for the particular volume he was looking for whilst Ron, Pansy and Harry where in an animate discussion about the new DADA teacher.

"Here it is. Non Human Sentient Magical Objects for Intermediates" Draco announced placing the book on the table and continuing as he sat down "Let me see if I can find the page"

A few minutes later "Yeah here it is. 'A non human sentient magical object is a rare and extremely valuable commodity. They are known to range from pocket watches to diaries and perhaps the most famous of such items is the Hogwarts sorting hat. Their origins are unclear which is directly correlated to their often-unique nature. It is clear to magical historians however, that they channel deep magic and are often closely connected to the very essence of the magical world. Often the objects are able to sense the smallest anomaly or discontinuity in magical vibrations. It has long been thought that the Blick family had foreseen the rise to power of Gellert Grindelwald through the family heirloom; a sentient gramophone"

"Ok so we know that they exist but what about if they can be compromised"

"Hang on. I never finished this book" Draco returned to the book and continued to skim through. Some forty minutes later he coughed and the other three fell silent.

"Whilst it is not entirely impossible to dupe a non human sentient being it is however, extremely difficult. The object is intimately linked to all magic, see chapter seven, and is not susceptible to standard charms, potions, hex's or curses. In the event of a deception it is highly likely that the object has been replaced as opposed to directly corrupted"

"Right – so it sounds like we should listen to it" Harry summarised looking dispirited

"Assuming of course that the hat was not replaced last night" Ron added

The conversation continued until the bell rang for dinner as they debated the various merits or possibilities of the hat being replaced. They had agreed that Harry's conditions made sense and that the only way to be sure was to seek a meeting with McGonagall and then ask the hat directly. As such Harry found himself once again at the teacher's stage at the front of the Great Hall at dinner requesting the meeting.

"Of course Potter, you may come to my room at 8PM. Oh and the password is shape shifters"

The trio whiled away the hours between dinner and their meeting Professor McGonagall in the purple common room. They toyed with some potions homework and a closely fought game of chess between Ron and Draco. It almost ended in tears as Ron's queen captured Draco's rook and he pronounced 'checkmate'. Draco was not used to loosing. One of the few leisure activities Harry and Draco had enjoyed whilst hunting for Horcrux's was chess and Draco won almost every game. As the bickering started it was to some relief to Harry that it was fast approaching 8PM.

"Come on then girls" to which he received an icy stare from Ron and slap on the arm from Draco. It didn't stop the disagreement continuing as they strode through the castle to the now headmistresses office.

"Shape shifters" the gargoyle leapt aside presenting the familiar staircase that rotated up to McGonagall's office.

"Enter" her brisk Scottish voice called out and the three trooped into Dumbledore's former office. Little had changed between now and the last time Harry had been there. A few different touches here and there – an extract from 'Transfiguration Today' hung on the wall and a picture that depicted a much younger Minerva McGonagall laughing at some long lost joke and a handsome man in the background.

"Potter, Weasley, Malfoy" she nodded "What can I do for you?"

"I know this is a bit of a strange request but I was hoping to erm well I was hoping to talk with the sorting hat"

The twinkling in her eye's was of a Dumbledore-esk quality. Maybe, Harry considered, when becoming headmaster or headmistress of Hogwarts you automatically became insufferably knowledgeable.

"I anticipated as much. Help yourself" and she indicated the familiar stool with the hat propped on top as if nothing had changed from the second time he had tried spoken to the hat and it had repeated its earlier declarations- that Harry was particularly hard to sort, and that he would have done well in Slytherin House.

Carefully lifting the hat and placing it on its head he sat on the stool.

"Ah Mr Potter. I wonder when I might be speaking to you again"

"Erm, Hello" he felt ridiculous. He hadn't been keen on having a conversation in his head the first few times it had happened. He certainly felt no more comfortable now.

"One assumes that you have not come to ask me to move you to Slytherin. A little late now Potter"

"No, actually I wanted to ask you about your song; yesterday"

"I see and what is it you would like to know about my song?"

"How do you know what to say?"

"I don't think that is the real question you want to ask Mr Potter. You know perfectly well that I am connected to the deep magic and that I can interpret the movements for good and for evil. Its all here inside your head you know? So why don't you ask me what you want to know"

Sighing Harry sucked in a deep breath "I want to know if you could be mistaken" there he had said it after all what's the point in hiding something from your own head. How fucked up.

"Well of course it's possible for anyone and anything to be mistaken. But again Mr Potter you ask the wrong question. You already know that it is a highly unlikely set of events would make me speak words I did not believe"

Frustrated now Harry racked his head for the 'correct' question. He suddenly recalled his morbid daydream of the hat on top of the fire in the purple common room.

"Now Potter, be like that and I shall not help you any further"

"Ok. What I want to know is do you remember what happened in my second year?"

"Ah warmer Potter, warmer. Yes indeed I do. You pulled the sword of Gryffindor from within me and slayed the beast within the Chamber of Secrets"

"How about my first year"

"You didn't want to be in Slytherin"

"and Ron. What did you say to him"

"Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you"

"So you are the real sorting hat?"

"Indeed Potter"

"Can I ask one more question?"

"You can…"

"What did you mean by 'o_ne final hurdle must yet be overcome'_"

"Now THAT is an excellent question. The Dark Lord is dead but his followers not yet all accounted for. There is one, one whom you have met before. In particular, this one, should not be permitted his liberty for fear that he will corrupt the rest"

"Who is this?"

"Alas! Alas! My connection to the deep magic allows me an ability to read the vibrations in magical power but it does not offer details. I can say no more, not because I do not wish to but because I know no more"

"Thank you. So definitely the real thing then?"

"Yes Mr Potter the same hat that has sorted every Hogwarts student from the formation of the school. Why does it concern you so?"

"Something you said, well, it makes me…us, I mean, think that we have to do something that will be uncomfortable and that perhaps we would prefer not to"

"Well Potter I read and interpret but only you can choose what must be done"

"Right, thanks" he removed the hat, stood and carefully placed it back down on the stool.

"Its real" he whispered to the two standing beside him

"Well then we do it. Right?" Draco said

"Yeah I guess so" Ron replied

"Professor"

"Yes Mr Malfoy"

"We have decided to go ahead and do these interviews but under a few conditions"

"Naturally" and she extended a hand and taking the proffered parchment Ron held out

"You don't think number six might be a touch excessive?"

"No, we don't" Ron replied resolutely

"Very well"

"Any chance of two matches?"

"Most certainly…not. That is not a condition you have listed here and I do have a school to run here not just a Quidditch timetable"

"Right" Ron didn't look pleased it had to be said

"Very well unless you have an alternative suggestion we can arrange these to be every other Saturday for five hour slots. Two hours in the morning and three in the afternoon. I would recommend, though I will not insist, that you remain at Hogwarts on these weekends. If that will be all gentlemen?"

"Definitely no chance of two games?" Ron pushed

"No" the dower face and pinched lips made it perfectly clear that the conversation was indeed over and she ushered the three to the door.

The first week passed in a mass of homework, classes and catching up with old friends. Harry and Draco settled into a comfortable routine dividing their time between each other, homework, putting in the compulsory attendance in the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms as well as winding Ron up about which of the two should be made seeker for the end of term game.

The weekend passed quickly as the two had left Ron at Hogwarts and returned to Secrecy Avenue and it was with some regret that Harry found himself sat at the Gryffindor table on Monday morning. The owl he was reading did not improved his mood.

_Harry,_

_I have confirmed your first meeting with __Barnabas Cuffe - an extremely professional writer and former editor of the Daily Prophet. _

_He will meet you, Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy this coming Saturday in the library in the __Dexter Fortescue suite at ten sharp._

_He has agreed to the terms you had requested and I added one myself – no quick quotes quill. I trust you have no objection?_

_M .McGonagall_

_Headmistress _

Groaning he handed the note to Ron… it was going to be a long week and to top it all it started with double potions. Marvellous!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all!

I am really chuffed by the number of people that have already subscribed to my story. I am hoping that means you guys like it!

I make no claim (obviously) to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them and make something that is, I hope, enjoyable to read.

Just to confirm, after a recent post/review:

**The story is in two parts. Part one (Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero: this story) is complete and is 26 chapters long. I plan to post at least one chapter, possibly two, every week until it is all posted! **

I have tried desperately to find a beta reader to QC my spelling and grammar without success, so please forgive any typos. If your interested in the job please let me know!

I do want to say a massive massive thank you to the fabulous LadyKatie who has been 'with me' on this from the start. I really have valued your input and feedback on this as it has developed.

I will also admit that this is my first story so please be kind if you choose to review. I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have some to give, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 at hotmail .co . uk

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter Five: Interviews**_

The three lads had sat down in front of the visibly apprehensive journalist. Who crackled into life before they had barely drawn a breath.

"I wanted to start by assuring you that I am not here to trip you up or ask you awkward questions. From a journalistic point of view this book could be the greatest work of drivel ever created but it will still sell millions of copies. From a personal point of view I am just as curious as the next man to understand what happened to lead us to our present situation. I no longer write often but when I do I write what I hope to be in a fair and balanced way. I have been made familiar with your conditions and I am very happy to respect them"

Draco nodded in acceptance and thanks of the man's words.

"So how do you want to do this?" Barnabas Cuffe asked. Harry, Draco and Ron sat in the Dexter Fortescue suite that adjoined the school library. It was typically used as a study room for the lower years when working on cross-house assignments. It certainly wasn't the most comfortable room they had ever sat in and Ron considered the possibility of asking Cuffe if he would join them in the room of requirement. However, it had all that was necessary four chairs, a table for Cuffe to write his notes and pitcher of pumpkin juice with four glasses.

"What would you suggest?" Draco asked

"Well of course it works in lots of different ways: for different people, you understand? Typically an interview can be based on me asking questions and you answering. But some do of course prefer the unprompted approach. It depends really on how comfortable you are telling your own story. Also I must admit this is a first for me, when I have done this in the past it has always been with just one person. I hope I will be able to follow"

"Well today should be an easier start for you Mr Cuffe. As it will mainly be from Ron and me that you will be getting your information. Draco joined this little adventure a little late"

"Just so" and Cuffe scribbled a note to himself

"Don't get me wrong his contribution, as you will soon hear, was invaluable but it took us a while to find each other"

"I see and how did you come to meet?"

"I think we will have to tell this in our own way Mr Cuffe. I can only really explain this as I remember it. Jumping around wont make for good continuity"

"Please do call me Barnabas and I am happy to listen as you explain"

"Well for me it started when I was born but for us it really started as we left Hogwarts on the express after Dumbledore's funeral…."

He had always known it, deep down, it had always been this way; his destiny. Not that he often thought of it that way; destiny somehow offered little flexibility it only offered inevitability. Opportunity and possibility was so appealing but that just wasn't how this felt. The course that had been laid out for him from a tender age had always felt like destiny. However the extreme events of the past week had made his destiny feel yet more perilous and he now felt, if it was possible, even more acutely aware of his own mortality.

Harry was sat slumped against the wall of the train's compartment on the Hogwarts express gazing vacantly out of the window watching the countryside flyby, lost in his own thoughts. Harry considered the number of people currently on the train that where happy to be here; heading home to family or simply happy to be away from the place of the crime. True, unlike most young witches and wizards, Harry had never enjoyed the trip 'home'. Snorting to himself about the concept of number four Privet Drive and 'home' in the same sentence he desperately tried to avoid returning to the events of the past week that made this particular journey the worst of the five previous times he had completed this journey.

He accepted that destiny had already played a considerable part of his life and would continue to; facing Voldemort was just another step along that path. '_E__ither must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives'. _But things had changed Harry had never envisaged walking the path alone he had always counted on the unwavering support of Albus Dumbledore. Returning to the knowledge that choked the most was the perpetrator of the crime; Snape. Snape had killed Dumbledore his ally and guide. If there were not already one hundred reasons to hate Snape this was enough for Harry to want to strike him down. He had forced Harry to face all this alone. He felt worse now, if that was possible, guilty for being selfish and thinking about himself while Dumbledore lay dead in the white tomb and yet here he was alive and for the most part well.

"Bastard" Harry muttered under his breath as several familiar faces looked up questioningly at him

"Are you ok Harry?" Hermione asked face full of concern

"I'm fine. Just… thinking…you know?" There was no need to question it further all the people in the carriage knew exactly what Harry was thinking about, but not one of them wanted to talk about it; choosing to reflect on their own personal grief and he was grateful for this. Talking about it would not make it any easier.

Of course he wasn't alone in the true sense of the word. Ron and Hermione were still there and although he couldn't express it, it was an endless source of comfort.

'Ok so maybe not completely alone' he thought to himself but it *felt* very different knowing that he was facing the power of Voldemort without the support of the 'only person Voldemort had ever been afraid of'.

Exhaling deeply he supposed that this course and those facts would scare anyone. But of course it made complete sense, Dumbledore the shred operator that he was always going to have contingency plans. Why else would Dumbledore have spent so much time with him over the past twelve months?

"Harry" Ginny said as she gently rocked him out of his own thoughts "we are in London, are you ready?" Looking startled, how time could pass so quickly, he climbed to his feet and focusing his sight out of the window the familiar London skyline became more recognisable.

"Yeah, sorry, thanks"

The scarlet steam engine slowed pulling up along side platform nine and three quarters.

"and now for the only bit that can possibly make this week any worse" Harry announced to his friends as he gathered the remainder of his possessions. The train ground to a halt and they trooped out onto the platform. It was quiet, eerily quiet. Platform nine and three quarters was always so bubbly and hub of activity but a thick sombre cloud hung over the platform.

"Harry dear" Mrs Weasley pulling him into a close embrace "are you ok?"

"Holding up" was the only response that seemed even vaguely appropriate

"The muggles are waiting for you just outside the barrier; we saw them before coming through. Only a couple of weeks Harry and then we will have you away from there, I promise"

"Thanks Mrs Weasley. I'm looking forward to it" Some how the response didn't seem adequate he was really looking forward to it, it would likely be the only thing keeping him from going stir crazy over the next few weeks but somehow the energy and enthusiasm was gone. He just couldn't feel happy at the moment; Harry glanced around the rest of the platform half expecting to see dementors amongst the crowd. Pulling his trunk along in his wake with the Weasley family surrounding him Harry crossed the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten to be greeted by the puce coloured, moustache figure of Uncle Vernon.

"Your late boy. Another minute and you would have been walking back to Little Whinging!"

Pondering briefly to himself whether it was worth opening hostilities this early on Harry bit back the retort about the train always arriving at the same time it had the previous five years opting simply for "Sorry"

"See you guys later" he called cheerlessly and trudged off

"Yeah, see you Harry" voices echoed behind him

The journey back to number four Privet Drive was uneventful, just the way Harry liked it, nobody talked or asked him how he was and he knew better than to make small talk. As the car pulled up on the drive Harry noticed his squib neighbour Mrs Figg looking in his direction stroking one of her many cats in the wrong direction and suppressing a grin he began to pull his trunk from the boot of the car.

"Want a hand?" the offer completely caught Harry by surprise and he had to recreate the scene in his mind just to be sure that he had heard what he thought he had.

"erm… yeah sure, Dudley"

The two boys taking an end each carried the heavy trunk up to Harry's room. It was funny to watch Uncle Vernon's puce complexion deepen to resemble more closely a deep purple.

"I don't think I will ever understand you Dudley, but thanks" receiving no response Harry gazed after his stocky cousin as he lumbered back down the stairs.

"What the fuck was that about" he mused to himself throwing open the trunk flopping down onto the floor in front of it and glancing over the debris that was a pretty good representation of his worldly possessions. Reaching into the trunk and routing around for the photo album that had been given to him he flicked slowly through the pages. With a pang of sadness he snapped it shut thinking of his parents, Sirius and now Dumbledore all gone where he could not, at least for the time being, follow.

It seemed that the day, as awful as it had been, had been a day of self discovery; wondering if he would ever be in the same situation as his parents… part of a happy family with a kid, who knows maybe two! Harry wasn't really sure where these thoughts where coming from, yes he had always thought of his the painful absence of his own family and of his parents but never before the prospect of having someone who he could call his own.

"BOY" the summons from Uncle Vernon disrupted his train of thought. Gently placing the album back in his trunk he trudged back downstairs. An uncomfortable silence was surrounding the room as he walked in to find food on the table.

"….and that's how it started. Not very exciting really is it?" Harry asked of Cuffe

"No I suppose that is fairly normal. Except the muggles, they don't seem to care much for you?"

"That's about right yeah. Anyway I can paraphrase the next few weeks. Nothing happened. I was stuck in a room on my own. I was bored senseless. I read the books that I had access to and I thought about life"

"I see" It was clear that Cuffe was not going to lead the interview. He was going to respect Harry's request to do this in his own way.

"I guess the most important thing to say now is that I used to have visions. I had a connection with Voldemort. I will explain why later but take it for now that I did. These visions often projected me into his thoughts when he was particularly emotionally charged. Anger, spite, anticipation or combinations usually gave me access to his thoughts and I guess this is where it gets more interesting…."

Several week's after Harry's arrival back to Privet Drive Harry found himself upstairs on his bed after a half decent meal. He had been downstairs over an hour through which he had endured the typical 'Harry baiting' from Uncle Vernon. The bed wasn't nearly as comfortable as his bed at Hogwarts but it was a bed at least.

Harry returned to the thoughts that had earlier run through his mind, Voldemort, Dumbledore, his parents some abstract future family that he may never have. It was a topic that frequently dominated his thoughts. Harry found his eyes getting heavy until suddenly images razor sharp appeared before him where the darkening bedroom had once been.

"WORMTAIL"

"Mmmyyy Lord" the short, fat, hamster faced man stuttered back

"I have a problem Wormtail and it must be resolved before it inconveniences me further". The red slits glinted in the reflection of light from the fire. It was impossible to see into and beyond the red eyes.

"They have become a liability; all of them" Voldemort continued gently fingering the Yew wand gently between his thumb and forefinger

"This will need to be resolved… and this leaves me with a slight" he paused "logistical problem"

"What do you wish of me my Lord" the squat man asked cowering in the doorway

"I would speak with Bellatrix, Dolohov and Macnair. Arrange it"

Waking with a start and with sweat dripping from his forehead Harry came back to reality patting around on the bed to locate the glasses that had fallen from his face. Rubbing his scar absently and getting up to open the window he replayed the detail of the nightmare.

"Who had become this liability?"

Frustrated at the lack of useful information this dream had provided he moved to the tiny desk and switched on the light. The room flooded with illumination and padding gently to his trunk Harry rummaged around until he found a scrap of parchment and an old quill.

_Dear Remus,_

_I'm sorry that we didn't get much time to talk earlier; haven't felt much like talking since the night on the tower. Not much going on here but I had another dream tonight…can we talk?_

_Harry_

Unlatching Hedwig's cage, Harry affectionately stroked the snowy white owl who hooted dolefully in return.

"Take this to Remus for me?" he said offering the letter to her. Hooting in confirmation Hedwig took the letter in her beak and flew through the window and into the night.

Striding around the room Harry felt confident he would not have to wait too long for a response even if it was some unearthly hour in the morning. True, Lupin was much busier now that he had been. He now was acting as Mad Eyes second in command of the Order and after an hour's constant trudging Harry flopped back onto the bed, he didn't like waiting.

Wait Harry was, however, forced to. It wasn't until several days had elapsed when a package arrived for Harry through the muggle post. It was almost surreal how Dudley's attitude towards Harry had changed; so commonplace had it been for Harry to be on the wrong end of his Smelting's stick or to be 'reported' to Vernon Dursley because of some faint misdeed. It was therefore with some amazement therefore that Dudley knocked on Harry's bedroom door one Thursday morning armed with a jiffy bag package addressed to him.

"Harry" Dudley had nodded in his direction and continued "Its for you" and he passed over the package. Without waiting he left closing the door behind him. Not wasting a moment Harry had ripped it open and something the size of credit card had fallen into his lap. A note accompanied it scribbled hastily in what Harry had recognised to be Remus's writing.

_Harry,_

_I am sure this wasn't what you were anticipating however; the order has taken to using this muggle contraption in order to communicate. _

_Although we of course have the fireplaces, patronus's and owls we have found that these do not have the ability to provide instant two way communication which has been essential – especially recently. _

_We have, as I am sure you would expect, placed some spells on the thing to reduce it's size and also to create a shield around it to stop our magical fields from disrupting its signal – so the thing actually works! Also it has been spelled so that it will only work for the owner and the communications cannot be overheard. Or as Arthur told me the other day 'bugged' is the muggle expression. _

_We have also charmed it so that you need only press the green button and say my name for the thing to contact me. Place contact me to confirm you have received it and we can discuss your original letter._

_Remus_

Opening up the flip top style mobile phone Harry pressed the green dial out button

"Remus Lupin" the phone paused for a moment and then made the dialling toned

"Harry!" Remus had exclaimed thirty seconds later "You got my package then?"

"Hi Remus, I did! I was rather shocked to be honest to get muggle post" Harry was feeling rather daft. Growing up with the Dursley's it wasn't the first time he had used a telephone but it was certainly not a common occurrence and he felt self-conscious.

"Well I hope it was a nice surprise? Anyway the rest of the Order is using them so I thought it made sense for you to be able to talk with us"

"It's a great idea. Nice to feel a little more connected than usual"

"I can't talk for too long now Harry – we have an Order meeting starting shortly. But I was hoping you could tell me about your dream?"

Dutifully Harry recounted the dream that he had experienced several day previously and before Lupin could cut in with a comment or question Harry moved straight into the thing that had been plaguing his mind for the past few days

"Does the Order know what this means? Who is a liability? It sounded like more than one person didn't it?" There was a pause on the other end of the line and Harry could just imagine Lupin sitting in his former office at Hogwarts, considering the question that Harry had posed

"To be completely honest with you Harry – I don't know. I had a hunch that it may have been the Goyle family. During a recent raid they made a rather big error and nearly got themselves caught but that just doesn't fit because Voldemort could easily deal with them himself. I will raise it at the meeting and I promise to let you know if I discover anything"

"Ok. Let me know. Bye Remus"

"Keep safe Harry"

The device switched off and Harry placed it in his pocket. He did not want to miss the thing if Remus got back in touch with news.

So it was that Harry returned to the little entertainment he had available to him – reading. He was working his way through systematically the books he felt would be most valuable to him on the quest for the Horcrux's. It was not how he would choose to spend his time given free reign or his friends being around but being stuck in Privet Drive on his own this was the best option available.

"….still not really very exciting is it?" Harry asked the journalist sat opposite him.

"No, I guess the change in behaviour of your cousin and a nightmare can't be considered thrilling, but don't worry the wizarding world is really interested in the whole tale. We have another hour until lunch. Would you like to continue?"

"Sure – as with all these things everything tends to happen at once and so it did for me at Privet drive. I had been there several weeks, had the dream I just described to you and then nothing for a week then three things all at once. A newspaper, fight and another dream" Draco, Harry noted, was listening avidly. Of course they had discussed all of this before but this was all third person from his point of view.

"Do continue" Cuffe had prompted

"Ok….."

Harry was sat on his bed disappointed. Remus had contacted him several hours later on the day they had spoken for the first time to inform him that nobody was aware of anything. The Daily Prophet sat folded at the end of his bed. Having read the paper earlier that morning he was disappointed with a lack of information.

There had been an article written by one Elphias Doge; a tribute to the late Headmaster of Hogwarts. Elphias had described in great detail the early years of Dumbledore's life for which Harry had been very grateful. Having known the headmaster as the Wizard that could always be counted on to know the answer to every situation or question Harry found himself in. It was surprising to read about this younger version.

The Prophet had carried other less exciting articles – the Chudley Cannons had lost again and the introduction of some desperately dull legislation on broom stick design. The only article that Harry had raised an eyebrow to was five lines long and had peaked his interest really only because of the affiliation to Draco Malfoy his nemesis from school. He had met Narcissa once or twice and had not liked her. "I wish nobody ill but I won't loose sleep over it" he had muttered to himself

_Narcissa Malfoy, 48, was admitted to __St__Mungo__'s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries late yesterday evening. Wife of known Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, currently serving a term in Azkaban prison, Mrs Malfoy had last been seen by house elves in their Wiltshire home approximately six hours previously. The location of one Draco Malfoy is currently unknown. A spokesperson for the hospital had this comment "Mrs Malfoy has been admitted in a critical state. The cause of her injuries is not yet known"_

"Lunch" Petunia Dursley called from downstairs

Stretching Harry moved from his bed and ambled down the stairs. His aunt acknowledged his appearance with a grunt and put a sandwich down in front of him. It was, to say the least, uninspiring. The bread was dry and the cheese tasteless; though his expectations hadn't been high he still felt a pang of disappointment with his aunt. He didn't know much about his mother after all but he felt sure she wouldn't have treated Dudley this way if their roles had been reversed.

Still! He told himself trying to smile he had had the forethought to exchange some of his Galleons into muggle money and would finish his sandwich and then follow his typical routine and slip from the Dursley's house to walk into the village of Little Whinging. There was quite a nice little café in the village. It was inexpensive and at least had fresh bread.

Forcing the dry cheese sandwich into his mouth and chewing he finished.

"Thanks" and placed his plate in the new dishwasher. Moving back to his room he picked up the mobile phone Remus had provided, a ten pound note, tapped his pocked to ensure his wands was in place and slipped out the front door.

"Bacon and egg sandwich please" Harry requested of the Greek man who ran the café

"Eat in or take away?"

Glancing outside at the sunny day Harry responded easily "Take away, thanks"

"One moment" and turning away from Harry he slapped two thick rashers of bacon onto the griddle.

Paying the man for his troubles and taking the hot, fresh sandwich Harry ambled over to the park. Sitting on the swing Harry took in his surrounding; two young children playing catch with a tennis ball, two more on a see-saw and one on his own on the climbing frame. Moving to the swings he unwrapped and took a bite into his sandwich. The egg yolk split and filled the sandwich. Good, simple food Harry mused; just what he liked. Finishing up the sandwich Harry rocked back on the swing. It was often at these moments he became thoughtful about the future, would he have kids? Who with? Would he even live to entertain the possibility?

The tennis ball that had been being thrown between the two children bounced up against his foot, leaning down he picked up the ball to return it to its owner and as his head rose back he watched a green curse fly past aimed, he was sure, for the back of his head.

Snapping his head round Harry had just enough time to pull the holly and phoenix feather wand from his jean trousers and shout "Protego" to form his shield charm before another bolt, red this time, streaked towards him.

Noticing the commotion the children all paused in a comical parody taking in the sight before them. Parents came rushing forwards not fully understanding the imminent danger their children where in but sensing that all was not right.

Another hex came flying towards Harry and raising the wand he deflected it harmlessly into the ground.

"Stay behind me. Take the children and run"

The dance continued for a minute longer with the attacker-throwing jinx's and hexes at Harry. Harry dared not to respond not being able to see his attacker and being more concerned with offering protective cover to the children fleeing the play park.

Sure that the coast was clear and nobody was vulnerable to a stray curse Harry backed off taking cover behind the slowly revolving merry go round. Reaching into his back pocket he grabbed for the mobile phone and pressed the green button as an orange curse flew overhead.

"Remus Lupin" the phone took an age to connect

"Harry, I'm a little" cutting right through him

"Remus, I'm being attacked"

The tone of voice changed instantly "Where are you?"

"Park in Little Whinging" and the phone disconnected

Duty done it was time to take up the offensive. Ducking down to avoid the latest curse Harry moved to the side and aimed his wand for the brush that covered his assailant "Incendio". The brush caught fire and as the fire took a hooded man sprang into the open.

Curses began flowing more rapidly than before as his attacker strengthened their grip on the engagement. A faint pop was barely audible swiftly followed by a physical thickening of the air.

Throwing a "Furnunculus" at the attacker followed by an immediate "Immobulus" they stumbled backwards. Regaining his footing the aggressor pushed forward with a green jinx that hit the see-saw and exploding it into tiny fragments. Returning with a "Ventus" Harry drew breath and heard a third, all together more familiar voice and chanced a look over the merry go round.

Remus was stood behind the loan attacker wand pointed at their head "Pertrificus Totalus". The body fell forwards with a satisfying thump into the ground. Gingerly Harry made his way forwards and pointed his wand at the prone figure "Incarcerous"

"Harry, what the hell just happened?" Lupin exclaimed.

"I haven't a fucking clue! I sat down to eat my sandwich and then next thing I know I am being hexed into seven reaches of hell. Who the fuck is it?"

Lupin glanced down and muttered something and the mask disappeared from the death eaters face.

"Antonin Dolohov" Lupin announced

"What are we going to do with him?"

"Use your phone. Call Tonks. He needs to be collected by an Auror. But one thing is for sure, you cant stay here any longer"

"…and that was my summer in Surrey over" Harry announced before continuing for the benefit of Cuffe "Lupin took me straight from the park to The Burrow. I didn't even return to my aunt and uncles home. He felt it better to get straight to some where we knew was safe"

"Well you certainly had an eventful summer Harry, despite the slow beginning" Barnabas Cuffe smiled.

"Oh no my summer doesn't stop there! That's just the first part of it" and Harry ginned impishly at Ron.

"Well I look forward to hearing about it but it is however, lunch time and whilst I would be happy to go through lunch I am not so sure that the Headmistress would be. Shall we meet here after lunch?"

"Sure" Harry shrugged and the three lifted from their seats and towards the exit, Draco grabbing playfully at Harry's arm.

"God Harry, you talk so much" Draco was overheard to have said

"Well that's the whole point isn't it?" Harry responded slapping Draco's arse


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all!

I hope you have had a good week. To confirm - I make no claim (obviously) to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them and make something that is, I hope, enjoyable to read.

I don't want to get into a virtual bun-fight but I do consider this story complete. Its all written, QC'ed and good to go I am just posting it as I see fit until its all posted. You guys have the excitement of another 20 chapters to go after this one!

I have tried desperately to find a beta reader to QC my spelling and grammar without success, so please forgive any typos. If you're interested in the job please let me know!

I do want to say a massive thank you to the fabulous LadyKatie who has been 'with me' on this from the start. I really have valued your input and feedback on this as it has developed.

I will also admit that this is my first story so please be kind if you choose to review. I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have time and would like to please, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 at hotmail .co . uk

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter Six: More Interviews**_

The three lads trudged back into their meeting room, full of an excellent steak lunch. Remains of what appeared to be a cheese and pickle sandwich adorned a near by plate.

"I hope you had a nice lunch?" The journalist enquired.

"Yeah better than yours I would say" Ron commented nodding in the direction of the plate and continuing "Why didn't you come and eat in the great hall?"

"Ah one doesn't like to intrude"

"Tisnt a problem" Ron offered shrugging "might as well come down with us next time if you like?"

"That's very kind, thank you"

"No worries"

"I hope you don't mind but before you carry on with your tale I wanted to ask a question"

"What's that?"

"I am sure that in due course I will hear about hard times, strife amongst other things and I wanted to know what your support was. I mean clearly you had each other, and your various relationships changed at least from what I understand, but what propped you up?"

"Well Harry had his music player, Hermione had her books, Draco his superiority complex and me…well I dunno about me?"

"Idiocy complex?" Draco offered in response to the friendly jibe that had just been sent his way. Ron responded in kind with a two-fingered salute in Draco's direction.

"You will have to forgive them, every now and again they go back to fifth year and forget that they are supposed to be friends" Harry apologised to the reporter. "In all seriousness Ron probably had most of that right. I would sink into a muggle contraption called a 'Discman', it plays music and I will tell you about that later. Hermione always had several books going on and Draco well he did have a superiority complex" Harry looked at the blond that was glaring in his direction. "I'm sorry love, but you did! As for Ron, he had an obsession that kept him going"

"Oh?" asked Cuffe

"Food; what was for dinner? What was the quality of the meal and could he have more. Joking apart those distractions gave us each a small escape"

"Thank you for telling me. It's interesting to hear because it makes the activity that much more real to people. We often hear 'the headlines' but often it's the small details that make the difference"

"No worries. Did you want to ask anything else?"

"Not at the moment. The way this morning went, I don't really want to change much! Please continue?"

"Ok, no problem. So yeah that was my summer in Surrey over. I was taken literally from that spot to Ron's home at The Burrow….…"

"Harry dear! We were so worried, are you ok?"

"Hi Mrs Weasley! Yeah I'm fine. It's not me anyways, it's everyone else!"

"What happened mate? First mum or I hear about this is a feletone call from Tonks!"

"Telephone I think you mean mate?" Harry responded smiling at his best friend

"Yeah, yeah whatever! What happened?"

"I was out, sitting in the park eating a sandwich and I almost took a hex to the back of the head"

Ron's mouth dropped open, "In full view of the muggles?"

"Yup, I expect the Ministry will be working over time tonight"

"Then what happened?"

"I got lucky, again. I ducked… moved away and called Remus. They have Dolohov in Azkaban now I think"

"Wow! Nothing like that ever happens round here" Ron expressed

"Thankfully!" Molly Weasley put in before continuing, "Lupin said he would go and explain to the muggles then bring your things over in a few hours Harry. I expect the Ministry will also wish to speak with you too at some point. But as for right now why don't you and Ron go flying. Its a few hours until dinner"

Harry and Ron spent several happy hours flying around The Burrow and the field to the rear of the ramshackle house that afternoon. Not long after they first mounted their brooms Ginny Weasley who had a prestigious knack for Quidditch joined them. Thirty minutes later George and Fred Weasley had also returned from their shop at Diagon Alley under the express instruction of Mrs Weasley.

"It's ok to work there" she had informed them when Fred repeated the lecture in his best Mrs Weasley impression "But I won't have you staying there. You are to be home before dark every night and you are not to travel alone. If you do not follow these simple instructions I forbid you to leave this house"

The boys had grudgingly agreed that all in all, life was simpler if they kept their mother on side. So, as it was summer, they opened the store at 9am and closed at 5pm to ensure that they were home long before darkness.

Upon their arrival the group split into teams of two Fred & Harry vs. George and Ginny with Ron keeping the single goal that both teams would shoot at. The games would be time limited to thirty minutes before changing teams.

Just before dinner they finished the third game with George and Harry narrowly loosing by ten points to Ginny and Fred. Harry was taking solace in the fact that he didn't usually play as a chaser and that he had won the two previous games. All in all everybody felt pretty good, as no one person had won all three games. Though Ginny was still having a heated discussion with Ron because he had "let Harry score" in the closing moments of a toughly fought third game.

Mrs Weasley had come up trumps once again with a fantastic Shepherds Pie.

As the plates were cleared away Harry asked "Is Hermione coming?" realising that it was unusual to find himself at The Burrow before the frizzy haired girl. He noted with wry amusement that the tops of Ron's ears had turned scarlet when he mentioned her name.

"End of the week I think dear" Mrs Weasley responded kindly.

So they were set. Harry had agreed with Ron that they couldn't possibly do any planning for their imminent departure to search for Horcrux's until Hermione had joined them on Friday. This left them two whole days and a part of Friday to relax; after all Ron reasoned "Everyone needs a holiday mate. You have had to spend the past few weeks with the muggles and then ended up in an underage duel! Go on relax"

As Harry sat on the familiar camp bed he was reminded that it was his Birthday the day after Hermione's arrival. Seventeen. Did he really feel seventeen? Perhaps not. But he was thankful that the day was finally drawing closer. He would finally have the ability to perform magic without the fear of retribution from the Ministry. He had been reading whilst in 'captivity' of a particular branch of magic that had really appealed to him; Wandless Magic. Harry was not conceited, he knew he wasn't the most powerful Warlock ever to grace the planet but he felt that his power was possibly a shade above other Wizards and he was desperate to for the opportunity to put into practice some of the techniques he had read about in a school library book into practice.

Wandless magic was not unheard of in the wizarding world but neither was it all that common either. Certain wizards, he had learned whilst reading the book, had developed the ability to perform wandless magic but found the frustration of not being able to exert as much control or spell strength as they would if using a wand to be a hindrance and so had given it up. But not Harry, he was keen to try his strength and make his own decision.

"Harry" Ron's voice startled him out of his thoughts

"Yes mate?"

"Why do you think the Ministry hasn't spoken to you about your under age magic?"

He had forgotten or not made the connection in his mind that yes it was his Birthday in just a few days but actually he was not seventeen yet and his little wand fight with Dolohov constituted a breach in the International Statute of Secrecy.

"Erm, I dunno! "

So it was that Ron broached the question again that Friday afternoon to Hermione, curiosity and perhaps a little jealousy that had he performed the slightest amount of magic before his birthday not only would he have found himself in front of the Ministry but possibly disinherited following the fall out of his mothers wrath.

"Honestly Ronald, don't you think that putting Harry on trial for defending himself from a Death Eater might cause a little bit of an uproar?" Hermione rolled her eyes in the affectionate and somewhat endearing way that she so often did and Harry cracked a smirk onto his face.

"Yeah Ron, saviour of the Wizarding world here" Hermione rolled her eyes once more in the way that only she could.

After another sumptuous meal Harry settled himself into one of the comfy seats close to the lounge fire. It felt to Harry a little like Christmas Eve in the Gryffindor common room that Friday evening in The Burrow's cramped lounge. The promise of his seventeenth birthday was hanging just a few tantalising hours around the corner. He had never been massively interested in presents but the prospect of cake and a small party was another thing all together. He was really looking forward to seeing Lupin again; hopefully they would have more of an opportunity to chat this time!

"Harry" Hermione's voice called to him from the entrance to the lounge "can we have a word?" and she raised her eyebrow in an, 'obey don't argue' kind of way.

"Yeah sure" and excused himself from the rest of the group. He could feel Mrs Weasley's beady eye on his back as she traced his movement from the room. When they reached the relative quiet of The Burrows kitchen he acknowledged Ron who was sitting at the table with a nod and "What's up?"

"We were just upstairs" and she flushed a shade of pink automatically and Harry glanced away not wanting to make either of his friends more uncomfortable than they already were. How long had this been going on he wondered? Of course Ron and Hermione had been close. It was an open secret that there was a mutual attraction between the two but he had not known that their relationship had progressed at all. On the one hand he was pleased, he had been encouraging Ron to do the decent thing and just ask her out. Before the incident at the end of the school year Harry had encouraged Ron to just 'fucking ask her out already' when he had arrived in their dorm looking sullen. However, on the other hand he was nervous that it would affect their various relationships.

Burying these thoughts and looking directly at Ron, Harry asked mischievously "Do I want to know this?" The tips of his ears also turned pink and Hermione coughed

"No nothing like that. We were just listening to the wireless"

"On your own, upstairs? Are you sure you 'listening' was all that was going on?"

"Look Harry" Hermione took on her best clipped 'lecture' tone "the point is we were listening to the radio and the news came on. Lucius Malfoy was murdered this evening, in Azkaban. We just thought you would want to know"

"How?"

"They don't know yet. He was found dead in his cell. They are supposed to be making a formal statement tomorrow morning"

"The bastard would go and die just before my birthday" Harry said bitterly

"Well I don't think he wanted to" Ron perked up

"Well no of course he didn't want to Ron. The point is Harry it got me thinking; we need to work out what our plan is for dealing with the Horcrux's is. There is so much to organise, where to look, where to stay, how to eat and before any of that we have to tell Mrs Weasley that we aren't going back to Hogwarts"

Ron let out an involuntary shudder and Harry quite agreed. That was one conversation that he did not want to have. "We could divide and concur? Ron and I will plan whilst you tell Mrs Weasley?" Harry offered optimistically

"Typical. I knew you would try and palm this job off on me. But let me tell you Harry James Potter" I am absolutely not doing this on my own"

"Not even as a birthday present?" Harry pushed hopefully and Hermione's expression softened but she added resolutely "No, not even as a birthday present Harry. We will just have to tell her together"

"Fine, fine, together then! But not tomorrow" It was funny really, the thought of confronting Mrs Weasley about their decision not to conclude their seventh year scared Harry. She was the closest thing to a mother he had had and she had a fiery temper. The look of disappointment when they advised her of their plans was not something he was relishing.

"No, not tomorrow, but soon" Hermione confirmed

"Do you know where we should start to look?" Ron put in

"Not really. Like I said before school ended Dumbledore didn't leave me much to go on. I think we need to sit down and gather all the facts we know and form our plan. I also don't think we can stay here too long. We need freedom to move around in order to search and I don't think it's a great idea to be in one place. Mainly because there are so many people coming and going. We need somewhere we can lay low and hunt"

They continued to talk for several hours more; putting into place tentative plans for dealing with Mrs Weasley and pulling together a list of items they would need whilst hunting for the Horcrux's. The plotting continued long into the evening until Mrs Weasley chivvied them to bed a little after midnight.

"Happy birthday dear" she added pressing a kiss to the top of his head

"Oh yeah! Thanks Mrs W"

Ron thumped him on the arm and Hermione gave him a hug and bade them both goodnight as she went off to bed.

Washing, cleaning his teeth and finally climbing into his camp bed Harry lay there staring up at the ceiling listening to Ron's deepening breaths that morphed into a snore. 'Ah the sound of the familiar' Harry mused and threw off the temptation to throw a pillow at his best friend. It was his birthday after all!

Eventually sleep washed over the raven-haired boy calling him into a deep slumber. He was dreaming. Not the usual dreams of grim goings on or flashbacks of Cedric's death, no this was all together more satisfying. He was sitting in a park or maybe a field and around him was an array of foods. A picnic it seemed. As he took in his surroundings he noticed a young boy, maybe four or five, playing just in front of the picnic spread. The child was throwing a Fanged Frisbee to a figure that was just down an incline and that Harry couldn't see.

The youth had the whitest of blond hair and as he turned to call to Harry familiar piercing green eyes locked on his. Their stare intensified and Harry felt the mood change; he had been comfortable, relaxed and at his ease. The gaze that now fixed him made him feel on edge, apprehensive and nervous. As he continued to stare he felt his body suck forward towards the child until he was inches from the boy. Trying with all his might he attempted to look away but he was held captive as the eyes morphed from emerald green to red and the shape altered in front of him to cat like slits until he was pulled the remaining few inches 'through' the eyes.

His surroundings had changed and dramatically. The backdrop was no longer flowing fields of green but in front of him was a solid foreboding structure and it was dark. Glancing around he realised that he was no longer alone shadowy, masked figures stood either side of him.

"Place him at my feet" the snake like rasp emitted from his mouth and a thunk coupled with a muffled grunt emanated from the heavy item that had just been thrown in front of him.

"Do you know why you are here?" the hiss emanated from his mouth and a hand rose into his line of sight and a wand flicked a spell in the direction of the thing at his feet.

The white haired face of Draco Malfoy came into view as a hood was vanished from his face. His face was almost unrecognisable. Bruised and battered he looked up at Harry. The blonds' eyes looked beseechingly at Harry begging for death.

"Oh no Draco, it won't be that easy. You and your whole family have failed me. You are nothing more than a liability to me; a risk that I am not prepared to take. But don't think that that will grant you clemency and a quick end. Oh no" The corners of his mouth flickered upwards as he began speaking again "Take his shirt and trousers. Ensure he cannot escape. Bind him tight"

Two death eaters moved forwards, their faces covered by masks. One flicked their wand towards the stone wall in front and a solid iron hoop appeared that was firmly attached to the wall. The other meanwhile had, as ordered, removed the boy's shirt and trousers. Leaving him almost naked. The first, flicking his wand again, manacled the boy's arms above his head to the iron loop. Imperceptibly the boy shuddered.

"Yessss, it is rather cold tonight isn't it Draco? I thought you would appreciate the irony of dying in the same location that you failed your mission in?"

The blond looked beseechingly into the slitted pupils and his mouth moved slowly open and in a cracked voice he said "Mercy my lord. Mercy? Kill me now"

"Oh no Draco. You have failed but others must learn from your mistakes must they not?"

"Crucio!" the blond's body writhed under the spell and his screams where Harry's screams and his pain was Harry's pain. Clapping a hand to his forehead he sat bolt upright slamming his head at full force into Ron's arm who had jumped from his bed at the sound of screaming to his friend's side.

"Harry!" Ron repeated holding his friends shoulders

"What on earth is going on?" asked a bewildered Mr Weasley who was standing in the doorway.

"I don't know" Ron replied and then turned back to Harry "Are you ok? What's going on?"

"Dream" Harry offered pulling himself together and pushing the burning pain to the back of his mind.

"Harry!" Ron repeated "What's going on?" as his friend moved quickly from the camp bed to where his trousers were located over the back of Ron's desk chair.

"Got to get to Hogwarts" he said simply

"But Harry, it's the middle of the night" Mrs Weasley said joining her husband in the door frame

"Can't wait. Got to go now or he will die"

"Harry! Slow down" she urged him gently

"No! I _have_ to get to Hogwarts, right now! Or he will die. I don't want anyone to die no matter what I think of them. Now are you going to help me or not?"

Molly Weasley glanced at her husband who nodded "Ok Harry, we go to Hogwarts. Wait one moment and I will use the feletone to call Minerva so that she can open the wards". He disappeared from view as Harry pulled a jumper over his head and pulled his wand from his pocket. Ron meanwhile had scampered from Harry's side and pulled on clothes and Mrs Weasley had disappeared to rouse the rest of the family.

Five minutes later Harry stood at the grate, travelling cloak buttoned around his neck as Hermione muttered "Incendio" a crackling fire sprung up in the grate and Harry reached for the floo powder as Mr Weasley came running into the room.

"Ok wards are down on the Headmistress's office" Harry didn't need to be told twice and threw the powder into the fire.

"Headmistress McGonagall's office, Hogwarts" he said and stepped through

"Potter! What on earth is going on?" McGonagall asked, as Ron appeared close on Harry's heals.

"Malfoy. Tower. Lets go".

Taking off in a run he slipped from the Headmistresses office past the gargoyle and found his path blocked by the tall gates baring access to the outside. McGonagall and the group of Weasley's caught up.

"Open it. Quickly" Harry ordered

"Patefacio" the Professor muttered and the doors creaked open.

Having already witnessed Harry accelerate out of the office a moment ago the group was ready and were not disappointed when Harry turned on his heal and ran the moment the door's were sufficiently wide. He ran past the herbology green houses and back towards the outskirts of the castle. The scene that greeted him as he rounded the corner was familiar. The blond was chained, shivering violently and barely conscious. Running up to him Harry pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around the blond as Hermione called "Relashio" and the blond fell face first into Harry's chest.

McGonagall stood hand clapped to her mouth in shock as Harry pulled the blond up. "Is Pomfrey here?"

"No. She is away for the holiday"

"Right, how do we get to St Mungos?"

"Pass him here Harry I will apparate" Arthur Weasley offered. Harry frowned, it was not as if there was much love loss between Draco and himself but at the same time he felt accountable for the boy's safety. He had witnessed first hand Voldemort's wrath and insanity, taken out on the Malfoy family.

"Come on mate, its only Malfoy and we all know you can't apparate directly from here to London". Ron's comments far from persuading Harry on the appropriate course of action only served to anger him. Yes it was Malfoy but Ron had not seen the state he had succumbed to.

"Come on Harry, you have almost certainly saved his life. Don't kill him now by delaying" Hermione, ever the voice of reason, snapped him out of deliberative state. After passing the prone blond out of his arms and into Mr Weasley's arms Harry slumped back and only then did he take in his surroundings and a mixture of pain and happiness flew through him. The Weasley group and Hermione all stood supportively around him whilst Arthur Weasley was seen jogging off with McGonagall to the edge of the school's wards so he could disapparate. The pain of being back in the same place where such a short time earlier the lifeless body of Albus Dumbledore had laid was too much and he sucked in great lungful's of breath to keep from breaking down.

Nobody said anything as Mrs Weasley wrapped Harry up into a bone-crushing embrace and as she released him after one final squeeze the silver weasel Patronus solidified in front of them

"In intensive care, no visitors; will send more news soon" and it disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. McGonagall came huffing back in the group's direction having show Arthur through the wards a moment ago.

"Will you come back to the castle? It's starting to get light"

"Thank you Minerva, we won't stay, if it's ok we will floo back to The Burrow. I am sure if Arthur sends news it will be to there"

"Of course, please do come with me" and she ushered the shell-shocked group back to her office and watched as they each in turn called 'The Burrow' and stepped through her fireplace and disappeared from sight.

…"excuse me for interrupting" Cuffe broken in before Harry could continue with his story.

"Yes?" He asked quizzically but smiled to show that he wasn't frustrated with the interruption.

"I was wondering, Mr Potter has done a fantastic job explaining how you got to this point but I wonder Mr Malfoy if you could offer us your view point leading up to this situation?"

Draco cleared his throat "Of course. There isn't much to tell but I will give you a quick précis. I am sure Harry you have heard what had occurred at the top of the tower a month or so before this event?"

"Perhaps you might just refresh my memory, for completeness?"

He was a wily old bugger Draco thought to himself, a reason why he had been so successful in journalism for so long. Even if you know the answer, ask the question again for hope of another angle.

"I had been selected by the Dark Lord for a mission. The mission was to kill Albus Dumbledore. As I believe is public knowledge I couldn't do it. I was lowering my wand when Severus Snape arrived at the top of the tower and killed him. Afterwards we fled back to Malfoy Manor"

"I see" the journalist prompted slightly crestfallen not to receive anything more than he already knew on the topic.

"Well….."

"You foolish child; why did you not act? The Dark Lord will be most displeased when he finds out" Bellatrix began, walking briskly towards the blond

"I….I was about to" Draco stammered becoming defensive "I was interrupted!"

Bellatrix moved even further forward, hovering over the blond ominously "Don't. Lie. To. Me"

"I…I'm not lying. I wasn't even given a chance"

The door opened with a dramatic slam "What is going on? Bellatrix?"

Bowing deeply she replied "My Lord"

"We were just discussing the evening's events"

"To what conclusion did you derive?"

"My Lord, no conclusion was reached"

With a flick of his wand and quicker than Draco could have reacted even if he were able to defend against Voldemort's assault he muttered "Legilimens"

The evening's events were brought to the forefront of his mind as Voldemort inspected the events that had preceded Bellatrix's interrogation. Pausing for a moment Voldemort before speaking caressed his wand "You may leave Draco"

Not waiting for a further invitation Draco dipped his head in acknowledgement and practically ran from the room. As soon as the door was shut behind him he ran from the scene up to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him he fell back onto the door behind him, sucking in deep breaths.

"What has happened Draco?" came the familiar, soft voice of his mother and looking up saw the prim, austere witch sitting in a chair, clearly anticipating his return.

"Mother!" he exclaimed in shock "It's all a mess, I couldn't do it" though saying the truth out loud pained him his mother would know what to do.

"Quickly, tell me everything" Draco rattled off the events of the evening

"We must act quickly. We are no longer safe, with your father gone and your humanity, we are in great danger"

"Why?" the immature question fell from his mouth

"The Dark Lord confided certain objects and information to your father and well he isn't here, one of the objects was compromised and on top of that, the mishap this evening. It makes the situation rather precarious"

"What did he confide to father?"

"I do not know Draco. Give me a few hours to consider the best thing to do. It would be prudent to keep anything you cannot bare to leave behind on your person, just in case"

"Of course"

"I am to see your father in a week, I will speak with him. Keep to your room unless summoned, I will send a house elf with food"…

"So there you have the first part of the tale as to how I got myself into the position that Harry found me in. But Mr Cuffe, unless I am mistaken our time is up? I think I will leave you hanging to hear the conclusion of this chapter of our tale"

The reporter looked devastated "Mr Malfoy, please don't tell me you are going to make me wait two weeks to discover what happened?"

"Well next weekend is our weekend at home, I don't think we want to loose that" Draco replied. The look on the man's face was of palpable disappointment.

"Well look at it on the plus side…"

"Oh?"

"At least you know I survived!"

The three boys stood and grinned at each other as the frustrated reporter began gathering his notes "Thank you gentlemen for your time. I look forward to seeing you soon"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all!

DragonsDreamer asked really nicely (it only works once) so below is the next chapter, I hope you like it

To confirm - I make no claim (obviously) to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them and make something that is, I hope, enjoyable to read.

I have tried desperately to find a beta reader to QC my spelling and grammar without success, so please forgive any typos. If you're interested in the job please let me know!

I do want to say a massive thank you to the fabulous LadyKatie who has been 'with me' on this from the start. I really have valued your input and feedback on this as it has developed.

I will also admit that this is my first story so please be kind if you choose to review. I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have time and would like to please, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 at hotmail .co . uk

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter Seven: Weekend at Home**_

It was with limited surprise that Draco detached the parchment that had been tied to the rather regal looking screech owl and after breakfast read allowed for Harry and Ron's benefit just prior to their first lesson

_Dear Draco, Harry and Ron,_

_I hope that you are well and that you don't mind me sending you this owl?_

_I have to say that I found our meeting last Saturday to be a truly engaging session and wanted to offer you my assurance that this will be a productive use of all our time. I know that the Wizarding world will be thrilled with the opportunity you are providing. I do believe it is important that the community not only understand your activities and struggles but also that we as a collective unit of people learn from this experience to ensure it never occurs again._

_I must confess myself frustrated, two weeks to hear the next instalment is a long way off. I am hoping you may find it possible to meet with me this coming weekend in order to continue your tale?_

_Hoping to hear from you,_

"You owe me five galleons" Ron said looking at Harry and Draco looked quizzically at his lover

"Ron bet me that Cuffe would want to meet in advance of our next scheduled meeting and I had said I thought he would wait. Looks like I was wrong!" reaching to his pocket Harry passed over five of the gold coins

"Come on in then you lot" the hulking, walrus faced potions master had said as he opened the door into the dungeon classroom

The potions lesson was, complex to say the very least. It had never been Harry or Ron's strongest suit and to say that they were grateful they had Draco working with them was an understatement. He had stopped Harry adding the fresh rat's liver early and grabbed Ron's wrist as he began attacking the potion.

"You are supposed to stir it Weasley not whisk it!"

"Sorry, wasn't thinking"

"No problem" and he released his wrist as the ginger boy adopted a careful circular striking motion.

When Slughorn performed his usual round robin of the classroom he paused over the three's attempt at the Wolfsbane Potion and offered his congratulations at a "near perfect attempt"

Draco disappeared after their potions lesson for his free period whilst Harry and Ron attended their divination lesson. They then reversed roles and Harry and Ron started to make their way through the mound of homework whilst Draco toiled with Arithmancy. They met for lunch outside the Great Hall and collected a range of foods before being joined by Pansy and heading to the lake for an impromptu picnic.

"So what are we going to do about Cuffe?" Harry finally asked as he swallowed a bite of chicken

"Well we either meet him or don't. I would say it's down to us, wouldn't you?" Draco replied

"Yeah I guess! What do you want to do Ron?"

"Not worried mate. I have no plans this weekend anyway"

"You could come stay with us if you wanted? We are planning to go home after classes on Friday"

"Harry mate, no offence but the last thing I want to do is get in between you and Draco at home" Ron said and grinned

"It won't be like that Ronald! We can contain ourselves you know!" Harry replied looking steely eyed

"Well until we get into the bedroom anyways. Come on Weasley, we will leave the silencing charm off and you can listen. I bet you would love it" Draco turned to look at Ron and smirked

"Draco!" Harry had exclaimed and then hid his face in the blonds shoulder

"You know that Harry makes this little noise if I… OUCH! You bit me! The man is insatiable"

"Carry on and I will draw blood!" Harry threatened

"I think guys you have just proved why it would be a bad idea!" Ron said

"Pansy could come too! She could protect your honour and I promise to put up the silencing charm" Draco offered

"Well Draco, I think it's rather rude of you to assume that a lady such as myself is free at such short notice" Harry snorted as Pansy had said the word 'Lady' and for this he was given an icy stare.

"So are you busy Pansy or am I just being reprimanded for making the assumption?"

"As it happens I have no prior engagement however, I would thank you not to assume"

"Great so it's settled then!" Draco announced to the group at large

"And Cuffe?"

"Well as I see it, the sooner we do the blasted things the sooner they will be over" Ron said

"Agreed. Why don't we have him come to us on Saturday?" Draco put in

"Fine, fine! But not too early ok?" Harry did not want to loose his second Saturday in a row to getting up early. He was rather fond of his Saturday morning lay in and didn't want it disturbed yet again.

"What am I to do whilst you are off for hours at a time chit chatting with this journalist?"

"Well Pans, we have a fantastic garden, a large library and an impressive collection of muggle films"

"What are films?"

"Trust me Pansy. They are _amazing_. I tried to talk mum into letting me get some but she wouldn't let me. But honestly you will be hooked for hours" said Ron

"Well on your life be it Ron. If I get bored I shall hold you personally responsible" the tips of Ron's ears flushed red but he didn't argue.

The rest of the week passed as most weeks at any school did filled with homework and lessons. Perhaps the most amusing thing that happened on the Wednesday evening was that Harry had told Draco to "go ahead" into the common room as he had wanted to speak to Ron.

"What's up Harry?" Ron had questioned.

"I want to see if Draco has forgotten the door!" Harry whispered and smirked wickedly. The job of gaining entry into the common room had been a form of Russian roulette ever since the collective group had ascertained the payment that was required to gain entry into the common room. Draco had steadfastly avoided having to open the door; always so proud of his appearance he had avoided the door after Pansy's tree like impersonation in the first week.

"You have been planning this haven't you?" Ron grinned back at his best friend

"Yeah course! Draco covered in leaves and twigs. That's worth its weight in gold. Why do you think I have been making such an effort to avoid drawing attention to the fact that we are going back to the common room?"

At that moment Draco reached out his hand and closed it around the handle. Immediately the door clicked and opened but as he stepped across the threshold he realised his mistake as Ron and Harry fell about into fits of hysterics just behind him. Harry walked quickly up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him from behind "Oh Dray, you make such a marvellous tree!" and he buried his head into the blonds shoulder.

"Oh very funny Potter. You never wanted to speak to Weasley at all did you? You just wanted to see this didn't you?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? No of course I don't forgive you" and he disentangled himself from Harry's grip and moved quickly up into their room, slamming the door behind him. Harry could contain himself no longer and collapsed giggling onto the floor.

"Harry, mate that was amazing" Ron managed to splutter out a few minuets later.

"Yeah it was but you don't have to go upstairs and face the mood now" Harry grinned

Harry had slunk up the stairs and into the room to find an irate Draco sitting at his desk working on some homework "Hi Dray" Harry offered

"Don't you Dray me Potter"

"So you haven't forgiven me then?"

"Such intellect"

Moving over and rubbing his boyfriend's shoulder Harry began to kiss Draco's neck "So what do you think I might need to do in order to secure your forgiveness?"

"I don't know but don't think it will come easily"

"No I didn't expect it would come easily. I anticipate it being very hard" and he reached to feel Draco semi through his trousers.

An hour later the two lay resting on the bed drawing breath "Well Dray, your forgiveness was very hard. I might not be able to walk tomorrow"

"May it serve as a reminder" he grinned and pecked his lover on the lips "Now before I was so rudely interrupted I have Arithmancy homework to complete and if you want the weekend to yourself I am sure there are things you should be doing too"

The rest of the week was plain sailing though Draco steadfastly refused to open the common room door and both Harry and Ron soon learned that it was not wise to broach the subject of Wednesday evening again as they both narrowly avoided a well cast bat-bogey hex from Draco when they had mentioned it the following morning.

As it was the four left Hogwarts via the floo network back to Secrecy Avenue late Friday afternoon to be greeted by Kreature who had prepared Harry and Draco's favourite meal as a welcome home present. That evening they introduced Pansy to muggle motion picture films. They had started her off with a nice easy film a Disney production called Aladin. She was enthralled and took in the spectacle with raptured.

So it was that the following morning they ate breakfast and explained how to use the various muggle devices and left her a pile of films to watch when Kreacher had announced that Mr Cuffe was waiting for them in the study.

"Hello Gentlemen, I can't tell you how grateful I am that you could accommodate me in this matter"

"No worries, the sooner we do it, the sooner it's finished. Right?"

"Of course, of course"

"Would you like to pick up where Draco left off last time or is Harry continuing?"

"I guess it would make most sense if Draco continued and we got up to the same time frame?" Harry suggested looking at his lover

"Ok, well as I was saying at the end of our last meeting, Mother was to be seeing Father in Azkaban. I did not attend so I cannot tell you what actually happened during this meeting but I can tell you when she got home and came up to my room….."

"Mother, are you ok? You look quite pale"

"Thank you Draco, I am quite well"

"How was Father?"

"As well as can be expected; it's a wretched place" and lowering her voice to a bare whisper she continued "he asked me to pass you a message. He concurs that the situation with the Dark Lord is quite precarious. Our first duty is to the Malfoy line and the family, no matter what. Service to the Dark Lord may no longer be enough and we must be prepared to protect the family and ensure our survival"

"I understand Mother"

"Do you Draco?" She gave the youthful blond a piercing look.

"I am not sure that you do! The Dark Lord is all-powerful and must be feared however; we cannot be naive enough to think that he cares about the Malfoy name. He is interested in us as long as we remain useful and the number of incidents makes me, I mean us, think that a little insurance would be wise. Your father would have you enter his study and retrieve a memory he secured there many years ago, when the Dark Lord was last powerful. You will find this memory in the blood volt" The blank shock that covered Draco's face earned him a slight smile from his Mother.

"Yes Draco, the blood volt. You know of course where it is located?" he nodded "You Father has asked me to make this clear. You are to retrieve the memory and nothing else. He will know if anything else is disturbed, so I urge you son to heed these instructions. You are the first Malfoy in known memory that has been granted access before he inherited the privilege, do not misplace this trust"

"Of course Mother, the memory and nothing but the memory"

"You will require a Pensieve and your father has given you permission to use his"

"When will it be safe to look?"

"I am told very little these days but you would be wise to wait until he is not in the house"

"Continue to keep a low profile Draco"

"Of course Mother"

The clock chimed midnight several days later and Draco had crept stealthily to the window and watched as Voldemort had exited the mansion, flanked by Death Eaters, walked a short distance before disapparating. Making his move he cast a quick disillusionment charm and called for a house elf. With a crack it appeared, glancing round the room its brow furrowed, looking puzzled.

"Tizzy, over here" the elf shot a foot into the air

"Yes Master"

"Go to my Father's study quietly and check if the room is empty. If it is, come back here and fetch me"

Giving a low bow the elf disappeared with the faintest of pops. Moments later the elf was back.

"Sir, nobody is in the master's study" the elf proffered her arm in the direction she had last heard Draco speak and he grasped it as they moved from one location to another with another faint pop.

"Thanks Tizzy, you can leave now"

After the elf had disappeared he moved swiftly to the domineering bookshelf and reached for the ladder that was a mobile fixture of the shelves. Rapidly Draco relocated the steps and climbed to the 7th from top shelf and reached for the blood red book. Pulling it back the adjoining set of false books hinged out into the room revealing an embedded metallic box. Reaching quickly into his pocket he pulled a small silver knife and wincing slightly he cut the forefinger of his left hand and pressed it to the metallic box. With an imperceptible 'click' the box opened to reveal the ultimate Malfoy treasures. Draco had always considered 'The Blood Volt' as a somewhat ironic name. It sounded so grand, so prominent that the first time he had seen it as a child he was astounded that it was nothing more than a midsized safe. The memory was easy to locate, a glass vile with a white haze emanating from it. Picking it up he closed the safe and carefully moved the faux books back into place. Zipping down the stairs he moved to his Fathers desk and pulled open the middle draw that housed the Pensieve.

Quickly he poured the memory into the Pensieve and immersed his head into the events that were now unfolding before him…

"Now Mr Cuffe, I don't mean to be awkward but I cannot reveal at this time what occurred in that memory or it will quite steal Harry's thunder when we return to his story"

"And Draco has learned not to steal Harry's thunder" Ron offered grinning and Harry punched him playfully in the arm as Draco raised an eyebrow and looked down his nose at the ginger haired Weasley. "What I can tell you however is that I watched the memory and discovered some interesting facts. But that I had greatly over estimated the time I had available and found myself in a situation. I heard a door open and shut a short distance away from where I was and although I would have liked to have saved the memory I cast a destruction spell at the Pensieve and I pushed the draw back shut. I summoned the house elf again and transported myself back to my room. Just in time as well, because I watched the door opening!"

"Wow" The reported muttered under his breath and continued "a lucky escape!"

"Indeed. I think if he had caught me red handed it would have been Avada Kedavra for me. The Dark Lord is at his most dangerous when he is angry as Harry will attest to. But how he ever discovered I had seen the memory I don't know"

"Oh shit, I know! Draco I know!" Harry all but gabbled at the blond.

"What how?" The blond looked flabbergasted

"In my dream, when he spoke to Wormtail and summoned Snape, Bellatrix and Dolohov. It must have been in the study! At the side of the room was a huge tall bookshelf. I only saw it for a moment but there was definitely a desk and I couldn't be sure at all but I think the middle draw was open"

Draco groaned and clapped his hands to his face "The draw couldn't have shut properly can it? But how did he work out that it meant trouble for him? I had destroyed the memory"

"Did you destroy the memory in or out of the pensive?" The reporter looked up questioningly

"It was in; I had no chance of removing it in time"

"There is your answer Mr Malfoy. A Pensieve is an extremely powerful magical object, as it would need to be in order to project memories. Even if you had destroyed the memory the Pensieve would maintain what is known as 'Trace Magic'. That is to say that the Pensive will always hold remnants of the last memory it had projected until it was replaced by another"

Draco's head thunked down onto the desk in front of them "Ughh! How could I have been so stupid? I signed my own family's death warrant"

Gingerly Harry leaned over to the blond and pulled him back and into his arms. "If you don't mind Mr Cuffe we will take a short pause and recommence presently"

"Of course, of course. As and when you are ready"

Harry led the blond to the kitchen and sat him down at the table. "Oh Harry, how could I have been so fucking stupid?"

"Hey now! You did nothing wrong. Don't be silly. You are not the deranged madman here Draco"

"No but I let the madman find out. It was my mistake Harry. My Father wouldn't have made that mistake were our roles reversed" and his voice cracked. The steely composure threatened to break. Harry couldn't stand to see Draco upset. It was such an infrequent occurrence as he himself had the emotional tendencies and he pulled his now sobbing lover into his arms.

"Draco listen to me, please, yes you did make a mistake but nobody could have foreseen that or I am sure you would have destroyed the entire Pensieve. I didn't know that Pensieves had trace magic and I am sure that Ron didn't either. Yes it was a mistake and yes it could have been avoided but _no_ you couldn't have avoided it if you didn't know to do anything different"

The blonds sobs cracked and he drew in deep lung full's of air. Keeping his head buried in Harry's shoulder he muttered "But you didn't get your parents…"

"Well actually Draco, using your logic, I did" The tear stained face moved from Harry's shoulder and into his face. Gently Harry moved his thumbs up and wiped away the trail of tears.

"How do you even go about figuring that out?"

"Well if I hadn't been born then there would have been no prophecy, no prophecy then no deaths"

"But Harry that's just ridiculous"

"Yes, I know it is. But it's no more the truth than blaming yourself for something you cannot choose. Remember this Draco; its all about the choices we made and continue to make. You cannot control the actions of a madman no more than I can"

"Yes I understand that but it was my carelessness that caused this. You just by being alive cant be held responsible for your parents deaths"

"We will have to agree to disagree on this point Draco, because you can't make an informed _choice_ without knowledge. If you are missing the knowledge you are simply acting in good faith"

"Maybe. But it hurts. I know you didn't know my parents and whenever you met them they were always awful to you but they were still my parents and I love them"

"Draco, of course it hurts. I think about Hermione everyday and do you think Ron goes a few hours without thinking about her? Of course it hurts and I don't want to take that pain away from you. It's what makes us human and real but you have to understand that the pain doesn't make it your fault. I Love You"

"I Love you too Harry. So much it hurts"

"Well then, listen to me ok? This is not your fault. Your parents were casualties of war; the same as mine and the same as Hermione and all the others. But after all isn't this why we are doing these interviews? So that we as a community of people we learn from these mistakes and never let it happen again. I will say this only one more time. You, Draco Malfoy, are not responsible for a madman and his actions"

Draco sniffed and the faintest trace of a smile cracked the very edges of his lips "Thanks Harry"

"Hey; anytime. You know that right? God knows you have picked me off the floor enough times"

"Kreature" Draco called softly

"Yes Master Draco"

"Can you please organise some lunch for four and bring it through to the study"

"But of course Master. Kreature lives to serve" and he bowed deeply

"We going back then?" Harry questioned

"Yeah better had or we wont learn those valuable lessons will we?" Leaning forward Harry pressed his lips to the blonds' and tried to transfer as much love in the kiss as he could.

"Keep that up Potter and we will be going upstairs not the study"

"Oh no you don't Mr, March!" Harry said and pointed to the door.

"Sorry about that" Draco offered as they re-entered the room.

"Not at all, not at all. I fully anticipated when Minerva approached me about this project that it would not always be easy. I want you all to know that you have my confidence and my word that I will never exploit or publish any vulnerability I learn of as a result of these meetings. You have my oath as a Wizard"

"Well sorry anyways and to make up for it Kreacher is busily preparing some lunch"

"Sounds perfect" Mr Cuffe had said

"Shall we eat and then Harry can take up the tale once again?" Draco proposed

"That would be fantastic, thank you for your hospitality"

"No worries. If it's ok with you I am going to rescue Pansy and she can eat with us while we break"

"A pleasure"


	8. Chapter 8

Hi!

Next chapter coming up…

To confirm - I make no claim (obviously) to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them and make something that is, I hope, enjoyable to read.

I will also admit that this is my first story so please let me know what you think. I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have time and would like to please, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 at hotmail .co . uk

Onwards…

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter Eight: **__**Memoria Contego**_

"That was absolutely fantastic. Thank you again for your hospitality, its very kind" Cuffe had said as he settled himself following lunch that Kreacher had prepared. It turned out to be harder then Draco had foreseen to extract Pansy from her film viewing experience. She had been in the middle of the 1993 hit 'Jurassic Park' and was loathed to leave the dinosaurs behind. However upon explanation from Draco that the film could indeed be paused and restarted in the same place Pansy had scolded him "Why didn't you tell me before? I have been dying for the bathroom for the last hour!" Forty five minutes later however she was well entrenched back in front of the 'Television' enjoying the feast of moving action as the three boys made themselves comfortable ready to begin again.

"Where did I get up to last time I forgot?" Harry asked the room at large

"We had just gotten back to The Burrow after dad had taken blondie here to St Mungos" Draco scowled at Ron. He did not like pet names least of all 'blondie' though he had tolerated Harry's shortening of his first name to 'Dray', though that itself had taken sometime.

"Right well yeah we arrived back in The Burrow and once things had settled down I found myself in the middle of a battle of wills with a certain best friend of mine….."

"Harry can we have a word?" Hermione asked as the rest of the group dispersed around The Burrow

"Of course; do you know what the time is?"

"It's just coming up to seven. Shall we go outside?" The three trudged out into the garden still wearing the clothes that they had hastily pulled on a few hours earlier.

"What's up?"

"There is something really strange going on Harry. Lucius Malfoy is reported dead on the Wizarding Wireless last night and then a few hours later Draco turns up and narrowly avoids the same fate. That isn't even mentioning Narcissa Malfoy who was last reported as admitted into St Mungo's with an undiagnosed condition. It isn't right; I think whatever is going on is important"

Harry rubbed his face with the palms of his hands trying to stimulate some meaningful response into his lethargic brain. He was suffering with a lack of sleep, remnants of a fierce headache and the come down from a major adrenalin rush from his rescue of Draco Malfoy. "I agree it doesn't make any sense. I always thought that the Malfoy's were Voldemort's biggest supporters"

"I always thought so too but clearly something has changed and we need to find out what it is. I really think this is important" she said earnestly

"What do you suggest? This is the Ferret we are talking about here" Ron put in, riling Harry in the process

"Look Ron I know its Malfoy and I know he is a knob and no, I haven't forgotten what a dick head he has been for the past six years but didn't you see him a few hours ago? The guy has had ten tons of shit kicked out of him. We need to put our differences aside for a moment and remember that he is actually a human being"

Ron snorted loudly "Not much of one!"

"Granted! However, you didn't see what I did last night. The guy was broken, he was begging for Voldemort to kill him. That changes things just a little bit. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?"

"Whatever Harry, as far as I am concerned he is still the same greasy wanker he always was. Voldemort just didn't quite do a good enough job on this occasion"

If it had been a cartoon sketch Hermione felt sure she would have been watching steam escaping through Harry's ears and hoping to prevent an outbreak she stepped in before Harry could retort "Ok that's enough. This isn't getting us anywhere at ALL. We will have to agree to disagree at the moment. Frankly I think you are both right. Malfoy is a greasy wanker and I can't forgive him so easily for six years of being called a mudblood but as I said a moment ago something has clearly changed and Harry has also seen something to make him believe we can't just ignore this. We need to agree to disagree on what we think of him but work out a way we can find out what's going on"

"Fine. The guy is still a wanker but if you think we should find out what is going on why don't we just ask him? Not everything we do has to be cloak and dagger. Harry did save his life after all"

"Well how do we make that happen? The Ministry will be queuing up to speak with him and he is in St Mungos, we don't even know if he made it through"

"Nah, Dad would be back by now if he had crocked it so I think we can assume he is still ticking"

"Lupin. I will speak with Lupin and see what he has to say. Give me a moment and I will go and get my phone" Harry sped off at top speed, thundering up the stairs, grabbing the cellular devise and thundered back to where Ron and Hermione were waiting.

"Remus Lupin" the phone made the familiar dialling noise and after just a few seconds connected

"Harry. Are you ok? I have just heard what happened"

"Hey Remus, I'm fine. I wasn't the one that was tortured half to death. Not so sure Malfoy is doing as well as me though"

"Tell me precisely what happened" Harry recounted, not for the first time that day, the events of the past few hours. "now I am back at The Burrow" he finished

"I see. This is very significant it's a major move on the other side's part. The Malfoy's have always been close to Voldemort and whilst we knew Lucius had fallen from grace considerably following the incident in The Ministry we couldn't have anticipated this"

"Lupin, I really don't know how to say this or explain this so I am just going to come out and say it. We need to speak with Draco _before_ he is interviewed by The Ministry. It is really important"

"You have no chance Harry" Lupin dismissed the requested instantaneously "I have just spoken with Kingsley and he has reported that the Minister for Magic himself is interested in conducting the first meeting with Malfoy"

"Remus, do you trust me?"

"What? Of course I do Harry, why ever do you ask?"

"I need you to call a meeting of the Order at The Burrow this morning. We have to come up with a plan to get us in before anything else. You have my word Remus that I wouldn't ask if it wasn't of the gravest importance" The phone remained silent at the other end "Remus?"

"I'm here Harry. Ok I will get people to gather at The Burrow in one hour"

"Thanks Remus"

"No problem, I hope you know what you are doing though"

"Yeah me too"

"See you shortly"

"I asked Remus to call the Order together, I think it's the only chance we have of seeing him before anyone else. Apparently Kingsley was saying The Minister himself wants a chance at the first meeting!"

"Thank you Harry. I know it's not much to go on but I just have a feeling" Hermione said

"No worries Hermione, I learned a long time ago to trust my gut instincts and for that matter yours and Ron's gut too! I am going to shower and change before people arrive. See you in half an hour in the kitchen?"

"Sure Harry, no problem" he began to walk away and turned back to face his friends when Ron called his name "Happy Birthday mate. You can't even have a normal seventeenth birthday" and he cracked a grin.

"Ron, you have known me six years when has anything I ever do EVER normal?" and laughing he walked into the house to shower.

Fifty minutes later he was sat around the kitchen table. He had never formally attended an Order meeting before at least not one that didn't involve extendable ears, still it was a day of first's.

He glanced round the table at the assembled crowd. A good attendance for such short notice; Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks and a wide variety of Weasley's. The Burrow's kitchen was at breaking point as people leant against every surface. Lupin cleared his throat "Thank you all for coming at such short notice. We have something to discuss and it couldn't wait. Harry?" Mrs Weasley looked disapprovingly in Harry's direction. She had not been at all happy when she had become aware that Harry would not only be attending an Order meeting but that he had been the primary instigator of the session.

"Erm, thanks Remus. I know you all but I guess I need to brush up on my public speaking skills or something it's a little nerve wracking speaking to you all in one go" This elicited a number of friendly smiles and Tonks changed her hair colour in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I asked Remus to call this meeting because there is something that we, that is Hermione, Ron and I want to talk to you about. Can I just say up front that I am sorry this conversation had to happen this way, we had planned on talking to people personally before advising the group" he looked pointedly at Mrs Weasley and nodded his head in her direction.

"There is no easy way to say this so I am just going to say it. Before the incident at the Tower a few months ago Dumbledore and I had been meeting regularly. The subject of these meetings is and will remain confidential. Suffice it to say he was providing me with certain information and a job that needs to be completed. The job is for everyone's benefit and will lead to Voldemort's downfall" a titter of muttered whisperers erupted through out the room but Harry ploughed on remorselessly "Dumbledore and I were not in Hogwarts when the Dark Mark was painted in the sky above the school we were out attempting to progress this mission" further muttering ensued.

"I can't tell you anything further about the nature of this job but please believe me when I tell you it is of the upmost importance and for that reason I won't be returning to Hogwarts next year. The completion of this job is worth more than my life or any one of ours" to say that Mrs Weasley looked stony face was an understatement her complexion was ashen. He nodded at Ron who looked at him and swallowed deeply before Hermione clucked her tongue and cut in.

"I don't know if you will be pleased to know this or not but Dumbledore gave Harry permission to confide the nature of the job to two other people. They would be Ron and I. We are not going back to school either"

"Now just wait one moment! You three can't just unilaterally decide what's best for you. You have only just come into your majority! Arthur and I, not to mention Mr and Mrs Granger will have something to say about this"

For the first time Ron spoke "Mum" he said and walked over to her, towering above her now "I love you, you're the best. I know Harry feels the same way too" and he embraced her with a firm hug. "I know you only want to look after us and have our best interests at heart but we are doing this. We will never be safe with this madman on the loose and we know what is required AND" he jumped in before his mother could interrupt "Dumbledore has made us promise not to tell anyone. So either we do it or nobody does. This is not going to be easy but it sure would make it a lot easier if you could understand that this just has to be the way it is"

Mrs Weasley wrapped her arms tightly around Ron's slender frame and hugged him in return whilst the rest of the Order looked on in some bemusement.

"I had to tell you this up front so that you would understand the nature of my request"

"What request boy?" Moody gruffly cut in

"I need to speak with Draco Malfoy. I can't tell you why and I can't offer you assurances but please trust in us that we know what we are doing and that this is important" a long silence hung in the air

Lupin looked in Kingsley's direction_ "__The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us_?"

"Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him" Kingsley replied without pausing. The pause hung heavy in the room again before Kingsley continued "Ok Harry. I don't know how we are going to make this happen but make it happen we shall"

Mrs Weasley remained quiet and thoughtful while the rest of the Order considered possibilities. Lupin had slipped outside to check in with Mr Weasley who had reported that Draco remained unconscious but was now stable.

"The easiest way is for Kingsley to speak with The Minister and encourage him to see that following protocol in such a high profile case would be highly desirable. Protocol dictates that in matters such as this the authority lies with the Head of the Auror office to question the subject. Harry can enter with Kingsley under his invisibility cloak and do what he need do. Kingsley can cast a privacy spell and wait for Harry to finish the two can then work out a suitable cover story" Molly Weasley concluded and bowed her head in 'defeat'

"Yes Molly! That would definitely work" Kingsley's deep voice confirmed

"Are we agreed?" Lupin asked the room at large and a number of "Agreed" answered him.

"Kingsley I think you have an appointment with the Minister. Let us know how you get on?" Kingsley swept from the room in a good Snape like impression and the pop of his disapparation could faintly be heard.

"If you will excuse me" Mrs Weasley had said and exited the room with all eyes following her. Ron glanced in Harry's direction and followed his mother out of the room. Harry couldn't help but feel guilty; he knew Mrs Weasley was struggling to come to terms that her boy would no longer be on the side lines of this conflict, he was being called up to the front and would be in harms way. But then what had really changed? From the age of eleven when his friend had sacrificed his rook for the greater good he had always been on the front line. Harry could only assume that the difference was choice. His mother had not chosen to allow Ron to go down into that basement but now, she had chosen to accept his words rather than fight them.

Several hours later Kingsley had reported that Rufus Scrimgeour had eventually agreed that everything should be performed "absolutely by the book" and had issued orders to all Aurors to protect the boy Malfoy but not to speak to him should he wake. Arthur Weasley would act in a guardianship role until someone more appropriate could be found. The wait then began in earnest, though the advantage of Draco's continued comatose state was that the remaining Order members stayed for an impromptu birthday lunch.

Harry was shocked and surprised to find that some of the Order members had even brought presents. Lupin had procured a rare protective amulet to shield the wearer from minor to moderate jinx's and hex's, McGonagall had provided an array of Chocolate Frogs and passed on a gift from Hagrid as he had not been able to attend the meeting; a mokeskin pouch. Mr and Mrs Weasley had however, surpassed themselves with a watch that had belonged to her brother Fabian.

As Harry sat in The Burrow that evening slowly devouring his haul of Chocolate Frogs Mrs Weasley came in "Time to go Harry. He woke up around forty-five minutes ago. Go and grab your invisibility cloak"

Energised back into action Harry ran upstairs to his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak, Mrs Weasley was waiting for him by the kitchen fireplace "Put your cloak on and ask for the Leaky Caldron. Kingsley is there waiting for you. When you arrive tap his right arm twice and then follow him to St Mungo's. Keep your wand out and stay alert"

"Yes Mrs Weasley. Always alert" he grinned at her as he pulled the cloak over and disappeared from sight.

"Leaky Caldron, London!" stepping quickly out of the fire and walking briskly towards Kingsley he tapped the dominating Auror on the arm twice and followed him from the pub in Charing Cross Road around to St Mungos Hospital.

Kingsley walked quickly through the magical barrier at Purge and Dowse Ltd, the magical barrier between the busy streets of London, as Harry stepped through he followed Kingsley who had hot footed it to the elevator and hit the button for the forth floor.

The disembodied head called sweetly "Forth Floor – Spell Damage". Harry followed closely behind the head Auror who navigated his way carefully across the room and marched towards a door that was flanked with Aurors. One respectfully opened the door and Kingsley paused to say 'hello' thus allowing Harry to slip in beyond him. Harry heard Kingsley finish his brief conversation with the Auror 'under absolutely any circumstance what so ever am I to be disturbed. The hospital may burn down or the Minister for Magic may arrive and request my urgent presence but nobody is to open that door. Is that clear?'

"Perfectly clear Sir" and the door shut with a click. Kingsley pulled the small blind down to cover the door window.

"Hello Draco. How are you feeling?" he asked

"Shit" the blond replied

"Well I'm afraid someone wants to talk to you and its imperative that you listen to what he has to say. Your cooperation with him will directly influence your fate. If it were me I would bare that in mind"

Draco looked towards the door, seemingly expecting the Head of the Auror office but unprepared for some other visitor "Who are you bringing in?"

"They are already here" Kingsley replied and smiled as Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak

"You!" The startled blond almost shouted and then fell into a deep coughing fit

"You're best not to over stretch yourself Mr Malfoy" Kingsley advised the blond sagely

"Kingsley do you mind if I…?" Harry looked at the Auror apologetically as he waved his wand

"Be my guest I will be here reading my book" and he indicated the title "Dark Wizards a Profile Through the Ages"

"Enjoy" Harry smiled and muttered "Secretum"

The blond was getting his coughing under control and Harry pulled up a seat and waited until it had finally died down. "Hello Malfoy"

"What the fuck do you want Potter?"

"Well that's not a very nice way to speak to the person that saved your life is it?" Harry, Ron and Hermione had discussed at length the approach Harry should take and had agreed it would be best to impart the knowledge of Draco's saviour early on in the conversation.

"You, you rescued me?" Draco's voice had reduced to a quiet mutter

"That's right and I don't mind telling you that you have really fucked my birthday up good and proper"

"You're Birthday?"

"Yeah that's right, my Birthday. I turned seventeen today and so far you have dominated the entire day"

"Why have I?"

"Something to do with being chained to a tower at Hogwarts, close to death…any of this ringing a bell?"

"No" the blond replied flatly

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Nothing I care to tell you about Potter"

"So do you remember anything before or after being brought before Voldemort looking like you had ten tons of shit kicked out of you?" Harry looked innocently as Draco flinched at the sound of the name

"How the fuck do you know about that?"

"Connection to the Dark Lord Malfoy. Find it helps to keep tabs on what's going on and for generally saving people's lives. Even people I don't much care to save" The trio had also agreed that Harry would likely have more success if he did not provide pity or much in the way of sympathy, though Ron had been much keener than the other two to stress this point.

"Why are you here Potter to gloat?"

"No not at all _Malfoy_ if I wanted to gloat I would be doing it already"

"..Want" Draco spelled out

"I want to know what happened, what changed between the Malfoy's and Voldemort"

Draco laughed a cold humourless laugh that would not have sounded strange if it had emanated from Voldemort's mouth itself "Tell me Potter why I would even think about telling you that?"

"One reason"

"Explain"

"I'm the only hope you have"

Draco snorted out loud again showing his displeasure at the remark.

"No really Malfoy. I had to pull some serious strings to be sat here in front of you. The Minister wanted to question you in person and I have no doubt with Veritaserum. He plied you with a single drop of that and you would be singing like a cannery, yet here I am trying to be civil and simply asking. Though I dare say Kingsley has a bottle of the stuff if that would make it easier?"

"I don't see how you questioning me as opposed to the Minister doing it really makes you my saviour Potter, least of all because you arrived under an invisibility cloak which leads me to deduce that this isn't exactly a sanctioned visit"

Harry face dropped for a moment "I knew it Potter; they are always braking the rules for you aren't they?"

"Let me ask you one question and if you have an answer for this question I give you my word that I will leave and not ask anything further of you"

"You are going to ask it anyway so why choice do I have?"

"Have you given any thought as to the situation you are in and what you are going to do now? Lets be honest it's a loose, loose situation at the moment isn't it? You walk free and get picked off by a Death Eater or you get transferred to Azkaban and you get killed there"

Draco didn't respond but looked appraisingly at Harry.

"Technical Potter that's three questions"

"Well answer any one of the three and if you have a half decent answer and you ask me to leave I will go"

"No I haven't thought about it, no I don't know what I am going to do now and yes I am a dead man walking. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I can't say I wanted to hear it but I am not surprised to hear it"

"So now what Potter? If you are my only hope shouldn't you at least be giving me hope?" Malfoy fixed him with an accusatory stare.

"If you tell me what I want to know I can ensure you are kept in solitary confinement in Azkaban"

"Oh great deal Potter, spend the rest of my life alone in a place like Azkaban or die? Great deal Potter I can't wait to tell you all my secrets, which do you, want to hear first!"

"A little bit of fucking gratitude and humility never hurt anyone Malfoy" Harry spat back getting pissed off for the first time in the conversation.

"Anyway Potter the information I have is worth way more than you are offering"

"Well give me something to fucking well work with Malfoy, yeah?"

"Have you ever heard of a charm called 'Memoria Contego'?" Harry looked at the blond quizzically not expecting this sudden change of direction.

"No" he replied stiffly

"It is a clever and powerful charm. Would you like to know what it does?"

"I don't know Malfoy do I?"

"I would think so"

"Fine! Yes please Malfoy I would like to know what this charm does!"

"It's a highly advanced piece of magic that allows an individual to secure particular memories and prevent them from forcible extraction. It _includes_ Veritaserum"

"Impossible"

"Not impossible Potter, difficult. A single person can never secure more than one memory at a time, such is the power required of the charm. But trust me when I say I have information protected by this charm that you want"

"Well we are at a bit of an impasse aren't we Malfoy? You don't want to reveal your information because once you do you are worthless to me and I don't want to offer you anything that wont cost me a lot to achieve because you are more than likely lying to me in order to save your own hide"

"Horcrux's"

"What did you just say?"

"Oh you heard me Potter. I see no reason to repeat myself"

"What of them?" Harry asked in what he hoped would be a casual tone

"I know you will be looking for them and guess what Potter I know where one is"

"Your bullshitting"

"No, I can lie, of course I can I'm a Malfoy; I can lie so well you wouldn't know the truth from the bullshit. But on this one occasion Potter look at me, look into my eyes I give you my oath as a Wizard I speak the truth"


	9. Chapter 9

Hi!

Next chapter coming up…

To confirm - I make no claim (obviously) to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them and make something that is, I hope, enjoyable to read.

I will also admit that this is my first story so please let me know what you think. I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have time and would like to please, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 at hotmail .co . uk

Onwards…

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter Nine: The Heist**_

Harry groaned clasping rubbing the palms of his hands into his face "You're joking, right?"

"No Potter, I'm not. Perhaps now you will agree that the information I have is worth a lot more than some quiet cell in Azkaban?"

"Shit" Harry cursed and for the first time Draco cracked a faint smile "I hope you haven't over sold your ability to break rules Potter?"

"Shut up Malfoy" was the only repost Harry could come up with, lame as it was. He moved away from the blond's bed and dropped the privacy shield; re-erecting it once he was through with Kingsley, who looked up from his book.

"Got all that you need?" He asked slowly in his deep calming voice.

"Not exactly"

"Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like what I am about to hear"

"Have you ever heard of a charm called 'Memoria Contego'?"

"Advanced Charms is not really my area of speciality however I am familiar with the principle of the charm. I think I know where you are going with this"

"Would you believe me if I said I think he knows something absolutely critical to the mission Dumbledore set me and it cannot forcibly be removed from him?"

Kingsley slammed his fist into the near by side table "Shit!"

"My thought exactly. Kingsley I have to know something about you…"

"Tell me?"

"I want to know if you trust me? Do you trust me enough not to look at me as a child? Do you trust me enough to know that I am and will continue to be fighting Voldemort with every ounce of strength that I have? I need to know the answer to those questions"

The calm exterior of Kingsley Shacklebolt's face and brilliant brown eyes pierced Harry and he drew in a deep breath. "I do son, I do. I wouldn't choose it to be this way, you carry a heavy burden and the weight of expectation is great. But I believe you to be worthy of that trust"

"Then I have to ask something more of you. We need to get him out of here" Harry flicked his head in the direction of the bed.

"If this is what is needed then it shall be done. But I recommend caution Harry he is a Malfoy and cannot be trusted. We need a way to validate his assertions that he holds information that you require. We should require him to enter into an unbreakable vow with you"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Definitely. You have just requested that I assist you in allowing a known felon to escape our custody. I cannot in all conscience do so without a guarantee that this will have some value. I am sorry Harry but the word of a Malfoy means little to me in respect to a guarantee"

"I understand. I suggest we tell him what is required and then before we move I have to speak with Ron and Hermione. I can only hope they understand the need for this" and with a flick of his wand he lowered the silencing charm.

"Mr Malfoy. You have created a most unwelcome problem for me" Kingsley intoned

"Well surely you can see it from my point of view? My choice is death or quiet room and then death? I am sure you would have to see that I am not going to give you what you want because you ask nicely?"

"We will require some security from you Mr Malfoy to make what you request possible"

"Like what?" Draco asked suspiciously

"An unbreakable vow" Kingsley replied

"What, why?"

"Mr Malfoy you stand on charges of attempted murder, as a proxy for the act of murder and for being a Death Eater. We are talking about giving you your liberty here without answering these charges in a public court; do you think we are just going to let you go free? Come now I was always led to believe that Malfoy's were intelligent?"

"Well we can resolve one thing really easily" Draco pulled up the sleeves of his hospital robe "no mark, not a Death Eater"

"That would have been the lesser of the three charges it changes nothing. Will you agree to enter into an unbreakable vow or is this conversation a waste of time?"

"I don't see the point" Draco began again and Kingsley turned on his heal and towards the door "Ok! Ok! Wait" Kingsley consented to pause in the doorway.

"What are the terms of the Oath?"

Kingsley walked back towards the bed "That you will share all the information pertaining to the quest Harry must undertake and that you will help him freely. To clarify Mr Malfoy when I say freely that means no running away, supporting Mr Potter here undertake his task"

"Is it not enough that I share the information I have?" Draco asked and Harry frankly couldn't agree more. He has saved the blonds life, sure, as he would anyone but did he want to drag the blond around on his ambling mission? Hell no. Could he imagine Malfoy and Ron working collaboratively in resolving their issue, no to that too!

"Mr Malfoy I say again; you are being granted freedom without trial for the charges you are alleged to have committed. You cannot expect us to allow you such a gift without remuneration. Do you agree or has this nice conversation been a total waste of my time? Make no mistake here; I am doing this because Harry has asked for my support not because I want to. I would rather see you rot in Azkaban"

"Ok" he whispered, I will take your oath.

"Fine. Now I am going to leave and when I return I will have a potion. The potion will cast you into a deep sleep. You will sleep for a few hours until I return. This will give me good reason to return and will also allow me enough time to make a plan in order to extradite your escape. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Draco replied stiffly

"Excellent. I see we have developed an understanding already"

"Harry, you should put on your invisibility cloak now in case someone should enter the room in my absence"

Doing as instructed Harry pulled on the cloak but as it happened it was a pointless precaution as nobody entered the room. Passing the potion to Draco he drank and fell instantly into a deep sleep.

"Follow me Harry"

Kingsley opened the door and paused once again to speak with the Auror on the door "I had to give the prisoner a potion. He was struggling towards the end of my questioning. I will be back in a few hours to finish my interrogation. Listen to me carefully both of you; nobody is to enter this room except me. Not you, not Scrimgeour, nobody. Clear?"

"Yes Sir" they both nodded grim faced

"I will see you in a few hours" Kingsley confirmed with a nod in the Auroras direction and strode off. Finally stepping across the magic barrier onto the street Harry took Kingsley by the arm and after checking that the coast was clear he apparated them back to The Burrow.

"I am going to need to speak with Ron and Hermione about all of this. As you heard they are going to be lumbered with our friend as much as me and I need to explain to them how we got to this position"

"No problem Harry, I will work with the others to come up with a plan. Good Luck!"

"Gunna need it I recon. Hey Kingsley, thanks for everything"

"No problem Harry"

Following their brief exchange Harry glanced at his watch, 23.14, late nights were becoming a habit and he knocked smartly on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Harry and Kingsley"

"Where did Harry Potter first encounter the Weasley family?"

"That's an easy one, you helped me get onto platform nine and three quarters for the first time" the door clicked open and the two men were admitted.

"What news?" Mrs Weasley asked as they crossed the threshold.

"I am going to let Kingsley bring you up to speed if that's ok Mrs W? I need to speak with Ron and Hermione; do you know where they are?"

"Upstairs dear. Knock before you go in dear" and she blushed a faint crimson red

He saw Kingsley pull Mrs Weasley aside along with Tonks and the few remaining Order members as Harry walked quickly to the stairs and mounted them till he reached Ron's room. Thumping his knuckles on the door he made his presence known.

"Come in" Ron called a moment later

"Oh! Harry hello mate! You don't have to knock you know?"

"No offence mate but I would rather knock, just in case!"

"Fair enough! But we were only reading" Ron replied indicating with his elbow a discarded book

"Better safe than sorry!"

"So what happened?" Hermione cut in changing the subject

"Would you like the good news or the bad news?"

"Hummm, should we get the bad news out of the way first or maybe the good news will make the bad news more palatable hummm"

"Just pick Hermione" Harry prompted

"Ok let's have the good news first"

"You were right, we did need to speak with him"

"I see that doesn't sound like a lot of good news? Come on hit us with it, what's the bad news?"

"To find out the details there are certain conditions" he decided on the spot not to hit them with all the news in one go

"So what does he know and what are the conditions?" she asked quickly

"He knows a lot more than we anticipated"

"Such as?" she prompted again "You're being very illusive Harry, I have a funny feeling I am really not going to like the next bit of this conversation"

"He knows about the Horcrux's"

Both Ron and Hermione's faces dropped "That's impossible! How can he possibly know about the Horcrux's?"

"I don't know how he knows but he does. Have you ever heard of the 'Memoria Contego' charm?"

"Only as much as what I read in a book once"

"Summarise it"

"The ability to protect a specific memory from unwanted extraction"

"So what do you think Malfoy has done?"

"Hidden a memory?" Ron asked questioning the obvious

"Precisely!" Harry confirmed grandly

"And this affects us how? Who cares if the Ferret wants to hide a memory?"

"Ron keep up!" Hermione snapped "Presumably we need this memory?"

"He claims to know where one of the Horcrux's is"

"Well he is clearly lying isn't he?" Ron looked at Hermione for support

"What do you think Harry?"

"I think he is telling the truth"

"What! Why? Have you ever known him to speak a word of truth?"

"He is 'selling' his memory" Harry pressed on ignoring Ron's objections

"At what price?" Hermione asked darkly

"Freedom. Before you say anything Ron, you can see why. If he just tells us he gets a cell in Azkaban, if he bargains he gets more. He is a Slytherin after all"

"I say we leave him locked up to rot"

"Not helpful Ron" Hermione chimed in shrilly "If he knows were one of the Horcrux's are then we have to use that knowledge"

"Why?"

"Because" Hermione had adopted her scathing tone "what is the primary objective here? To kill Voldemort and Malfoy has information that can help us achieve it. So should we ignore this information that may save lives out of self-interest or do the most practical thing and make a deal? That is what you were going to suggest wasn't it Harry?"

"Yeah, Kingsley is proposing to help us get him out of St Mungo's if he makes an unbreakable vow"

"I can't believe we are even having this conversation. This is a _non_-decision. Let the Ferret rot" Ron stormed and left the room slamming the door behind him.

"Marvellous!" Hermione cried "Such a selfish shit sometimes!"

"Hermione Jean Granger, I can't believe you swore! Harry giggled despite the situation

"Well he is! Look Harry, if you think we need him and that he has information then I support you and I know Ron will too give him time. After all you don't take an unbreakable vow if you're going to die as soon as you make it!"

"I know that's what I thought"

"So what are you going to do with him?"

"That's sort of up to Mr and Mrs Weasley to be honest"

"How so?"

"Well I don't want to force him upon them too. He either comes back here or we move on from here independently"

"I hope they let us stay we need to get organised before we leave"

"Agreed. Right lets go downstairs and see what is going on"

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I really think if we are bringing Malfoy back we set ourselves a time limit. It isn't safe to be here and it only delays the inevitable. We need to get moving. I suggest we speak to Mrs Weasley and say he will only be here for a few days and we arrange to leave in three or at the very maximum four"

"Ok. Listen Hermione, get some sleep. It's almost midnight and I won't be back here for another few hours at the very earliest. One of us needs to be alert to stop Ron and Malfoy killing each other, assuming of course Mrs W lets us stay"

"I will sleep as soon as we have sorted out what is going on or you never know I maybe packing!"

The two friends walked downstairs, noting that Ron was nowhere to be seen. A plan to extract Draco from St Mungo's had been agreed and Mrs Weasley had readily agreed to allowing Draco to return to The Burrow though Harry felt sure it was simply to delay there leaving. As it was, a short time later Harry found himself creeping back into the hospital hot on Kingsley's heals.

"Here Harry get him to drink this" Kingsley had requested withdrawing a vial full of a pale blue liquid. Moments later the blond was coming around. Groggily he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and attempted to focus "Oh its you again"

"I can go and call Voldemort if you prefer him to wake you up?" Harry shot back in the blond's direction

"The healers tell me that you are suffering from extended use of the Cruciatus curse"

"That sounds about right"

"They have treated you for severe pneumonia and treated some cracked ribs. In short, nothing that prevents us moving you tonight"

"Right"

"The plan is a simple one. You will take the Unbreakable Vow. We will replace you with a limited life illusion charm that will maintain the illusion of your presence for a time, I will ensure the guard acknowledges your location in the room and you will then escape with Harry under his invisibility cloak. Then hey presto the charm breaks in around an hour or so and we are all long clear. The Ministry will assume I dare say Dark Magic, but I will post additional guards to provide cover for those up front so they don't get blamed"

"Lets get this over with"

"Perhaps you could join hands and we could do this?"

Harry reached out a hand that Draco grasped an itch had formed where the two palms met. Kingsley drew his wand and tapped it over the joined hands.

"Do you Draco Malfoy, in return for my support freeing you from this captivity, promise to support the quest I am about to undertake?"

"I do"

"Do you Draco Malfoy further promise to offer this help willingly and see this quest through to its conclusion?"

"I do"

Kingsley wrapped the wand against the two wrists and two thin silver slivers bound tightly between the two hands.

"That is the formalities completed" Kingsley announced and the two dropped hands immediately, though both went to scratch the itch they had felt just a moment earlier.

"Can you walk Malfoy?"

"Of course I can walk Potter, I'm not an invalid"

"Hold still I am just going to do the charm before you move, close your eyes"

"Effingo" Kingsley muttered and a translucent form appeared a fraction above Draco's body

"Ok then Mr Malfoy you may move now"

Draco slid from the bed to be replaced by the translucent form that had now solidified. He was a little precariously balanced but his feet held as they touched the floor and he applied his weight. Harry passed over a bag containing clothes.

"Can you two turn around? I have no desire to change in front of you!"

Obeying the request the two men turned their backs to Draco as he pulled off the hospital gown and pulled over an old t-shirt and on some jeans.

"Right done"

The plan occurred like clock work. Harry ended up having to support Draco the last part of the journey as his feet were beginning to give way and he was buckling.

Mrs Weasley was still up waiting for the party to return despite the fact that it was now just past 4 in the morning.

"Harry dear" she cried and gave him a hug and she nodded in Draco's direction in a brisk welcome.

"I have put you both in Fred and George's room. You should get some sleep"

"I thought they were staying here?"

"I had to send them back to their flat, there is simply not enough room here" and she smiled "we both know that is where they wanted to be anyway"

"There is plenty of hot water, so feel free to shower"

"Thanks Mrs Weasley" Harry replied and Draco offered a 'thanks' also

Sleep claimed Harry the moment his head had touched the pillow. It had not been the best birthday he had ever had. But his expectations were never high.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi!

To confirm - I make no claim (obviously) to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them and make something that is, I hope, enjoyable to read.

I will also admit that this is my first story so please let me know what you think. I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have time and would like to please, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 at hotmail .co . uk

Onwards…

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter Ten: Into the Breach**_

Something strange was happening. It was familiar yet different, normal but alien. Harry's eyes opened to hear the muffled groans and sounds of a writhing body. His senses began to take in his surroundings, at one end of the room were boxes stacked up high and to his right a window covered by a curtain that was showing the faintest red, orange glow of the morning sun. To his left was another bed and the noise was coming from that direction. After reaching for his wand and casting a 'Lumos' he glancing at Fabians' watch; 05.45, his first real sleep in sometime had lasted less than two hours. Pushing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose he moved from the bed he was currently occupying to his neighbours and ventured forth a hand to shake the fitful body in the next bed.

"Malfoy", no response. He shook a little harder "Hey Malfoy!" but the writhing only intensified. Putting two hands on his former nemesis he shook the blonds shoulders firmly "Malfoy, wake up!" The blond's eyes whipped open and he sucked in a huge lungful of air.

After a moment to regain himself the blond hissed accusatorially "Potter. What the fuck?"

"You were having a nightmare. You woke me up and you didn't sound like you were having much fun over here so I thought I would put you out of your misery"

"Thanks" despite the simplicity of the word the sneer still cut through the tone and Harry wondered if it was so fundamentally ingrained in Draco's persona that he would always carry the condescending tone.

"Your welcome" Harry responded coolly raising an eyebrow and moved back to his bed

"Hey, Potter"

"Yeah?"

"My parents…" he left the sentence hanging unsure of how to finish it but Harry needed no additional words to understand the blonds meaning and he paused half way between the two beds. He couldn't work out who this was worse for, Draco or himself. Draco was clearly pained at having to ask Harry in the first place and would be further pained when he found out the truth and Harry, well he was not relishing having to be the one to bring the Slytherin up to speed.

"What do you last remember?" Harry stalled, playing for time

"Beatings, pain it all roles into one to be honest" not the answer Harry had been hoping for

"Well, erm…"

"Spit it out Potter. Its perfectly simple dead or alive?" the cold veneer in his voice performed an excellent job of concealing his true feelings and Harry, not known for his calmness when baited had to bite back the response that was ready to trip off his tongue

"Your mother is in St Mungos. I don't know how she is doing; I haven't heard anything for two days or so. Your father, well I don't know how to tell you this" he drew in a deep breath "he's dead. I'm sorry"

"Sorry? Why the hell would you be sorry? You hated him" the acidic response hit Harry and he paused for a moment, again biting back the retort that found itself so easily on the tip of his tongue. Hermione, it seemed, had drilled something into Harry about empathy. True it was Malfoy and true Malfoy was a prize 'A' wanker but he had just found out about his parents, he was hardly going to be happy.

"Actually _Malfoy_ I can be sorry. I didn't like your father that is no secret. He was always cruel to me and my friends _but _that does not mean that I wanted him dead or that I want you to be like me" he whispered the last few words.

"I need to find out how Mother is" and his voice had cracked. The calm visage of Draco Malfoy had finally dropped away a little but Harry was neither inclined nor stupid enough to think that Malfoy would want comforting.

"You have my word that I will try to find out in a few hours. I will be back in a moment" and he slipped out of the bedroom door down into the Weasley's bathroom and withdrew from the cabinet a phial of dreamless sleep and a phial of a weak-sleeping draft.

Averting his eyes from what Harry imagined being a tear stained face he muttered, "Take these" and passed the small tubes over.

"Poisoning me won't help you get your hand on your Horcrux's Potter"

Rolling his eyes and looking at Draco for the first time since he had woken the boy he said assuredly "Am I likely to have gone through the past twenty four hours so that I could poison you? It's a sleeping draft and some dreamless sleep. They tend to keep those two well stocked when I am around. Good job I hadn't taken any… well anyway. You aren't going to sleep unaided after what I just told you and bottom line is you are still ill yourself and you're no good to me dead. Drink up"

Silently the blond complied and placed the phials on the bedside table and pulled the duvet up around his chin.

Harry woke again several hours later and the golden red hue from earlier in the morning had bloomed into a full on summer's day. Glancing over he noted that the blond was still sleeping soundly. If he wasn't such a wanker the more vulnerable Draco could actually be 'sweet' Harry mused on this thought and repressed chuckle of his friends or for that mater Draco's face if he were to voice his thoughts. Slipping from the room he had a quick shower and went down to the kitchen to find Molly Weasley, Hermione and Ron waiting, or so it seemed, for him around the kitchen table. Harry was grateful to see his fiery tempered friend looking calmer.

"Hullo. You alright?" he asked the table at large. To be rewarded with a range of jovial responses

"Breakfast dear?"

"Thanks Mrs W"

"Bacon sandwich?"

"Perfect"

When Mrs Weasley's back was turned Hermione smiled and said "Ron has something to say, don't you Ron?" The smile was so false it was hard to overlook it. Though when the red head made no move to speak, Harry noted a movement and Ron's brow furrowed clearly having just been kicked under the table.

"Sorry" a similar movement under the table was rapidly followed by the extension of the sentence "I know you wouldn't want the ferret unless he was useful to us. Its just he is such a wanker" the final part of this statement earned him a reproachful look from Hermione.

"Look mate, I wouldn't have let anyone die, especially the way we found him, but that doesn't mean I want him with us" a grin began to form around Ron's lips "BUT the bottom line is he is useful to us and you know as much as I do that just because he has been a complete arsehole to us does not mean that we have to take revenge now. That's just not us. He knows stuff and I want to know what that stuff is so we can put it to good use. That's all. When we have what we need, well, he can leave. But Ron… he has just found out about his father, I am not saying be nice to him but try and at least see how hard this must be, k?"

"Right" Ron replied stiffly

"Hermione he isn't going to be ready to leave for at least a few days. He is still healing and tired but I want to get going as soon as possible. We know he knows where the first one is, I want to do all out planning when we are on the move. Can we start to get prepared? What do we need to do?" He knew this was Hermione's element, organising and planning. True to form she pulled a piece of parchment and a quill from her bag and started to list things out.

"We will need books, food, a place to stay, potion supplies" but before she could continue he interrupted her "so can I leave that with you?"

"Of course, no problem, Harry"

"We have one other thing to add to your list. We need to get Malfoy a wand" Ron spluttered but said nothing "Yes we do Ron, we aren't going on a picnic and I dunno about you but if we get into a fight I would rather have someone else on our side"

"As long as he doesn't start hexing us!" Ron put in but Harry was forestalled from commenting as Mrs Weasley placed two plates down in front of him but when Harry looked up questioningly she smiled kindly "One for Draco"

"Oh right, thanks" when she turned her back to clear up the frying pan he added "I am not his keeper"

"Of course you're not Harry but I have things to organise and well lets not send Ron or we are as likely to have blood on our hands again" Harry snorted but couldn't argue with her logic.

"Every plan must have a downside mate" and Ron grinned at his friend

Turning away he picked up the plates and stopped in the doorway "Do we know anymore about his mum? He is bound to ask, I would"

"It was on the wireless this morning Harry, she is still very sick"

"They know what's wrong with her yet?"

"They think the Cruciatus but not sure yet"

"Right. Best add dreamless sleep, sleeping draft and polyjuice to that list Hermione"

He found the blond sat up in bed awake, "Hello"

"Potter, where have you been?"

"Why? Miss me?"

"Don't be stupid but I have no idea where I am, no clean clothes and I am busting for a piss. Oh and is that bacon?" He had often observed the effect that crispy bacon could have on Ron but it seemed that Draco was just as partial.

"Might be. Depends if you're going to stop being an arsehole"

"Potter, come on, where is the toilet in this place!"

"Opposite the stairs as you walk down. Out this door turn right"

Several days passed awkwardly. Ron was true to his word and whilst not exactly civil he did not openly bait Draco. Hermione was often to be seen conversing with Mrs Weasley in the kitchen or accepting large packages from owls or Order members that came by. Draco for his part kept asking Harry for information on his mother. Harry tried to find out information for Draco, placate Ron by playing the odd game of chess and support Hermione in her task of preparation. This was easier said than done however, as he had developed a shadow. Draco would not leave Harry's side and when he questioned Draco about it that night he was not all together surprised.

"Don't get the wrong idea or anything Potter. You're still a specky git but unless you haven't noticed I have no wand and I am surrounded by people I have insulted or worse for the past six years. I know you wont hurt me because you want what I know so you can't blame me for sticking close"

"Can't believe you would even think about all that"

"Slytherin"

"We are going to meet tomorrow morning when Mrs Weasley leaves to see the twins to discuss our next moves. You will need to be there but being as I will be there I assume its safe to think you will be too"

"Right"

"Night Malfoy"

"Yeah, you too Potter"

The following morning arrived all together too quickly and after they had ushered Mrs Weasley to the door they sat down around the kitchen table. It was the first of many 'councils of war' and the unexpected forth member maintained a stoic silence in the presence of Ron and Hermione.

"I feel like this is all so formal" Harry started off awkwardly. Despite plucking up the courage to address the entire Order he was far more comfortable with impromptu conversations that they had used thus far to organise the little cohesive planning to date.

"Ah come on Harry, its not that bad, all we have to do is work out what needs to be done in order to kill you know who" Ron's attempt at humour helped to ease the mood in the room

"Well in terms of our preparation we are pretty much ready to go" Hermione put in helpfully "we have packed some where to shelter, food, drink and all the essentials. I have gathered all the potion ingredients I can think we may need and I have a number ready brewed"

"I wouldn't mind reviewing your potions inventory if you didn't mind Granger" and she nodded her assent in his direction. Hermione's potions had always been beyond reproach but it was a well-known fact that Draco had always excelled in the subject

"Right so that leaves just one outstanding thing before we can leave, we have to get Malfoy a wand" Hermione observed

"Well Ollivander's it is then I guess; not much point in us picking for you, wand chooses the wizard and all of that" Harry said

"I wanted to ask you all something. I know you don't owe me anything and we haven't exactly been best friends" Ron couldn't help but snort at this very softly spoken sentence emanating from Draco, despite this he interruption he continued determinately "but I wanted to ask you all for a favour and some help"

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Ron stared at the blond in front of him

"I promised that I would help you and I will what ever your response is to this"

"Spit it out"

"I want the chance to see my mother before we get on with what you want me for"

Nobody spoke, imperceptibly however, both Harry and Hermione's eyes turned to Ron "Hey don't look at me! I didn't want the Ferret here in the first place but he is here now and Harry you made it very clear that we cant hold a grudge but if you are asking me to be happy that there is another job that needs to be done well" he left the sentence hanging in the air

"Ok Malfoy we will help you" Hermione responded. This was what Harry loved about his friends despite the responsibility that lay on his shoulder they still shared decision-making.

"I don't have anything to offer you in return"

"We don't need anything; we know you have what we need already so consider this one a freebie. We are human beings too you know" Hermione added the second sentence almost as an after thought.

"Thanks" he whispered in reply and averted his gaze away from the three Gryffindor's eyes.

"Right so where does this leave us?" Harry asked trying to sum up the conversation

"Needing to go to Diagon Alley and then over to St Mungos without anyone seeing us or more to the point without anyone seeing Malfoy here" Ron jabbed his thumb Draco's direction

"So how we gunna do that?"

Hermione looked thoughtful "Diagon Alley is easy. The three of us can just go there and put Malfoy under your cloak Harry. We can say that I need a new wand and if Malfoy stands behind me I can pass it to him to try whilst Ron and Harry, you distract Ollivander whilst we make the switch"

"Great we get the easy job then" Ron complained

"I don't have any money" Draco said and averted his eyes from the group in shame. Having always had the Malfoy name and riches behind him Draco had created a huge superiority complex. Now he was facing the struggle of living without this power and wealth. Of course with his father's death the Malfoy vault would legally have passed into his ownership but his status as fugitive meant that he could hardly walk into Gringotts and demand access.

"S'fine I have some" Harry put in.

"Then when we have Malfoy's wand we can apparate to St Mungos. Ron and I will wait outside and keep watch Harry you and Malfoy can slip in. Whatever you do _don't_ get caught or we really will have a problem. Put your phone onto vibrate mode so I can alert you if something if we need to"

"Sounds like a plan. So when?"

"Its still early which leaves enough time for Malfoy to review my potions inventory today so how about tomorrow? The sooner we start the sooner we move the sooner we can get on with finding the Horcrux's"

"Ok"

"Looks like you have some work to do at last Malfoy" Ron said maliciously

Later that afternoon Draco had informed Harry that they would need to stop at Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. Draco had condescended to admit that Hermione had "the essentials" but that there were some fundamental ingredients that were missing such as "scorpion venom and jelly fish ink that were absolutely essential". Harry neither knew nor frankly cared why Draco was taking such an interest in what potion ingredients were required and therefore elected not to ask the question.

Nerves kept Draco from having a good nights sleep, this would be the first time he had been out in public since his beating and subsequent escape from St Mungos. True he would be hidden under Harry's invisibility cape but the risk of detection kept him from being able to relax properly. As it was Draco needn't have worried the cloak maintained its infallibility and at early afternoon he found himself stood closely behind Hermione who was speaking with Mr Ollivander.

"Yes, I need a new wand. My previous one was damaged last year when the Death Eaters broke into Hogwarts" Draco felt his stomach twist at this choice of excuse by the bushy haired girl in front of him.

"That is most unfortunate my dear. Your previous wand was of course vine wood and dragon heartstring. This would seems to be a logical place to start" Ollivander moved carefully through the high stacked of boxed wands and carefully extracted one from the pile "Try this one" he said handing the opened box to her.

"Excuse me Mr Ollivander, could I ask you about my wand?"

"Your wand Mr Potter? Surely you don't have an issue with your wand too?"

"No sir I was just curious about how you procured the core" The three friends had identified and practiced the methods that they would use in order to distract the wandmaker and so commenced a bizarre dance of sorts. The wandmaker would offer a wand to Hermione, Harry or Ron would distract the wandmaker, Draco would try it and then hand it back to Hermione and so it would repeat.

After around twenty different alternatives had been tried, Draco was passed a wand that felt warm and familiar, like rediscovering a lost but treasured toy as a child and he whispered "This one"

"Erm sorry Ron, can I interrupt? I think I have found the one"

"How curious"

"Whats that?"

"This wand is an unusual combination a very specific kind of Hawthorn called Crataegus annosa. This is otherwise known as Phoenix Hawthorn and the core is of Unicorn hair. It is not the Unicorn hair that makes this wand interesting it the affiliation of the wood to the Phoenix"

"Oh?" This was of course right up Hermione's street with her unquenchable thirst for knowledge

"Yes indeed. The phoenix is a rare magical creature and though the phoenix feather is one of three cores used in the creation of a wand it in itself is rare in comparison to the other two. The phoenix is of course famous for its rebirth. It is unusual Ms Granger for a wand of rebirth to affiliate itself with one such as you. Take for instance Mr Potter; his entrance into our world was so momentous that a rare gift, a phoenix wand, a symbol of his rebirth into the Wizarding world was bestowed upon him. The same can be said for You Know Who, a powerful wizard looking to reassert control over his own destiny. So Ms Granger the question is this; have you had any epiphany or momentous life event that would drive such an affiliation?"

"I don't think so"

"Curious, I have never known this to occur"

"I don't mean to be rude Mr Ollivander but we have a few other appointments" Harry cut in

"Of course, of course. Well that will be twenty five galleons please Ms Granger"

Harry passed the wandmaker the requested total and the group bade the wandmaker fair well, carefully making space during their exit for Draco to slip out in-between Hermione and Ron whilst Harry waved to the wand master and shut the door behind him.

Diagon Alley was different; the intrinsic feel of the place had darkened since the rise back to power of Voldemort. The bright colours and sense of heady freedom had been replaced with more sombre tones, a number of Aurors placed throughout the street and a sense of weighty nervousness. The small party of three, and one invisible member, navigated carefully across the street to Slug & Jiggers where Hermione moved into the shop to procure the list of items Draco had created.

Twenty minutes later Hermione remerged from the shop pushing a large brown bag into her small beaded bag.

"Erm Hermione how the heck is that big bag fitting into that small bag?" Ron queried

"Undetectable Extension Charm. Tricky, but I think I've done it okay; anyway, I managed to fit everything we need in here."

"That's amazing Mionie"

She blushed slightly but smiled kindly in Ron's direction before carrying on in a business like tone "Well that was the first part, now for the second part" and she glanced at her watch and lowered her voice to a bare whisper "Its just coming up to four. We disapparate together. The two of you have half an hour no more and we want you back outside, anymore than forty minutes and we are coming in for you. Ok?"

"Right"

The group moved to a quieter area of Diagon Alley, an alcove between shops, Ron and Hermione moved surreptitious in front to obstruct the view as Harry joined Draco under the invisibility cloak and the group disapparate into the compressed vacuum.

It took Harry and Draco fifteen minutes of their allocated thirty to find and get to Narcissa Malfoy and had involved some less than scrupulous acts, such as confuding the welcome witch. However, Draco eventually found himself in a private room, not dissimilar to the one he himself had recently vacated.

"I'm sorry Malfoy I cant leave the room but I will keep watch" Harry muttered to the blond and moved as far from the bed as possible "we don't have long". The blond nodded in Harry's direction, the face bleached of emotion. Narcissa Malfoy looked, Harry thought, almost like a manikin; rigid, lifeless and slightly eerie. As Draco moved a stray hair from his mother's forehead Harry turned his back on the private scene and heard the head of the Malfoy family begin to speak softly to his mother, though his words so gently spoken where inaudible to Harry and he was grateful for that.

Harry physically jumped into the air as the mobile phone in his right jean pocket began to vibrate against his leg, withdrawing it he whispered into the microphone "Hello"

"Harry, we have a serious problem. We need to get out of here now!"

"What? Why? What's happened?"

"The ministry has fallen. _Scrimgeour is dead_. They are coming"

"WHAT? Who's coming? Hermione?"

"No time. We have to get out of here now!"

"Draco. Its time to go, NOW!" Harry muttered in a horse whisper and the blond looked up confused

"I thought you said I had thirty minutes"

"Things have changed, Hermione says the Ministry has fallen" what little colour that belonged to the pale faced boy drained and even despite the sense of urgency he gently placed his own hand in his mothers and kissed the top of her hand and then carefully replacing it he scurried across the small room as Harry wrapped the cloak around them.

The two walked into total pandemonium; people running quickly through the corridors, confusion rained and it didn't take the two long to find out why as they reached the atrium; a small group of masked Death Eaters stood sentinel around the reception desk.

"I count five" Draco breathed into Harry's ear.

"Can we get out without attracting attention?"

"No chance"

"Move closer to the door. After three take the one on the left and then move straight for the door. One, Two, THREE"

The cape was pulled slightly aside to allow the two wizards to take aim. Draco pulled off a full body bind curse while Harry stupefied a short dumpy one. It took their fellows a moment to realise that something had happened and the two invisible men used this to their advantage and stepped out the door before curses flew over their heads. Stepping out into the cool early evening air Harry's eyes raked the surroundings, where the hell were Ron and Hermione. Draco pushed Harry forward and away from the hospital door "They will be after us in a moment". Moving quickly the pair crossed the quiet road and as they reached the other side two Death Eaters appeared.

"Where the fuck are they?" Draco hissed into Harry's ear

"I DON'T know!" but just as the words left his mouth he saw a flash of orange peak out from the corner of an alley several meters away "There" and Harry marched Draco in the direction of the alley. As they moved into the dirty alley, littered with old coke cans and crisp packets Harry drew the cloak off.

"Hermione, what the fuck is going on?" he demanded

"Harry, thank god. No time we have to go. Take my arm"

All three grabbed the bushy haired girls arm and she pulled the group into darkness. The ride was even more unpleasant than usual. Clearly side along apparition was tolerable but a group of four was almost impossible. The group landed and fell to their knees spluttering as Harry raised his head to take in their surroundings. Trees, lots of trees.

"Hermione" he heaved sucking in breaths "where are we?"

"Bedgebury forrest. I came here on holiday a year ago and it's not too far from London it's the best place I could come up with"

"What the hell is going on?" Draco cut in

"Lets get out of sight and then I promise we will tell you everything" she moved to her small bag and pulled out a small brown golf ball shaped object. Throwing the object on the ground she grasped her wand and spoke the word "Templum". The object grew rapidly in size, gaining height and circumference to form a perfect looking tree stump. Its base looked deeply rooted and was easily a meter wide. Hermione strode forward and tapped the top with her wand and stepped back as the top of the stump rose gently to reveal a small ladder.

"Come on" she indicated and began lowering herself gingerly down the small ladder. The three boys followed her down into a small homely looking living area with two small sofas and a table. To the sides were two doors and to the rear a small kitchenette as well as a further door in front. The top of the tree stump sealed itself back into place as Draco, the last of the group, stepped down into the small space.

"Hermione, final time! .Fuck!" Harry repeated accentuating each word in turn.

"I just had a feeling this afternoon when we left, that something might happen and I was right wasn't I?"

Rolling his eyes Harry tried hard not to let his frustration get the better of him and Ron cut in fearing an outburst.

"After you went in we moved opposite the hospital to keep a better eye on things and my phone rang, my phone never rings! It was dad he told me that Death Eaters had just seized control of the Ministry! Apparently they killed Scrimgeour and then I don't know what happened we got cut off. Two minutes later a small group of Death Eaters entered the hospital and we called you to warn you. We can only assume that it's the same situation else where like the Hogs Head, Diagon Alley and Hogwarts. We just don't know. What is this place Mionie?"

"Its home; at least for the time being. I was speaking with Fred and George you see and I explained that I was looking for a secure place to stay a tent is just too obvious. So they came up with this, impressive isn't it? The object displayed externally, so the tree stump on this occasion, changes to its surroundings so if we were near a cliff then it would take on the appearance of a rock. Bedrooms to the left and to the right as well as the bathroom in front"

Harry's face contorted "Hang on a moment! Two bedrooms. You and Ron well that makes sense but doesn't this thing come in three bedroom models?"

"What's the matter Potter afraid I might attack you in your sleep?"

"Don't be stupid Malfoy but that doesn't mean I want to sleep with you" he blushed, coughed and continued "sleep in the same room as you I meant obviously"

"Sorry Harry but this is what we have so you will have to make do" Ron grinned in a malicious way clearly feeling that it was Harry's idea to get Malfoy involved so now he would have to deal with the consequences.

"Fine, whatever" Harry pouted

Ron and Draco moved to explore the bedrooms that Hermione had indicated but as Harry made to follow she intercepted him "Your phone Harry, can I have it?"

"Erm, sure, why don't you just use yours?" he said pulling it from his pocket and passing it to her

"I think we are safer without them" and she placed them on the floor in front of where the pair stood

"Hang on a moment! They were pretty useful back there!" Harry said stepping in front of her

"True, but I don't think we can take the risk that they can be traced and I think its much better that we stay focused, remove the temptation to 'phone home'. It will just put others and us in harms way"

"Ok, fine" he said moving aside again

With a flick of her wand and a subsequent shattering noise both phones shattered into piece in front of them

"Well, its definitely just us now…Oh and Malfoy too I suppose" she said …..

"So there you have it Mr Cuffe I guess you could say that is the real beginning of our tale"

"Enthralling, enthralling" the journalist enthused rapturously "Of course we will be meeting next weekend as scheduled so that we can continue this aren't we?" he looked nervous as though this meeting had constituted next week's meeting in advance.

"Yeah I expect so"

"Good, good excellent! I am really looking forward to it.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi!

To confirm - I make no claim (obviously) to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them and make something that is, I hope, enjoyable to read.

I will also admit that this is my first story so please let me know what you think. I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have time and would like to please, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 at hotmail .co . uk

Onwards…

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter Eleven: **_**Caradoc Dearborn**

The place was dank, mildewed and the ceiling was low with wooden beams that were much too low for the occupant of the room. The overall effect was a small dark room that had fallen into severe disrepair. In the middle of the small space was an open fire with a few gleaming red embers still glowing in the grate. A dark figure loomed in the corner closest to the door and was pulling a hood deep over his head that masked his face. With one cursory glance around the room a hand snaked down to pick up a small travelling bag and the figure exited the ramshackle cottage before turning back and muttered "Incendio". The hooded figure gazed momentarily as the cottage caught flame before turning on the spot and disappearing into thin air.

Moments later and with a small crack the figure reappeared feet crunching in fresh snow powder that covered the hill. No longer alone a woman with shoulder length matted hair sat perched on a handy flat rock that served as a seat.

"Bellatrix, you received my note then?" the faceless voice called in greeting

"Clearly" she offered in return as a succinct summary of her presence

The two moved closer together but clearly remained on alert of the others presence.

"Did you bring the items I outlined?"

"I did. Tell me why they are needed?"

"Come now Bella, the Dark Lord mostly held you in high esteem please don't insult our combined intellect by expecting me to provide you with information I clearly won't"

"Fine!" It was not so much a response as a maniac scream that softened into a silky, dangerous whisper "Then perhaps you may tell me how the plan progresses?"

"The plan progresses on track. I am grateful for your assistance"

"I offer my assistance to the Dark Lord and not to you!"

"But of course Bella, we both know that you do not care for me but as we have already discussed this is very much for the Dark Lord. How goes your recruitment of our former allies?"

"The recruitment has met with mixed success some of our older allies have rallied immediately to our cause, others have sought an estrangement and others have flatly refused to meet with me. It is difficult of course with so many loyal followers residing in Azkaban. The numbers would greatly increase if we could secure their release"

"I see. Please continue to give this your upmost attention. We will not be ready to act for sometime yet, the work I am currently undertaking is difficult and slow but your efforts are greatly valued. I will contact you again with further requests in due course. We will need as much support as possible at this time to ensure security and support for the work"

"I understand". The dark haired witch rose from her feet and turned to look into the hooded face before offering a slight inclination of the head in the figures direction.

"Until next time then Bella"

The month of September had now given way gracefully into October and the days where noticeably drawing in and the collective student body had taken to spending more time within the Hogwarts castle. Despite this the house Quidditch teams could often be found practicing of an evening and the first match between Gryffindor and Slytherin had taken place.

The Gryffindor team could only be described as 'going through a transition phase' and had clearly not recovered from the loss of Harry, Ron and the Weasley twins from its ranks. Ginny had taken up the captaincy with gusto but despite all the energy she was channelling, the team was just not strong enough particularly the beaters whose role it was to dictate the pace of the game. Consequently Slytherin had flattened the faltering Gryffindor team 180 – 20. Harry had found living with Draco to be a wholly unpleasant experience despite the fact that Draco hadn't even attended the game, as they had met with Cuffe that weekend. As it was Draco had gloated shamelessly about the green team's success. Eventually Harry had lost his patients with the ordeal and had taken to reminding Draco that the Slytherins had never beaten Gryffindor whilst he was on the team: even when he, Draco, himself had been playing. The two had not had sex that night and sulked moodily with their respective backs to each other in the bed.

The pace of studies had somewhat surprised Harry, Ron and Draco, as well as Pansy who had taken to attaching herself to the other three. The studies had not been difficult per se and Ron had surmised that a year of practical magical experience meant that they could rationalise and make sense of the theory aspects to a greater degree than before. However, having said that, the weight of homework that they were now expected to complete was according to Draco "fucking ridiculous" largely owing to the fact that this one semester term was a highly compressed NEWTS curriculum.

In between classes and homework were the interviews with Cuffe. Bizarrely, despite being the most fervently against the idea Harry had since confided in Draco that he was finding the process therapeutic, an exorcism of the weight that they had all been carrying around on their shoulders.

So between classes, homework and interviews little time remained for the three (four if Pansy was there) to do much other than eat, sleep and shag; or shag in the case of Harry and Draco. It was with some surprise therefore when Ron had come banging on Draco & Harry's door a short while after the two had turned in, admittedly early!

"OI! I have news!" and without waiting for an invitation to enter he had barged into the room

"Hey!" Harry called in indignation as he pulled a bed sheet over his and Draco's naked form

"Sorry" Ron spluttered and turned a shade of puce that Vernon Dursley would have been proud of

"If you wanted to see me naked Ron, all you had to do was ask" Harry thumped Draco lightly on the arm

"Owww!" The blond called in mock pain "I was just saying he didn't have to barge in on you about to give me a good" but he stopped catching the glint of danger in Harry's eye

"You said you had news" Harry deftly changed the subject in his attempt to draw attention away from Draco's last comment

"Yeah! McGonagall has asked me to act as Captain for the Senior Hogwarts vs. Current Hogwarts game!"

"Cool! Excellent – well done mate!"

"Naturally Weasley I will be anticipating your request for me to act as Seeker" and he turned to the red head expectantly

The red head looked awkwardly between his two friends "Yeah I had forgotten you both played Seeker. I will let you know Malfoy. I guess maybe we will have to have tryouts. Anyways I will leave you two to what ever you're doing" and he pulled the door closed behind him

"Scared Potter?"

"What that you might be able to catch a snitch before me? Ha! You wish!"

"We will see Potter. Let's just hope your Seeking is better than your technique in bed!" Automatically the blond rolled over to avoid the retaliatory action that would be heading in his direction.

The week had seemed to bumble along nicely after Ron's earlier news. Harry had rather savagely taken revenge on Draco for his comment, who hadn't been complaining at the time, but found that he was truly sorry for his remark having spent the preceding day or two limping. Pansy only smirked after watching Draco hobble down the stairs that morning for breakfast.

Harry found his mind wandering in lessons on Friday looking forward to the meeting with Cuffe and had been mentally organising the next instalment of their tale. Finally Saturday morning had crawled around.

"It feels like we are spending an awful lot of time with you Mr Cuffe" Ron smiled pleasantly as the threesome trooped into the familiar meeting room in the Hogwarts Library.

"Ah but that is so often the case is it not?"

"What's that?"

"That two people's view point can be of mirror opposites! I for my part feel pained that we meet so infrequently. Your experiences and story is completely enthralling. I have already started to write it up in the mean time. I did have a question to kick start the day if you might indulge me?" the old journalist looked pointedly in Harry's direction.

"Erm…sure why not?"

"Its nothing arduous I assure you! You mentioned that one of the main methods for distracting yourself whilst on this trip was some kind of muggle audio device. The reason I am interested is because it personalises things. Our audience should, I think, understand that this isn't some fantasy novel but a real experience that you all struggled through and whilst at face value the music device is of little importance it just adds depth to this writing"

"Oh sure that's easy! It was one of the few things I was ever given by relatives. Their idea of a joke I think because I came down for my birthday, not the year that I ended up running around St Mungo's and springing people from Azkaban but the year before, and I had a present! Now if you knew my relatives you would know this to be a pretty unusual thing so anyway, I open it and it turns out the thing doesn't work and its old an battered! It's broken, a Dudley cast off I think! Without boring you I decided to keep it because it was the closest I ever got to something nice from them. Anyway it came up in conversation whilst I was at The Burrow and Hermione took it from me and she and Mr Weasley got it working again I was so chuffed!

Not that I had anything to go in it but then I get another surprise Mr Weasley has kept a load of these CDs – he is obsessed by muggle things you see and tells me to borrow them and take the ones I want" Harry wiped the faintest hint of a tear from his eye.

"They are the closest I have ever got to a family" Draco coughed

"They are the closest I had gotten to that point and they are still like my family but obviously I now have Draco too" Harry reached over and flicked a stray lock of blond hair from covering his eyes.

"Fascinating so Arthur Weasley obsessed by muggle contraptions! Well I suppose he did have a flying car so that would explain that one!"

"Yeah Dad has always had a thing for muggle contraptions. Merlin knows why!"

"Ah well it is interesting to note but perhaps you would like to continue now with your story?" Cuffe said

"Of course but just before we do the three of us were talking before hand and we figured that what we are about to tell you next, it will make more sense if we explain upfront what we discovered later" Harry said

"Sure ok?"

"As you probably know after The Ministry had fallen they placed Pius Thicknesse in charge. What you may or may not have known is that they arrested or seized anything related to Harry." The journalist wore an expression of muted surprise that faded quickly into begrudging acceptance of the inevitability of this new fact before scribbling himself a note to the effect

"Of course it was all done covertly, they didn't want the public finding out and asking difficult question's so soon after Thickness had usurped Scrimgeour. So yeah Harry's volt at Gringotts, his home and all its contents in Grimmauld Place seized, plus they even arrested Mum and Dad for questioning! We wont spoil the surprise but this is piece of information will help you make sense of a certain situation we found ourselves in not long after we started out ….."

The bedroom if you could call it that was small and compact. It had two beds in close proximity to each other with a rickety looking cabinet in-between. Either side of the room was a small chest of draws and a mirror. Harry had slumped down on the bed to the right of the door and closest to what he had assumed to be a small ensuite bathroom.

A magical window lay in the middle of the wall that the beds backed onto. The window, Harry assumed, mirrored the weather above ground; currently it was pitch black with a few twinkling specs of light from the stars. He reached down into the carrier bag, handed to him before Ron and Hermione had crossed to the other room, and extracted a rather careworn 'diskman' CD player. Harry was pretty sure Ron's room wouldn't have two single beds and he was also pretty sure that his two best friends would be having a better time than he who was stuck with his school nemesis. To his credit however Malfoy had been very careful not to be as much of an arsehole as he had been at school.

"So that's it Potter you're going to ignore me?" Draco commented as Harry switched his Eurythmics disk for Michael Jackson's History

"Not ignoring you, just don't have anything to say" Harry replied

"Figured as soon as we got here you would be asking me about the Horcrux"

"Sorry to disappoint but we have just been attacked and it is like" he glanced at his watch "11. I'm tired and no offence but I am stuck in this tiny little room with you. You can't expect me to pretend that the past six years haven't happened and now we are going to be best buddies"

"I wanted to be friends remember Potter you were the one who shunned me!"

"Don't get started on that shit, you were rude to the only person who had ever been nice to me. What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't get you Potter" Draco commented before rolling over with his back to Harry

Taking the opportunity Harry shucked off his jeans and socks before climbing into bed and pushing the headphones into his ears and shutting his eyes. A short while later Harry's eyes opened sensing movement in the room and he caught an eye full of Draco Malfoy's toned chest and muscular legs as he pulled off his clothes and climbed into bed. The moon had chosen that moment to dip out from behind a small cloud and the light reflected in what could only be described as a sensual way on the blond's milky white skin. Closing his eyes tightly Harry cursed and rolled over to face away from Malfoy and ignored the tent that had appeared in his boxers.

Harry had, of course, known for sometime that he was inclined to favour both boys and girls. Having kissed Cho Chang as well as his stormy relationship with Ginny he was very confident in his acceptation that he was not gay but then there was the Gryffindor dorm room or the times he had seen his fellow Quidditch players in the shower after a match that confirmed for him that it was not just the 'fairer' sex that floated his broom stick.

Sure, Draco was an attractive guy you would have to be blind not to notice it, his blond hair and the way he exuded confidence but you couldn't get away from the fact that he was over confident, a jumped up arrogant arsehole but still a hot body… the irony was not lost on Harry as his music moved seamlessly from track nine of his current CD to track ten and the falsetto tones of Michael Jackson telling him to 'Beat It' which given the pressing hardness in his boxers was exactly what he wanted to do.

The summer sun was streaming in through the window and cast a piercing light into the bedroom and he could hear water running not far from where he was laying. Feeling groggy and very disorientated the raven-haired boy sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes just as the water switched off and a very wet Draco re-entered the room with a small towel wrapped around his waist.

"What's the time?"

"Just after seven"

"Why you up already?"

"Been for a run and needed a shower. Didn't mean to wake you"

"You went for a run!"

"Yeah you know Potter one foot in front of the other quickly… running… even you must know what running is!"

"Yes of course I know what running is. Why?"

"I used to run all the time but obviously recently that hasn't been possible and the doctor said I should try to do some exercise to build the muscle back up"

"Not very safe for you to go out on your own though is it?"

"You can come with me next time; protect me from all those wild creatures in the forest?"

"Funny Malfoy"

"Oh well open offer" and he swept from the room

When everyone was finally assembled around the cramped kitchen table, Ron taking some rather forceful waking from Hermione, everyone looked expectantly at Harry.

"Right well we all know why we are here. It's all about getting rid of Voldemort. Obviously Malfoy is here because he has information that can help us. Before we worry too much about the others lets hear what he has to say and then work out how to get rid of it. Malfoy?"

"I am going to start at the very beginning so you understand. For my part I join much later than the information I am about to impart. As you know my father was detained in Azkaban" Ron snorted

"Perhaps you prefer I keep this information to myself Weaslebe?"

"Carry on Malfoy. Ron I want to hear this please!" Hermione snapped at the red head

"My mother went to visit him and she came back a very different person. She told me that Father had come to worry about our standing with the Dark Lord and its potential consequences. I didn't really understand why at the time but it seems the combination of my father's failure at the Ministry, my failure at Hogwarts, my Fathers possession of certain information, that I will explain in a moment, and the Dark Lords perception that my mother was of limited value to him, after all she is not another Bellatrix, that we had become superfluous.

Because of this situation he believed it important that I be made aware of certain information, again that I will explain in a moment, to act as insurance. I think he had hoped it would be used to help bolster our position with the Dark Lord. However, the Dark Lord seemed to disagree and the rest, in relation to what happened to me and my family, you know. My father mysteriously dies in Azkaban, I am left for dead in the spot that I failed my task and my mother…" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat "and my mother is in St Mungos with next to no chance of getting out. So as you can see the Dark Lord was fairly successful in accomplishing his aim. If it hadn't been for you Potter he would have done an even better job"

"'Chosen one' here, it's my job to piss him off and generally thwart his plans" Harry grinned and it even earned a flickering of a smile from Draco.

"So I suppose you want to know what this information was?"

"Please"

"It was a memory. My father had secured a memory in the Malfoy blood volt. Only a direct blood descendent can access such a volt. So Voldemort or even Mother could not access it even if both my father and I died. I am the first Malfoy in living memory that has accessed the blood volt prior to my inheritance. I retrieved a memory from the volt and I think it's that that you will be interested in"

"Go on"

"My father knew the most about the Dark Lord's Horcrux's. He was given one to protect and thinking about it I expect his failure also went against the Malfoy family too. The Dark Lord was kind enough to inform my father about the location of one other Horcrux and I can tell you where it is and what it is.

The item is located in a shop in Hogsmede and you will never guess where. It's in Zonko's. From what I could work out from the memory the Dark Lord had few 'past times' at school but he seemed to spend time there and often acquired things to hurt or embarrass people at school. I can also tell you the item is a silver thimble but I have no idea why. I can also tell you how it was created…. Voldemort needed to kill someone in order to create the Horcrux and I think, but I don't know, that he only used powerful witches and wizards to create them. I am confident though that the person sacrificed for the thimble was Caradoc Dearborn and the memory indicated that he was very magically powerful, hence my suggestion. He put up a big fight and almost killed Bellatrix before Voldemort intervened and restrained Dearborn. The creation of the actual Horcrux was quick I was surprised. Once he was restrained it was over in a minute or less. Do you guys know who this Dearborn was?"

"I do" Harry confessed I even have a picture of him.

"You do?"

"Yeah, well not here at least, unless Hermione brought it. My photo album that Hagrid gave me in first year?"

"Oh yeah I have it Harry. Sorry I didn't give you all your things yesterday but I packed all of your stuff in The Burrow before we left. I just had a feeling about yesterday it was weird. But yeah I have your stuff but I didn't want to go rummaging around in the bag. I will get your stuff for you later?"

"Yeah sure but can we have the photo album?"

"Accio Harry's photo album!" Hermione called into her small bag that didn't seem to leave her side and when it popped out she passed it over to Harry who flicked through the pages to a picture Hagrid had described several years ago.

Harry pointed at a happy looking man who was smiling and waving in the picture. "That's him. It's a picture of the original Order of the Phoenix"

"Yeah that's the guy in the memory. All I can say is he definitely knew how to fight. I know it was only a memory but it was really impressive"

"Do you know where in the shop it's located?"

"Yeah I know where in the shop it is and I also know it's under many enchantments but I can't tell you what enchantments because it was Father's memory and he just observed Voldemort place a number of protective spells about the item"

"Well that's not much fucking use" Ron interjected

"RON" Hermione snapped

"He just fucking told us practically everything about the Horcrux what's your problem?" Harry said glaring at his best friend. He still didn't have much time for Malfoy but the guy had pretty much laid everything out that they needed

"Yeah except the most important information"

"Cant give you what I don't have Weasel" Malfoy replied glaring at Ron

The rest of the day was spent examining the information Draco provided and creating maps from their memories of the shops layout and discussing in detail the possible protection the Horcrux may have.

"By the way I am assuming you guys know how to actually get rid of this thing when we get it out?" Draco enquired of the group.

"Ermmm well" Hermione bit her lip

"Hang on wait a moment. I get it in the neck from the red haired weasel about not being able to hand you this thing on a plate and you guys don't even know how to get rid of the thing once we have it? Is that right?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet!" Hermione replied defensively

"Fucking amateurs"

"Oi! Don't fucking start Malfoy!" Ron jumped to his feet and reached into his pocket for his wand

"Put it away Ron" Harry whispered rubbing his hands into his face trying to clear the weariness "its not going to help. Malfoy look we would have done more work on this but saving your arse came up. This isn't going to help the situation. We don't know. We have to find out. Simple"

Hermione had begun extracting books from the impossibly small bag and was stacking them on the table.

"How does such a small bag hold so much?" Ron asked, perhaps a little dumbly

"It's this clever thing called M A G I C" Draco replied sarcastically

"Wanker"

Hermione handed out books to the other three in a bid to distract them all from fighting with each other. The day turned into crimson, then into a dusky haze and finally into darkness as they all researched the issue occasionally speaking to seek clarification or discuss an idea until Ron finally piped up "I'm starving!"

"Make some food then Ron" Hermione quipped not even bothering to look up from her book

"You know I can't cook Hermione"

"Nor me" Harry chipped in

"And do you really expect me to be able to cook?" Draco raised an eyebrow but nobody bothered to question this. It was obvious that a boy living in a manor filled with house elves was not going to be knowledgeable in the art of food preparation

"Well" Hermione started in the voice she used to wound "It may surprise you stereotypical boys that cooking is hardly my strong point either! And! Whilst we are on the subject of domestic affairs I am not going to be doing all the cleaning around here!"

"We need a house elf!" Ron complained and Hermione scowled at Ron clearly the impending need to learn domestic chores such as cooking and cleaning would not dampen her viewpoint on elfish rights and her dedication to S.P.E.W the society she had established at school.

"What?" Draco looked confused

"Well Harry has a house elf? He could cook and clean? Best chance we have of any half decent meals being as none of us can cook" Ron pointed out

"You have an elf Potter?" but Hermione clearly could not contain herself any further

"Look Ron I am sure that we will manage perfectly adequately without the need for a house elf tidy up after you"

Harry had visions of the argument stretching long into the night with no further work accomplished and felt it would be better to intervene "Yeah I have an elf. Look lets not worry about that now. I will do us tinned soup and then we can worry about elves and cleaning tomorrow it's getting late!"

"Well I think I am going to call it a night" Hermione finally conceded defeat on the day two hours after Harry had presented them with some lukewarm soup and Ron was only to happy to snap his book shut and with a wink at Harry followed Hermione into the bedroom opposite his and Draco's

"Yeah night you two; don't do anything I wouldn't" he called after them and pushed the book away from him. "I can't look at that anymore" as Draco looked questioningly at him

"Do you want a drink?" Harry asked as he got up and moved into the small kitchen area

"I don't get you Potter" Draco repeated his sentiments from the previous night

"What's not to get?"

"Well one minute you are almost being nice to me and the next your headphones are in and you can't even talk to me"

"You actually want to know the answer to that?"

"Yeah go on try me"

"Because I don't understand you Malfoy. You have been nothing but spiteful, nasty and frankly an arsehole to me and my friends for six years at school and then it turns out when I actually have to spend sometime with you that you might be half decent after all. I mean how do I begin to mesh those two things together? I mean why were you like that at school?" Harry place a glass of juice down in front of the blond

"Hey you didn't shake my hand remember? Not the other way around!"

"Yeah but you had just insulted the one person who had ever been nice to me up until that point. What was I supposed to think? Oh this guys so nice because he can insult people!"

"I was used to getting things my own way. Used to having whatever I wanted and you said no! To me! I was shocked I guess. Nobody had ever said no to me before"

"Sorry to spoil the party?"

"I am certainly not saying I want you to be my friend but what I am saying is people can change you know"

"I'm learning this, slowly, Malfoy"

"Whether we like it or not we are stuck together for a while longer. Why don't you call me Draco?"

"Right Mal…I mean Draco. I can't just forget everything that's happened but I'm willing to try and give you and a friendship a chance" and he reached out a hand across the table to the blond who grasped it firmly

"Don't worry Potter, I am not expecting you to suddenly like me, I have after all been forced upon you, but maybe it gives us a chance to see if we can not kill each other for once"

"Well Draco I guess as I'm calling you Draco you should call me well better call me Harry"

"Right erm, Harry" the blond said as if trying it on for size

"Well I think I am going to turn in"

"I best get changed then; don't want you catching any cheap thrills whilst I change"

Harry froze comically halfway between sitting and standing 'Oh my god he knows I saw him last night. Shit, shit, shit, shit!'

"You coming Potter? I mean Harry" Draco turned to look at Harry

"Erm yeah sure, coming" he stuttered


	12. Chapter 12

Hi!

To confirm - I make no claim (obviously) to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them and make something that is, I hope, enjoyable to read.

I will also admit that this is my first story so please let me know what you think. I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have time and would like to please, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 at hotmail .co . uk

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter Twelve: Extraction**_

There was a jostling as he felt himself being gently rocked "Wake up Harry"

"Ughh, what is it?"

"Time for a run"

"A what?"

"A R.U.N"

"You're joking, right?" and he pushed a finger into the corner of his eye to rub the sleep away

"No, now get up. I will wait for you"

Harry through back the duvet and very begrudgingly sat up to rub the remaining sleep from his eyes before pulling his glasses on. The room came into sharp focus with the blond haired Draco waiting at the door and Harry threw his tired legs over the side of the bed. "Now who's checking out who Mal, I mean Draco"

"You wish four eyes now hurry up and I will wait outside"

Forty five minutes later found Harry and Draco back at their tree stump only to find Ron and Hermione searching frantically around the area.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Ron asked accusatorially

"Been for a run and apparently its healthy but you could have fooled me!" Harry wheezed

"It is healthy! Anyways you were the one complaining yesterday that I shouldn't take off alone and I was told to build up my muscles so we didn't have much choice"

"Can I go back to bed now?" Harry asked beseechingly

"No!" Hermione snapped "We have work to do!"

"What's for breakfast?" Ron looked inquiringly in Hermione's direction

"I don't know RonRon, what are you making us for breakfast? And Harry please, if you are going to just up and leave could you at least leave a note? You scared us half to death"

"But I can't cook breakfast!" Ron moaned

"Why not?" Hermione snapped in response

"Dunno how! Harry, call Kreacher he can do it!" Hermione looked scandalised but before she could object Harry had rationalised that the house elf no matter how obnoxious represented an easy way to ensure the provision of decent meals and a tidy house or stump or whatever it was

"Kreacher…"

"HARRY! NO!" Hermione called but it was too late the elf had appeared with a loud CRACK but he had not arrived alone four hulking figures had been pulled through the compressing darkness of Kreacher's apparition to the forest floor attached by a faint wispy vapour that was attached to the elf's legs and arms

"SHIT!" Draco shouted as he threw himself over a fallen tree and watched a fierce looking green curse fly above his head and pulled his new unicorn and phoenix hawthorn wand from the back pocket of the white shorts he had been running in. Harry and Hermione had taken shelter behind a large oak tree that had been a short distance from where they were arguing before Harry had summoned the house elf. Ron's situation was more precarious with no obvious cover between the strangers in the camp and him.

"Hermione is the tree closed up?"

"What?"

"The tree is it closed!"

"Yeah, why?"

"We can come back for it!"

The situation was deteriorating rapidly as Ron's shield charm began to weaken. Harry glanced around the edge of the tree but pulled back just in time as a sinister red curse flew right past his face.

"We are pinned down!"

"Cover me while I move to Draco and then we will cover you" Harry instructed his frizzy haired best friend and then he started running1 for the log where Draco was laying in the leaves.

"We have to cover Hermione!" he instructed as the fallen tree that was offering protection was battered with spells but just as he was about to make his move a sound chilled his soul, Ron screaming and Harry chanced a glance over the top of the fallen oak. He could see Ron hoisted into the air and one of the four interlopers shout to his comrades "I got one, he's secure"

"Shit, Shit, Shit! We have to help Ron" Harry shouted

"Go right I will go left" Draco muttered and the two boys moved to flanking positions at the edges of the fallen stump.

"Ready?"

"Yes"

"Go"

Both boys moved at the same time and fired stunning jinxes in the direction of their assailants. Draco's hit one of the four squarely in the chest and his feet locked together and he fell backwards into the ground savagely hitting the edge of a nearby tree stump. Harry's curse had sailed wide but Hermione, clocking onto the impending action, had appeared right behind one of the aggressors and shot a stunning jinx directly into his back at point blank range before taking the high ground and threw a Conjunctivitis Curse at a nearby interloper, the man fell to his knees clutching his face and the fourth man standing received three jinx's into his chest from all three wands before falling face first into the solid ground.

"Holy Shit" Harry heaved breathing deeply as he slumped forwards to catch his breath "Note to self don't ever, ever do something that fucking stupid again"

Hermione had rushed over to Ron's prone form whilst Draco with several idle flicks of his new wand had gathered the four figures and tied them together back to back.

"I think he will be ok. Stunned and a bit battered but nothing that can't be mended. We were bloody lucky Harry" Hermione called to the two remaining conscious people in the clearing

"What are we going to do with them? Kill them? They'd kill us. They had a good go just now" Draco asked nodding in the direction of the four captives

"We just need to wipe their memories. It's better like that; it'll throw them off the scent. If we killed them it'd be obvious we were here" Harry observed

"Fine. I will deal with these four go and check on the elf" Draco said

"Relashio" Harry muttered pointing his wand at the prone elf and the four wispy strands fell for the elf's limbs. The elf itself seemed conflicted as if the recent turn of events had confused it or that some how it was unable to process the recent events.

"Master saved Kreacher?"

"Well…" Harry began and trailed off before Draco intervened calling across a resolute "Yes! We saved you Kreacher and we need your help" The internal struggle was visibly raging in the knee height creature. Harry could only imagine the thought process – his pureblood heritage and the vile Mrs Black to whom he had been incredibly loyal vs. the half blood, blood traitor that had just saved him from incarceration.

"Kreacher lives to serve his Master, defender of house elves" and he took a low bow

"Hermione I am assuming we can move the tent, house, the tree stump can we move it to another location?"

"Of course we can"

"What's the charm?"

"Deaevum"

"Kreacher take Hermione and Ron to…to…"

"Thetford Forest Park" Draco supplied

"Then come back for Draco and I" Harry cut in

Whilst the elf took his friends to their new location Harry performed the charm on the tree stump, that shrunk dramatically in front of his eyes until a small walnut shaped ball was all that remained of their accommodation before he moved over to Draco and put his hand on the blonds shoulder

"Thanks you saved our arses back there"

"Yeah well, wouldn't want it wasted" the side of Draco's lip curled into the hint of a familiar sneer from their school days

Harry's forehead furrowed but before he could dwell on this obscure comment the house elf had reappeared and clasped onto his arm along with Draco's and disapparated them to the same location as Ron and Hermione.

When they reappeared Harry dropped the Walnut shaped ball to the ground and quickly re-established their underground bunker.

When safely below, Harry spent the following ten minutes steadfastly avoiding Hermione's disapproving look as he laid out the rules to the house elf who had protested fervently about being removed from his mistresses house despite the clear change in circumstances following Harry 'rescue' of the elf. Harry had been firm but, at least in Draco's opinion, more than fair in explaining that he was not to speak to anyone except the four occupants of the 'tent' in any form. He was to provide meals, keep the place tidy and in return was given a cupboard in which to live during his stay.

"Well that was a somewhat unexpected start to the day" Ron summed up as the smell of bacon and eggs Kreacher was preparing stirred him into speech and breaking the silence of their research. Hermione sniffed dispassionately clearly refusing to join the conversation whilst still abjectly disapproving of both Harry's carelessness at bringing intruders so close to their hideout but also summon the house elf in the first place.

The groups research was split clearly into two parts Draco and Harry, Ron had refused to work with Draco, who were beginning to formulate a plan for securing the Horcrux by sketching maps of the layout of Hogsmede and Zonko's and considering the security that may have been put in place to protect it. Ron and Hermione meanwhile had been researching methods through which such a dark magical object may be destroyed.

The atmosphere in the room Draco, had mentally classified as 'strained' Ron and he were never going to see eye to eye the same as Malfoy's and Weasley's hadn't for generations, it would take nothing short of a miracle to change that! Hermione was not talking to anyone unless it pertained to a Horcrux question as Draco was just finding out, her moods could stretch for longer periods of time than he thought possible. As for Harry, well he had though he had understood Harry but was fast coming to the conclusion that he hadn't scratched the surface.

The situation followed the same pattern for several weeks – Draco would wake Harry and they would run, have breakfast and then research for the day. Much to Harry's surprise he and Draco had worked well as a team; his impulse to charge in was tempered by Draco's logical and thoughtful approach whilst Draco's lack of experience in both overcoming the dark arts and in being involved with such challenging quests allowed Harry to observe and consider situations with greater depth.

At the end of the third week of their travels Draco pushed his book shut and slid it across the table

"I'm off to bed"

Harry glanced up from his book, smiled and said "See you in a while Draco" then returned his focus to the book he was studying. Harry could feel the two sets of eyes piercing him across the table he couldn't see them of course, he was focused steadfastly on his book, but he knew they were there. It took a moment to dawn on him but this was actually the first natural moment he had had alone with Hermione and Ron since the expedition had begun. Often Hermione and Ron would turn in first or Harry himself would go and listen to his music, often rapidly followed by Draco. It was clear that he still did not feel comfortable in their company alone.

"You and Malfoy seem to be getting along well" Ron acknowledged. It wasn't a question, more an observation

"Yeah"

"I don't see how you can stand the ferret"

"His name Ron, is Draco" Harry sighed already exasperated with the conversation

"Why do you go running with ferret boy every morning?"

Harry ignored him. It was the easiest thing to do.

"I think what Ron is trying to say, rather inarticulately, is that you haven't forgotten who he is, have you Harry?"

"Hermione, I am perfectly well aware of who he is and isn't. If you spent sometime in his company you might realise that he isn't the same person that we knew in Hogwarts"

"We do spend time with him everyday and he is still a git!" Ron snapped

Harry closed the book he had been studying and patiently slid it across the table, drawing in a deep breath "No Ron, you occupy a similar space in the same room everyday. You never take the time to talk to him. Which I can perfectly well understand; the guy _was_ a wanker at school. I am not denying that and I expect if he could swallow his pride he would admit that too. But the difference between you and me is that I have been forced to spend time with him to talk to him. I was there when he saw his mother, I was the one who had to tell him his father was dead, I was the one who fought to get him extracted from what would have been a very short sentence in Azkaban and I am the one who has had to share a room with him. Just one of those events would change a person but all these events can make you a very different person. You guys are totally entitled to your opinions of him but please don't insult him around me at least consider making a bit more of an effort?

Ron looked angry as if Mrs Weasley had just given him a good dressing down and Hermione looked a little sheepish.

"But Harry this is the guy that got Dumbledore killed, that called me a mudblood and has been a bastard for the last six or more years. I am not saying that he shouldn't be here, clearly he has and is important to us to get rid of the Horcrux's, but that doesn't mean I can just forget and forgive all the thing he has done"

"I am not asking you too Hermione. I am simply asking you to consider the fact that people change. Has he once called you a mudblood over the past month or so?"

"No"

"So at least some part of him must be different"

"What do you plan to do with him once we have destroyed the Zonko's Horcrux?" Ron asked

This question caught Harry rather off guard; they had been so focused on planning the raid on the Hogsmede shop that he hadn't really stopped to think about what they would do after. Draco wasn't needed after, his knowledge would become obsolete.

"I don't know"

"WHAT!" Ron practically bellowed across the table. "Harry this is a total non question. We carry on without him as we had originally planned. The only reason I said he could come along was because he had knowledge about this Horcrux" Ron must have known he had crossed the invisible line of Harry, and for that matter Hermione's tolerance, because he immediately back tracked "I didn't mean that to sound like I choose what we do but I have a say, right?"

"You have a say Ron. The same as we all do. Anyway it doesn't matter what happens to Malfoy at the moment. The most important thing is we get rid of the Horcrux we know about" Hermione corrected him in a hope of defusing what was fast becoming an unpleasant conversation. She cast a fleeting glance at Harry and found that her effort had made little difference to his mood.

"I think I'm done for the day. Night" It was curt and he may regret it later that evening when he couldn't get to sleep but it was better than the alternative. Harry extracted himself from the table and silently crept into the room, pulled on his pyjamas and climbed into bed.

"Thanks" came a small voice

"Draco?"

"Yeah"

"Did you hear all that?"

"Yeah"

"Sorry"

"Don't be. Thanks for sticking up for me. You are right though"

"No problem. About what?"

"I am a different person. I want to tell you something"

"Sure"

"I never wanted Dumbledore dead. You know better than most, on the light side at least, what it is like to be around the Dark Lord. In the summer holidays after fifth year I was summoned to represent the Malfoy family after father was arrested. He told me that if I failed my mission my family would be punished. I didn't have any choice". The blond sniffed and Harry could see his eyes shimmering in the light from the window then rolled over to face away from Harry. Seeing the blond at his point of vulnerability was probably the only reason that Harry did it. He was not well known for his confidence in emotional situations but in that moment Harry realised that the blond needed him. He pulled the duvet off his own bed and shuffled across to Draco's bed; fell down beside him and reached an arm over him to pull him into a close embrace.

"I want to tell you something Draco" Harry whispered and the blond shuddered as Harry's breath hit the back of his neck "I know you weren't going to kill Dumbledore. I was on the tower that night hidden under an invisibility cloak and even knowing the cost to you and your family I saw that you were not going to strike Dumbledore down. I don't know you really Draco. I know you are a pompous ass when you choose to be. But, call me stupid, I recon you are alright deep down" Silence followed and Harry mused thoughtfully of how comfortable he felt close to the blond in front of him.

It took another week. Another week of painful slog. But with great surprise the breakthrough came from a decaying potions book that Ron was examining.

"I think, I think I have something here" Hermione lifted her nose for the inches it had been from her own book and gently picked up the old book.

After a short pause she exclaimed "YES! Yes Ron! That would definitely work or at the very least it would weaken it sufficiently for an ordinary piece of magic to finish it off!"

Despite being startled about the step change in their luck Harry managed to splutter "what is it? How does it work?"

"It's a form of magical acid. You could take a standard muggle acid and place a highly magical object into it and not much would happen to it because the magic would protect the object. But if you take the premise of an acid that will eat through objects and fuse it with magical energy then in effect you have a magical acid that WOULD consume the object or as I say at the very least weaken it considerably to make it susceptible to other forms of magic" Hermione reeled off at speed.

"Great so lets make a batch, steel the Horcrux and kill it. Right?"

"Wrong. This potion or acid, what ever you want to call it, is at its most potent when it is freshly brewed. We get the Horcrux and then make the potion"

"Have we everything required to brew this potion?" Harry looked up surprised as Draco made this enquiry across the table. Harry and Draco often exchanged conversation at night before bed from the polite distance of their own beds, there had been no pretext for Harry to go and comfort Draco again much to his disappointment, but Draco rarely spoke in front of the other two.

Hermione flushed a hint of red "Thanks to you we do. It requires scorpion venom"

"Well done Draco!" Harry exclaimed and patted him on the back. The blond looked up and offered Harry a sincere smile, which was returned to him with interest.

"We need to review the plan and if possible perform any practice. We shouldn't leave this too long though before we act" Hermione concluded


	13. Chapter 13

Hi!

To confirm - I make no claim (obviously) to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them and make something that is, I hope, enjoyable to read.

I will also admit that this is my first story so please let me know what you think. I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have time and would like to please, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 at hotmail .co . uk

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: A Bitter Night**_

Four figures stood close together around a weathered tree trunk dressed all in black. It was early October but the weather up in the peaks of the Scottish mountain betrayed a temperature more commonly associated with December or January. The wind whipped at the four figures disguising the sound of a female voice issuing last minute instructions

"Don't forget we do not apparate directly back to the house for any reason. We need to ensure we are not being followed. Harry is taking point and…" but the female voice was cut off.

"Mionie we know. We have been over this like a thousand times. Harry takes point; I cover the rear, you the left and Malfoy the right. Can we please just get going? I am freezing my arse off here"

"Fine. Lets go"

They had agreed that it made most sense to apparate discreetly a safe distance away from Hogsmede and then when night had well and truly closed in to make their way discreetly on foot to the small village. As part of their planning they had agreed it would be best to wait until well after midnight, when the pubs had shut, before making their attempt. In accordance with this plan they had apparated at one am to the mountain side a short hike away from Hogsmede.

"Should count ourselves lucky its not snowing I guess" Harry observed and pulled his balaclava up over his mouth to just under his nose

"Still a bit early" Draco muttered back

The four continued in silence with Harry leading the way. The path improved significantly, after initially a combination of walking and stumbling was required, as they wound their way down the side of the peak that they had apparated onto. As they approached the outskirts of the village Harry reached behind him and from under his black travelling cloak he pulled the shimmering invisibility cloak and wrapped it carefully around himself. In a well-polished movement the three remaining members of the group closed in a short distance to being back to back, in order to have the entire circumference covered.

"Five minutes Harry no more" Hermione warned and a disembodied arm appeared giving a 'thumbs up' salute to the group. Harry was to scout the ground between their current location and Zonko's joke shop to ensure that there was no late night lock in at the Hogshead or other such obstacles that would prevent the group having smooth passage to the shop.

The path was quiet save for the eerie squeak of the Hogshead sign overhead moving gently back and forth in the breeze. Drawing his wand from where it was stowed in his trousers Harry approached the side door of Zonko's and tapped the front door "Alohomora" he whispered pointing the wand at the doorknob, but nothing happened. Cursing under his breath Harry traced his footsteps back the short distance that he had left the others and found all three with their wands drawn.

"Its me" he whispered pulling the hood down exposing his face "What's up?"

"Nothing, Malfoy thought he heard something. Just a precaution. How's it looking?

"Path is clear but as we suspected Zonko has placed some wards or other protection around the place to stop a simple Alohomora working"

"Fine, we go to plan b, come on" Hermione confirmed

Harry set out once again at the front of the moving diamond his disembodied head bobbing along having failed to remove the cloak or replaced the hood. It added a further eerier feel to the alley as the Hogshead sign continued to squeak in the wind as they approached it.

A distinct sound halted the four in their tracks as a heavy lock was dragged back from a doorway in front. The four moved quickly to the side of the building they were currently passing and crouched down. Harry drew the invisibility cloaks hood back around himself as the others shrunk into small balls to avoid detection.

"Night Ab" a short grimy looking man called in farewell and the preceding sound of the door clicking back into place and the bolt being refastened greeted their ears. The group maintained their posture as Harry followed the dumpy man to ensure he was moving a safe distance away. When he was satisfied the group continued until they found themselves confronted by the locked Zonko's door.

Draco now moved closest to the door and Harry took up his place on the right hand side facing outwards to the group. They had agreed that in the event of a warded entrance that Draco would work to gain the team access. Malfoy Manor had many many wards including some that had been on the plot for multiple generations. Whilst The Burrow had some wards Ron was significantly far down the inheritance chain not to have had a great deal of experience with them, where as Draco as next inline and of such complex wards was vastly more experienced.

"I am going to need a few minutes" the blond whispered

"Right"

He set to work with his wand and worked determinedly through the layers of protection that had been carefully established to protect against the average intruder.

"How much longer?" Hermione questioned after five minutes

"Damn Granger you nearly caused me to set off a caterwauling charm. I am not doing this for the fun of it; I will be as quick as I possibly can"

Looking positively scolded Hermione returned to facing outwards and a further ten minutes elapsed though nobody, not even Ron, plucked up the courage to ask Draco how much longer he would be. Finally the tall blond spoke with a breathless, drained voice "Alohomora"; the lock clicked as it retracted back from the door and Draco clasped the handle and opened the door almost falling inside the door.

"Draco, are you ok?" Harry rushed forward and offered some support to the blond

"Yeah fine, just a little drained. It's easier to manipulate wards when you have permission that for sure". Harry helped to moved the blond across the shop and sat him down on a seat in the corner "Don't move, you have done enough for now"

The group fanned out and began casting a charm that Hermione had found during their research that would identify, through a red hue, strong concentrations of magic.

"Don't forget what I told you about the Horcrux in the cave; it was subject to magical enchantment and protection. Once you find a possibility we will look together"

The group moved systematically around the shop and after thirty minutes Draco too moved from the chair he had been deposited and began to case the spell to identify plausible locations.

"This isn't working, I don't think its here Harry" Hermione spoke fifteen minutes after Draco had joined the hunt.

"But it must be here Granger! Where else could it be?" Draco insisted

"Well that memory you saw by all accounts was rather old maybe it was moved or maybe You Know Who moved it after he realised you weren't dead? I don't know but the fact remains we have been searching this twenty square meter shop for the past forty five minutes and found nothing"

"The Dark Lord would not have moved his Horcrux, you forget something Grange he is confident in his own abilities. Also he does not know I am with you, for all he knows I am dead or running for my life. No its here"

Hermione made to argue but Harry forestalled her "Hermione what Draco says is right. It is highly unlikely he would have moved it. Dumbledore always said that he would choose a location because of its significance to him or its prestige. This has both. But you are right; it's clearly not in the shop itself"

"That makes sense doesn't it?" Ron piped up

"Why?"

"Well if were hiding a piece of my soul I wouldn't want to leave it in the most frequently explored area of the building, would you? All the kids that come poking around in here every day? I would put is somewhere less obtrusive"

"Of course Ron, how could I have been so stupid? We should be looking for a cellar or a backroom or something similar"

The group moved towards the backroom and proceeded to spend the next forty minutes prodding around, casting the diagnosis spell in every crook and cranny.

"We are running out of time. It's just gone four thirty we need to hurry up or we will be moving from here in day light" Hermione warned as she stepped over a faded emerald green rug to where Ron was standing.

"Wait a moment. Ron help me move this" As the two moved the thinning rug aside a trap door with an iron ring the size of a galleon presented itself "I thought the floor felt uneven. Help me lift it"

Ron moving forward assisted his girlfriend in pulling open the trap door and a thin layer of dust that had been surrounding the gaps fell down into the hole.

"It's like Quirrell all over again" Harry muttered as he shone his wand into the newly exposed cavity. The drop was not that great; around twelve foot from the shop level to the basement floor and a rickety ladder was revealed.

"At least one of you need to stay here to ensure we can get back out" Harry requested as he grasped his wand tightly and clasped hold of the ladder, it looked as likely to snap as it was hold his weight. A moment later and with a graceful plop Hermione joined him; a logical choice to continue as she was undoubtedly the brighter of the foursome. A tussle ensued above and shortly there after Ron appeared.

"He was still drained from breaking the wards anyway" Ron offered as an explanation

The basement was confined and surrounded with stores for the joke shop that had clearly not been accessed for sometime; a thick layer of dust coated the room and Ron sneezed as he took in a few breaths.

The three quickly cast the identification spell and in the corner furthest from the trap door a bright red haze erupted.

"You found it!" a disembodied head called peering down from the trap door

"Fuck Draco! I am almost shat myself then! Loud, sudden noises are not appreciated just now" Harry scolded

"Sorry"

The three moved carefully over to where the red haze was pulsing to be confronted with an ordinary flat wall.

"With Dumbledore he cut himself and made an offer of blood to the wall in order to gain access. Would it be the same here?" Harry looked expectantly at Hermione

Whilst the group had planned every meticulous detail of their approach to Hogsmede and getting into the shop as soon as they were in the planning got sketchy. After all how could you plan for something you knew very little about?

"Possibly, I think we will have to try, though I would be surprised if he used the same defences for each Horcrux"

Before anyone could act Ron ran his wand across his own palm causing a minor abrasion to appear.

"Ron! Hermione scolded

"It makes sense Hermione, your the clever one and Harry is the one who has to defeat him. Plus I am a pure blood" and he wiped the blood covered palm over the rock face but nothing happened.

"So we have established that he doesn't use the same defences twice I suppose"

"Hey! What's going on?" the disembodied head called again

"Cant get through the security, he hasn't used the same defences as in the cave"

"Look around you and tell me what you see"

"Stores; lots of barrels & boxes, some shelves with containers stacked on them. The floor is solid but dusty and there is an old fashioned torch on the wall. Also behind us, closest to you, is a pile of old rope"

"Hummm, I don't like the sound of this Harry" Draco said

"We don't have time to debate this, what are you seeing that I'm not" Harry asked

"The torch, it seems unusual to have a torch in what is a relatively small room, especially as any wizard could cast a lumos should they need to inspect a darker corner"

"Go on" Harry prompted

"I think you will need to light that torch but be prepared not to hang around when you do because I can't think it will be good for your health"

"Look you two we are not going to debate this I want you guys to back up and I will light it and see what happens" Hermione looked as if she was about to object but Ron laid a hand over her arm and pulled her back towards the trap door end of the room. After checking that the two where a safe distance away Harry jabbed his wand in the direction of the torch and it caught alight, only the flames were purple and when Harry held his hand to the flame it was quite cool.

"Erm now what?" Harry asked

"I would guess that you move it closer to the corner but be prepared whatever happens will not be a picnic" Draco shouted back

Harry grasped the torch and slid it from the mount it had occupied for some considerable time and walked carefully but steadily back to the corner where the firey hue was still gathered.

"Ok after three, two, one!" and Harry jabbed the purple flame into the corner. Immediately and without warning the purple flame caught and spread around encircling the room. The flame danced over the wooden chests and barrels not burning or catching fire but as it spread a barely visible purple gas began filling the room.

"HARRY! We have to go NOW!" Hermione shouted

"Get back! Get back up the ladder! A small opening has appeared and I can see the Horcrux. I am going to grab it when you two are safely out of here and then I will join you. NO BUTS Hermione, I can't risk taking this and then have us queue to get out of here. Go NOW!"

"Come on Granger. Don't argue the longer he is down there the more susceptible he will be to whatever that shit is" Draco called from the ceiling and Hermione reluctantly left the room, with Ron behind her.

"I am taking it now!" Harry called and made a swipe for the silver thimble. The moment his hand made contact with the Horcrux and he pulled it into his grasp the purple flame reacted and the hazy vapour thickened in an instant and began filling the room. Simultaneously a hand enclosed around Harry's wrist. Not a hand of flesh and blood but a veiled, translucent purple hand held him in place. The hole in the floor refused to relinquish its treasures so freely.

"I'm trapped!" Harry managed to call between coughs as the thick purple gas penetrated his lungs. It burned, a sensational pain of the subtlest poignancy. It stung like bees constantly piercing his chest and he fell back to his knees.

Ron meanwhile had placed his right foot back onto the ladder and almost fell back into the basement as the ladder gave way below him. Draco had however, caught hold of the boys black jumper and heaved him back into the room. "Think Weasley! This isn't a fun fair. We have set off a series of events that will conspire to prevent Harry from leaving"

"So what do you suggest we just leave him?" Ron's tone dripped scorn as a terrifying scream rent the air from below them.

"Don't be a prick. Of course not!"

Draco pointed the unicorn and phoenix wand at himself casting the Bubble-Head charm used to great effect by Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory during the Triwizard cup and he jumped athletically into the want to be tomb. Draco moved rapidly into the furthest most corner to find Harry lying on the floor covered in dust and dirt convulsing as his arm remained steadfastly held in place. Pointing his wand at Harry he repeated the bubble-head charm at Harry whose face became instantly surrounded by a pocket of clean air. Without a second thought Draco reached down into the cavity to try and pull Harry's arm clear. His body had stopped convulsing and he lay quite still now. Taking aim again Draco called through the bubble headed charm "RELASHIO!" He hadn't really expected such a simple spell to actually work and fell over backwards as the invisible arm released its prey.

Draco was beginning to feel woozy and could feel what seemed like small pin pricks digging into his chest and watched in horror as his bubble-head charm began to collapse around his face. Putting his arms under Harry's prone figure he dragged him across the floor towards the trapdoor. He could see two petrified faces staring down at him.

"Well! Get us the fuck out of here!" he bellowed.

Something in his panic seemed to steady Hermione and her face grew resolute. Pointing her wand back down into the gap she called "Wingardium Leviosa" whilst pointing her wand at Harry's lifeless figure. Under her watchful eye he floated gently towards the trap door until Ron could make a lunge for him and heaved him up and onto the floor. By now Draco's bubble-head charm was falling away and the tiny pin pricks in his chest now more closely resembled a deep and repetitive stabbing motion until he felt his feet leave the ground and he too was heaved up and away from the trap door which Hermione promptly kicked forcefully closed on the purple gas below. Draco lay flat out on the floor and wretched. His insides emptied all over the floor in front of him.

With all the determination he possessed he pushed himself up onto his knees and turned to watch Hermione cast a 'Rennervate' on Harry's lip form. Draco's eyes drifted down to see a sparkle of light in Harry's right hand.

"He got it" he muttered and then his ears where greeted with a sound he would, up onto that point, never have associated with good news, wretching. Hermione had rolled Harry onto his side and he too threw up all over the wooden floor.

"Ron, we need to get them out of here. He is as close to stable as I could hope for and I can't do much more without materials" Hermione instructed

"Right! You take Malfoy; it looks like he may not need so much support and I can carry Harry" Ron said

"Wait!" She called as Ron bent down to lift Harry and she quickly cast a cleaning charm that vanished the vomit and reinstated the threadbare rug over the trapdoor. Hermione moved quickly to Draco and supported him to his feet.

"Granger" his voice was barely auditable "You won't be able to apparate in here, we need to get outside. You also need to cause a distraction in the shop; we don't have the time to reconstruct the wards and we will need to divert attention from this room"

"Yes, yes of course" and she helped support the Slytherin as they exited the room. Just before leaving Hermione paused in the doorway and pointed her wand into the corner of the joke shop before muttering 'Reducto' the sound of shattering and breaking wood was ear splitting against the silence of the night but without pausing to give it any further consideration she clasped Malfoy's arm tightly and pulled them both into compressing darkness.

As they expanded back into being just beside a familiar tree stump Draco collapsed onto his knees and threw up again. But as Hermione turned to help him Ron's voice cut through the air "Hermione he has stopped breathing again!"

"Quick Ron; get him downstairs" and she slipped quickly into the tree stump. She ran to the bedroom that she and Ron shared and came running back to the living room brushing past the elf that seemed astounded by the goings on.

She pulled Harry's mouth open and upturned a runny yellow potion down Harry's throat before casting another series of 'Rennervate's' on Harry who after the third sucked in a deep breath of air and began thrashing around.

"Ron hold his head still so I can pour this in" a second potion of deepest red flowed from the vial and Harry became motionless.

"Its ok" she assured him "I have induced a magical coma for at least twenty four hours. It will help him physically and magically recover. The effects of the potion will wear off then and we can ascertain if he will require further treatment"

At this point a loud crash ensued as Draco fell down the steep steps into the tree stump.

"I think it would be best to do the same for Malfoy too. Ron please shut and secure the entrance. Malfoy let me help you to your bed and then you will drink this"

"What is it?" he eyed her suspiciously

"Honestly do you really think I am going to poison you? I just gave the same to Harry. It will take you into a protective sleep and help you recover"

Hermione fussed and Ron paced, until he was finally assured that Harry was stable and was then sent to bed too. Several hours later they swapped duties and Ron kept watch over the two peacefully slumbering figures as she showered and slept.

Neither was entirely sure but Kreacher had seemed to think that they had returned at around five am. Around twelve hours later, as Hermione had stepped into the kitchen to make a cup of tea, a deep groan emanated from Draco and she walked briskly back into the bedroom in a very Madam Pomfrey-esk way

"Are you ok?" she asked

"My head, it feels like three goblins have been dancing all night long on it"

"Wait a moment" and she walked back to her supply of potions before retuning to the prone blond and ordering him to "drink up"

"Thanks" he said five minutes later "What was that?"

"Erm, actually it was a hangover cure. How are you feeling?"

"Inventive. Feeling like I have been hit by the knightbus"

"Not really all together surprising. Shall I run you a bath?"

"Please"

Draco and Hermione from that point onwards had reached a new common understanding. He had risked his neck for the wellbeing of the group and she had helped him get better. Hermione doubted they would ever become best friends or anything like that! But a general increase in understanding can never be a bad thing.

Hermione inspected Harry at a little before five AM the following morning and determined that a further dose of the ruby potion was required. So the process was repeated for a further four days. Ron and Hermione by this point were well rested and whilst Draco could not claim the same just yet he was feeling a great deal better. He had taken to sitting with Harry, particularly of an evening time when he had insisted that Ron and Hermione rest, before the 5AM examination.

On the fifth night he was sat in the chair, having ushered Ron & Hermione to bed, next to Harry's bed reading a book that Hermione had described as a 'light read', '101 poisons magical gases and their antidotes', when a gentle groan emitted from Harry.

"Harry" he responded taking up his hand and rubbing it in what he hoped was a soothing way

"Here am was I?"

"Sorry?"

"Am was I here?" he asked again this time a little agitated

"You're safe Harry, its Draco. You are in bed in the tree stump. I will be back in just a moment I need to get Hermione she will want to know that you are coming around"

Hermione came at top speed bring with her another vial of hangover cure that seemed to have worked so well on Draco a few days previously. As the potion took effect Harry's eyes gained focus and he took in his surroundings "Hey" he said softly

"Hello Mate!" Ron exclaimed slapping the side of his arm in what was intended to be an affectionate way and earned him a reproachful look from both Draco and Hermione

"What happened?"

The three summarised the events following the discovery of the torch in the basement though Draco turned red as Hermione explained in great detail how Draco had saved his life.

"Handy to have around aren't you?" Harry cracked a faint smile before Hermione ordered him to rest and that 'if he behaved, he maybe permitted a bath when he woke up'.

"You too Draco, you need to rest too. Ok?"

"You called me by my first name"

"Yeah I guess I did" she confirmed "Don't avoid the subject though I want you to rest too"

"Yes I will" and she turned her back and pulled the door closed behind her

"Your not going to leave me are you?" the weak voice questioned

"Not if you don't want me to"

"I don't"

"Scoot over a bit then"

Draco dragged his duvet off the bed and pulled it up over himself and held Harry's hand in his own, not wanting to place any additional pressure by wrapping an arm around his chest and lungs.

"So you saved my life?"

"Seems that way"

Harry gently pulled Draco's hand to his mouth and laid a tender little kiss on it "My hero!"

"If you weren't ill Potter I would say you were taking the piss. But being as how you are ill I will put your mental frailty down to your condition. Now go to sleep"


	14. Chapter 14

Hi!

To confirm - I make no claim (obviously) to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them and make something that is, I hope, enjoyable to read.

I will also admit that this is my first story so please let me know what you think. I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have time and would like to please, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 at hotmail .co . uk

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Destruction**_

When Harry awoke it was light, he was alone and the bed next to him had been neatly made. He found he had an irrational dislike of the fact that Draco had left him. Of course he knew that this _was_ irrational because he had no hold over Draco; it wasn't as if they were boyfriends or anything, far from it. It was at this early interlude of his own thoughtfulness that he realised that he had actually just considered the possibility of dating Draco Malfoy! To his own surprise he found that this thought was not met with hostility although perhaps some trepidation. The last person he had dated had been both female and not a renowned nemesis, so true it would be a break from past precedent, but then since when had Harry done anything because it was 'normal' or easy?

His thoughts moved to his ex girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, in some alternative universe they would end up married, have three children and be seen waving them off onto the Hogwarts express as they started their own education, but this was reality not make believe fairytales. He had known it wouldn't work with Ginny not long after they started to date. Her being his best friend's sister had not helped their relationship start on an even keel but the fiery temperament and stubbornness coupled with Harry's distractions of sixth year had meant the entire experience was just a flash in the pan.

Returning to his original train of thought; the increased closeness he had experienced with Draco and the fact that he had saved his life made him feel irrationally angry that he had been left alone. This line of thinking was not helping the dull throbbing that still existed in the back of his head and he quickly found that any significant movement left him short of breath too. Sighing Harry slowly pushed himself up on the bed, he had never been the type of person that couldn't look after himself, and he had no intention of needing anyone now! With resolute determination he set about moving himself from his bed to the bathroom in order to have a shower and then he would go to the kitchen and find out what was going on. Had they managed to retrieve the Horcrux? What steps where being made to ensure its destruction?

There was a new emotion now on top of the original frustration of being left alone; guilt. He felt guilty that this had not been his first thought. First things first, he had to shower and he was partially successful in that endeavour; he made it into the bathroom and he also managed to strip off his top. His success stopped there however, when it came to turning on the shower, the moment he leant over to adjust the temperature he lost his balance and crashed with an almighty bang into the bathtub.

"Harry! Harry!" the concerned voice of one Hermione Granger came closer as she approached the bedroom. She had not come alone Ron and Draco where in tail and had come to witness his downfall as he lay face down in the bathtub with the lukewarm water running over him.

"What on earth possessed you to attempt to move like that?" she scolded

"Perhaps now is not the time for the lecture Granger" Draco snapped returning to past formalities and moved forwards to shut off the water and help Harry from the tub and into a sitting position on the toilet.

"Well _Malfoy_" her overemphasis on the return to formalities "as you have everything under control we will leave him in your capable hands. Get him washed and back into bed, I will change the sheets and then we can talk" with that and in a very Severus Snape-esk way she turned on her heal and marched from the room with Ron following closely behind. Moments later the red head reappeared clutching a putrid green vial and giving Harry a sympathetic look "and you are supposed to drink this"

"What is it?" Harry eyed the vial suspiciously

"Dunno mate but if I was you I would just drink it" and he slipped from the room pushing the door closed.

Still eyeing the vial as though it would bite him Draco pulled the cork out the end and pushed it up to his mouth "Smells like a regenerative potion. I haven't been overseeing your potions as I was under Hermione's care too initially. But I would imagine that she couldn't treat the burning of your lungs whilst your magical core was recovering. Drink it, it should help to heal your lungs and you will be able to breath easier"

After he had ensured that Harry consumed the potion Draco turned his back and began to run the bath. "What _did_ possess you to try and get yourself cleaned up on your own? You know that you have been recovering from a very serious illness? Our best guess, based on the research we have done, is that the purple gas was damaging your magical core, not to mention playing merry havoc with your lungs" his tone was gentle, not the sharp accusatorial tone Hermione had employed.

"Well I was on my own and I am used to fending for myself" the pout was endearing Draco decided but the inflections in his voice he had not missed

"Am I being reprimanded?"

"What? No of course not, you do as you please"

"Do you know what time it is Harry?"

"No, what does that matter?"

"It's just gone 3PM"

"So?"

"Do you not think that your friends may question why at 3PM I had not left our room? Or had I not roused myself early that when Hermione barges in first thing that they may find discovering me in your bed, albeit under a separate duvet a little oooh I don't know queer? I do of course mean the word 'queer' in the old fashioned sense of the word"

"Does it matter what they think?"

"I don't know Harry, you tell me. I don't even know what is going on let alone how I should be presenting myself to your friends. Do you know?"

The silence was telling and Draco shut the taps off and moved the water around in the bath to ensure a consistent heat. "I didn't think so"

"I'm ill; forgive me for being a little irrational!" Harry snapped

"Your bath is ready"

The redness swam up Harry's cheeks as the realisation of their current predicament dawned on him "You aren't staying in here?"

"Able to get yourself into and out of the bath, wash your hair and not break your neck Potter?" the faint hint of the trademark sneer crossed Draco lips and was gone again in an instant. "Oh don't worry Harry, I won't look"

"Right"

"I would probably need a magnifying glass to see it anyway"

"Just help me get into the bath; prat"

Draco helped Harry to his feet and wrapped a towel around him to conserve his modesty and then pulled the black trousers down and then with some difficulty helped manoeuvre Harry into the bath and a sitting position, pulling the towel away as Harry slipped under the water and pulled bubbles around him.

With Draco's help he was clean and feeling fresh as Ron supported him to get back into bed. As soon as he settled and had swallowed another of Hermione's regenerative potions he began "So. Where is it?"

"What?"

"What do you think I mean? The Horcrux!"

"It's secured away until we can brew the potion and then destroy it" Ron said

"How long does the potion take to make?"

"Not long and we have the ingredients that we need but we need to be prepared because the potion by its very nature is highly volatile. We need to brew it and use it. I wouldn't recommend brewing it here either in case something goes wrong" Hermione cut in as she entered the room.

"Who is going to brew it?" Harry doubted that this question had been addressed and was determined to ensure that someone took charge in this area rather than have two people operating in the same space attempting not to piss the other off. The silence was uncomfortable and Ron became engrossed in the ends of his fingernails.

"Do you want me to decide for you?" Harry cut in after he could stand it no longer, again a silence. "Fine. Draco brews the potion. Hermione you are the best researcher we have; we need you looking into possible locations for the other ones"

She looked both incensed and mollified at the same time and the result was a very curious expression of satisfaction from the complement but disappointment at 'missing out' on the chance to Draco to brew the potion.

"So when do you want me to start?" Draco asked

"How long do you actually need?"

"It will be ready by the end of the second day"

"Right. Well there isn't much decent time left of today so why don't you start tomorrow. How long before I will be up and about doctor?"

"You should remain in bed today and I suspect we will be able to move you into the kitchen or whatever tomorrow. You won't be off running in the mornings for at least another few weeks"

"Weeks?"

"Yes Harry, weeks and if you try to push it then we will have to sedate you. I know you want to get on but what has occurred seriously damaged you and it will need time to recover. I expect if you ask nicely either Draco or Ron will be able to pass you your music or maybe even play you wizard's chess or something to pass the time"

Harry was a reluctant invalid and earned himself a further tongue lashing from Hermione when he attempted to use the bathroom after dinner, which had been brought to him by Kreacher on a tray. Draco had been sent into the room after he had finished his own meal to ensure that Harry no longer exerted himself.

As Draco entered Harry smiled and pulled the headphones from his ears.

"What you listening to?"

"An Australian group called 'Savage Garden'. I like them. I guess you have been put on guard duty?"

"Something like that yeah! Make sure you don't do yourself another injury!"

"I was always prone to accidents, even as a kid"

"How do you mean?"

"Well I once set a snake on my cousin Dudley; just before I turned eleven and found out I was a wizard"

Draco was laughing "If I had done that I would have been strung up I recon"

"Well it wasn't exactly intentional. He just made me really mad. I didn't even know I could perform magic at the time"

"I don't understand though. I thought the Dark Lord well…" Draco trailed off and scratched the back of his head and Harry looked up expectantly "…well, I thought he you know, killed your parents. How could you not have known you were a Wizard when that happened?"

"I wasn't told until my eleventh birthday. I had always been told that they died in a car crash" and a hangdog expression fell over his countenance.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't know"

"It's fine. Why would you know? Look you and me at school; we didn't exactly start off on the best foot so I expect you don't know too much about me or me you. If you want to know anything, just ask. It's not a problem"

This simple statement opened the floodgates to a conversation that several months ago Harry could not even conceive that he would be having. When Hermione looked in a little after ten and informed them that she and Ron were going to bed another dire warning of consequences was issued if they stayed up all night talking.

The conversation continued as both parties grew steadily more tired but somehow not wanting to interrupt the exchange of information and the simple pleasure of spending time in the others company. It was only when Draco posed a difficult question that the atmosphere tensioned.

"What is going on Harry? Between you and me, I mean. I just..." he paused and looked around the room awkwardly "I feel very close to you after such a short period of time and I want to know if that's as friends or someone you tolerate because I'm half good at potions or something else" Harry admired the Slytherin form that the question had taken. He had exposed a little information about his own feelings by asking the question in the first place but at no point during the question had he expressed any desire for a particular answer. He could have been asking if they should eat breakfast before running or after.

"I don't know Draco" the butterfly's in Harry's stomach had made an appearance and his midriff constricted slightly as he tried to organise his thoughts. He wanted to be honest but at the same time he didn't want to assume that Draco was asking if they would ever be more than friends or something entirely different.

"Let me put it this way and hope that I am not going out wildly on a limb. I have never labelled myself; the Daily Prophet has always done that so well for me. _The Boy Who Lived_" the sneer in his voice was evident "and because of that I have avoided labels. I have never, erm, well you know. I don't know what that means but I am willing to find out" he finished up lamely

"So how do you think of me?"

Harry flushed "Well Malfoy, I mean Draco, I guess I think erm that your erm quite nice to look at and that you aren't the arsehole I always thought you were"

"Is that some Gryffindor code for 'I fancy you' because I think I prefer that to 'you aren't an arsehole'. Yes, yes I definitely prefer the traditional approach"

"Shut up Draco. You have just sat there and watched me squirm through the answer to your question and you haven't said anything"

It was Draco's turn to squirm under Harry's piercing glare "Unlike you I have considered the possibility of dating another guy and I'm quite ok with it. I guess I hadn't considered that if I were to date a bloke it would be you"

"Oh cheers Malfoy. Thanks for that. Have any other bloke but not me" He was half joking and half serious as the words rolled automatically from his tongue.

"What I was going to say, had I been allowed to finish, was that I had always considered you unobtainable. We _hated_ each other, remember? I hardly felt that that would put us on a solid footing for me to ask you out for dinner. _Anyway _on top of that I didn't even know that you were interested in men. If, hypothetically speaking of course, I was to kiss you would you freak out?"

"I am sure I could contain myself" Harry said and the atmosphere was thick, you could feel the tension in the air like electricity.

Draco licked his lips "That's good to know. Best get ready for bed, look at the time?"

Harry fought quickly to hide the look of disappointment at the second half of the blonds' sentence but had clearly failed to do this sufficiently quickly

"What's up?" Draco asked in a feigned disinterest

"Nothing. Goodnight" and Harry sank deeper into the bed and rolled onto his side to face away from the boy standing looking at him.

Draco had quickly gotten changed into his pyjamas, blown out the candle and slipped under the duvet.

"What the hell" Harry asked in indignation as he rolled over and watched the blond settled down beside him

"I thought it was ok if I kissed you" Harry could barely see the blonds features in the dark but he felt the hand go up into his hair and pull him gently down so that their lips met for the first time. It was like a current passing between their lips and Harry soon became short of breath and his chest ached as he lay face down crushing the side of his chest into Draco. When they finally broke apart Draco ran his thumb down the side of Harry's face.

"I could get used to that"

"Could you. Well you won't be getting anymore of that the next time you are mean to me like that"

"What ever do you mean Potter?"

"You know full well what I mean; you teased me"

"Not yet I haven't"

"Shut up" he was grinning, though he doubted the blond could see, and administered a playful slap to Draco's arm.

It took a while for the pair to find a comfortable position in which to sleep. Neither was particularly keen to be caught rubbing their hard cock on the other's body so new into, whatever this was. Eventually Draco curled up in the crook of Harry's arm. Draco had promised himself whilst pulling on his pyjamas that there would be no 'funny business'. Harry was ill and Draco was not about to push his luck. At that moment he was content to simply be close to Harry and have his arms around him.

What felt like only five minutes later but in reality was closer to six hours Draco gently nudged Harry into semi consciousness.

"Harry. I have to go and start this potion. Plus Ron or Hermione will be here in a short while but I didn't want you to wake up and find I had just disappeared. Take your potion while you are awake and then try and get some more sleep" he pushed his lips down onto Harry's who groaned appreciatively.

"I like this wake up"

"Drink your potion"

"I change my mind"

"Drink it, or I will know"

"Where are you going to be doing the potion?"

"I can start off in here this morning but I will be outside by this afternoon"

"Make sure you aren't alone outside please"

"I will be fine Harry, honestly"

"No I really don't want you, or anyone else outside alone. I know you don't get on but please take Ron with you, ok?"

Draco huffed and pressed his lips gently to Harry's once again and left the room.

Harry awoke still not feeling himself but comparably much better than yesterday, only moments later Ron had bounded into the room and kept an eye on Harry whilst he got up, showered and dressed. Ron of course remained the bedroom side of the bathroom door but kept his ears pealed in the event of a struggle. With only minor support from Ron, Harry made it into the kitchen and sat down opposite Hermione.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better actually thanks"

"Yeah you will improve quite quickly from now on but please don't over do it and seriously Harry, no running for at least a couple of weeks. You need to ensure your lungs are fully recovered" Hermione said as she stuck her head around the door.

"Yes mum" but he grinned at her and she took the comment in the spirit to which it was intended.

Hermione and Harry began a discussion in earnest about the potential locations of other Horcrux's and the four sat down to lunch for the first time since before the raid on Zonko's. Harry and Draco exchanged looks like nervous schoolgirls across the table at each other but thankfully the other two where engrossed in their own conversation. After lunch Draco and Ron made their way above ground as Draco began combining the more unstable elements to the potion.

Harry and Hermione were in the middle of creating a list of potential locations when Ron stuck his head down and called for Hermione's assistance. She bustled up and our of the tree stump to find Draco stirring the caldron methodically. Once clockwise, four times counter clockwise. Hermione knew better than to break concentration and waited patiently. Harry gave up waiting and stuck his head out of the hole.

"What's going on?"

"Dunno mate"

Eventually having not been ordered back down as soon as he appeared he climbed gingerly out and onto the forest floor.

Draco eventually stopped counting and cast a timing spell that would activate when the next step was due.

"What's going on?"

"You wanted to speak to me apparently?"

"Yeah, yeah I wanted to know what you thought to this" and he handed the decaying potions book to Hermione "I think if we add desiccated beetle eyes at this stage in the potion it will increase the potency by around nine percent and I wanted to know if you had a view?"

The conversation was dull; Harry and Ron took to talking about the likely construct of the Gryffindor house Quidditch team in their absence. When Draco and Hermione had finished their conversation Harry offered to stay with Draco and give Ron a break that was rejected instantly and he was ushered back down to the kitchen. The day dragged into night and Hermione went to relieve Ron who greeted Harry and immediately went to bed. Harry tucked himself into bed and waited hopefully that Draco might return. The sheets ruffled in the middle of the night and Harry felt arms snake around him but they were gone again only a few hours later.

The following morning Harry awoke much earlier than usual and felt considerably better than he had done, Kreacher provisioned him with a bacon sandwich and he made his way up to the surface to find Ron back on guard duty.

"Hello mate"

"Hey Harry. Should you be up here?"

"Look I feel much better; it's you guys that have been up most of the night. Go and get some kip and make sure Hermione doesn't give you any grief. I'm feeling much better honest"

Harry took up Ron's seat and silently watched the blond at work. It was enthralling he was very very focused and exacting in the execution of the art of potion making.

"Ron can I have another pepper up potion?"

"That's remarkably cordial. But as you can see I'm not Ron"

"Harry! You could have said you know!"

"You were working. I didn't want to interrupt. How is it coming along?"

"Not bad, another few hours and we should be ready"

"Where is the pepper up potion I will get you one"

Draco walked over to Harry and placed his arms around him gently bringing their lips together

"Don't worry about it, I don't need it anymore" he grinned and turned back to the potion.

Another hour past before Hermione made an appearance and gave Harry a disapproving look but did not stop her asking "How much longer?"

"I asked that about an hour ago and it was a few more then so I would say at least a while longer"

"You shouldn't be up here you know" she said

"Mionie if all was right with the world none of us would be here and there wouldn't be an insane Dark Lord. Life isn't all right all the time and you three have been working more or less around the clock. Its my turn, I am not feeling one hundred percent I admit but it has to be just as bad as fighting fatigue which is undoubtedly what you three are currently facing"

She disappeared back downstairs. The time felt to Harry as if the seconds were passing like minutes, the minutes like hours and the hours like days. Several 'days' later Draco looked up from the potion again and spoke

"This will be ready in precisely twenty three minutes. Can you tell the other two and bring it up here"

Five minutes later the group took their last instructions from Draco.

"We don't know how this will react. I am anticipating that it will be fine but as a precaution I think you should all be sheltered just to be safe and I will drop this in"

"Wait a moment. What about you if you happen to be wrong?" Harry interjected

"I don't think it will be a problem Harry but as I say it's pointless us all taking the risk when only one of us need do it"

"We can cast shield charms from our positions of shelter" Hermione cut in.

"You can give a count down from three. You drop it on 'one' and we cast on 'one'. That way you should be protected too"

"Fine"

The group took up the positions and took careful aim to offer Draco some protection.

"Three" they all sucked in a lungful of breath

"Two" the protectors doubled their grips on their wands

"One" three shouts of 'Protego!' followed and as if in slow motion a shiny silver thimble dropped from Draco's hand and as it touched the surface three shield charms erupted in front of him.

The additional protection was not required and in a wholly anticlimactic end to one of the darkest objects to exist on the earth the potion that had been transparent turned a thick tar colour and a faint scream could be heard. A moment later the potion began to lighten and returned to its transparent form. They could see down to the bottom of the caldron and there was nothing in it.

"One question"

"Yeah?"

"Why doesn't the potion burn through the caldron?"

Draco shook his head disapprovingly in Harry's direction and smiled "Did you listen to a word Snape said in potions? The caldron is protected as the vessel of the potions creation"

"Right; I knew that"…..

"It must be lunch time by now I am starving?" Ron asked as soon as Draco had concluded telling Cuffe the closing end of the destruction of the first Horcrux.

"Quite right young sir; I have surely kept you much longer in this morning session than we had agreed. Why don't we meet back here at three for a short session before time makes fools of us again and we must part ways for another week?"

"Cool sounds good"


	15. Chapter 15

Hi!

This chapter, originally written, contains sex scenes! To comply with FanFiction's policies these have been edited out of this version (which is why it's a short chapter). If you would like the 'unabridged' version email me (see address below).

To confirm - I make no claim (obviously) to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them and make something that is, I hope, enjoyable to read.

I will also admit that this is my first story so please let me know what you think. I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have time and would like to please, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 at hotmail .co . uk

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter Fifteen: A Date**_

Harry was lying on the bed in the room that he and Draco were currently occupying at Hogwarts staring at the ceiling whilst contemplating the day that had passed. It was therapeutic, not always comfortable or happy, but satisfying to have the opportunity to talk about his experiences and the experiences the group had gone through in a way that he had never anticipated. The second half of their meeting with Cuffe had run unlike the rest of the meetings to date. The journalist, it transpired, had been keeping note of questions and points of intrigue through the various sessions held to date and the remaining couple of hours were used in answering them but one had stuck in Harry's mind more than the others; 'your relationship' and he had pointed between Harry and Draco 'is owed in no small part to this war. Do you think of it as normal?'

Harry had immediately felt defensive at this line of questioning. In general the Wizarding world had always demonstrated it self to be more educated than that of its muggle equivalent. A world where two men being in love whilst not always commonplace was a non issue; true some people, usually muggle born witch's and wizards, still had issues.

The question had thrown Harry in particular. It was hard to tell how Draco felt in these situations; circumstance and the wizarding world's perception of him. Draco was by nature much more introspective than Harry. Harry had staunchly responded, in perhaps over aggressive terms, that 'of course their relationship was normal'. Now as he lay staring up at the canvas of the Hogwarts four-poster bed he found himself questioning this assertion. They had never really been on a date per se; true whilst on their mission to find and destroy Horcrux's they had taken walks together and stayed up until the early hours talking about meaningless nonsense but they had never dated in the traditional pure blood way. The relationship had grown as a result of a psychopath and not a chance encounter where two pairs of eyes met across a crowded room.

His dreaming contemplation was interrupted rudely by a hand snaking its way up the inside of his leg and he was snapped back into the present. Draco was lying next to him and slowly, painfully moving his hand up Harry's thigh to his crotch that had flipped from a peaceful slumber to an aching thick pillar of desire.

"You looked like you needed distracting" Draco was huskily breathing into Harry's ear as his hand moved beyond the top of his trousers and slid back down under the layer of clothing that had concealed his modesty. The blond's thin fingers reached their mark and closer around Harry.

"What gave you that impression" Harry managed to breath as his feelings where beginning to distract him from cohesive thought.

"You looked pensive" Draco said and all Harry could do was moan in anticipation…

A while later Harry fell silently from Draco and the blond now lay in his arms. "You do know Harry that what we have is not wrong or strange just because we found each other in difficult circumstances, don't you? You saved me and gave me my life back"

"I know. I can't imagine not waking up next to you. The question just surprised me, because if it hadn't been for Voldemort I would never have had you. We would have just been school boy enemies"

"I know but it did happen and now we have each other. Never try to understand time and circumstance because it will just fuck with your mind"

"I would much rather fuck you"

"I thought you just did!" the low moan was a simple response but one that conveyed his satisfaction

"Do you think sometime soon we could go out together though?"

"Harry Potter, are you asking me out on a date?" His face flushed pink and he was feeling nervous.

"Yeah I guess I am"

"I warn you I have expensive taste"

"Don't I know it"

"Oi!"

"So how about it" and Harry licked his lips nervously

"Of course you prat. I would love to"

"Cool! Great!"

"Did you honestly think I would have said no?" Clearly his relief had shown a little too prominently.

"I don't know; I don't know much about dating. I just know I would like to take you out"

"I am looking forward to it"

Draco had gently rolled Harry from on top of him and pulled the duvet up around them before cuddling in close to him as the two drifted off into a deep sex sated sleep.

Sunday passed in a flurry of homework. Whilst the sessions with Cuffe were both necessary and, as Harry had recently discovered, oddly therapeutic it did require an unsurprising time commitment from the trio. One thing that Harry was thrilled about in this extra term was how quickly the NEWT content was making sense. He would never be as academically intelligent as Hermione had been or Draco was, but his time hunting Horcrux's had given him a practical understanding of magic that he had never had before. He would always be average, at best, poor, at worst, in potions but charms, DADA and his other subjects he felt that he was not only understanding the theory but that he could for the first time see why it made sense. Despite this epiphany and new level of understanding it had not materially impacted the time required undertaking the homework that was currently being set by the professors.

It was under the cover of Draco's Arithmancy class the following Wednesday that Harry began to put his plans into motion to take Draco out on their 'first' date. He had spoken with Ron, who had promised to distract Draco, while Harry made a trip to Diagon Alley on the Saturday afternoon. He had already received an owl confirming that a private table for two had been booked in the new, yet popular 'Snap Dragon' restaurant to be found in Godric's Hollow. The next challenge was appearance; Harry had always been particularly uninterested in his wayward hair or second hand muggle clothing but was determined, almost fevered in his desire to ensure that their date was a success and that in turn required him to take a greater interest. He had written to Madam Malkin and booked an appointment. All was in hand.

The weekend that was fast arriving would be a 'home' weekend and Harry was determined not to give in to Cuffe's most recent request to have a further interview session that Saturday. Harry had politely but firmly reminded the journalist that their schedule was to meet the weekend after next and that they had in fact already accommodated additional sessions. He had however, promised that when they did meet next it would be for longer as they looked to conclude the sessions well in advance of the exams that were now looming on the horizon. Both Draco and Ron also seemed pleased to have a weekend off and without the amiable Cuffe for company.

Although technically the weekend had yet to start, being a Friday an unpleasant weight bore down on Harry as he sat in the Great Hall and opened the Daily Prophet;

_**Healer Elliott Barrington-Smith Disappearance**_

_The world renowned Dark Art reversal healer Elliott Barrington-Smith is missing. Last seen three days ago the alarm was raised yesterday evening when the ever punctual Healer failed to arrive for his shift at the run down hospital. A search was mounted and sources have been able to trace Mr Barrington-Smith up until he left work on Monday evening._

_The Healer, who famously, developed the treatment for Dark Magic induced insanity, has been making a substantial difference to the lives of the every day witch and wizard for the past thirty years. A co-worker was quoted as saying "Elliott is the life and soul of the department; I hope this is all a giant mistake and he will arrive back on the ward safe and well"_

_Continued page three…_

There was nothing unusual about articles such as this one appearing in the Daily Prophet; people were constantly appearing and disappearing in the Wizarding community but this particular case filled Harry with a dark foreboding. He passed the paper to Ron and pointed at the article.

"Don't worry about it mate; you know these things happen all the time. I would have been more worried for the chap if I had seen this in the paper a year or so ago. Voldemort's dead Harry it's just an accident. He will show up in a few days" he thrust another mouthful of toast in and began to chew before continuing "Now what time you want me to come over on Saturday?"

"Well I have an appointment in Diagon Alley at three so before then? Then about five can you tell Draco I will be picking him up at seven. Two hours should be enough for anybody to get ready, even Draco" Ron grinned

"Dunno about that mate; though you would know better than me"

"Well don't tell him till five and then you're welcome to hang about but I will swing by as I say about seven and collect him"

"Cool; well I will disappear after five. He will be pissed with me that I only gave him two hours notice and you know it!" Harry grinned at his best mate as he thought about Draco's face when Ron told him

Friday was, as it turned out, a dull day. It was dragging and Harry could not concentrate on anything. He was caught between thinking of the plight of the Healer and of the outstanding tasks required to ensure that Saturday evening was a success. His daydreaming almost cost him dearly in Charms when Professor Flitwick asked him about the hastening charm they had been studying for the past week; a complex charm that allowed for a brief period of time the body to move at an accelerated pace. Thankfully Pansy, who had been sat next to him at the time, muttered the answer to him.

The evening was a whole heap better than the day; Harry and Draco had used the fireplace in Professor McGonagall's office to floo home to 20 Secrecy Avenue and Kreacher had greeted them warmly with a meal of Steak and Ale pie. They chatted over the meal and soaked up the familiar feeling of home before moving to the lounge and cuddling up on the sofa to watch the muggle film "Titanic". Draco was wholly scandalised at the entire film announcing that 'he could not believe a single wizard or witch had not been on board and that a simple Reparo would have fixed the whole thing'. It was all Harry could do to avoid rolling his eyes.

The Saturday morning dawned bright and crisp though it was plain to see that winter was settling in as the tree's that overlooked the Potter-Malfoy residence began to drop their leaves. Over breakfast Harry casually mentioned that he would be popping out for a couple of hours that afternoon to take care of a few bits and pieces. He had chosen his moment carefully, at the point Draco was most engrossed with an article in the paper about a new experimental potion and the comment was barely acknowledged, although there was something of a minor disagreement between the couple that afternoon as Ron arrived and Draco contested the fact that he had ever been told. Glancing at his best mate with an 'I'm sorry expression' he stepped to the apparition point and transported himself to Diagon Alley.

He had his robes made up, attended Flora's Magical Floral shop, Gringotts, Jetta Jewellers, before, with a deep sense of foreboding, heading towards The Leaky Caldron.

He had arranged a room for an hour to wash; change and most ominously have his hair 'styled'. The witch in question had come highly recommended from Mrs Weasley. Her name was Irene and she was a complete delight putting Harry immediately at his ease. She applied a growth and straightening charm to his hair before carefully cutting it. Harry then proceeded to have a quick shower before changing into his new robes. Irene then proceeded to style his hair and as she proudly presented the mirror for Harry to inspect her handy work he couldn't help but be reminded of his forth year and the triwizard tournament.

Glancing at Fabians' watch he gathered himself together, thanked Irene profusely and aparated back to the house. His throat had gone dry as he reached for the doorknocker; of course he could let himself in but that wouldn't be appropriate this evening. The house elf opened the door and a faint look of shock glazed his face and was gone again.

"Yes Master Harry"

"Could you tell Draco I am here?"

"Of course Master" the elf bowed low before disappearing with a crack before reappearing moments later "Master Draco asks me to tell Master Harry that he will be down in a moment and…"

"And?"

"And that you're a git" came an agitated voice approaching the door. The house elf bowed once again and moved back into the house. Harry could just see through the crack of the hinge of the door Draco pulling his finest cashmere cloak around his neck before stepping out the front door and almost falling over as he glanced at Harry. Harry's throat became, if possible, dryer as he proffered the bunch of flowers in Draco's direction. Draco was stood stock still in a comical pose half in and half out the door, his eyes hungrily drinking in his boyfriend. The deep crimson robes offset perfectly against the crisp white shirt and the open black travelling cloak Harry was wearing. Draco moved forward and snaked his hand into Harry's hair before pulling him into a kiss.

"I am beginning to wonder if we need to go out at all; I think my meal has just knocked on the door" Draco said as Harry blushed a shade of red to match his robes.

"It looks alright then?"

"Alright? Much better than alright. Are those for me?" It was Draco's turn to blush as Harry handed the spectacular bunch of flowers to him.

"Yeah. I didn't know what you liked so I got you a bit of everything"

"Thank you" he turned and put them just inside the door calling to Kreacher to put them into water.

Harry proffered his arm towards the blond. They were sucked into the compressing darkness before re-emerging in Godric's Hollow outside the Snap Dragon. The customers that were already frequenting the restaurant looked up from their meals as the two men strode into the restaurant and not a moment later the mutters broke out. The waitress who also seemed totally over awed by the situation ushered them to their seats before giggling like a schoolgirl and hurried off returning with the menus. The table itself was in a quiet area of the restaurant and hardly overlooked.

The starter and main course could not have gone more perfectly. Harry felt almost normal as he sat with Draco and discussed school, employment, family amongst other topics. It surprised Draco to learn that Harry had seen his parents in the mirror of Erised. Similarly Harry was shocked to discover that Draco had broken his jaw following the punch that Hermione had delivered to him in third year; although Harry was sworn to secrecy, even from Ron, under pain of death.

Just as Harry was feeling relaxed and reached for Draco's hand it happen. A camera emerged from around the corner and the bright flash made his eyes blink as the photographer clicked away capturing the moment of their first date. Draco reared angrily to life reaching for his wand as the photographer made a swift exit back around the corner he had just appeared from.

The Snap Dragon's manager was summoned and berated by Draco's sharp tongue. He had fiercely questioned what type of institution allowed journalists entry to capture private moment of paying customers. The apologies had not come fast enough and Harry dropped some galleons on the table before escorting Draco from the restaurant. Harry kicked himself as soon as they stepped from through the door and into the thronging crowd of reporters and photographers. The flashing lights were enough to daze him and the jostling almost separated him from Draco before pulling his lover tight to him and apparating them from the manic crowd. They re-appeared in the back garden of 20 Secrecy Avenue and nothing but white rage emanated from his blond lover.

"Fucking bastards" he half spat, half sobbed "Fucking bastards have to go and stick their fucking nose where it isn't fucking wanted"

Harry knew better than to even attempt to calm the fiery blond down at this point he was too far-gone. He ranted for ten minutes before Harry felt it was safe enough to approach and wrap his arms around him and pulled him gently onto the seat by the pond that was bubbling away in the darkness.

"You're mine, not there's. I don't want to share you"

"Dray; you know I am yours. Only yours and always yours; erm…I have erm something for you…if you want it that is I mean"

Draco lifted his grey eyes to piece Harry's and he cupped the blond in his hands and wiped away the stray tears of fury. "Look it's not much but I wanted you to have this" and he thrust a small dark felt box into his hands. Contained within it was a White Gold band inlaid with small green emeralds. The dry feeling had returned to his throat as the silence built.

"Do you like it?" his voice cracked half way through the sentence

"Like it? I love it. I am blown away. I don't know what to say"

Relief spread through him and the flow of moisture resumed in his mouth. Harry extracted the ring from its box and placed it on Draco's finger. "This ring has a secret you know, just in case you ever doubt that I am yours"

Draco looked from the ring to Harry confused "Oh?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna see?"

"Yeah"

"Come and stand over here" he moved Draco to the far side of the garden "Now wait here for three full minutes and then press this emerald" he indicated one that was larger than the others "and think of me"

Harry left a bemused Draco standing at the end of the garden as he walked quickly into the house before running upstairs and into the bedroom. Unlike apparition the movement was silent and Draco appeared standing next to Harry in the bedroom.

"What the hell just happened?" he whispered softly

"Now if you ever doubt that I am yours then you can find me instantly and ask" he muttered into the blond's ear before applying a kiss to his neck.

"Did I ever tell you just how much I love you?"

"Perhaps you could show me?"


	16. Chapter 16

Hi!

To confirm - I make no claim (obviously) to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them and make something that is, I hope, enjoyable to read.

I will also admit that this is my first story so please let me know what you think. I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have time and would like to please, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 at hotmail .co . uk

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Hunting**_

"Harry can we have a word?" Hermione said.

It was early evening and Draco and Harry were sat on the sofa, after yet another excellent meal prepared by Kreacher, ensconced in an intense discussion about Voldemort and his movements prior to the blond's discovery and torture. He looked up from the conversation and nodded "Yeah sure; what's up?"

"In private, if that's ok" Hermione replied.

Raising an eyebrow he pushed himself off the sofa he had been occupying so close to Draco. It was a worrying state of affairs just how quickly he had grown attached to his roommate.

The foursome had celebrated the destruction of the Horcrux with two days well earned rest but all too soon it was back down to business and the preceding two weeks had been spent researching from morning to night. As Hermione was fond of saying; 'no research was ever wasted research because it may come in handy later' but for Harry the two weeks had been frustrating. It felt as though nothing had really been achieved; they were no closer now to when they had been to finding their next target. The intensity, at which they had been working, under Hermione's watchful eye, had also restricted his time to progress whatever it was that was going on between himself and Draco. They had limited time alone together and much to Harry's silent disappointment Draco and he had not shared a bed since the destruction of the last Horcrux. Harry knew why this was of course; they were both nervous, true enough, but the main reason was that Hermione had taken to barging into their room early in the morning to start work on their research.

"What's up?" Harry asked again as he stepped into the kitchen and Hermione closed the door behind him.

"We wanted to talk about what to do next"

Harry pulled out a chair and sat down looking confused "Well why isn't Draco here then?"

"Because he is the reason we want to talk" Hermione cut in

"What about him?"

"Of course we will tell you but first I want you to promise that you will hear us out"

"Just get on with it"

"Do you promise?" she persisted

"Yes, fine, speak already!"

"It's obvious that you and he have come to some sort of unspoken understanding because you don't bicker nearly as much as when we first started out together"

Harry cut in "What's your point Hermione?"

"Our _point_ is that when we discussed his coming along back in The Burrow it was because he had something we needed; information on the Horcrux. Now don't get me wrong he has been a good help what with brewing the potion to destroy the last one, researching and stuff but why is he still here? That's what we want to know. I personally don't have any issue with him being here as long as well all know why and are agreed on it" she looked up and then added almost as an after thought "It's the way we have always worked"

Harry felt mutinous it was now clear to him why he had felt that some of their discussions had been less than fruitful. His two friends had been holding out in the expectation that now the first Horcrux was destroyed Draco would be leaving their camp. He was also undeniably clear that it had taken them two weeks to speak up and ask this question. Feigning calm he didn't feel he cleared his throat and pieced his friends with an appraising look.

"He is a different person you know? To the one we had to endure at Hogwarts I mean. I think we should call him in here and ask him if he wants to continue to help and if he does he shouldn't be treated as the outcast of the group anymore. Unless you have forgotten he saved my life down in the basement and he also brewed the potion that destroyed what we found down there. We never planned to be on this quest, or whatever you want to call it, as a group of four but that is how it has worked out and not once have I felt that he has held back on me or our objectives" He raised an eyebrow and glanced at his friends. Hermione was looking mollified and Ron frustrated. "Oh and in case I have missed something, please do speak up if I have, I am not aware that he has been tormenting you or in fact has been anything other than civil? Am I wrong?"

Ron grunted a "no" and Hermione shook her head. Harry ran the palms of his hands over his face and returned a fixed gaze at the two of them.

"Then please tell me why are we having this conversation? Do you think he is secretly reporting to Voldemort? Surely you agree that having an extra pair of eyes working through this stuff is useful? As I said before we set out; I am not asking you to become friends but I am asking you to see that he is an asset?"

"Fine. I don't have a problem with anything you have said Harry but this is different to what we originally discussed but I do think we should ask him if he wants to continue; I don't think we want anyone here who is less than committed. Agreed?"

"Fine. DRACO" Harry agreed and then yelled for his roommate. A moment later the Slytherin poked his head around the door.

"Yeah?"

"Sit down" and Harry kicked out a chair from the table next to him. He continued as the blond took a seat. "Ron and Hermione have a question for you; don't you guy's?" Hermione turned her piercing look on Harry as if to say 'thanks'

"Not so much a question, more a point of clarification, to be honest. You are still here"

"Very observant" Draco replied with a smile

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? I would have thought that was perfectly obvious"

"Not to me. You have done what you signed up to do and fulfilled the unbreakable vow that you took. From us at least you have your liberty. We have worked well together but we are not friends and I have never really been clear on your motives for supporting us other than that were fulfilling the terms of your vow. So forgive me Malfoy but no, I am not clear, why you are still here?"

"He killed my father, nearly killed me and has done god knows what to my mother" he shuddered involuntarily as the reminder of his mother and the state of her health remained a mystery to him "Events like that change a person Granger. I believe in some of the things he is trying to accomplish" he raised his voice as Ron piped up to interject "No, before you even ask, killing muggles and wizards alike is not one of the points we agree on. But I do think we run the risk of eroding our heritage if it is not respected and protected. BUT that doesn't mean that I believe the way to accomplish those goals is by having a mad man in charge. I want him gone as much as the next free wizard if only in the hope that some objective person can see the way we are living is damaging out future. You are one of the cleverest people I have ever met Hermione and it pains me to admit it. I hated you for it" Harry noticed the past tense but did not interrupt. He wanted to pull the blond into his arms as he now sagged down looking at the floor. "In fact I hated you with a passion for it. I can see that you as a muggle born are as intelligent, if not more so, than any pure blood witch or wizard. But you remain woefully ignorant of the history and heritage of the magical world. I think anybody pure blood, half blood or muggle born should be given the chance to learn and appreciate where we have come from. I guess you could say my view points have shifted with experience"

"I see" it was not often that Hermione was left with little to say but this was clearly one of those occasions.

"I am here because I want to be. I want to do whatever I can to get rid of him"

"Any other questions?" Harry glanced at his two best friends and then at Draco "I want this concluded today so that we can focus on what has to be done with no more distractions"

"No" Ron and Hermione had both muttered

"Yeah I have one" Draco looked up and glanced at the three faces looking at him and continued "why is it that Hermione feels the need to come into our room every morning. I fully understood why when Harry was ill but he is back to normal now. I mean, the Wesel isn't my type either do you suppose she is trying to catch one of us in the buff Harry?"

Lots of things happened at once Harry swallowed a snort of laughter, Hermione turned a shade of scarlet that uncle Vernon would have been proud of and Ron had drawn his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Take it back" he spat "After that little speech you just gave you are still an arsehole"

Hermione laid a hand on Ron's arm and he lowered it slowly down. "Malfoy you have my word that I will no longer be entering your room but if either you or Harry are late for our morning starts…" and she turned her back on the group and stalked away leaving the threat hanging in the air.

"Prick" Ron spat and turned to follow his girlfriend out of the room.

"Do you think he likes me?" Draco asked as he turned to Harry

"I don't think so. But I do" he blushed as the words left his mouth and turned away to boil the kettle. A set of arms slipped around his waist and pulled him gently back into Draco's body. Inhaling deeply he absorbed the scent that had been plaguing him with its absence for the past two weeks. Something brushed his ear and pressed closely against it "I like you too"

"Is that why you saved me?"

"I have saved you twice if my memory serves me right"

"Twice?"

"Yeah once from a basement and once from a load of Death Eaters you brought into the camp"

"That second one doesn't count"

"Why not?"

"I would have had it covered"

"Of course you would have Potter. To be honest I thought we made a fair team. We were, after all, the only two that remained fighting"

The closeness of the blond and the intoxicating scent that he had been craving filled Harry with a courage he had never experienced before; confidence in a romantic situation. "Is that just in fighting or in general?"

"Well we have certainly seen it in fighting, both together and with each other, and I guess time will tell on the rest. Anyway, come on, time for bed"

He was awoken earlier the following morning by Draco, who was wrapped around him but still separated by a bed sheet, and was gently pushing his hair from his eyes.

"Morning"

"Hey. What time is it?"

"Still early. Do you fancy going for a run?"

"Can't I stay here with you?"

"No. You can come with me for a run or stay here. At the express wishes of the Doctor" Draco raised an eyebrow imperceptibly "we have refrained from running but I want to get back into the habit"

Harry groaned, buried his head into Draco's neck and pressed little kisses into his neck. "Nice try Potter, but it won't work. Come on"

Forty minutes later found the two slowly jogging back to the familiar tree stump and lowering themselves back down as Hermione sat at the kitchen table looking distantly phased as Kreacher made her a cup of coffee.

"Nice run?" she asked politely and Harry grunted a non-committal response

"Yeah it was ok thanks. I am just going to take a shower" and as Draco departed to freshen up Harry sat down at the table opposite Hermione.

"You do know that I was only coming in to wake you up, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"In the mornings; I wasn't trying to spy"

Harry laughed as the memory of yesterday evening came flooding back "Oh yeah, I know Hermione and so did Draco. I think he got a kick out of winding Ron up though and you have to admit there is no harm in knocking"

"I suppose so. Anyways it looks like I won't need to worry about that anymore as you and Draco are running again"

Harry grunted again.

"Well why do you do it if you don't want to?"

"Cus its good exercise, apparently"

"If you say so; see you shortly I am off for a shower"

The four eventually gathered together in the kitchen, which doubled as a study during the day, to continue their research in the hopes of determining both the identity and location of the next Horcrux. The atmosphere was still a little strained as Ron and Draco sat opposite each other exchanging menacing glances.

"So before we get started is there anything anybody wants to say?" Harry felt that his role was becoming closer to a mediator rather than the saviour of the wizarding world. Still, he reasoned, if he could do this he could do anything.

"I think we need to split our effort between researching and investigating. It's more risky but I think we need to consider exploring the major magical locations for clues. At the moment we don't know what we are looking for or where to look. This research is helping us identify possibilities, remember what Harry found in that book about highly magical locations such as Godric's Hollow or that bit Ron discovered in that old newspaper clipping about Voldemort being regularly sighted coming and going around the South West, but how will we ever know unless we start to look?"

"I think you are right Hermione" Ron put in but not breaking eye contact with Draco before eventually looking up and continuing "It makes most sense if the best researchers work on the book front" he looked pointedly at Hermione and Draco.

"Hang on a moment Wesel; I can fight just as well as I can look through books" Draco cut in

"Can you though Malfoy?" Hermione interrupted and Draco looked incensed "Ron and I fight ok because Harry taught us in the fifth and sixth year. Can you cast a Patronus charm for example or Advanced Memory charms?"

Draco was seen to grit his teeth and mutter 'no' before the group agreed, reluctantly, that as of tomorrow Harry and Ron would venture forth under the invisibility cloak to explore agreed sites as required in the hope of unearthing information. They resumed their scouring of the endless books Hermione had ensured were present before leaving The Burrow. It was not a companionable silence. Draco was clearly frustrated next to him, though he would not express this with Hermione and Ron in the room. The day progressed slowly and Harry found he had to wait until lunchtime before he was left alone with Draco. He quickly plucked up the courage to press a kiss to his roommate's cheek before speaking;

"I could teach you, you know, if you wanted to that is"

"Teach me what?" The response wasn't rude but neither was it the tender voice he had grown accustomed to.

"Some of the spells Hermione mentioned and I am sure there are something's you could teach me that I don't know. I don't want to start using dark magic but there must be some boarder line spells that you could show me?"

There was a moment's silence and Harry swore he could almost hear the cogs turning in Draco's brain. "Ok, lets say I agree to this; I am not going to be calling you professor or anything like that you know!" Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course not! Why would I want you to do that anyway! We can go for our run in the morning and then before we go back down we can spend sometime swapping knowledge of useful spells?"

"Ok Harry" Harry grinned at the use of his first name. Of course this had been going on for a while but it still made him happy not to be thought of as 'Potter'.

"We can start tomorrow then"

"Sure"

The afternoon progressed much the same as the morning; slowly. Before he knew it, the following morning, Harry found himself sitting on a fallen tree not far from the stump that would take him back into their camp.

Harry had explained what he had found when the DA was first formed, lots of people that did not know the basics, and walked through them one by one with Draco. Being a Malfoy he was not surprised to learn that Draco was familiar with all of the more complex spells that had been taught at Hogwarts but was far less proficient at the simple ones. They practiced before going down for breakfast. After a good breakfast of bacon and eggs Harry and Ron, safely concealed by the invisibility cloak, aparated to the outlying Wizard village of Clanborough. Hermione had found reference to the location in an old Daily Prophet article. Several unexplained disappearances had occurred during the last war and Hermione had felt it was a good candidate for their first reconnaissance mission.

It was raining in the village of Clanborough and the tiny droplets of precipitation landed on the cloak. It wouldn't be long Harry conceded to himself before they were drenched through. They moved carefully though the village stopping every so often to cast the identification spell that had helped them to great effect in identifying the last Horcrux. After three hours of searching and watching they agreed that there was nothing there and returned to the camp.

"Anything?" Hermione asked as the two stepped down from concealed entrance

"Nothing except rain" Ron complained

"Well I wasn't anticipating you finding anything first time out. Go and dry off" she reeled off without looking up.

October gave way to November and the routine continued; Draco and Harry would run for a short while first thing in the morning and then exchange knowledge on spells of interest. Ron and Harry would then explore the latest location that took Hermione's interest before returning in the afternoon and supporting the group's research effort. Harry and Draco would then sit up until gone midnight talking.

They would often talk of inconsequential matters; small talk that ranged from their various interests, such as Harry's music or Draco's love for potions, to events that had occurred at Hogwarts. Harry was beginning to concede that his feelings for Draco were deepening the more he got to know him and understood what made him tick.

True to her word, not that it would have mattered as Draco and Harry were always up before Hermione, she had not once entered their room. Draco had mustered the confidence to transfigure the two single beds into one double so that the two could sleep more comfortably. Despite this however, they had not broken the invisible boundary of dispensing with the sheet that separated them. Once or twice Harry had woken up and quickly moved away from Draco when he realised his hardness was pushing against the blond's backside. The last time that this had happened Harry was pretty sure that Draco had been aware of the sensation and could have sworn he heard a moan of disappointment when he moved his hardness away from the blond and pulled on some sweat pants in preparation for their run.

Draco pulled himself from the bed and made no attempt to hide the tent that was protruding from his boxers and pulled his own sweat pants up before walking over to Harry and giving his lover a kiss good morning "I don't want to sleep on top of the sheet anymore". Harry gulped at the implication of this statement and if possible his hardness stiffened further.

"Ok" was all he could manage in response.

"Then I am looking forward to tonight" Draco replied before running his hands underneath his raven-haired lover's shirt.

"Coomeee onnn" Harry spluttered and pulled Draco out of the bedroom and towards the exit.

Thirty minutes later found the two sat on the ground next to their usual log with Draco leaning back into Harry. "So is there anything you want to go over?"

"Not really. Don't forget we have been doing this day in day out for almost three weeks. You can learn a lot like that. What I would really like to do is be able to practice with you but that isn't possible"

"It's a shame we aren't at Hogwarts"

"Why?"

"Well I bet if we went to the room of requirement and asked for a practice room then it would be there for us to use"

"I hadn't thought of that"

"And you call yourself smart" Harry chided pressing his lips to the teen's neck.

"Shut up Potter"

"Don't worry Dray; we will get our chance to fight all too soon I think"

"I know I would just rather go into that situation having practiced a bit!"

"We could always practice against each other"

There was long pause before a quiet voice whispered, "I don't want to fight you"

"I know, me either, but I thought I would suggest it" and he gave the teen a squeeze "Its at times like this I wish I could ask Lupin because I bet he knows some spell or charm or something that would give us a chance to practice"

"I think I might see if I can find something this morning. Do you know where Hermione is sending you two today?"

"No idea. I know it's important that we look but I have to be honest it's a little frustrating to constantly be coming back with nothing"

"I think we are missing an important bit of the puzzle that would help us narrow it down. The challenge is that right now…."

"Harry, Draco; are you up here?"

The two teens scrambled to their feet and separated as Hermione appeared from around the corner of a nearby tree.

"Yeah we are here Hermione" Harry called as she approached eyebrow raised.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah totally fine, why?"

"Nothing; just sounded like a tussle"

"No, I don't think so? Draco?"

"Nope, no fighting here"

"Hmm, ok. Well come downstairs its time to start"

She swept away in a Snape-esk style again raising an eyebrow in Harry's direction.

"Do you think she saw?" Draco whispered to Harry as they walked back to the stump entrance.

"I think she saw something but I don't know what. She was looking at me strangely but I don't think she saw everything" he whispered back.

That day saw Harry and Ron sent to a tiny village in the South West of England called Warleeggan. The village was rumoured to be a magical stronghold but like so many of the times before it turned up nothing of any significance. In fact it showed limited evidence of any magical activity at all.

They returned with a growing sense of frustration at the lack of progress these wanderings where achieving to find Draco and Hermione in an excited conversation.

"…just think about it for a moment Hermione. It makes sense!"

"Yes, yes it makes total sense"

"What does?" Ron asked as he slumped down on the chair and gratefully accepted a cup of steaming coffee from Kreacher.

"Consider what we know" Draco must have been excited, Harry reasoned as he focused his attention on Ron and smiled in an almost friendly way "The last Horcrux was created as a result of the death of Caradoc Dearborn, right?"

"Yeah I remember"

"Well I was looking today through this book" and he pointed at a crumbling book on Wizard duelling and it didn't take Harry long to rationalise why that book was of interest. "I found this spell right, which is of absolutely no interest to us at all; at least in terms of finding the Horcrux's"

"Well that is good news lets have a party!"

Draco frowned at Ron before continuing "But what it DID do is make me think. What if the piece of information we have been missing was how the Horcrux's were made"

"But we know that already. You have to kill" Ron interjected.

"Exactly! But we never really considered the implications of that"

"Which are?" Harry could tell that Ron was getting frustrated at being half told the reason for Draco and Hermione's excitement and frankly Harry could sympathise with his friend.

"The implications are that he needed to murder in order to make the things. Now what else do we know about Voldemort? He is obsessed by power so is it likely that he would use just any old muggle to create these important artefacts? No! Of course not; he would have identified key people that he felt were worthy adversaries or powerful witches or wizards that would enhance the strength of the Horcrux. So our missing link was not knowing where to look; our net has been spread too wide. We know that Caradoc Dearborn was powerful; he was Dumbledore's number two after all. Harry also told me about the ring and that makes sense too; if he murdered his own father in order to create it! It would have deep ties to blood magic. So you see what we need to do is to identify powerful witches or wizards that were murdered or disappeared during the first war. Then when we have identified a good possibility we need to find out as much about that as possible. Of course it's completely possible that the Dark Lord will have moved the Horcrux from the location of its creation but I am not so sure that is the case. Again think about the ring and the thimble all stored in or close to their creation"

"Yeah that makes sense! Well done mate that makes total sense" Ron affirmed and got up and slapped Draco on the back in a friendly acknowledgement of the step forward they had taken. All Harry could do was grin at the blond before winking and leaving the room announcing that he needed to take a shower.

Draco excused himself moments later under the pretence of needing to use the bathroom before Harry embarked upon a long shower. He found Harry waiting for him sitting on the end of their bed grinning as the blond walked in the door.

"Clever. Very clever"

"Thanks" and he blushed under Harry's appreciative stare.

"I couldn't have thought of that you know"

"Well I didn't make the connection until I was looking in that old duelling book"

"What was in there that made you join up those dots?"

"Well I was looking in the book for a charm that would help us to practice together"

"Oh right, did you find anything?"

"Yeah I did. A little charm called 'certo assimulo' or in everyday English 'fight simulation' but anyways we can talk about that later. I was looking at the Latin for fight 'certo' and it just made me think of some powerful wizard battle's and then that got me thinking about powerful wizards. I know it doesn't totally make sense but who said the brain was supposed to be totally logical"

"I think it's amazing" Harry said fervently and stood up stepping forward towards Draco

"Really?" Draco asked and swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat as Harry approached him

"Yeah" and he pressed his lips to the blonds'

"I thought you were going to have a shower?" he offered lamely

"Only if you are coming with me?" Harry grinned and walked towards the bathroom peeling of the layers of clothing as he went.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi!

To confirm - I make no claim (obviously) to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them and make something that is, I hope, enjoyable to read.

I will also admit that this is my first story so please let me know what you think. I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have time and would like to please, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 at hotmail .co . uk

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter Seventeen: C**__**erto Assimulo**_

It was a cold morning and as Harry looked around the clearing he could see the light shimmer of frost as the moon glimmering off the leaves that graced the forest floor. The group had agreed that it made sense to move frequently from location to location in order to provide some additional assurance that they could not be traced. Yesterday they had aparated to a forest densely populated with trees in the Lake District of Northern England. The changes in location had limited impact on the group's daily routine that was now a firm foundation from which they operated.

As part of that routine Harry and Draco were often to be found awake in advance of Ron and Hermione. This gave them time to ensure that they were not caught in a compromising situation and it also allowed them to get their run in before the start of the day's research and scouting missions. This morning was slightly different though. The duo had awoken earlier than usual to put into practice their plan. Being November and early morning it was still dark however, the duo had chosen the clearing, which they currently stood in, because it was doused in the crisp moonlight.

"So do you know what this spell actually does?" Harry asked pulling his thick hoody jumper tighter around his chest to protect himself from the frost in the air

"Not exactly; the book wasn't very specific. All I know is that it analyses our magical core and will create adversaries for us to practice against at a corresponding level. It didn't say what sort of form they would take but I am assuming it will be human"

"Right; well we had best be on our guard for pretty much anything"

"Agreed" the blond replied and licked his lips in anticipation. He and Harry had been practicing defensive and offensive spells for weeks prior to their run every day. Initially it had started with Harry revisiting spells that he had taught Dumbledore's Army in the fifth year. Draco was not only an attentive 'pupil' but a quick learner. Draco mastered spells that had consumed three or four DA sessions within one or two sessions.

After the first week it had become a much more collaborative exchange of knowledge. Draco would share some of the 'lighter' Dark Magic that his father had taught him. 'Don't be prejudice Harry, it is not cut and dry, Dark Magic is not in of itself evil. Its application can serve both 'good' and 'evil'. Part of the reason that people perceive Dark Magic as 'evil' is that it is significantly more offensive than defensive. But we need to be prepared for the fact that in certain situations we will need to be on the offensive'. From that point on they exchanged and practiced spells.

"So are you casting or am I?"

"We have to tell the spell how we want to practice, so together as a pair, or it will only assess the casters magic"

"Ok; so how do we do that then?"

"We have to be in physical contact and cast the spell simultaneously. Give me your hand and on the count of three, ok?"

"Look Dray if you want to hold my hand you don't need to ask"

"Oh shut up Potter"

Taking Draco's hand into his own Harry felt a tingle of anticipation run through him. The feel of the white blonds hand in his own was enthralling and left him wanting more.

"Ready?"

"After three, two, one"

"Certo Assimulo" they both muttered together and a bright purple light erupted from the end of both wands and encircled them connecting together at both ends to form a circle with Harry and Draco in the middle. As the ends merged into one, the circle began to contract and Harry gasped as the edge of the circle touched him for the first time, it was as though a ghost had swept straight through him, it continued to reduce in size through them until eventually it disappeared into nothing.

They paused, glancing around their immediate surroundings, to see what form the spell would take and in that moment of hesitation Draco's legs snapped together and he fell forward onto the ground, hit with a 'leg locker' curse, Harry too faired little better falling into a fit of sneezing from a well placed jinx that struck him in the chest. Four faceless figures had appeared either side of them of identical shape, size and height and they cursed indiscriminately. Draco quickly muttered the counter curse and flicked his wand in Harry's direction to cure the sneezing boy. Due to the positioning of their assailants limited cover was to be found and both erected shield charms as further curses bore down on their position.

Harry was the first to act dropping his shield for an instant and responding in kind with a stunning jinx that hit its mark first time. From that point on they dispatched the other three figures quickly. Draco leaning all too closely for Harry's liking to the more familiar, for him at least, Dark Magic spells.

As they walked from the clearing back to their tree the two agreed that whilst quick the practice had been intense. They needed to learn how to work more effectively as a team and vowed never to be caught short again by hesitation.

Both had paused by the entrance to the tree in an awkward moment knowing that yet again they would have to distance themselves from each other during the day. Though they had not discussed it in any detail it was clear to Harry that he was becoming more dependent on Draco and he on him. On several occasions he had caught himself reaching for Draco whilst researching some point of magic with the others in the same room. It was a physical desire to touch his former nemesis and to reassure himself of Draco's presence next to him. He was pretty sure that Draco had found himself in similar situations passing off unusual movements in Harry's direction by pointing at a random line in a book he had been reading. He wanted Draco, it was clear to him now. He wanted him emotionally, physically and Harry only hoped that Draco felt the same way. The two melted into a close embrace and sprang apart again almost instantly as a distant snap of a nearby piece of wood cracking filtered through to their ears.

Harry was instantly on alert with his wand drawn and straining hard to hear any further suspect noises.

"Quick! Let's get back down" Draco muttered in an urgent whisper. Harry turned towards the now familiar tree stump to obey the command when a soft, vaguely familiar voice reached his ears along with the sound of more snapping twigs and the displacement of leaves and debris as the person or persons approached their position.

"There ought to be a few rabbits around here, or d'you reckon they won't be out this early? Accio rabbit"

There was a rush of movement and a sound of scrabbling as, what Harry assumed, a rabbit or two had been summoned directly to the interloper's feet. There was an audible crack followed by another and a much softer voice spoke "that is disgusting" and Harry almost jumped in shock as the voice of fellow Gryffindor Dean Thomas reached his ears.

"That's fine with us boy, you wont be wanting anything to eat then?"

"Goblins" Draco whispered into Harry's ear. Harry felt the thrill of Draco's soft breath pass over his ear and the exhilaration at being close to other people, outside of his fellow companions, for the first time in months.

"I want to get closer. Cast a disillusionment charm on me, please?"

"Harry I am not sure this is a good idea"

"Come on!" Harry whispered urgently back in the blonds direction "we don't have time to argue. I just want to be able to hear what they are saying. I am not going to give us away!"

"You best not Potter or you will have me to answer to" Draco's threat hung in the air as he rapped his wand on the top of the Harry's head. The familiar sensation of a raw egg being cracked open and sliding down his body ensued. "Will never get used to that. Stay here I will be back"

Moving stealthily through the under growth Harry approached the small group and he noted with some interest that the group consisted of two goblins, Dean and two male figures that had their backs to him.

"Incendio" the shorter of the men said and turned to face the rest of the group. Harry had to smother a small start as he recognised Ted Tonks, the father of Nymphadora Tonks, member of The Order of the Phoenix.

One of the goblins moved forward, wiped a knife on a nearby tuft of grass, and passed two skinned rabbits to the taller man who placed them on a cooking tray above the fire. Ted had turned back to his taller companion and asked "So, you two have been on the run, how long?"

"A month, two months I can't really remember" the taller man responded and continued "how about you three?"

"About the same, I met up with Dean here a few days after leaving and Griphook several weeks after that. Had heard that they had started rounding us up and felt it was better to disappear. My wife should be ok, she's pure blood"

"What's going on?" a voice whispered from right next to Harry and he physically had to force himself not to cry out loud. "SHIT Draco. What the fuck! You almost gave me heart failure"

"Sorry! I couldn't just wait not knowing"

"Sounds like they are on the run from something but I haven't heard what yet. Just that they 'had started rounding something up' but I don't really know what he was talking about"

"What do you see before you Harry?"

"People and Goblins?"

"Exactly!"

"Why on earth would they be being rounded up!"

"Don't know. Keep listening"

"…refused to swear allegiance" the goblin that had been skinning the rabbits replied

"And you?" Ted nodded towards the other goblin who replied "similar reasons" his tone was much deeper and rougher than the earlier speaker. Ted moved back to the fire and flipped the brace of rabbits. The smell turned Harry's stomach. He was not a 'morning food person' at the best of times but the smell of cooking meat at such an early hour definitely did not agree with him.

The group in front continued to make small talk about survival and day-to-day life on the run as their breakfast continued to cook.

"Ready" the taller man called and the group moved in as he split the rabbit into fifths and passed out some bread. There where various calls of 'thanks Dirk' as the plates where picked up by the various group members. They ate in what Harry perceived to be a companionable silence before passing their tin plates back to Dirk who cast a quick cleaning spell before returning them to a bag.

"We should get some sleep before moving on" Griphook suggested before continuing "deeper into the forest would offer greater protection" and he pointed in the direction opposite to that of their encampment. The group moved off quietly whilst Harry and Draco edged away in the opposite direction.

"Draco" Harry whispered as he called him back

"Not here. Let's get back"

Draco cast the counter jinx before they immediately descended down the 'bunk bed' ladder that lead down into their hide away.

As Harry turned from the ladder to clear space for Draco to come down he was greeted by a mane of bushy hair "Where the hell have you been!" Hermione demanded.

"We went for our run but listen we bumped into someone"

"You what?"

"Get Ron and we will tell you everything"

Kreacher bustled up handing Harry and Draco a steaming mug of tea as the group took up seats at the kitchen table and Harry explained all that had happened and they had heard.

"What do you suppose they meant by 'rounding us up' do you think?" Ron asked the table at large

"I have a pretty shred idea" Draco replied

"You do?" Harry turned looking surprised as he had heard the conversation and had been left totally perplexed.

"Yeah that short bloke said that 'his wife would be ok because she was pureblood'. Sounds to me like they are hunting m..uggle borns" there had been an awkward pause as Draco had clearly skated close to using the wrong 'M word'

"Old habits die hard" Hermione said and smiled, genuinely, in Draco's direction.

"That's impossible. People wouldn't stand for it" Ron said

"I dunno they never exactly said it's just a guess" Draco replied nodding indifferently

"Yeah well it's a fucking stupid guess"

"Well what's your suggestion then?" Draco replied with a snarl

"I'm not sure alright? But it can't be that"

"So quick to criticise but so slow to offer anything of use"

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy"

"Enough!" Hermione snapped "fighting will not get us closer to finishing this"

The two exchanged pointed stares across the table as Kreacher pushed a large pile of buttered toast onto the table.

"Let's get to work" Hermione continued

The foursome spent the following days after the encounter with the outside world, based on Draco's premise about the Horcrux's, researching and compiling a list of Witches and Wizards that had perished in the first war. Then using Hermione's extensive collection of research books they set about tracing the final moments of each of the Witches or Wizards on that list. At the end of the sixth day they had agreed a list of three names that they agreed required more detailed information on; one Dorcas Meadowes, Benjiy Fenwick and Edgar Bones. Each of these three had suspicious or unusual circumstances surrounding their last hours. However, they had hit the limits of their research. The most useful book, Fascinating Facts of the First Feud, had documented their deaths as casualties of war but never fully explained due to a lack of information.

"Now what?" had been Ron's immediate demand of the other three.

"I don't know. It's not as if we can walk into Hogwarts and ask to use the library" Hermione admitted

"I am not sure that would help us much anyway" Hermione looked scandalised before Draco continued "This is relatively recent and not well documented, history. I am not sure books would have this sort of information"

"Well we don't have a choice then do we?" Harry asked

"What do you mean?"

"We will have to ask someone wont we? I mean what choice do we have? If it is not the type of information you would find in a book and even if it was possible we don't have the book then we will have to speak with someone from the Order wont we? Anyways I still want to find out what they meant by 'rounding us up' we can get an update on what's going"

"Oh Harry I am not sure that is a good idea. At the moment we are safe and more importantly they are safe not knowing where we are"

"What other choice do we have Hermione?"

She had no repost and was still dismayed that books had failed her for only the second time in her life. A plan was agreed in short order. They had identified Lupin as their 'target' and had turned to Kreacher for help. He was to apparate from the tree house to 12 Grimmauld Place and pass him an envelope. The envelope would contain a piece of paper but instead of a letter Hermione had placed a 'Portus' spell onto the paper that would immediately transport him to the clearing in a wood they had stayed at for several days a month ago. Where he would instantly be stunned and then side along aparated to another location and have his wand taken.

When his eyes flickered open Harry could see his old DADA teacher immediately assess his predicament. Wandless and tied he could see the flame red hair of Ron Weasley.

"Hi Lupin, sorry about all this but we have to be sure its you" Ron said apologetically

"What the hell? Ron, Harry?" Lupin managed to croak out

"Yeah it's us Remus. We need some help but as Ron says we need to be sure it's you first"

"Well you have just snatched me away from the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix. It isn't likely to be someone else is it?"

"Sorry Remus we have to be sure. What creature sat in the corner the first time I visited Professor Lupin at Hogwarts?"

"A Grindylow, it was in a tank"

"And what memory did I tell you I first used in an attempt to conjure a Patronus?"

"I don't know Harry! Your broom wasn't it? Flying a broom and I told you it wasn't nearly powerful enough I think"

Harry flicked his wand in Remus' direction and the ropes fell away as he pulled the older man into an embrace. Unbeknown anyone Draco bristled watching Harry embrace his former teacher.

"It's so good to see you"

"And you Harry. Now what on earth is going on?"

"It's not safe to talk here. Will you trust me one more time?"

"Of course?" the question hung in Lupin's voice

"Obscuro" Harry said and then took Lupin's arm and aparated them back to the tree house as they arrived Hermione was waiting and cast the 'finite' charm and Lupin slumped down into a comfortable arm chair in the living room as the pops of Ron and Draco returning echoed in the room.

"Honestly you four you are going to have to start talking. What the hell is going on?" Lupin asked

"We need some help" Harry responded

"and some information" Ron cut in as Kreacher pushed a cup of strong tea into Lupin's hands.

"Ok but I need to know what is going on"

"You know that there are things we can't tell you Lupin. Dumbledore gave me a mission and these three are in on it"

"I will never understand that. No offence Harry but Dumbledore had the whole Order at his command. Why you? Haven't you been through enough?"

"I can't answer that question Remus and I don't want to debate it. The fact is he did leave me this job and now it has to be done. What I need is some help" Harry replied assertively and Lupin took in a deep breath before rubbing his palms across his face.

"What do you need Harry?"

"I need to know if you know anything about the deaths of Dorcas Meadowes, Benjiy Fenwick or Edgar Bones. In the first war, you know?"

"Why on earth would you want to know about that? It was awful, just awful. Good people. Good members of the Order all three of them"

"Start off with the basics" Harry pressed ignoring the question.

"Well Edgar's death made the most headlines I suppose. He was found in muggle London. I don't know where exactly but it was big news. He was tortured and then released into muggle London and the muggle polisemen were called as he died. Arthur said that it took teams of obliviators hours to sort out all the memory modifications" Harry exchanged glances with Hermione as they mentally 'ticked' Edgar from their list.

"Go on" Harry urged and felt slightly sick as he pushed Lupin to relive experiences that where clearly painful for him.

"Benjiy, a distant relation to Professor Flitwick you know? That was quite mysterious" Harry's ears perked up "he died in an Order meeting. We thought it may have been some form of slow acting poison. We never really found out. But what really made it unusual was the fact that he hadn't left the Order Headquarters for some time before his death. For a long time Dumbledore and the first Order expended a lot of effort in trying to get a spy into Voldemort's ranks. Benjiy was the first attempt and it nearly went very wrong so he was put into hiding"

This didn't sound to Harry, at any rate, like a plausible contender either. They were looking for some sort of ritual or sacrifice and this seemed to Harry more like cold blooded murder. His thoughts were interrupted as Lupin continued.

"Well and then there was Dorcas. He was a very powerful wizard. I think the fault with the plan was that we tried too soon after Benjiy. We should have waited"

"Waited for what?" Harry interjected.

"We needed a spy. All this happened before Snape came forward. We needed a spy in Voldemort's ranks to pass back information. We had very detailed and carefully sculpted plans to present Benjiy as a plausible Death Eater and it didn't work. The mistake was trying again, with Dorcas, too soon. Dorcas was Dumbledore's number two. Second in command of the Order, as I say a very powerful wizard in his own right, we felt that his stature may tempt Voldemort with greed. Converting such a high level Order member you understand? I don't know the details because after the disaster with Benjiy it was kept very secret but I do know, Dumbledore confided in me later, that the plans where very detailed"

"So what went wrong?" Hermione asked

"I don't know what went wrong with the plan specifically, Dumbledore never told me, but as I say I think it was too soon after Benjiy and the Dark Lord was too suspicious. I expect Legilimency but I have no idea really"

"So what happened?"

"Again I don't know much it was all kept very secret. It wasn't published in the Prophet or on the Wizarding Wireless News. The irony was that not long after that Snape came over to our side and Dumbledore got his spy"

"Interesting that Snape came over to Dumbledore at that point. Almost a little too convenient if you ask me" Hermione observed and Harry couldn't help but agree with her.

"Hermione, Dumbledore trusted Snape" Lupin reminded them

"Yeah an look where that got him" Ron observed

"Carry on about Dorcas" Draco cut in trying to keep them on track and Lupin looked almost shocked to see the blond speak.

"All I know is that he was found in Malfoy Manor" and Lupin looked up at Draco. Who looked job smacked and barely managed to stutter "How do you know that?"

"Dumbledore told me. He never said who his informant was, maybe it was Snape, but he managed to recover the body. Lots of Dark Magic he said and wasn't the same again for months, years possibly"

"Did he ever say where about in Malfoy Manor he found the body?"

"Never, sorry. Can you at least give me some clue as to why this is even remotely important?"

"No. Sorry Remus. If I could I would but I can't. Dumbledore made me swear"

"Whatever" he looked dismissively at the group "well you don't look malnourished at any rate, Molly will be pleased"

"How are they?" Ron asked uncertainly

"They are fine Ron. They ran into a spot of bother when you didn't show up for school on September 1st but all seems to be well currently. I don't suppose your brother would mind me saying but you are to be an Uncle"

"Oh wow! A baby"

"Pass on our congratulations wont you?" Hermione cut in.

"So is there anything you lot can tell me or is it all top secret, hush hush?" Lupin asked a slight icicle in his tone

"Well this is where we live. What do you think?" Harry said and waved his arms in a gesture

"It looks comfortable enough. Where are we?"

"Somewhere hidden; away from sight"

"So do I get a tour?"

Harry and Hermione gave Lupin a quick tour of their tree stump home carefully avoiding the entrance.

"Very nice. Very cosy and how are you two getting along?" he nodded his head in Harry and Draco's direction

"Why do you ask?" Draco snapped defensively

"Well I have been here at least two hours and you have been nothing but pleasant to each other. I am had figured you would have ripped each other to shreds by now"

"Actually they get along very well. Actually spend time together voluntarily" Hermione supplied and Harry was grateful that they didn't know just how much time they spent together. Draco clearly was thinking the same thing as a faint tinge of pink flooded his cheeks and Lupin looked on surprised.

"We had one more thing we wanted to ask and then we will get you out of here" Harry said as he deflected the prying eyes away from his new found closeness to Draco. He coughed and the continued "We heard talk of 'round ups' and pure bloods being safe. Are they connected does that mean anything to you?" Harry knew it must be serious as he watched Lupin's face drop.

"I'm afraid so Harry. Since the fall of the Ministry, after you left, muggle borns are being rounded up and sent north. Nobody knows where to or for what purpose but its happening" Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth a picture of shock written over the groups face.

"That's not all. There is a new type of 'law'" Lupin snorted at the word "enforcement group, the 'SS' or Salazar Snatchers. Dangerous group Harry. Everyone looks the other way when they are involved. Too scared of disappearing. Dangerous, dangerous times. I think even the Muggles have begun to notice. Its hard not to really"

The four looked gawped at Lupin and at the matter fact way in which he had just summarised the daily life to which everyone was exposed.

"You lot are best off out of it. All of you. For god sake don't get caught" he turned and offered the group a weak smile.

It was an emotional goodbye. The news the Lupin had imparted filled them with a sense of dread and foreboding. Ron and Harry aparated Lupin to the chosen 'drop off' spot and he pulled Harry close before they returned to the lounge.

Whilst they had not exactly been having a good time, Lupin's news brought home to the group in sharp relief the situation in the outside world.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi!

This chapter, originally written, contains sex scenes! To comply with FanFiction's policies these have been edited out of this version (which is why it's a short chapter). If you would like the 'unabridged' version email me (see address below).

To confirm - I make no claim (obviously) to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them and make something that is, I hope, enjoyable to read.

I will also admit that this is my first story so please let me know what you think. I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have time and would like to please, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 at hotmail .co . uk

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter**__** Eighteen: Paralysis **_

Whilst laying on their bed in the 'couples' individual dorm rooms Draco had confessed to Harry that he was beginning to get nervous about their upcoming NEWTS exams and sitting in the familiar room with the familiar journalist Harry couldn't help but come around to a similar conclusion. Two weeks had already flown past since their last meeting with Cuffe and he was excitable as ever as the three had entered the room. For his part Harry was glad that they where rapidly approaching the conclusion of these meetings as the tale of their adventures wound its way towards the final parts. The trio estimated that they would be done by late November and therefore giving them a few weekends free for revision prior to the exams.

Classes seemed to be going well and Harry was relieved to find that whilst the classes were far from easy he understood the principles and consequently the content of their lessons far more readily than he had ever done in the past. Ron was palpably more excited with each passing day by the upcoming Quidditch match and had begun training his team. Harry found himself watching his best friend intently, it was clear that the pain of Hermione's loss was still at the forefront of his mind but for the first time since her death he saw a renewed twinkle in his red haired friends eye. He wasn't sure that it was wholly the Quidditch but he couldn't quite place his finger on what else it may be.

Cuffe cleared his throat and brought Harry from his contemplative mood "I trust you are all well boys? I have to say I found our parting several weeks ago particularly irksome. Did you want to dive straight in?"….

The period immediately after Lupin's visit had left the group in a state of semi-paralysis. The news he had brought to the group had pulled them into a temporary stupor leaving them concerned about friends, family and loved ones safety. The news of muggle borns being sent north had, unsurprisingly, affected Hermione rather badly.

Harry and Draco continued to run and train in the mornings but rather than come back to a focused group a sense of lethargy had settled in and they often retreated to their room leaving the other two alone in the sitting room. Harry had caught Hermione's raised eyebrows looking curiously in their direction as they retreated to their room but he had tried to place it to the back of his mind. It was now clear to him that he could no longer pretend that he didn't have feelings for Draco. Reaching for the blond and pulling him into an embrace was the first action he performed every morning now and their kisses were no longer chaste and nervous. He knew it would only be a short matter of time before their relationship moved to another level. They had been desperately close to crossing the invisible boundary from kisses, hugs and a grope to something more physical. On more than one occasion he had woken to find his throbbing erection pressed deeply into the snug confines of Draco's ass.

It was with some surprise therefore that, when he and Draco arrived back from their run and practice in the first week of December, he found Hermione sat purposefully at the kitchen table writing notes in her meticulous style.

"About time, where have you two been?" Hermione snapped as Draco climbed down the ladder into their underground home.

"Where we usually are at this time of day!" Draco replied

"Which is where?" Ron asked and Harry startled as he noticed the red head for the first time hidden behind a pile of books.

"We have been running first thing in the morning for weeks, keeping fit. Something you might want to think about Weasley" Ron merely grunted and returned to his book

"So what's going on?"

"We need to get moving. I was up all night thinking about it" Again Ron grunted as if in acknowledgement of this fact.

"Again with the riddles Hermione"

"I don't know what is going on with people being sent north but it doesn't sound at all good and it all comes back to the same thing doesn't it? Nothing will be fixed until we have destroyed all the Horcrux's and we now have some information to at least do that. We just need to put a plan together and find it"

"Where do we start?" Draco put in from besides Harry

"Well with you again actually" Hermione said and looked up from her notes to give the blond a friendly smile "I think we all ruled out the first two of our three options when Lupin described their deaths. Which leaves Dorcas Meadowes. We know he died in Malfoy Manor so we need a plan to find it, extract it and destroy it"

"You make it sound so easy mionie" Ron grinned and looked over his books

"Do you have any idea how big Malfoy Manor is Granger?" Draco looked imperiously in Hermione's direction with a hint of the person Harry so disliked from Hogwarts

"Play nice Dray" Harry muttered so that only the blond next to him could hear

It was like planning for Hogsmede all over again. The piles or parchment, late nights, hand drawn maps and fevered discussions about what they might find there. Many late nights and early mornings later their plans where agreed. It had been decided that they would attempt their plan on Christmas Eve. Reasoning that even Death Eaters liked to play pure blood happy families and so the Manor would likely be quieter.

Harry and Draco had intensified their battle simulations; getting up earlier and going for longer as the pair sought perfection. A week before Christmas Eve Harry surveyed the ground with grim satisfaction as the 'corpses' of their most recent duelling simulation vanished into thin air. There was always room for improvement but his ability to work in true partnership with Draco was now not in doubt. They knew what the other was thinking in a combat situation now without needing to talk. As Harry would realise that a shield charm was required one would already be expanding into the gap he had identified or vice versa.

"I think we are as prepared as can be expected" Harry said and Draco nodded in his direction "Agreed"

"Let's get back and shower up. I don't like looking or smelling like this"

"I like it" Draco whispered as he slid his arms around the boy's waist and pressed his lips to the side of his neck.

"Don't do this to me Dray"

"Do what?"

"You know full well what. I know that we haven't said it but…"

"What?" he squeezed the dark haired boy from behind again "Go on"

"We haven't ever spoken about you and me. I'm fine with that by the way. We speak all the time about everything and anything but I don't really know what is going on"

Harry could already feel the colour rise up into his cheeks and his subconscious telling him that Draco had him right where any good Slytherin would; exposed. The small declaration of insecurity about their relationship had provided the blond with an open view into his own feelings. What if Draco was content with the companionship that he offered but that any true feelings for Harry simply didn't exist? The silence was beginning to stretch just a little longer than he was comfortable with and he moved to gloss over this "Don't worry about it. It isn't important"

"You don't think it is important?" Draco asked

"I didn't mean that"

"That's what you just said"

"Well do _you_ think it's important?"

"I should think that is rather obvious"

"Not to me"

"Harry, are you gay?" The sudden change in the conversation caught Harry off guard and he turned to face Draco. "I mean I know you dated Weasley junior last year and yet here you are in the middle of a wood asking me about what is between us. Before I answer your question I want to know the answer to my question"

Harry licked his lips. How in hells name did he begin to answer that question? He was rapidly wishing that he had not said anything.

"I don't really know how to answer that" this was clearly not the response Draco had been looking for as his face took on the familiar sneer.

"Well until you can answer that I cant answer you" and he began to move away back to the old tree stump

"No wait" Harry called a little too loudly and grabbed his arm to prevent him from moving further away

"Look. When I said I didn't know, what I meant was I had never really thought about it before" Draco rolled his eyes "Yes I dated Ginny for a while and I kissed Cho Chang once. I have never really thought about another guy in that way… only you. I'm sorry I don't know if that makes me gay or bisexual or whatever but what I am saying is" he swallowed the lump that had appeared in the back of his throat and licked his lips. It was time to lay the cards on the table; he had as good as had already. "I like being with you. I like the fact that you are there when I go to sleep. I like the fact that you are there when I wake up. I like the way you smell. I like kissing you. I like the fact that you didn't turn out to be the arsehole you always pretended to be at school. I like your hair and the way it touches the sides of your face. I like lots about you and if that makes me gay then I guess I am gay. I don't like labels but you make me happy and I want more. But if you don't think that way and I am just the only option around at the moment then I need to know that" he looked up expectantly into the piercing grey eyes.

"Harry to me you are the only option" "Hey wait! Let me finish" The blond jumped in as the emotion drained from Harry's face. "What I meant is you have always been the only option for me. I have wanted to be close to you since I first met you. The reason I wanted to know if you were gay is because I don't want this 'quest' to finish and then for you to run back to the Weaslette"

"I don't want her"

"What about others?"

"No"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I want you"

"How do you want me?"

"Lots of ways"

"Such as…"

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Because I want to know"

"I want you emotionally and" he licked his lips "physically"

"Have you ever thought about what that would involve?"

"Yes" he licked his lips again as Draco moved close to him wrapping his arms about him and bringing his mouth close to Harry's ear "What have you thought about Harry?"

"Everything" he muttered

"Have you thought about touching me?"

"Yes"

"What about sucking me?"

"Yes"

"Me sucking you?"

"Yes"

Draco leaned in closely so that Harry could feel his lips brush over his ear and it sent shivers down his body "What about spreading my legs and pushing your cock inside me"

Harry licked his lips and in a hoarse whisper "Yessss"

"Does the thought of fucking me turn you on?" Harry grabbed Draco's hand that was now resting at his side and pushed it into his crotch to meet his throbbing cock.

"What do you think?" the low moan that escaped Draco's lips told its own story

"You still haven't answered my question" Harry said trying to maintain some wafer thin degree of control over the situation

"What was the question again?" Draco pulled back flashing a brilliant smile in Harry's direction

"What's going on with you and I?"

"Well I don't want to sound presumptuous, but it sounds like I am your boyfriend. If you want me that is?"

"I totally do"

They had kissed more times than Harry could perhaps remember but the intensity and unspoken words in that kiss took his breath away. They held hands as they walked back to the tree stump. Harry felt light and a little giddy which was made worse as Draco leant down and whispered in his ear 'just you wait till tonight' as he was descending into the tree.

Harry found that he couldn't wait until that night. If he stopped to think about the promise Draco had made as he descended into the trees capacious depths he found himself hard and with sticky boxers. On more than one occasion Hermione had pulled him up on his behaviour. Even Ron, who was not known for his observational skills, was now frowning in his direction as he blushed and looked away from Draco who was speaking.

"You alright mate?"

"What? Oh yes fine, thanks"

"Are you sure Harry you seem very distracted?" Draco asked in mock concern

"Yes fine thank you Draco. My mind just wandered for a second"

"So how do we get down to the basement of the Manor? It seems like a good place to start being as that was where the last Horcrux was" thank god for Hermione Harry thought as attention was diverted back away from him

"Well the best way is through the entrance in this corridor" Draco indicated, pointing to one of his hand drawn maps

"Right. It's a shame we can't expand the search radius for magical concentration spell. It took ages to find the last one in a small place. I think we are going to be lucky if we find it easily when the Manor is so big"

Draco coughed and placed a pointed look in Harry's direction. However, the man with the lightening scar was already disconnected from the conversation once again. Draco aimed a kick in his direction.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Harry looked over crossly in Draco's direction whilst rubbing his shin

"Hermione was just saying it's a shame that we can't search a bigger radius using the 'magus defigo' spell that we used last time" Harry blushed once again a faint red hue creeping up his face. Of course he wanted to do everything he could to locate and destroy the Horcrux but he was not sure he was ready for his friends to know the details of their early morning practice sessions. He was scared that they would find it highly suspicious for he and Draco had not only been practising duelling in these sessions but experimenting with 'joint casting' to make more powerful spells. It was a logical extension, Draco rationalised, to casting the duelling spell together. There had already been times when the double strength shield spell had saved them from powerful dark magic during the duelling practices.

"There maybe a way" Harry said finally

"What, how?" Hermione sat forward and Harry was impressed to see just how close she was to the edge of her chair and falling off it.

Harry cleared his throat and wished for an absolution "Look, there is no reason why I haven't told you this, it's just never seemed important till now, but Draco and I have been working together in the mornings on spells and stuff" Hermione frowned and Ron looked like someone had just poked him in the eye "It started off with swapping information on spells and the like then we moved to practicing those spells and then one thing led to another"

"And?" Hermione prompted

"We can cast some spells together that increases the power of the spell compare with if we had casted it individually"

"You what?" Ron spluttered

"We. Can. Cast. Some. Spells. Together. Honestly Weasley" Draco intoned

"But why? Why would he want to do that with you? That's really difficult" Hermione spluttered

"Show me" Ron's monotone continued

"What why?"

"Show me!"

"Oh come on Harry. It's not as if it's something to be ashamed of. We practiced something, we got good at it. End of story. Patronus or shield charm?"

"Shield" Harry spoke quickly. He wasn't sure that his friends were ready to watch Draco's eagle Patronus and his Stag meld together into a hook nosed, winged, beast with Antlers. In fairness they had only ever managed to achieve that feat twice themselves.

"Come on then Potter, unless you are going to do it sitting?"

Harry stood, reaching for his wand and automatically reached for Draco's hand. As the slim fingers came into contact with the palms of his hands a familiar jolt of static passed between them. He couldn't help but notice how natural it felt to have Draco's hand in his own. He knew it was going to happen before it did and he responded in kind "Protego!" the light spilt from the tip of his wand and instantly intertwined with Draco's before shooting forth and forming a shield charm between the kitchen door and the hall way.

Ron looked up at the thick shield and snorted. Hermione licked her lips before speaking "Impressive"

"Impressive? What in fucks name is impressive about that? I knew it would be a mistake keeping him. Now look they are not only doing things without sharing but they are fucking casting together. That is messed up"

"Fuck off Ron! Just in case you hadn't noticed our ability to cast together may actually come in handy. What's your fucking problem?"

"MY PROBLEM?" Ron balled "Have you forgotten who he is? He's a snake Harry and you have let him close to your magic. Have you any idea how dangerous that is?"

Burning rage was all Harry could feel. He had just insulted Draco, he had insulted his intelligence and he had scorned weeks of effort and practice that could make a very real difference to the success of their next mission. With a shaking hand he slowly lowered his wand and released Draco's hand. He felt strangely empty. "Fuck you Ron" and he left the room before marching into the bedroom he shared with Draco.

Harry was used to being insulted; living with the Dursleys had taught him how to deal with that. He was even used to having his sanity questioned; that whole year with Umbridge for example. But this was a new feeling, a burning anger. How dare Ron question Draco's integrity like that? How dare he get upset that he and Draco had a skill that was going to be useful to them? There was timid knock at the door. He ignored it. He was not in the mood to discuss this further. The knock this time was more insistent.

"Yes?"

"Harry, its me, may I come in?" Hermione of course it would be her acting as peacemaker.

He sighed before responding with a dejected 'yes'

"Are you ok?" the concern in her voice was so familiar it made him feel guilty

"Yes I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Hermione. I just don't like it that Ron is still questioning Draco's integrity. I think he has more than proven he is with us on this. I also don't see why he is making such a fuss about something that can actually help us? I mean he does want us to find the Horcrux, right?"

"Oh Harry" she pulled him into an embrace "He doesn't hate Draco"

"Could have fooled me"

"He doesn't Harry. He just doesn't understand your new friendship. He is jealous. You do know don't you Harry that what you and Draco did back there is a very unusual skill"

"Hermione, you know I love you right?"

She blushed and he added "as a friend". She smiled before he continued "I love you like a friend but please drop it. I don't wanna talk about this at the moment"

"Ok Harry. Well you know where I am if you want to talk about anything at all" she got up and moved back to the door.

"Hermione" he called after her

"Yes?"

"Thanks"

A while later, as Harry lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, Draco entered the room and hovered around the doorway before asking "is it safe to come in?"

"For you? Always"

Draco smirked and placed a plate of food on Harry's lap "You missed dinner"

"Wasn't feeling hungry"

"Eat its good"

"Dunno how you could sit in there with him"

"I didn't"

"So where were you?"

"In the kitchen with Granger"

"So where was Ron?"

"In their room I assume"

Harry took a bite of the slice of bread and dunked the rest in the thick stew.

"Nice?"

"Yeah. Thanks" looking up he gave Draco a warm smile

"Anytime"

"You're not leaving?" Harry looked up from the bowl and asked as Draco turned to leave

"Would you rather I didn't?"

"Stay with me"

Draco turned back into the room and with a well practiced flick of the wand cast the familiar charm to merge the beds together before climbing onto the bed and resting next to Harry as he finished up his stew.

"You seem pretty calm about what Ron had to say. Didn't it bother you?" Harry asked

"Of course it bothered me but why do I need to get annoyed when I have you to protect my honour"

Harry grinned down at the blond who was now sprawled lazily across the bed as he discarded the bowl onto the bedside table. "What's the time?"

"Late. Hermione went off to bed"

"Oh" a sudden lump had formed in his throat as he slid down the bed and rested his head stiffly against the pillow.

"Jumpy Potter" Draco grinned as he ran his hand up and down Harry's jean clad thigh

"Shrup"

"Make me" Never one to refuse a challenge Harry rolled over and onto Draco in the process before lowering his head onto the blonds for a deep kiss. He could feel the blood flood to his cock as the friction between his crotch and the blonds increased.

An hour or so later Harry pressed his lips to the blond and collapsed onto him. It took several minutes before either spoke.

"That was amazing" Harry virtually purred into Draco's ear

"I know. Pull the duvet over" Harry stretched out an arm and pulled the duvet up over him and his lover.

He was in a dark room with a crackling fire spitting near by. He was happy, very happy. The plan was perfect! It was better than perfect. As he thought about it a thin, soulless smile crept up his face as he considered the irony. The pitiless smile turned into a laugh, a serpentine hiss. Harry awoke with a jerk as Draco shook him awake.

"Are you ok?" he asked, the tone of concern etched in his voice

"I…I'm fine" Harry panted and automatically rubbed his scar

"What was that about?"

"Nothing" Harry tried to deflect the question as he continued to massage his scar, hoping to alleviate the pain.

"It didn't look like nothing"

"Honestly, it was nothing"

"Come on Harry!" Draco half snapped

"Look, you know sometimes I get visions right? When Voldemort is particularly angry or happy or has a strong emotion. That's how, well… that's how I knew you needed help"

"Yeah, I know"

"Well I had one, he is happy, very happy" Harry said through gritted teeth as another jolt of pain cursed through him

"Do you mind if I try something?"

"Erm, sure, ok" Harry said as he felt Draco's thin hand on his face and work his way up to the scar. Harry winced as Draco tried to push his own hand away.

"Trust me" Draco whispered and after a moments hesitation Harry moved his hand away, only for it to be replaced by Draco's. A few moments later the pain began to dull.

"What the heck?" Harry exclaimed and continued "nothing has ever helped with that before!"

"It's a spell to help dull dark magic"

"Thanks" Harry said and meant it more sincerely than anything he could remember

"Anytime, try and get back to sleep" Draco replied and kissed the top of his forehead.

Several hours after that Harry woke to find himself alone and the sound of running water in the bathroom next door. He slipped from the bed and slid in to the steaming shower and swallowed his first load of cum from the thick cock he was so enthralled by.

That morning after their run Harry and Draco practiced joint casting the 'magus defigo' spell. It was a difficult one to joint cast but by the end of the morning they were casting successfully every time. When they returned at lunch it was to a tense atmosphere. He managed to avoid exchanging more than a few words with Ron. Throw in a lot of sex and so was the pattern for the following few days. It was not until Hermione's lecture the night before Christmas Eve that Harry's friendship with Ron returned to something close to normality.

It was late on Christmas Eve afternoon that the four retreated to their respective rooms to change. Draco kissed Harry tenderly on the lips before they pulled the black balaclavas down to obscure their faces. They met the other two at the exit of the tree den.

"Into the Vipers nest we go" Hermione observed as they exited the stump and clasped hands to apparate.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi!

To confirm - I make no claim (obviously) to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them and make something that is, I hope, enjoyable to read.

I will also admit that this is my first story so please let me know what you think. I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have time and would like to please, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 at hotmail .co . uk

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter**__** Nineteen: The Vipers Nest **_

The familiar sensation of intense pressure crushing down on his body surrounded Harry as Draco apparate the group a short distance away from Malfoy Manor. They appeared in a small wooded clearing to the south of the Manor and from there they would take a short walk. Draco had advised against apparating directly to the outskirts of the wards for fear of alerting someone to their presence. Crossing the wards would not be the challenge for this particular mission; as head of the Malfoy family Draco would have ultimate authority to amend them as he saw fit. The one nagging concern that remained was that his Aunt Bellatrix would have some small measure of control over the house however; it would never be as strong as his own direct blood claim so he pushed it to the back of his mind once again.

The four figures, decked head to foot in black with a narrow slit across the face for vision, dropped hands immediately after landing with a faint pop in the clearing and the slender figure, which Harry knew to be Draco, moved off in front taking point striding off in the direction of the Manor. Harry had spoken to Draco late into the night several evenings ago about returning to the place he once called home and the place of his torture. It had not been an easy conversation. Harry had wanted to ensure that Draco knew he was there for him but it seemed that, like Harry, Draco was not used to talking about his feelings and emotions.

They had deliberately chosen the hours of dark for this 'mission' but as they walked occasionally one of his companions would stumble, as the oppressive darkness surrounded them. But still better dark and unseen than light and anticipated. The short walk took them on an undulating barely walked dry earth path. As Draco brought the group to a stop a short distance from a large boulder a few droplets of rain began to fall from the sky and bounced off his companions covered heads. Hermione stopped next to him and withdrew her wand before pointing at his head and muttering "Impervius" before repeating the spell on the other two and her. Harry watched as the increasing flow of water now falling from the heavens flowed harmlessly off and onto the ground.

"Wait here" Draco had instructed before moving closer to the boulder. As he walked towards it Harry saw a slight ripple in the air where his boyfriend had presumably just crossed the Manors Wards. He simply stood there and Harry wondered what he was doing before Draco called "Ok come across". Having never had a warded house, understanding the complexity of the wards had never really been something he could fathom.

"I was hoping to have a much better idea of the number of people inside the Manor once we crossed the ward line but there is some very strong dark magic effecting the wards. All I can tell you is that the place, unsurprisingly, is not empty. We should be very careful. Hermione do the disillusionment charm now I think and then I will apparate us closer to the Manor's scullery entrance"

"I still don't understand why we don't walk? Surely it's safer?" Ron piped up from Harry's left

"We don't have much time and it's about three miles to the Manor from here. We needed to walk to the wards to ensure they were not accidently set off but now we are within the wards it shouldn't be an issue to apparate closer to the Manor" Draco replied

Harry gasped as Hermione rapped her wand unexpectedly across his head and the familiar gooey sensation of raw egg dripping down his body covered him. She repeated the process before a sightless hand clasped his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Is everyone holding on?" Draco asked and Harry felt a fumbling hand clatter into his arm before turning into a tight grip. The overly familiar sensation of bone crushing soon abated as the short trip from the edge of the wards to one of the Manors side entrances was over.

The group moved into a small side room off the scullery and Draco spoke in a hushed whisper that made Harry start "I suggest we check the surrounding area for people and then check the area. I can't imagine it's here though, no where near prestigious enough". The group fanned out quietly moving around the immediate area checking for signs of life.

A dark black figure appeared to the right of Harry's vision and then spoke with Draco's voice "The disillusionment was a good plan but its not working. I can't see where Harry is in order to cast the spell"

"Ron and I will stay like this you and Draco cast the spell" Hermione's disembodied voice spoke to his left. Harry muttered the 'finite' charm and moved round to clasp hands with Draco again before casting the 'magus defigo' spell. As Draco had expected however, nothing appeared. A slight concentration of magic emanated around a rather suspicious looking coat stand.

"Lets move on we can't waste time" Draco called and moved out and away from the scullery taking a left, right and then a left again down a maze of corridors before coming to a stop and repeating the spell. They repeated the exercise, Draco leading the way, for a couple of hours without success or incident. Draco had to pull Harry back into an alcove as a figure crossed the adjoining corridor.

"Shit that was close" Harry whispered

"Yeah too close. What's the time?"

"One twenty eight" Hermione whispered and Draco jumped

"Will you please _stop_ doing that Hermione" Harry chastised

"We need to step up the pace. There is still more than half to go"

"Fine, but carefully" Hermione cut in again

They set off again. Harry was sure that he and Draco were being flanked by Ron and Hermione with Draco once again leading the group down a series of wide, sumptuously decorated corridors. Left, left, right and through and under an arch. "We are in the East Wing now. It was an extension to the original property build by my great great grandfather"

The search continued throughout the East Wing in vain with nothing more exciting than a series of time-consuming false alarms. The worst of which ended up with Harry pulling a dining fork from his thigh where it had become embedded having been launched from a cupboard with a deep red dark magic signature.

"We are running out of time" Hermione urged

"I don't know what else we can do Hermione? The Manor isn't going to shrink because we want it to. Imagine what the situation would have been like had Harry and I not been able to joint cast" Draco responded and chose to ignore the invisible snort that came from Ron

"Well we need to prioritise then. Where haven't we looked that you think has most chance of success?"

Draco paused for a moment considering his answer "Well we have searched the two main wings. I thought those had the highest probability because it seemed safer, out of sight and out of mind, you know? So it leaves the main house really"

"We should think about splitting into groups. Although it's more risky it would definitely get the job done quicker" Harry suggested

"Harry NO! That is not a good idea. If we have to come back then we will come back but I don't think splitting up is a wise move" Hermione's nervous voice betrayed her rational sentiments.

"I agree Harry. The Manor is large and complex we have already had one close call, separating is an unnecessary risk" Draco moved up and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry could feel invisible eyes boring into them at this sight of such familiarity between him and his ex-nemesis.

"Fine it was only an idea. Look it's…" Harry glanced at his watch "Gone three AM. We are running out of time lets get moving"

Draco set off, once again, with a purposeful stride back down the winding corridors and into the main body of the house before coming to an abrupt halt as two corridors met.

"What?" Harry whispered urgently

"Thought I heard something, close by"

Draco tightened his grip around his wand and strained his ears to make out a movement or sound and then it happened. A shadowy figure stepped around a corner and looked up directly at him. There was a momentary pause as he took in the situation, but that moment had cost the figure dearly as a jet of green passed across Draco's shoulder and struck the figure squarely in the chest before it had even had the chance to extract its wand and point it in his direction.

The invisible caster moved beyond Draco and then a voice spoke from the corner of the corridor "Looks like he was alone. Help me hide it out of sight"

Harry moved smartly towards Ron and grabbed the prone figures arms and saw the legs lift seemingly unassisted and they moved the body of the stunned man into an alcove.

"What did you do to him?" Hermione's voice asked

"Stunned" Ron replied

"Good"

Suddenly the figure appeared bound and gagged and Hermione continued "In case he wakes before we get out of here"

"Come on" Draco urged

As they approached the main entrance hall Harry and Draco joined hands and recast the dark magic detection spell but with no success. Again they ducked back into the shadows as the sound of moving feet passed them in a neighbouring corridor.

Finally, just as Harry was thinking they would need to call off the search, the group moved into a large ornate room with high walls covered with rich green wallpaper and thick gold curtains. In the middle of the room sat a large solid writing desk with a high backed leather chair. A large peacock quill sat aside an inkpot that looked like it hadn't been used for years. Immediately behind the desk, dominating the room was a large portrait of a pretty woman in her late twenties. She looked to be asleep as her head rested in her slender hand and her elbow in turn against the large chair arm. Her hands, Harry noticed, were exactly like Draco's.

"Its here" Harry said and continued "I can tell. Draco come quickly. You two keep a close eye out for company"

Draco moved quickly to Harry's side and proffered his hand before the two spoke together "magus defigo" the familiar red hue filled the room and instantly pulled together into a thick, deep concentration at the base of the right hand side of the desk.

"Looks like you are right. The question is what is protecting it. I can't believe, based on our last experience, we just open the draw"

"I would not recommend it" Harry spun around as the soft, unfamiliar, voice spoke from behind the desk.

The figure now sat back rigid with the faint hint of the Malfoy scowl.

"Good morning" Draco said as he turned to the woman

"Good morning to you too great great great grandson"

Draco inclined his head in a slight bow and said "Are you familiar with the object we seek?"

"I am not familiar with the nature of the object contained within that desk but I did see it being placed within the desk and I can tell you more dark curses I have not seen"

"Can you tell us how to open the desk?" Harry cut in

"Who is this grandson? You have brought one of a dubious blood line before me"

"May I present Harry Potter? Harry this is my great great great grandmother Elizaveta"

"Tell me Harry Potter why do you require the contents of this desk? It has sat there nicely for over twenty years"

"Grandmother the contents of this desk are very important to me. I would greatly appreciate any knowledge you may choose to impart to me that may assist in its recovery" Draco cut in. It was clear that Harry had no expertise in dealing with pureblood manners.

"All I am able to tell you is that the draws were sealed by a man. A man with red eyes. He sealed the four draws in a specific sequence and I would propose that if you desire the contents of that bottom draw you proceed in the reverse order to that which they where sealed"

"Thank you grandmother. One final question; do you possibly recall the sequence in which the draws where sealed?"

"I believe I do"

"Could you assist me by providing this sequence?"

"I can. You must first open the top right, followed by the bottom left, then the top left and finally the bottom right. I hope you know what you are doing Grandson because the man that sealed these draws did not wish them open, of that I can assure you"

"Thank you grandmother"

Harry moved around the desk and pulled the high backed leather chair from under the desk and out of the way before turning to the top right hand draw.

"Any suggestions?" he asked looking up at Draco who had moved around next to him

"Try and open it without touching it"

Harry glanced up from the draw and picked up the elegant peacock feather and passed the nib through the semicircular draw handle before taking both ends of the quill and pulling. The draw slid open easily with a soft squeak and Harry stared into it eagerly. Sitting in the very centre of the draw, as if only just placed there, was a key. The key itself was of simple brass and Harry moved to pick it up before an invisible hand closed around his wrist and prevented him.

"It's too easy Harry" Hermione said

"For fuck sake Hermione what did I say, like an hour ago, about warning when we can't see you?"

"Oh fine we don't need the disillusionment at the moment anyway" As she finished her sentence her bushy mane of hair reappeared shortly followed by the rest of her features.

"Try moving it with the quill" Draco suggested. Harry picked up the now bent quill and pushed it in the direction of the quill. It hit an invisible barrier just above the key that prevented the nib of the quill from making contact and as Harry pushed harder he noticed that the quill was getting shorter. As he pulled it back to investigate it soon became apparent why; the end of the quill was now missing and all that remained was a burned end, like the end of a cigarette.

"That, Harry, is why we look before we leap" Hermione said in her best superior tone

"Great, thanks, now how do we get to the key?" Harry tried to keep his voice calm but it was these little 'Hermione moments' when her superiority got the better of her that drove him mad.

"Well it can't be that easy can it?" Draco muttered more to himself than anyone else before gently pushing Harry back and pointing his wand at the now protruding draw. The draw lifted a fraction from its runners and Draco floated it out of the main desk before flipping it and then placing it on the desk upside down.

"Oh no it can't be" Hermione said as she clocked onto Draco's thinking. Moving quickly he cut into the underside of the draw to reveal the key and then flipped the draw back the correct way and with a soft cling the key landed on the desktop.

Once again Harry picked up the quill and jabbed it in the direction of the key before turning it to inspect it closely. Satisfied that the key itself had not burned the quill he reached down to pick it up and moved quickly to the bottom left hand draw. As the key drew closer to the draw an embossed outline of a lock, that had not been there before, became clearer until the key slipped into the lock and Harry turned it to the left and with a click the draw sprung forward like it was sealed under tension. There was a grunt as the draw span off on a trajectory Harry had not anticipated and it didn't take long to realise why. Ron's form glimmered back into sight and solidified on his knees clasping at his stomach where the draw had presumably just struck him.

"Ron! Are you ok?" Hermione shouted

"Hermione! Shhhhh" Draco whispered urgently before she spoke any further and she clapped her hand to her mouth realising her mistake. Harry's hand tightened around the holly and phoenix feather wand automatically, straining his ears for sound of movement, prepared to fight if Hermione's mistake had raised the alarm. No sound reached his ears except for the distant ticking of the grandfather clock they had passed in the corridor before entering the room.

Hermione was now bent down attending to Ron who seemed to be winded. Draco had moved off quickly to the now floating draw in order to retrieve it but as he got within touching distance the draw moved away. It was like watching some bizarre comedy sketch on muggle TV; as Draco moved closer to the draw it moved away as he increased his pace to compensate as did the draw away from him.

"Accio draw" Harry said and pointed his wand in the direction of the floating draw. Nothing happened. He moved towards Draco in order to assist in the capture of the rogue draw. Like Draco however, he had no success in reaching it. The two even attempted to flank the draw but it simply moved off in an alternate direction.

"Granger" Draco spoke softly but determinedly "Help!"

Ron by now was back on his feet with the wind fully restored to his lungs. The two moved in but something strange happened as all four moved in to surround the rogue draw it moved closer to Ron who then stepped forward and simply took it from the air.

"What the hell?" Draco said, clearly irritated that they had just been through this undignified game of catch simply for Ron to walk straight up to it and pick it out of the air on his first attempt.

"I dunno" Ron said and shrugged

"So what do you see?" Harry asked cautious not to move closer to the draw in the event that it took off once again.

"It's similar to the last one but the key is bigger and silver. It looks to be in another one of those protective bubbles. Pass me the quill and I will see if it has the same effect?"

Harry moved back to the desk grabbed the quill and passed it back to Ron from as great a distance as possible.

"It's not the same. The quill seems to be fine"

"Do what we did last time anyway" Draco suggested

Ron flipped the draw and carved a hole in the underside to reveal the large silver key but as he turned the draw the correct way there was no clinging sound of key dropping from the draw.

"I think it's stuck to the bubble. Do you think it's safe to touch it?"

"I don't know Ron, I wouldn't" Hermione said looking nervous

"We have to get to that key" Harry urged

"Use the quill to see if you can lift it out" Draco suggested

Ron again lifted the quill and attempted to prize if from its resting place "Its no good it's lodged the quill is just bending". Harry clucked his tongue impatiently aware that their time was fast running out.

"Hang on a second lets just think about this" Hermione was saying but it was too late. Ron had already moved his hand in and pulled the key from its resting place.

"Come on lets go" Ron said and started back towards the desk. He stumbled slightly but made it back to the desk before inserting the key into the top left hand draw.

As the group peered in they noticed that the content of this draw was different. No glittering key lay before them but in its place was a dull gunmetal grey blacksmiths mould in the shape of a key.

"What's this about?" Harry asked and turned to face the group.

Several things happened at once. Far off, in the distance, there was a sound of clattering like plates hitting a tile floor and Ron once again fell to his knees this time smashing his head into the open draw.

"Ron!" Hermione and Harry said before rushing to the red head's side but before they could reach him he fell to his side and collapsed completely onto the floor. All colour was now draining from his face and he grew rigid.

"Harry!" Draco gasped and Harry looked up back in the direction of his lover who was now wildly gesticulating in the direction of the draw. Harry glanced once again at Ron whose eyes had begun to glaze over but as he glanced into the top draw he could see a shiny gold key solidifying in the mould. The sounds of crashing drew closer and he could now hear distinct movements. Harry turned back towards Ron and then immediately to Hermione before saying "Hermione! What's wrong with him!"

"I don't know!"

In the split second Harry had turned towards Ron, Draco had grasped the now solid gold key from the mould and thrust it into the lock in the bottom right hand draw. Turning it quickly he pulled open the draw and as Harry called "Draco NO!" his hand closed around a shiny silver object. As he pulled the object from the draw a whistling noise rushed around them and the various parts of the desk flew through the air before slamming with a resounding thunk back into their original places. The gold key fell from the draw and lay motionless on the ground beneath the desk and Draco automatically pocketed it.

"We have to go NOW!" Draco called as the sound of approaching movement grew louder

"What about Ron?" Hermione called desperately

"We have to get him out of here. You two grab him and let's GO!" Draco instructed

How they managed it Harry was not sure they would ever know. The cold slimy sensation of disillusionment had quickly followed Draco's balled instruction to go and Harry moved to Ron's arms and hoisted him into the air and he felt Hermione do the same before Ron disappeared from sight, presumably Hermione had case the charm on him too.

Draco, still in plain sight, moved quickly towards the study door pulling it open and urging the now invisible threesome through and out into the corridor. Ron's deadweight slowed them down and his physical condition distracted Harry immensely and it was only Draco's quick action that saw another Death Eater hit the floor with a resounding crack. The group sped down the nearest flight of steps and to the main entrance of the Manor, which was the quickest exit from their present location. As they pulled open the front door Harry heard a voice that caused his blood to chill.

"Draco, it was a mistake to return here"

Harry watched in slow motion as Hermione pushed him backwards out the front door and he caught a glimpse of Bellatrix Lestrange stride towards his lover. But before he could run back to Draco's assistance Hermione had already performed an invisible twist on the spot and pulled him and Ron back into the compressing darkness of apparition.

"DRACO!" Harry had called as soon as they touched back down in the now eerily quiet forest floor.

"I have to go back" Harry said glancing at Hermione who had now cast the counter charm to their invisibility.

"Harry no!"

"Hermione! Draco is there alone with Bellatrix Lestrange and god knows who else of course I am…"

Another loud crack cut him off in mid sentence and the blond collapsed into a heap on the forest floor.

"Draco!" Harry shouted again moving quickly to his side "are you ok?"

The blond didn't move for a moment and Harry felt his body fill with dread until a few seconds later he groaned and made a sharp jabbing movement. A thin silver knife fell appeared by his armpit and a steady flow of crimson followed.

"Oh shit" Harry called

Hermione had already levitated Ron up and towards their tree stump and was now gently lowering him into the stumps capacious depths. Harry slid his arms under his lover's neck and knees before lifting him towards the entrance and down.

Kreacher was waiting at the bottom and sealed the entrance to their home as Harry hit the bottom.

"Quick master in the kitchen with the others"

Harry moved quickly through into the kitchen and gently placed Draco down on the now kitchen table next to Ron. The flow of crimson continued from Draco's right hand side onto the various pieces of parchment that adorned the table. Ron looked worse than ever, his glazed expression reminded Harry of the petrified bodies from their second year.

Kreacher had moved quickly behind Draco and held his long fingered hand over the wound and as Draco cried out in pain Harry was about to push the elf away until he noticed that the steady flow of crimson was reducing. With one final scream from Draco the flow of blood ceased and the blond slumped unconscious onto the table surrounded by a pool of blood.

Hermione meanwhile was slumped over Ron's still body and though he could not see her face he knew she was crying.

"Kreacher! What about Ron?" Harry called desperately to the elf that scurried from Draco's side his best friend.

The elf ran his long fingers over the red heads prone figure "Kreacher!" Harry shouted again

"Master I do not know! It is a dark dark curse not one that Kreacher has seen before"

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes but Kreacher does not know for how much longer"


	20. Chapter 20

Hi!

Firstly a special thanks to Jake for giving this chapter a really good beta reading – where were you three months ago! :D thank you!

I have had the same 'disclaimer' thing for ages but just to say that obviously I make no claim to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them. Thank you to all of you that have emailed and provided feedback it really has been great to hear from you! Thank you!

You are entering the final straight with this book five more chapters after this one to post!

I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have time and would like to please, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 at hotmail .co . uk

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter**__** Twenty: Poisons and Curses**_

The words echoed around Harry's subconscious 'Master I do not know! It is a dark dark curse not one that Kreacher has seen before. Yes, he is alive but Kreacher does not know for how much longer' and for the third night in a row he pulled back the duvet and pulled on a jumper before padding out into the lounge.

"Harry!" Hermione admonished as she glanced up from her place in one of the soft armchairs.

"I couldn't sleep" he said and glanced over at Draco's sleeping form and then over at his best friends comatose state. He wished Hermione wasn't there so he could hold Draco in his arms. The blonds' absence, as well as Ron's precarious health, kept him from getting little more than snatches of sleep.

The past few days had been hell; there was simply no other adjective that could describe them. Kreacher and Hermione had managed to stabilise his friend; if you could call it that. He was alive which, given the alternative…but Harry couldn't consider that. Kreacher had slowed the curses onslaught through Ron's vital organs and Hermione had applied a stasis spell to further reduce the curse's progress through Ron's body. Hermione had barely slept, unless forced by Harry, as she feverishly scoured every text she could lay her hands on for information relating to Ron's condition. Despite both her and Harry's best effort's they had had no success. They had also discussed the possibility of taking Ron to St Mungos but given the information provided by Lupin they could not decide if it would be a sensible move or not.

As for Draco, well that had been almost as disastrous. He had come round not long after Kreacher had healed the knife's puncture wound and had even set about helping Hermione move the stasis charmed Ron into the living room before he collapsed onto the floor into a heap. Harry had rushed to his side and pulled his head into his lap. Kreacher had scampered to the stricken boy and muttered some words in elfish before clapping his hands to his mouth. It had transpired, when Harry could get the elf calm enough to speak, that in healing the wound, some poison had been trapped inside Draco's shoulder. Harry had acted on instinct and without thought by drawing his wand and slicing into Draco's shoulder. A violent eruption of blood and yellow mucus had sprayed forth instantly. The mixture had flowed all over Harry's lap and the floor coating them in equal proportion.

Harry who had been paralysed sat with his gorgeous lover bleeding all over him and it was Hermione, as always, that had acted. She had thrust a phial of blood replenishing potion into Harry's hand before stating that 'the poison needs to work its way out of his system. All you can do is keep him dosed up with the blood-replenishing potion to stop him from dying. If you seal the poison in, it will kill him'. That had been that. Harry had sat with Draco's head in his lap watching the crimson blood and yellow mucus ooze from the shoulder wound over him and onto the floor. Every so often he would gently open Draco's mouth and pour another phial down his throat. The ritual had continued for several hours until Harry was sure that the mixture of crimson and yellow was changing to a heavier mix of red.

An hour after that Hermione had appeared, vanishing the multi coloured mess from the floor around him, and said 'another hour and you will be able to seal the wound. He won't be in the land of the living for several days I can promise you. The poison maybe gone but his body will need plenty of time to recover. When the yellow is completely gone, call me and I will heal the wound and we can put him in the living room with Ron'.

In short the past few days had been hell. Harry and Hermione had shared the duty of keeping watch over the two invalids but in truth neither had really left the living room and if they had it hadn't been for long. Harry had welcomed the short snatches of solitude as he had held Draco's hand and pressed kisses to his forehead. Several times he had thought the blond was waking but they had only been false alarms. When Hermione was in the room he worked as feverishly as she to try and find some snippet of information that would help Ron.

"You should really try and get some sleep Harry" Hermione said again as he sat on one of the sofas and pulled a book towards him that he had been looking through previously.

"I'm fine Hermione, really, you go" it was a vain effort, he knew it, she rarely left the room but he was keen for a few minutes with Draco.

"I wouldn't sleep"

"There you go then, me either"

The two worked in silence, every now and again the crisp sound of paper being moved from one side of the book to another. Several hours later Harry looked up from the book's pages to look over at Hermione wanting to share a piece of information he had just read. He had been reading about a really interesting piece of experimental magic based on the properties of moondust and oak sap for curing dark curses. Her head was lolling to the right and her eyes half closed. He got up and removed the book from her hands before rubbing her arm gently.

"You are absolutely knackered. You are no use like this. Go and get some sleep" He was not expecting her to agree without a fight but to his surprise she got gently to her feet and patted his shoulder.

"I will be an hour or two maximum. If I am not back by then come and wake me please."

"Sure, ok."

Harry waited for the gentle click of the bedroom door before pushing himself up onto his feet and moving around to Draco's temporary bed. He ran his thumb down the ivory cheek and pressed a tender kiss to the forehead before sitting down and getting comfortable. He pulled the slender hand into his own before pulling it too to his lips. He ran his thumb over the front of the white hand and it was at that moment he realised just how tired he was. A few minutes of shuteye wouldn't hurt.

The first thing that Harry really remembered registering was a soft rustling noise. It had a familiar sound almost like Dudley when he was scoffing an entire packet of sweets without offering Harry a single one. This was not quite the same however, more like the turning of paper rather than the scratch of sweet wrappers. Harry's eyes sprung open and sure enough the familiar mane of curly brown hair could be found thumbing slightly disinterestedly through a thick aging volume. Harry tried shutting his eyes again hoping for time. How was he going to explain his head resting on the blond's chest and the slender hand that remained encased in his own?

"You needn't pretend to be asleep you know. I saw you open your eyes."

"I didn't hear you come in" he offered, playing the stupidity card

"Clearly" she said in a tone that conjured images of the hook nosed greasy haired teach he despised the most.

"He was having a fit, I had to hold him down" he lied wildly.

"Oh come on Harry. Please don't insult my intelligence its offensive."

"What? It's…" but he was cut off.

"Of course it's not true!" she snapped before continuing "It patently clear that it is exactly as it looks. Your relationship with Malfoy has been different for weeks, months really. I must admit I did wonder but I didn't believe it. However, for the past three days I have almost physically had to drag you to your bed only for you to return thirty minutes later. Now I come back to find you sleeping for the first time in almost three days, which incidentally is nothing to be ashamed of, with your head on his chest and his hand in yours. Now please don't think you can come up with some stupid little excuse that is going to even come close to believable"

He didn't know what to say and frankly his mind was betraying him it felt sluggish and lethargic trying to plumb the depths of his brain for some plausible excuse. Meanwhile however, his body had taken over as he felt the heat rise up through his body and into his cheeks. But before he could say anything Hermione was talking again.

"So what is it then? A pha…" she eyed him imperiously over the top of her book.

"Don't finish that sentence Hermione. Of course it isn't a phase. Do you think I would just wake up one morning and think 'oh I know what I will start finding myself attracted to Draco Malfoy?' Of course not! What a stupid thing to say."

"Well I don't know do I Harry. You have never spoken to me about it. This is all new news to me" the quiet, steely voice reminded him of revision timetables.

"There is nothing to say Hermione. I have spent a lot of time with Draco over the past months. At first it was a chore, a frustration, an irritation and to be fair it pissed me right off that we all recognised that we needed him yet I was the one lumped with him. But because of that I got to know him. He isn't the snarky shit from school that he likes to pretend to be. He is clever, he is caring, he is interesting, he doesn't show it very often but he knows how to laugh and how to have fun. Yes, on occasion he can be an arrogant arse but for the most part he makes me smile and he makes me happy. We actually got to know each other Hermione. I think even Ron would admit, as much as it would pain him, that he isn't the same as the Malfoy we knew at school. So no Hermione, it's not a phase, it's just something that happened. End of story."

"But, Harry, I didn't even know you were gay!"

"Not gay Hermione, just someone who happens to like another guy."

"Semantics" she muttered, and before Harry could interject she continued "how long?"

"I don't know exactly. As I just said it's happened over a long period of time. I guess I have known that there was 'something' for a while but even now but I guess we didn't classify it until recently."

"Do you do absolutely anything ordinary?"

"Well in case you hadn't noticed it's a little hard to go out on a date around here you know?"

"You know full well what I meant Harry. I mean you are the boy that lived and the boy that stopped Voldemort in your first, second and forth years at school. Not to mention fighting him in your fifth and sixth years. Not only that but now you're going to be the boy who likes boys!"

"Perhaps you have an untapped vocation."

"What?" she said looking perplexed.

"Well I dare say you have just created the Daily Prophets front page headline, assuming I live long enough to see it."

"Don't say that Harry."

"Why? It's sort of true."

"I agree with Granger" came the faint voice from Harry's right and he flicked his head around with a start.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. What happened?"

"You have been out of it for the past three days or so. Your Aunt stabbed you with a poisoned knife."

"Always the caring one of the family old Aunt Bella" Draco said with a grimace as he pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"Hey! Rest! You have been through a lot" Harry said gently pushing him back down into the bed before reaching for a glass of water and lifting it to Draco's lips. He sucked the water down with gusto before ending up in a coughing fit as it went down the wrong way.

"Don't drink so quickly" Hermione advised, before turning her eyes away from the pair and back to her book.

"You ok?" Harry muttered so that only Draco could hear him.

"Been better but what else has been going on?"

"Don't worry about that, there is plenty of time."

"Potter" there was hint of danger behind the tone "I am not an invalid. Tell me what's going on."

It took several minutes but Harry filled in the high level details of the past few days whilst leaving out the more unpleasant details.

"Shit! So how is Ron?" Draco asked immediately after Harry had stopped speaking.

"Kreacher says that the curse is not spreading further than it already had but we haven't found anything yet that seems to improve him. We have tried a few things."

"Well I have to help" Draco said, moving to push himself up again onto his elbows.

"Yes, you will but not for a few more days Dray" Hermione raised an eyebrow and Harry ignored her. "If you get ill again you will just make it all more complicated. We need you better" he lowered his voice "I need you better."

"Fine" he was pouting, Harry could tell "where are we anyway?" he looked left and right to take in his surroundings.

"The living room, it's been easier to keep an eye on the two of you here" but as Harry looked back down at the blond he realised that he was talking to himself as he had fallen back to sleep.

"He will be very fatigued for at least the next few days" Hermione said, closing the book she had been reviewing and resting it on the table.

Harry stood and moved towards Hermione in order to avoid disturbing the now sleeping Draco "So are you going to stay with him? She asked as he approached.

"Stay with him? Of course I am going to stay with him. Do you think I just woke up one day and thought 'you know what…my life isn't complicated enough how about I fall for another guy oh and a Malfoy'. As hard as you will find this to believe I care about him. Perhaps more than he realises."

"Look Harry let me just say this. I love you as a friend and for me this changes nothing. I have actually spent some time with Malfoy and I agree he isn't as repugnant as he was at school. I will always support you but have you thought about what Ron is going to say? Or Ginny?"

"I would like to say 'I don't care', but I do. I have never wanted to hurt Ginny but I cant help how I feel and Ron – please don't mention this to Ron when he wakes up. He is going to freak and right now we don't have time for that. We still have to destroy the Horcrux from the Manor, and not to mention finding the other and killing the snake!"

"Ok but I am not keeping your secrets for you Harry Potter. You have to tell him but I agree when he wakes up we have other priorities to deal with but don't expect me to cover for you indefinitely" she raised her eyebrow in warning.

"Anything interesting?" he nodded in the direction of the book she had just placed on the nearby table in a less than subtle attempt at changing the subject.

"Not really; just that dark curses are often…fffff…" but she faltered and Harry saw her eyes well up and he moved quickly forwards to comfort her.

"Shhhh" he coxed as he pulled her head into the crook of his arm "It will be ok. I promise. We will find out how to solve this and he will be back on his feet in no time. I promise."

'No time' turned into 'some time' and finally 'too much time' before Hermione finally snapped. It was half way through January and almost three weeks since Ron had entered his magically induced stasis. After a week had passed Harry and Hermione had begun exploring the possibility of enlisting outside support by 'kidnapping' one of the Order. This was quickly dismissed however, when it became clear that it would require a significant investment to actually find a member of the inner circle that they both considered trust worthy. Whilst they could not say with any certainness Hermione was convinced that the Order members had 'gone to ground'. Harry would not easily forget the eerie feeling of apparating to The Burrow, finding it deserted and clearly ransacked. They had agreed that following that discovery it would be too dangerous to check the Order headquarters at Grimmauld Place. This was particularly so as Harry or Hermione could only travel alone, leaving the other to watch the recovering Draco and ensure no decline in Ron.

Draco recovered slowly over the three-week period though he was insistent that he join the research campaign a day after he had initially woken. His contribution had been patchy at best in the first week, as he would often fall asleep himself. After the second week Hermione had permitted him to relocate to the bedroom he shared with Harry. Harry was grateful for this as he had not slept properly in Draco's absence. The combination of Draco's physical presence and his frequent use of the pain-reducing spell were sorely missed especially as Harry's forays into Voldemort's mind seemed to be on the increase.

Draco's improvement was noticeable by the end of the second week and whilst Harry and Hermione agreed that he could work more closely with them on the research front he was not given 'permission' to begin re-brewing the potion that they had used to destroy the last Horcrux. A breakthrough was however, not on the horizon even with the additional research capability of Draco who was now up to full speed half way through the third week. It was at the end of that third week that Harry entered the living room and found a sight that knocked him sideways.

"Hermione! Shit Hermione what the hell?"

"Oh hello Harry" came the dreamy voice.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"What do you mean? Don't shout at me" the loose smile on her face began to fall.

"Hermione, you are in the middle of the lounge and you look absolutely out of it, what the hell?" she made an involuntary movement that drew his eye to the table that sat next to the chair she often frequented.

"Oh brilliant Hermione. Just fucking brilliant. Firewhisky" that was enough. She collapsed onto the floor and began sobbing unashamedly.

"I…I…I…I just cannttt handle thissss anyyyymoree Harryyy. Its been threeee weeekks and weee are still no closerrr to finding out what's wrong with him. I just can't deal with this."

"So drinking yourself into this state will help fix the problem? I promised you that we would find out what is going on and fix this, didn't I?"

"Yesss" she sniffled into his jumper.

"And we will. You know better than me just how vast the magical spectrum is. It may take time to find out what's wrong with him but we will and at the moment he is safe and not getting worse" thankfully the girls wracking breaths were slowing to a controlled pace.

"I know Harry but it's just so hard, so so hard, I miss him."

"I miss him too Hermione and it will get fixed, honestly."

"Ok" she whispered, as he leaned forward and gave her a hard squeeze.

"Go to bed Hermione. You are no use like this. Draco and I will keep an eye on him but please believe me I think something will show up any day now. Who knows maybe even tomorrow! Now go get some sleep."

It was around 2 AM that Draco arrived in the living room to take over the watch of Ron. Harry hugged him firmly and pressed his lips to his neck which elicited a shudder.

"Harry, please don't do that, you are going to make the night impossible for me else."

"Sorry" Harry said, and blushed before continuing "Hopefully Hermione will be up to take over the watch and you can come back to bed for an hour. I always have a lousy nights sleep without you."

"Sleep well sexy" Draco said, and ushered Harry to the door who slipped through it and made his way back to the bedroom before getting into bed.

A short while later, Harry reached for his wand and cast a tempus charm; 3.30 AM and he hadn't slept a wink despite being tired. Jabbing his wand in the direction of the lamp on the bedside table a flame sprang to light and danced off the walls. He was contemplating going to sit in the lounge with Draco but he knew that all that would achieve was a rebuke and dismissal back to the bedroom. It was after all what he would do if their positions were reversed.

He glanced around the room, it was a total mess and it was almost certainly for that reason that he could not sleep. What with the situation with Ron and earlier with Draco the cleanliness of the bedroom really had not been a priority. Kreacher, for his part could not be blamed either, having also been banned from the room at the same time as Hermione several months earlier. It wouldn't do. Harry pushed the bed sheets down and climbed from the bed.

It took forty-five minutes before he approached the pile of clothing in the corner. None of the party of four had an endless supply of clothing and Harry was certain that like him Draco and Hermione were well versed in recycling dirty clothes with the use of a cleaning jinx. But even with magic there came a point when clothes needed to be washed and this pile in the corner represented that. Summoning a basket he began to transfer the clothes from the heap into the basket. It was around half way through the exercise that with a clang Harry looked down to see the golden key. He picked it up and placed it onto the bedside table. Harry didn't give it much thought. That the key was warm was neither here nor there. Several other objects found themselves on the bedside table a Knut and a several scraps of parchment the most interesting of the finds.

Harry pushed the basket of laundry out of the bedroom door before returning to the bed and pulling the duvet up and extinguishing the light. The blackness enveloped him and his eyes became heavy. He was finally going to get some sleep. That golden place of sedate satisfaction, sleep, golden, sleep was golden and so was the key. The key. The key meant something but what did it mean? Harry could feel his brain trip with excitement, but why? He was on the edge of something…

"Holy shit! DRACO!"

He moved too quickly and the bed sheets did not part gracefully from his side, rather that he ended up getting his leg caught between the mattress and the bed sheet and fell to the floor. He scrabbled around and the light flicked on.

"Harry? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Draco! Draco, it's the key. It's all about the key. Thank fuck you picked it up. It's the key!" Harry pulled himself up off the floor grabbed the small golden key and rushed passed the blond and into the sitting room.

"Harry will you slow down for a second and tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Don't you see Draco? The key is _the _key! Look let me find it" he moved quickly around the room knocking piles of books down searching for something. "Here! Here it is!" he wrenched the book open and flicked clumsily through the pages before stopping and jabbing his finger at the beginning of a chapter and thrusting it into Draco's astonished arms "Look!"

Draco took the book and sat carefully down in the nearby arm chair and began to read…

"So all we have to do is destroy the key?" Draco asked slightly dumb founded.

"Yes I think so! The key was built from Ron's magical strength. With the key destroyed the magic will pass back into Ron."

"So all we have to do is destroy the key…" Draco said as if confirming it to himself "…in the same potion we will need to make to destroy the Horcrux."

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed, and continued "It takes around a day, right?"

"Yeah not long but we should be brewing outside again. I really wouldn't like to risk it in here."

The enthusiastic rush drew to a halt as Harry walked to Draco "Are you feeling up to it? I mean Ron is fine here, we can wait a while longer till you are fully recovered."

"Harry you are perfect, you know?" Draco said. There was a slightly derisory snort as Hermione entered the room and collapsed on the sofa.

"And why exactly is Harry perfect?" Hermione asked in a slightly condescending tone.

"Because Hermione he has worked out how to bring your boyfriend back to us" Draco said with a smug look as Hermione instantly burst into tears.


	21. Chapter 21

We are on the run in now folks…

Firstly a special thanks to Jake for giving this chapter a really good beta reading, thank you!

I have had the same 'disclaimer' thing for ages but just to say that obviously I make no claim to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them. Thank you to all of you that have emailed and provided feedback it really has been great to hear from you! Thank you!

I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have time and would like to please, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 at hotmail .co . uk

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter**__** Twenty One: A Wretched Soul**_

The clock struck three rapid chimes in succession across the deserted square in a far away village and the corner of a curtain twitched as a dishevelled maniacal looking woman with frizzy hair glanced quickly out into the pitch black centre of the small hamlet.

Drawing back into the dark room Bellatrix glanced around at the almost burned out candle and clicked her tongue impatiently. Her guest was late and not by a small margin; an entire hour had elapsed from the scheduled appointment. She retook her seat on the mangy old sofa and instantly began to pick at the stuffing in the sofa's arm. Admittedly these highly secret rendezvous' had not happened frequently but in all the previous occasions the hooded man had not been late, not even by a few minutes, albeit that this was due to be only their fifth brief meeting.

The clock struck, a now familiar, half chime to signal the half hour and the candle finally died plunging the room into total darkness. She could not wait much longer; she knew that, it was critical to get the wretch back to its confinement before the light began to appear. Bellatrix snorted at the prospect of being accosted by muggles questioning the state of the thing she would need to transport.

The hooded man had however, been very clear in expressing his requirements and so here she was; out in the open…exposed for nothing. A firm wrap at the door made Bellatrix jump as she clasped her wand tighter and sprang from the seat leaving a trail of sofa stuffing over the floor.

"Yes?" she spoke into the door firmly.

"It is I" replied a silky voice.

"You are late."

"Come now Bella, enough of this, let me in at once."

After casting a quick spell to check that there was indeed only the single person at the other side of the front door she gently tapped the door and the lock slid across. As she opened the door the man slid in immediately. Looking around the room he flicked his wand in the direction of the fireplace and flames licked up illuminating the room once again.

"Trouble?" Bellatrix tried once again.

"I do not think so but I had to be sure, completely sure, that I was not followed and hence my delay."

"I see. What can you tell me? It has been some weeks since our last meeting."

"The plan enters its final stages. It has been complex in the extreme but I am confident that I have performed the process correctly. What news of your mission?"

"Some improvements since we last met. I have compiled a list" and she indicated a scroll of rolled up parchment that sat on a tatty side table. A hand snaked out and pulled the parchment to within reading distance and his eyes scanned down the list.

"Good. This is very good. We will require their support before long. I have also come for the final ingredient."

"Of course, they will be ready" the strangers lips curled in an effort resembling half smile and half grimace.

"Why do you require it?" Bellatrix asked nodding her head in the direction of her ward.

"Its purpose does not concern you Bellatrix. It is sufficient that I do require it. The blood of an enemy is integral. Of course I would have preferred Potter's but as it is… that will have to suffice as I dare not risk a failed attempt on his life."

"How much do you require?"

The grimace of satisfaction appeared once again across the man's countenance before he replied "Do not kill it. It may yet have a use however; I should not think it wise to skimp."

Bellatrix smiled before pointing her wand into the corner and saying 'Sectumsempra'. The scream was beyond pitiful. Pain was its friend now the one and only real way of knowing that it was still alive. After a minute or maybe two Bellatrix walked over and conjured a large phial and began siphoning the blood that now stained the floor into the bottle before placing a stopper in the end and handing it to the man.

"Sufficient?"

"I believe that this will be adequate, yes."

"Good" she replied and made a curt nod in his direction.

"I will not be in touch now until I have completed the final stage. At which point I shall require our friends from your list."

"Of course. The Dark Lord" she said and raised her right arm in a salute.

"The Dark Lord" the man replied before concealing the large phial and moving towards the front door. He turned for a fraction of a second before inclining his head in Bellatrix's direction and then exited the small house.

Bellatrix was pleased, it would not be long now and they would all get their dues. Every man, women and child that stood before them would be swept aside. She arched her back pointed her wand back at the wretch on the floor and said 'crucio'. It didn't even scream anymore, it almost destroyed the fun in doing it. She liked to hear them scream. No matter, she flicked her wand and the contortions stopped.

Earlier that Saturday evening Harry, Ron and Draco where to be found ensconced in the familiar library room concluding their latest interview.

"And so you see that's how our good friend Ron returned to us" Harry concluded and the editor of the Daily Prophet lifted his nose from the parchment that he had been scribbling on capturing Harry's every word.

"So, let me get this straight, the gold key was literally the key to Ron's life?" the exocentric looking man clarified before scratching his cheek and smudging ink all over it.

"Yup so when they destroyed the mouth organ they threw the key into the pot and bob's your uncle I was as good as new" Ron grinned triumphantly.

"It funny, I don't remember it happening like that, do you Draco?"

"No I seem to remember him being a miserable bastard for weeks. My neck hurts, my legs hurt and my arm too" Draco moved deftly to the right to avoid the playful blow that was aimed in his direction.

"Shut it ferret face I was close to death of course it was going to hurt for a while" Draco grinned back at the red head. Even now he was on occasion amazed at how his relationship had changed with the Weasel. If anybody had ever suggested to him in his fifth year that he would be sat here with Weasley and the famous Harry Potter was his boyfriend and not to mention that they were giving a detailed account of how they had killed the Dark Lord frankly he would have considered them off their rocker.

"So another one down then!" The Editor clapped his hand in triumph, which made the three men smile.

"So let me recap and ensure that I have this correct. Voldemort had split his soul into seven pieces I believe you said at one of our beginning sessions. Correct?"

"That's right, yes" Ron replied

"Good, good. Now we know that one of those pieces had to be within him to facilitate his return to form and strength in your fourth year, correct?"

"That's right."

"So that leaves us with six to account for. We know that Harry destroyed the Diary, in his second year and that Dumbledore added the Ring in your sixth."

"Correct again" Ron supplied. The editor always liked repeating this tally of Voldemort's soul after each piece of new information he learned in its destruction.

"Which leaves us with four more and we know that you destroyed the thimble and the mouth organ. So two more to hear about?" he looked up counting off his fingers.

"That's still correct" Ron smiled back at the older man.

"Now I know we haven't approached this in your version of events but you mentioned to me that the snake, Nagini, was one and it was killed at the same time as Voldemort. Which leaves me one more mystery to hear about?"

"Once again Mr Cuffe, your mathematics serves you well" McGonagall said. Harry's head flicked around as he glanced at the still imposing witch. The editor blushed before saying "Is there anything we can do for you Minerva?"

"No, I simply wished to remind you that these three are expected in the Great Hall for dinner. You will have to pick this up in your final session."

"Final session?" The editor looked up shocked

"Yes?" she queried before continuing "I do hope that isn't an issue?"

"Well I must admit Minerva I did expect a little more time."

"My dear Barnabus I do believe that we agreed a meeting every other weekend until a month before their exams at Christmas? Well the exams start in less than five weeks and I would not have you jeopardise these three gentlemen's academic pursuits for a few more hours of story telling. I am afraid you will have to ensure that you have all of the information that you require in your final session. Agreed?"

"But of course" and he inclined his head in the witches direction before continuing "I must admit that whilst I am, of course, plainly aware that it is November I had not fully appreciated those implications. Do you think that one session will be sufficient to convey all that is outstanding?" he asked looking in Harry's direction.

"Yeah, I suspect it will be a long session but I think I know where we can start to speed this up a little. In all honesty we spent much of January and February getting Ron, as well as, Draco back to full strength. Not to mention more researching. But then I had an idea and to be fair from that point on things moved pretty quickly."

"So what exactly was this idea" the editor asked and licked his quill poised to take further notes until a slight cough emanated from Professor McGonagall.

"Perhaps we can pick this up next time?" Harry suggested.

"Yes, yes that would be fine my boy. Next week and maybe start bright and early?"

Harry exchanged glances at the other two who nodded in resignation at the loss of yet another weekend.

"That will be fine and we will give you the thrilling climax!" Harry said and smiled as he got to his feet to take his leave.

That Sunday after a good nights rest found Harry, Draco, Ron and the rest of the '8th year' Quidditch team practising for the midweek game that was scheduled for the following Wednesday.

Ron had spent hours agonising over the format of the Quidditch team and had nervously approached both Harry and Draco to inform them of his decision regarding playing positions. He, Ron, would be playing as keeper, Zacharias Smith and Terry Boot would play as the Beaters. The team's chasers would be Cho Chang, Pansy and Draco. This left Harry in his favoured Seeker's position.

It was noticeable that a steady stream of onlookers soon found their way down to the Quidditch pitch when ever they trained. They had not yet learned who would make up the membership of the Hogwarts team but Harry had a shred suspicion that some of the observers would soon be found in the air fighting for the win. Ron's shrill whistle sounded calling him back to the practice and he flew down to the ground along with the rest of the team.

"Well done everyone I think we are in good shape. They don't have a chance!" Ron said and continued. "Let's pack up the balls and call it a night."

A rumble of amiable chatter broke out amongst the group discussing their potential in the forthcoming match. It was however, noticeable that Terry Boot did not quite fit with the rest of the team. But as Ron had said to Harry after he announced the team 'we don't have much to choose from and he will do a good job for the team'.

The team as well as the hangers on began to disappear back up to the castle and Harry flopped down on the floor next to Draco. Ron and Pansy remounted their brooms and shot off back to the Quidditch supplies office to return the balls.

"Will you miss this?" Harry asked, stroking Draco's fine hair out off his face.

"Yeah of course, how could I not? This has been the best term I have ever had at Hogwarts" Draco replied instantly.

"How come?" asked Harry, who had always considered Hogwarts as his first home.

"I'm here with you; I'm not being tortured or forced into missions of self destruction. What more could I want?"

Harry leaned down to press a kiss to his lover's face and he ran a thumb down his cheek.

"Ok love birds, enough sickly sweetness" Ron said as he flopped down next to the couple

"Thanks Ron" Draco replied, "I thought I was going to get a good fuck on the Quidditch pitch for a moment then."

"Too much information Draco" Pansy said as she slapped him gently across the chest.

"Sure? I was always led to believe that Weasley here got off on it?"

"In your dreams Malfoy."

"Well I suppose we should probably start to think about our revision plans" Pansy said attempting to diffuse the forthcoming argument between Draco and Ron.

"Yeah I guess so" Draco replied, accepting the bait.

"Right I will see you back in the castle" Ron said as he got up and picked up his broom before speeding off back in the direction of the castle.

"Oooook….what was that about?" Pansy asked watching the back of the quickly disappearing red head.

"It's nothing personal Pansy" Harry said.

"So?" She asked questioningly.

"You have to remember that the last time we were here Hermione was here and she always made up our revision timetables" Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It would never be 'ok', Hermione's death would never be reconciled in his mind. But he had slowly moved towards acceptance. It was now these painfully stark memories of times gone by that felt like someone pushing a knife into his stomach and playing with his insides.

"Oh I see" Pansy said.

"Like I say Pansy, it honestly isn't anything personal. Its just these moments when you least expect it that it hurts the most. You know?"

"Sorry."

"Hey don't be! It's just one of those things. Anyways we should probably head up to the castle or we will miss dinner."

Sunday evening, Monday, Tuesday and especially Wednesday morning dragged for Harry. The whole team was palpably excited at the prospect of the upcoming match. The frustration peaked as Harry sat in his final lesson of the day on Wednesday watching the clock count down the minutes until he could dash off to the changing room to get ready for the match. The last minute of the lesson eventually crept around and as the professor discharged the class Harry bolted for the door down to the changing rooms.

Ron had chosen neutral colours of purple for the team to play in. The combined Hogwarts team would play in all white. The noise was ferocious as the teams changed and reached a cacophony as they emerged onto the pitch. Harry could not remember, even the legendary Gryffindor vs. Slytherin matches, ever being greeted by so much noise. It seemed as if the whole school and more besides were in attendance.

Madam Hooch performed the usual speech of demanding 'a clean game from all concerned'.

"MOUNT YOUR BROOMS."

"And they're off! That's Chang to Malfoy to start us off. Malfoy back to Chang who sends the ball out wide to Parkinson…OUCH that has to hurt a bludger to the leg."

Harry was only vaguely tuned into the commentary but it was however, impossible not to hear it as the commentator screamed "Hogwarts first seven score! Despite an excellent first stop by Weasley". Harry groaned inwardly, he felt it to be bad luck to concede first but his frustration was resolved in the preceding five minutes as first Draco and then Cho scored in quick succession for the 8th year seven.

An hour passed and the score 70-30 to the 8th years reflected the pace of the match. It all changed however as the commentator sprang into life again in Harry's ear "It looks as if the Hogwarts Seeker has spotted the snitch…yes, YES she has!"

Harry turned and cursed inwardly as he watched the Hogwarts seeker plunge after the snitch in a death dive towards the ground. He sped at top speed towards the ground in a high speed vertical dive. The wind rushed through his hair and he could barely take in the commentators words…

"The Hogwarts Seeker surely must catch it…OH MY GOD…I DON'T BELIEVE IT… The 8th year chaser has caught the snitch. Yes that's right folks, Malfoy caught the snitch. Is that even allowed?"

There was pandemonium half clapping, half booing from the mass crowd until Madam Hooch's magically amplified voice called all the players down to the pitch.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are just checking the rule book to confirm if a player other than the seeker may catch the snitch. Here comes Professor McGonagall now…" Madam Hooch announced to the audience before removing the magic temporarily to talk with McGonagall before reapplying the charm "8th Year Seven…." The whole crowd took a collective breath inwards "WIN!"

The euphoria hit fever pitch at these words. Some of the crowd sat in stunned silence taking in the news that the 8th Year Chaser, Draco Malfoy, had caught the snitch. Others meanwhile were openly booing the turn of events and yet others were clapping and jumping up and down. Harry fell into the 'silently stunned' category he was not used to missing the snitch but to have Draco catch it in his place was a little uncomfortable.

Ron was down on the ground slapping Malfoy on the back and a crowd of the Hogwarts team had made their way over to Madam Hooch to protest. Harry wasn't sure how to feel, it was after all only a Quidditch game, but some how the manner of their success confused him. He wished for Hermione, she would know exactly what to say, most likely 'pull you're self together Harry, you won; now go and celebrate'. However, as it was she was not there and would not be again. It was odd, Harry missed her a great deal, but found it was these reflective moments more so than the day to day that tugged on his heart strings. He was tempted to try to blend into the background and go for an early shower but this option was removed from the list as Draco ran up to Harry after he had landed and threw his arms around his neck. Both the party in the 8th year common room and the celebration sex in Harry and Draco's bedroom continued long into the night.

The subject of revision could no longer be avoided as the three, as well as Pansy, worked their way through the next week's lessons. Each of the professors took it in turns to remind the class of their forthcoming exams and the need to be prepared. The potions master stood at the front of the class and reminded them all that 'NEWTS will define a wizard's future career no matter how famous they are'. By Wednesday Ron accepted Pansy's help in the creation of a revision timetable. By Friday the three were cursing their upcoming appointment with Cuffe as it really began to dawn on them that the biggest exams of their lives where upon them. However, as the alarm rang early on the Saturday morning they held no ill will towards the journalist. This would be a long day but the last appointment they had together and they wanted to do it justice before focusing on their exam. Ron's face lit up as they entered the all too familiar room and saw a pot of freshly steaming coffee and a tray of pastries lined up.

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed and Cuffe poured him a strong cup of coffee as he took the familiar seat to the left of Harry who plonked himself down in the middle with Draco to his right.

"You're welcome Mr Weasley. I wanted to offer you a small token of my appreciation for your time and especially today as I have deprived you from a Saturday morning lay-in. I think you will agree however, that an early start makes most sense so that we can ensure we finish off today."

"Yeah no problem, thanks for this though" Harry said and pointed a finger at the array of Danish pastries.

"You're welcome! I also wanted to let you know that I have been working on the chapters of this book in-between our sessions and I anticipate having a good draft to you after your exams for you to review."

"Oh, wow! That's quick" Ron said.

"Yes my boy but I think if we can aim for the Christmas market…so much the better! Did you want to start?"

"Sure" Draco cut in before continuing "As we mentioned last week we knew that the snake, Nagini was always with Voldemort, so we reconciled ourselves to dealing with Voldemort and Nagini at the same time. However, before we could tackle that issue we had one more Horcrux to find. It wasn't until March that we will pick the story up again. We spent most of February recovering from the last ordeal, destroying the Horcrux and also trying to come up with ideas for the final unaccounted for piece. By mid-February we had reverted back to some discrete reconnaissance missions of likely locations but had found very little of interest. It was Harry that had the idea that ultimately came through."


	22. Chapter 22

We are on the run in now folks…

Firstly a special thanks to Jake for giving this chapter a really good beta reading, thank you!

I have had the same 'disclaimer' thing for ages but just to say that obviously I make no claim to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them. Thank you to all of you that have emailed and provided feedback it really has been great to hear from you! Thank you!

I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have time and would like to please, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 at hotmail .co . uk

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter**__** Twenty Two: A Famous Wizard**_

Draco was frustrated, which meant that Harry was frustrated. The two wizards sat in the now intimately familiar kitchen in their underground lair. Ron was to be found head flat against the kitchen table with Hermione looking expectantly around the group.

"For the five hundredth time Hermione, we can't think of any more famous fucking wizards that died, or at least none that we haven't already reviewed and discounted. The books are bled dry and frankly so am I" Draco finished and with an air of finality as he slammed the wizarding genealogy book they had been examining closed.

It was a mark of the group's general frustration that Ron had not leapt to Hermione's defence, something that he had frequently done in the past.

"Well I am sorry Malfoy but unless you hadn't noticed we still need the unaccounted for piece or when your boyfriend goes up against Voldemort, you will be back on the market!" Hermione screeched slamming her book closed and glaring across the table. As soon as the word 'boyfriend' had fallen from her lips both Harry and Draco had frozen in a comical double act. Ron scratched the back of his head.

"What was that?" The ginger teen asked in a voice far to calm to be sane. Hermione's icy glance faded quickly from her face as she realised not only her mistakes but also the implications of it.

She had hesitated too long but she swept her hair back and in an almost convincingly confident voice said "Oh come on Ron I was just trying to get a reaction, you know it winds him up," there was a tangible pause around the table as the three looked on to see if Ron would believe this story.

"You're lying, I can always tell when you aren't telling me the whole truth, you're finger taps" in a comic book moment Hermione looked down and observed her own index finger tapping and forcibly stopped herself.

"Oh don't talk nonsense Ronald" she attempted, once again trying to brush it off.

"So you were just going to keep this from me?" he asked fixing an accusatory glance at Harry.

He didn't know what to say, how could he explain to his best friend that he was too scared to confront him about such an important part of his life for fear of rejection. He knew that he had to do something soon though as the colour began to fill his cheeks as he rounded on Hermione "and you! You knew and you never told me!"

"Wait a minute Ron, this is NOT Hermione's fault. I asked her to keep it to herself for now until…" but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Oh my god it really is true" Ron whispered as he looked back at Harry. Harry could see the crescendo mounting and made another attempt to cut it off. "Look Ron, we didn't tell Hermione, she worked it out for herself. You and Draco were ill at the same time and I guess she worked it out from there. She would have told you but you were recovering. I didn't know how you would feel about it and so I just asked her not to say anything."

"Six weeks Harry, SIX FUCKING weeks ago that was. You could have told me yesterday, or the week before or the week before that. But no…I find out that my best mate is fucking another bloke by mistake. I don't care that you fancy blokes, not really" he added as Draco snorted "I really couldn't give a shit. If you like to suck cock what does that matter to me? The fact that its DRACO FUCKING MALFOY is one of the issues but the other is that you didn't trust me Harry. You didn't fucking trust me!" he shook his head in despair. He should however, have been watching Draco who had slowly risen from his seat and walked around the table. Harry watched in slow motion as his boyfriend slammed a fist down across his best friend jaw.

"DRACO, NO!" Harry called too late as he heard the fist connect with the jaw. All hell broke loose. Ron, far from being subdued, sprang to his feet tackling Draco to the ground before returning the punch to the blonds' midriff. The house elf was screaming, Ron was shouting unintelligible words and Hermione was stood with her hands clasped firmly to her mouth. Another punch connected with the side of Draco's face and then something strange happened similar to some of the 'strange' occurrences he had as a child. A soft static crackle filled the air and Harry flicked his hand to the right. The force of the spell sent Ron sliding gently backwards into a kitchen cupboard. Draco sat up coughing and made towards the startled red head. Another flick of his hand and the shield charm sprang up separating the two men. Draco thumped it before starting on a rant of his own, pointing threateningly in Ron's direction.

"You fuckwit. This is exactly why we didn't tell you. Because we knew you would react like this. You would compromise our objectives" Harry stood mesmerised; he had never seen Draco loose it before, let alone in this kind of fashion. "I KNOW Weasley that I treated you, Granger and not least Harry like shit at school but when will you get it into your thick fucking head… ... You know what has to be done. You know the prophecy is real. I LOVE Harry and I want to help Harry Potter succeed in killing the fucking loony that is running around killing families. Potter has had to deal with more shit than we ever have; Potter has more shit to come. It's our job to help, not make his life harder. If you were a real friend you would understand this. Instead you are making his life, our life, harder" he was panting now and thumped his hand against the shield charm again for good measure.

Ron looked stunned but he managed to stutter "You, you, you love him?"

A shade of red crept over his milky cheeks as he finally lowered his hand and turned to face away from the room before saying clearly "Yes, I do" and then as if to affirm it he repeated "I love Harry Potter."

The tension had fallen out of the room and Harry let the shield charm drop as he approached Draco to put a hand on his shoulder and pull him round and into an embrace. Harry brushed his lips over Draco's ear and whispered "I love you too. You make me so happy" and then added, almost as an after thought, as he pulled away from Draco "even though you just had a full on brawl with my best friend."

"Well Potter, someone has to defend you, because you weren't."

"Say that again…" Harry said in an audible whisper that hung in the air. Draco frowned at his boyfriend.

"Someone has to defend you?"

"No, no the bit before" Harry urged

"Well Potter?" Draco said looking at Harry confused. He was pleased to see a similar look on Hermione's face and a grimace on Ron's.

"Holy shit!"

"What?" Draco asked.

"I know where the last Horcrux is."

"Where?" Hermione all but shouted.

"Well how many other famous witch or wizards died in the first war? But don't you see it all makes sense!"

"Harry you are making no sense at all" Draco said.

"No, no, it makes perfect sense. We know that he wanted to make seven Horcrux's. Right?"

"Yes Harry, I think we have established that" Hermione snapped, clearly not enjoying being in the dark.

"Right, so we know that he only created them using powerful witches or wizards as the binders. Meadowes was powerful as was Dearborn. Gaunt may not have been magically powerful, I don't know, but he had a powerful bloodline. He will have had to have used a Horcrux to re-take physical form in the graveyard; so that is the 'bit' that is currently within him. We don't know who died to create the diary or the snake but it isn't an unreasonable assumption that they were powerful. What if I was supposed to be the snake? What IF he was targeting me to be the seventh Horcrux? We know the snake was made much later than the rest which would make sense because he was stopped. But what if he came to make two Horcrux's that night? He would never use my mother, she was muggle born, but the Potter's are an ancient, powerful house and it has the blood magic too – two Potters strengthened in blood."

"So you mean…" Draco cut in.

"Yes! That the final Horcrux's is in Godric's Hollow. Tell me that that doesn't make sense?"

"No Harry, its brilliant" Hermione said sincerely, "It makes total sense."

It felt so good to have a plan again; something tangible to get a hold of and progress, it reinvigorated the whole group. Despite everyone's best efforts lethargy and frustration had set in prior to Harry's brain wave. Ron and Draco had soon become fed up of being 'nannied'. The reconnaissance missions offered light relief as they took two of the group at a time away from the camp and allowed civilities to return but nerves soon became frayed again as a lack of plan caused the whole group to stagnate. Hermione Granger was Harry's best friend but even he had begun to loose patients with her endless nagging. All of this was now different, they had an objective. Hermione had immediately sprung into action, turning a page in her notebook, scribbling down thoughts that physically exploded from her mind. It took a few moments before she realised that the group was staring at her "Sorry" she grinned apologetically before continuing "I just wanted to get those down before they escaped me". Ron grinned in appreciation.

Harry collapsed in a heap, on the bed that he and Draco shared, after what had turned out to be a very long stressful and emotional day. They had come so far in such a short time. After the initial euphoria of Harry's brain wave the tension that had existed before re-established itself. Ron was angry because he had not been told of Harry's relationship with Draco. Draco was angry because Ron had reacted, as he always did, with a hot temper. Hermione was steadfastly ignoring that awkward hour which made everyone else painfully aware of its existence and Harry, well he was most angry with himself for not talking to Ron and avoiding the whole thing.

Reaching over to the other side of the bed he pulled out his battered CD walk-man and he pulled out the back where he had magically inserted a pocket to store the CD's and flicked through before selecting a mix album 'NOW that's what I call music…28!' and sticking it into the player. 'Love is all around' filled his ears and he couldn't help but grin at the irony. The tune flowed through him. What would his parents think, if they were alive, of his relationship with Draco? Would they care? Everyone had always told him that Lilly and James' were the perfect couple, in love and happy. Surely if he was happy that would be enough for them. He hoped so. Dumbledore would have been fine with it, he was confident of that; he and Elphias Doge had always seemed a little closer than the average friendship. Harry, was snapped from his thoughts as the mattress next to him softened and Draco joined him on the bed.

"You ok?" the blond asked pulling Harry into his arms.

"Yeah just thinking" Harry replied, pulling the ear phones from him.

"Anything exciting?"

"Not really, just after everything today, wondering if my parents would have been happy for me? Never having a conversation with them that I can remember, I guess I'm just curious."

"That's understandable Harry. Obviously I have no idea what they would say, never having met them, but I would certainly like to think they would be happy for you. Things have been tough on you for a long time and I would think they would be happy if you were happy."

"In which case they would be very happy."

"Good."

"Do you ever, you know…" Harry paused awkwardly searching for the words "…well wonder what the situation would be like if you and I had got together at school or something."

"To be honest Harry it would have been a very difficult situation. My father would have, probably about now, been announcing to me who my wife would be"

"You're what!"

"My wife Harry, purebloods…"

"Say no more, it's another one of those things that I wouldn't understand, right?"

"I am sure you are perfectly capable of understanding it Harry but not coming from a pureblood family I dare say you would never accept nor agree with the obligations placed on an heir. I loved my father, in my own way despite his cold exterior, but now I am in charge of my own destiny."

"What about your mum?"

"What about her?" Draco replied but Harry could tell he had made a mistake. His boyfriend was now tense and Harry knew he shouldn't have gone in this direction.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Hey! Just so I am clear…you aren't getting married in the pure blood way, anymore, right?" Harry asked, suddenly nervous.

"No Harry, I'm not, I told you I am now free to make my own choices."

"And you don't want to get married?"

"I think you had better ask me first and to be honest it seems a little premature" Harry grinned at Draco before biting the creamy white skin of his lover's neck. The moan that escaped his lips was obscene.

The following days were devoted to planning the next foray into what they hoped would be Voldemort's Horcrux strong hold. Harry had snatched conversations with all of his compatriots however, it was fast getting to the point that he could no longer stand the undertones of tension and he knew it was on him to sort it out. So it was a few days later that he found himself alone with Ron in the kitchen as he was sorting through the sheets of paper that had the usual array of notes, rough sketches and plans.

"Right, night mate" Ron said as he stood and moved towards the door.

"Actually, have you got a second?"

"Well I'm quite tired, can't it wait?"

"It can, but I would rather it didn't, will only take a moment."

"Ok" Ron said as he took his hand off the kitchen door handle and sat himself back at the kitchen table.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and that I wanted you to know that whilst it was a conscious decision not to tell you, it wasn't that I didn't want to tell you. I just honestly didn't know how to. You are my best friend and I don't believe in secrets but I just didn't know how to start. You have always hated him so much. Anyways that's all I wanted to say really. I hope you will forgive me because I would really like things to get back to normal between us."

"There isn't much to say mate. I want you to be happy, god knows you deserve it, and if he makes you happy then I'm pleased for you. I don't like the guy, that hasn't changed in seven years or longer, but I will make an effort to be civil if he will. Just remember though Harry you can talk to me about anything you want ok? The next time you don't show me the respect of treating me as a friend I will be seriously fucked off, ok?"

"Right erm, yeah, got it. So talk to you about anything, right?"

"Yes mate."

"Well I dunno who to ask this too but maybe you can help?"

"What's that?"

"Anal sex, is it always supposed to hurt to start with?" Harry said, cracking a grin and moving swiftly out of Ron's punching vicinity.

"Ok, that is gross. I don't want to even THINK about that. I change my mind, talk to me about anything that isn't your sex life with Draco. Now if you excuse me I have to go and be sick."

"Where have you been?" Draco asked as Harry entered the room glancing up over the book he was reading.

"Terrorising Ron with questions about anal sex."

"Ok you have peaked my interest, do you care to explain?"

"I had to square things with him. Things have been difficult since he found out and it needed to be sorted. So he told me I could talk to him about anything and I asked him about anal sex" Harry said and watched as Draco began to laugh.

Harry made up his mind in that instant and sat down next to Draco pulling his hand into his own before speaking. "I am not really very good at this stuff, but there is something I want you to know, I love you. I love you very much. It actually scares me a little, I'm not sure I can imagine myself without you anymore, but I want you to know that our relationship does not follow your pureblood weird practices. You can talk to me about anything and everything. I most probably won't be able to do anything about it but I want you to know I am here for you whatever."

"Thanks Harry. I promise to try but you aren't going to undo years of conditioning overnight. But I promise to try."

"No pressure Draco, I just wanted to say it, so you know."

"There is something you can do for me though" he said smiling wickedly.

"What's that?" Harry asked and Draco picked up Harry's hand within his own and placed it on his crotch to feel his throbbing cock.

"Oh I see" Harry said smiling.

Jumping up onto his knees Harry leaned forwards and began to slowly undress the blond, leaving on his white briefs. Then jumping up he quickly stripped down to his own briefs before returning to Draco, feeling and sucking the pulsing cock through the cloth. Harry's hand slipped under the others elastic tugging the throbbing prick and running a finger into the tight crevice of the blonds asshole.

Painfully hard now Draco moved up pulling off his briefs and quickly pulling at Harry's too until they joined Draco's on the floor. Leaning forward and he took as much of Draco's cock into his mouth as he could and was satisfied to hear him breath in sharply and his muscles contract. Harry's mouth was flooded with sensations; his cock, smooth and warm, had a lightly salty taste to it and the faint smell of the sweat coming from his balls was driving him crazy.

Licking up and down Draco's long shaft his hips rocked in appreciation. Before the rocking turned into thrusting.

"Oh, suck it. Yeah" Draco moaned.

Harry moved his right hand to his huge balls and began to rub them gently in his hand.

"Keep doing that. Uhhhh. I want you to suck me off. Do it. Yeah. I'm gunna, UHHHH… cum."

Harry's head bobbed up and down and Draco's cock started to swell in his mouth and his breathing became more erratic. His legs tightened up.

"Yeah...Suck! Ohhhhh…Uhhhhhh! MMMMMMMM!" Draco gave one final hard lunge, gagging Harry who felt the cum rush out of Draco's dick and into his mouth. Harry swallowed quickly.

"Oh my god" Draco said panting and catching his breath, that was intense!

"What about me?" Harry pouted as his whose own raging hardon was demanding attention.

"Oh don't you worry, I have something for you…"

Draco lifted himself off the bed and turned his back to Harry before moving into a keeling position and wiggling backwards so that Harry was directly behind him. He held his ass open, exposing his tight hole, before pushing further back so that Harry's' cock head was resting on his hole.

"Ready?" Draco asked, placing his warm hand around Harry's cock

"What do you think?" Harry grunted

At the same time, Draco pushed back, Harry went forward. Slowly they worked Harry's dripping cock into Draco's tight ass hole. Harry could tell that it was hurting as his large cock began stretched Draco's tight hole. The blonde made a sighing noise as Harry bottomed out.

Slowly Draco pulled forward before thrusting back onto Harry's cock. Harry could feel Draco's ass lifting on and off his cock. Each stroke was pure pleasure. His bare ass was so hot and tight, and now Draco was slamming himself up and down in pure ecstasy.

"I wanna see you" Harry whispered into Draco's ear and the blond stopped before pushing him down onto the mattress and lowering himself back onto his target.

The look of pure lust in his eyes as he was riding was driving Harry insane, feeling his dick as far into Draco as it could possibly go. Draco was rock hard again and gushing thick precum. Harry thought that one touch and it would burst all over again.

Harry took hold of the blonds' slim hips and started driving his cock into that tight arse, fucking him hard. He was slipping in and out like a piston.

"Fuck, I'm close" Harry moaned and Draco's hand started working furiously on his cock.

"Me too" the blond grunted and Harry slammed into him really hard, as he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Ohhhhh!" Cum spurted from Draco's cock all over Harry's stomach, chest, face and hair.

The load that now coated him and Draco's bare ass rubbed Harry's dick perfectly and cum poured out, flooding his hot little hole.

It took a few moments for the two to come down from their post-orgasm high.

"That…" Harry began and heaved a deep breath "…was fucking amazing" Draco grinned impishly before replying "well you have a hot cock."

"Thanks and you have a fucking hot arse" Harry replied before gently slapping one of the pink cheeks.

The couple slept soundly wrapped in each others arms until the following day.

"Harry Potter, WHAT have you done to my arse" Draco groaned as he slid from his lovers arms.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked as his eyes flicked open.

"Of course I'm ok" Draco snapped "I just feel like an entire Quidditch team has had their way with me, that's all."

"Well they bloody best not have!" Harry said grinning and quickly covered his dignity as a firm wrap on the door sounded and Hermione's voice could be heard from the other side of the door saying "Are you two up? We are ready to start."

A short while later the couple joined Ron and Hermione in the kitchen as they began the day's planning. By the end of the day Harry said "I think we are as ready as we ever will be."

"Agreed" Hermione said, nodding her head before continuing, "Tomorrow then?"

"Yes" Harry said.


	23. Chapter 23

We are on the run in now folks…

Firstly a special thanks to Jake for giving this chapter a really good beta reading, thank you!

I have had the same 'disclaimer' thing for ages but just to say that obviously I make no claim to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them. Thank you to all of you that have emailed and provided feedback it really has been great to hear from you! Thank you!

I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have time and would like to please, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 at hotmail .co . uk

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter**__** Twenty Three: The Spy**_

Harry rubbed his eyes clear of sleep and fumbled for his glasses as Draco reached for the wand that was spinning around and flashing light to indicate that it was time for them to rise.

The flashing from Draco's wand stopped as Harry slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He knew this morning would be difficult, Draco did not rise early easily, but much hinged on them moving quickly. He pulled himself up and out of the bed, taking the duvet with him and earning some choice words from Draco as he too pulled himself from his slumber.

They had agreed that it made most sense to be searching The Potter's old house at dawn. From their research they had understood the house to be highly unstable both magically and structurally so unlike previous missions, they had agreed that the ability to be able to see outweighed the need to be concealed by the depth of night. They were of course not even sure that the Horcrux was located at The Potter's but Hermione felt it most likely.

He reached for a thick white towel Kreacher had placed by the shower and pulled it around him. Draco slipped into the vacant spot in the shower. There was a knock at the bedroom door and Harry shouted a 'come in'.

"Morning, Harry. The Polyjuice potion for Draco" Hermione said and placed a beaker of the thick mud like substance down on the bedside table.

"Cheers Hermione. Are you guys all ready to go?"

"Yes. Ron is just having some breakfast, I suggest you do the same or you will be hungry."

"Ok. We will be out in just a moment" Harry said.

"No problem, hurry up though, we need to leave very soon."

Harry and Draco quickly joined the other two and ate breakfast in silence. The little carriage clock on the mantelpiece chimed six.

"Time to go, have you got the cloak Harry? You two best drink up" Hermione chided.

"The Cloak is here, Hermione" Harry said as he pulled it from his lap.

Ron and Draco exchanged glances as they down the beakers of Polyjuice potion that rapidly converted them into two muggles that they had stolen hair from several days before. They had specifically hunted out muggles that had a similar shape so that they didn't have to worry about changing clothes mid-mission.

"Good, let's go" Hermione clipped.

Harry glanced at what he knew to be Draco and felt a pang of disappointment that the sleek long blond hair no longer looked back at him but very short dark hair. The group moved quickly to exit the tree stump and Hermione cast a disillusionment charm on herself before clasping hands with the others and apparating to the outskirts of the village.

They had timed their arrival perfectly, very few people occupied the streets and those that did had their heads down focused on getting to their destination as quickly as possible. The sun had not yet made its appearance but Harry could tell it would imminently as the sky lightened before his very eyes. He found it surprising that he had never been back to Godric's Hollow after his parent's death until now. Why had he not asked Dumbledore to take him? Why had he not asked the Dursleys where his parent's graves were? He soaked in the village from his invisible vantage point. It was not large and Harry suspected he could probably see from one end of the village to another if he tried hard enough. In the centre was a large obelisk, to his left a small village pub, to his right a church with a graveyard with houses behind and in front of him. With a stabbing of guilt and desire he realised that his parents would be buried in that graveyard and temporarily he was filled with a desire to run off and find his parents.

"Which way?" a gruff voice asked.

"Straight on" the slightly lighter tone of the muggle Draco was impersonating replied.

The group walked forwards towards the centre of the village and with some shock Harry realised that the obelisk had gone, replaced with a statue of two adults and a baby. It took him a few moments more to realise that it was his family and the baby was in fact him. He tore his eyes away from it chastising himself to stay focused on the reason for their being there. It was getting harder to remain focused on the sole job of locating the Horcrux. The group continued forwards away from the centre of the village and the houses began to thin and turn from terraced properties to semi detached and then detached as they moved further from the village centre.

The sun blasted into life filling the streets with light as they arrived at what could only be the spot. A tumbledown house with a well weathered white picket fence. Ivy and other weeds grew in amongst the house.

"This must be it, surely?" the gruff voice asked.

"Yes" the lighter voice replied, "We should not hang around here. Lets get moving but for god sake be careful it looks like the place could fall down at any moment."

The group moved forwards and Ron placed a hand on the gate, which fell immediately from its hinges at the slightest touch. Harry felt a wave rush over him as the gate parted company with the rest of the fence. He dismissed it quickly as Ron moved further forwards into the grounds of his old house.

He could not see where Hermione was but he could see Draco and Ron skirt carefully around the house.

"Where are you? We should cast the charm just in case" Draco said. They had discussed whilst making their preparations that the 'magus defigo' charm may not work as the high concentration of dark magic created in the destruction of the house would taint the charm. They had however, agreed it was worth a shot.

Harry walked up close to the figure that he knew to be Draco and stuck out his hand from inside the invisibility cloak. Draco clasped it before saying 'after three, two, one" and they both said "magus defigo" whilst holding their wands in the direction of the house. The familiar red mist that indicated dark magic spilled in billows from their wands and began to coat the house.

"This isn't working" Harry conceded and flicked his wand muttering 'finite'.

Several things happened at once, a movement to the right of the house and a few small stones tumbled dislodged as a foot now rested in their place and a voice from behind him. An all too familiar voice.

"Looking for something Potter?" asked the greasy haired, hook nosed potions master he hated so much.

It seemed fruitless to pretend that he was not there. Snape would have already seen his disembodied arm held out to Draco in order to cast the magus defigo charm. He pulled the hood down revealing his face.

"As a matter of fact, yes" Harry replied as a shocked gasp from the figure, now behind him, escaped his lips.

"Potter! Severus, its Potter" the figure Harry recognised as Theodore Nott's father exclaimed.

"I am perfectly well aware of who it is thank you Nott" Snape replied.

"Kill him!" Nott replied, raising his own wand and pointing it in Harry's direction.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Nott. We have our orders" Snape replied coolly.

"What does the Dark Lord care if he is dead or alive? Avada…" before he could complete the spell however, a red light thumped into his chest and Harry glanced round to see who had cast it before resting his eyes back on Snape, shocked to see that it was in fact his enemy that had cast the charm that had cause Nott to collapse backwards into the rubble.

"There is no time for childish games Potter. He has summoned others, perhaps even the Dark Lord. I have something for you."

"You what?" Harry asked shocked and stalling for time. Was this a trap?

"We don't have time for this Potter. I have something for you. It was left in my possession by Albus Dumbledore who bade me give it to you at the right time. I believe the right time is now."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" the gruff voice of Ron asked.

"Weasley?" Snape asked curling his lip "The new look is an improvement. We do not have time to debate this. I have something for Potter and he has to choose to come and take it now or face thirty Death Eaters in about sixty seconds time."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It, Potter, is this" Snape replied, pulling a small phial from deep within his cloak before continuing "I don't know what the memory is of. It is spelled to open only for you. Now take it!"

"Harry, NO, it could be a portkey!" Ron all but shouted.

Before Harry could react the figure that he knew to be Draco had moved quickly forward in front of him and close to Snape. Before holding out his hand. Snape dropped the phial into his outstretched hand. To Harry's everlasting relief Draco did not vanish in front of them.

"It will do you no good Granger, only Harry may open the phial" Snape said to Draco.

A number of simultaneous pops could be heard indicating a person apparating into the location. It did not take long to realise who had appeared. Snape's wand was now back raised in Harry's direction as Draco edged back towards his boyfriend.

"Hold him, hold him, hold him" the maniacal voice of Bellatrix intoned before continuing "The Dark Lord comes for you Potter, you will soon be dead."

"You will never find what it is you seek Potter" Snape shouted with contempt.

Harry knew the stillness would not last and he was not surprised when curses began erupting from wands, stunners flying towards him and others that looked more sinister flying towards Ron and Draco. His hand was desperately trying to find Draco's as he deflected curses away. Harry glanced away from his foes to look for Draco's hand and in the instant that he turned back a shield charm appeared in front of him as he watched a streak of light fly into it and melt away.

"We have to get out of here" Hermione said, confirming that she had erected the shield charm that saved him from a stunner or worse.

"We can't apparate inside the grounds of the house" Draco shouted back as he dodged a bright green spell.

"Right, let's move!" Harry shouted and continued "Wand free hands, on me!"

The instruction was heeded and he felt the invisible hand of Hermione attach itself to his wand shoulder and Ron grab the top of this left arm. Draco's hand finally slipped into his own and he could feel the tingling of their magic rejoicing at the renewed closeness.

"Draco, shield charm, three, two, one."

"PROTEGO" they roared at the same time and a thick white stream of light leapt forth from his wand and formed the outer layer of a bubble that encased the group. Draco's own spell enveloped Harry's adding to it and reinforcing it.

"LETS MOVE" Harry called, and he walked slowly back towards the gate raising his wand holding the shield stable but as he did so his scar burned more than he could ever remember. He fell onto his knees and screamed clutching his head and in that instant the shield intensity dropped and jinx's penetrated the protective bubble.

"FOCUS Harry" Draco screamed and he forced himself back to his feet and concentrated with all his might on restabilising the shield. Harry was flanked by Hermione and Ron with his back covered by Draco. Hermione and Ron's jinx's slipped through the shield charm, often finding their mark as several Death Eaters tumbled from their unprotected spots. They were now meters away from the gate but it was patently clear that they would not fit through the small gate sized hole. As he was thinking this a flash of flight erupted from Hermione's wand that levelled the already unstable picket fence.

"Almost there!" Harry called as he stepped over the boundary line. Despite all the noise and uproar another pop reached his ears and glancing to his left he saw Voldemort. A wicked smile crossed the snake like countenance which quickly turned to a scream of rage as Harry twisted on the spot. Of course they had to drop the shield in order to apparate and it was with some shock that he materialised to the sounds of screams to his right. Blood dripped from a deep gash in Ron's arm but he was snapped away again as the burning in his head crescendo once again.

Harry was back in the tumbled down ruins of his house and they would all pay for yet another failure. Figures ran for cover as he cursed all those around him.

"Why Severus, WHY?" he was shouting and the hook nosed bat was at his feet screaming in agony.

"Harry, Harry, HARRRY" the urgent voice was shouting at him calling him back to reality. It was soft and sandy beneath him and he was staring up into the half muggle, half Draco calling his name.

"Harry, are you ok?" Draco whispered again. It was strange watching the form of your lover appear over what had been such an alien face. "Harry" he said again urging for a response.

"I'm ok Dray" Harry muttered as he rubbed his head hard to try and regain some feeling.

"Harry, what's going on?" asked the scared voice of Hermione.

"Voldemort, he is seriously angry, like you would not even believe. How's Ron? What time is it?" he asked suddenly remembering the blood on their reappearance.

"I'm all good mate, just a scratch, Hermione fixed me up and a little after eight" the ginger haired boy replied.

"Let's get back to the house" Hermione said quickly.

"No chance Hermione, we have to find a Pensieve. We can't wait to find out what is in this memory. It could be really important."

"Well we can't just rock up in Diagon Alley mate and pick one up, can we?" Ron said.

"Don't be stupid Ron, of course we can't. For one Diagon Alley is one of the most dangerous places for us to be but for two they are highly rare magical objects. Very few are in existence" Hermione said.

"Well we know there is one at the Manor" Draco offered.

"No Draco, all the Death Eaters will gather there I am sure of it" Harry replied.

"Well where else are we going to find one?" The blond asked, his features now returned to normal.

"Hogwarts" Harry said.

"You have to be shitting me" Ron said.

"We can't possibly" Hermione added at the same time.

"No, Harry that's just plain stupid" Draco said.

"What choice do we have?" Harry all but shouted, exasperated by his friends inability to grasp the simple premise that whatever the memory held it would be pivotal to their success.

"But Harry, we don't have a plan or anything!" Hermione continued looking scared.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Harry asked jumping to his feet and running his hand through his hair before continuing "We know that the school has a Pensieve. We also know that Snape is not there at the moment. It's our best chance, to act quickly, and find out what is in the memory."

"I am really not sure about this Harry. How are we even going to get into Hogwarts? We know that there is all sorts of security, it's not as if we can walk up to the front door and knock" Hermione said.

"Hermione, I agree alright. I totally get what you are saying. But what choice do we have? We can go back to the tree and make a plan but that does not change the fact that right here, right now represents our best chance of getting into the place and finding out what Dumbledore has left in the memory."

"So we apparate to Hogsmede and find a way in from there?" Ron asked.

"Exactly! We could break into Honeydukes. We know that there is a secret passage into the school from there" Harry invented wildly.

"There is a passage way into Honeydukes?" Draco asked looking up surprised.

"Yes, yes but now isn't the time to be discussing that" Harry chastised.

"Ok Harry. If you think this is the best plan I am with you" Ron said, moving towards the black haired boy in a show of support.

"Of course I am going where ever you are. That goes without saying" Draco confirmed and moved next to his boyfriend.

"I am really not sure about this Harry but it does not look like I have much of a choice" Hermione conceded.

"Good" Harry nodded in appreciation of the support. "Disillusionment charms all around I think" and he picked up his invisibility cloak that had fallen on the sandy beach during their arrival. He flicked it and the sand fell away from the silky cloak and he draped it back around his shoulders as Hermione tapped each person in turn and they disappeared from sight.

"Hold on" Draco said, holding out his arm and he felt three hands clasp onto his own and he twisted pulling them all inwards before the landed back on solid ground in the street of Hogsmede.

There was a difference to the last time they visited in the middle of the night. The streets had people on them and Harry had to thrust himself flat against a nearby wall to avoid detection. Wizards and Witches of all shapes and sizes walked the streets as the shops opened their doors to the public. There was a difference though. Nobody stopped to talk. Everyone had their faces pointing to the floor and the intense colours that usually assaulted Harry's eyes could not be found. Many shades of black or grey could be seen but the violent magentas or crisp blues could not be seen. People seemed to hurry too, moving from their origin to their destination as quickly as possible.

"Now what" Hermione hissed from the other side of the street. A nearby witch scurried away in the opposite direction to that of which she had originally been heading having overheard Hermione's hiss.

"All of you, over here" Harry said and lifted his cloak slightly so that they could see his feet and move to him. He felt several bumps as the three invisible figures jostled for position. "We need to get into the castle. I suggest we try Honeydukes first."

Harry walked, with what he assumed to be the others behind him, purposefully towards Honeydukes avoiding the passers by. Thankfully as they walked through the open door the sweet shop was next to empty, it clearly had not faired well over the past few months. Harry felt someone brush past him and he heard muffled footsteps creak on the steps down into the basement and he followed a moment later to see the trap door to the secret passageway had been lifted. As approached he heard Hermione speak.

"No chance Harry. That is a seriously powerful magical shield and even if we could break it, which I don't think we could, there must be trigger traps and alarms in place."

Harry glanced down at the luminescent blue shield that prevented access to the secret passageway.

"Shit" he muttered but this was drowned out by an all too familiar voice.

"A portion of peppermints please" The crisp voice of Professor Minerva McGonagall said.

"Three Sickle's" the shop assistant replied.

"Thank you."

"Come on! That's our way in!" Harry whispered.

He walked as quickly but as quietly as possible up the steps and from the shop before pausing at the entrance to the shop to glance around and spotted the transfiguration teacher entering another shop before another invisible figure bumped into him.

"Who's that?" he whispered.

"It's me" Ron replied.

"Where are the others?"

"I'm here" Draco replied, before Hermione added "me too."

"Right we are going over to the middle of the square. We watch McGonagall like a hawk and when she makes her way back up to the school we follow."

It turned out that McGonagall was in no hurry to return to the school and when over an hour had passed and still the witch flicked from shop to shop collecting provisions, Harry could barely restrain himself from approaching the old witch to ask her what else she needed and he would get it for her. However, he needn't have worried just five minutes after the thought had crossed his mind the witch emerged from Tomes and Scrolls with a pile of books and began to head back towards the ancient castle.

"Come on" Harry muttered and he set off in pursuit of his former head of house.

Hermione began speaking as they cleared the village and McGonagall was still a distance in front "We should talk to her before we get any closer Harry."

"Talk to her? I was just going to follow her in" Harry said confused.

"Think about it Harry, she can help us. We know she will be on your side."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked again slightly unsure of this new turn of events.

"Yes Harry she was in the Order. We increase our chances of success with someone helping us."

"Ok. I will speak to her, you three cover me" Harry said and he took off at a gentle job to catch her up.

"Professor" Harry whispered as he came close enough for her to here his muttering. She dropped her books and reached for her wand and called out "Who's there?"

"Professor, it's me, Harry. Pick up the books and keep walking. Don't look left or right" the old witch did as she was told and resumed her walking before chancing a sideways glance.

"It was utter madness of you to come here Potter. Do you have any idea what will happen to you if you get caught?"

"I have a shrewd idea but trust me I am not unprepared."

"What ever do you mean?"

"I have support just in case."

"Support?" she questioned.

"Yes three wands are trained on our movements ready to react if required."

"I see. But don't you realise…"

"…Yeah I do, actually but there is something I need, something in the castle and it's really important I can use it and then I will be out of here."

"I don't think this wise, Potter."

"Professor, I'm acting on Dumbledore's orders!"

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes, now will you help me?"

"Very well, come on."

The witch sped up, pausing briefly at the gate to the school and performing a strange salute until the gates parted to allow them entry.

"We're in" Harry whispered to nobody but himself.


	24. Chapter 24

We are on the run in now folks…

Firstly a special thanks to Jake for giving this chapter a really good beta reading, thank you!

I have had the same 'disclaimer' thing for ages but just to say that obviously I make no claim to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them. Thank you to all of you that have emailed and provided feedback it really has been great to hear from you! Thank you!

I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have time and would like to please, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 at hotmail .co . uk

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter**__** Twenty Four: Dumbledore Strikes Twice**_

"Potter, make sure that you and your friends keep yourselves well hidden, the last thing I want is the school realising that you are back among our midst. A lot has changed in the past months and it would not be safe for you or them for such a sighting to occur. You will go to my office and let yourself in. The password is 'revolution'. I will bring the Pensieve to you. Go!" McGonagall said as they stepped into the castle courtyard.

Harry turned quickly to his right and parted company with McGonagall, inadvertently bumping into another invisible figure. He regained his footing and marched off in the direction of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and her nearby office. It took several minutes to find the office entrance from their previous position but on arrival Harry checked the corridor for onlookers before pulling off the invisibility cloak and saying 'revolution' to the portrait guarding her rooms. The portrait itself gasped at the sudden appearance from nowhere of a figure in front of him but never the less accepted the password springing back and granted them access.

Once inside Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak and sat in one of the hard wooden chairs opposite the Professors desk. The three figures of his companions appeared shortly after and Harry reached for Draco's hand, as his flesh found the milky white hand of his lover he felt the tension lift slightly from his shoulders.

They did not have to wait long before McGonagall appeared and glanced around her own office at the group awaiting her return, before settling her eyes on Draco "You" she said and her lips pursed together.

"Professor, you know Draco has been working with us for the past few months. He is on our side" stammered Ron.

Harry wasn't sure what had surprised him most the animosity McGonagall displayed towards Draco or the rapid defence that was offered by Ron of his boyfriends credentials.

"I know, but I still scarcely believe it."

"Believe it professor. It is because of Draco here that we have gotten as far as we have" Ron said.

"Well if ever there was an unforeseen hero Mr Malfoy, it would be you. Take as long as you require. Excuse me" she said, and swept from the office room into a side room leaving the Pensive on the desk.

Draco took the phial from inside his robes and pulled on the stopper holding the memory in place. But it didn't move. "What the hell" Draco said looking questioningly at the others.

"Don't you remember?" Hermione said rolling her eyes "Only Harry can remove the stopper. I think, Harry, there must be a reason why Dumbledore would make it so only you can open it. I think you should see this alone and then if there is stuff we need to know you can tell us. Ok?"

"Ok" Harry didn't want to argue and he also didn't know what it was that Dumbledore wanted to show him, so to him Hermione's proposal made sense though he could see looks of disappointment on both Ron and Draco's features.

Harry had the familiar sense of falling as he entered the Pensieve but he had learned, through experience, to 'glide' down to the solid surface in the memory and so he landed quite comfortably in the office that was so familiar to him, Dumbledore's office.

Everything was just as he remembered; the solid oak desk stood central to the room with the chair pushed back, the silver magical object's wiring around in the background and even Fawkes, the phoenix, could be found resting on his perch.

"Hello Harry" said a voice, and Harry jumped as he turned to look in the far rear most right hand corner of the office.

Dumbledore stood wearing dark grey robes that looked so familiar to Harry. His arm was withered, as Harry had grown used to seeing in his sixth year of school. Dumbledore was facing an ornate mirror, looking at himself and he spoke again.

"You have just left me actually. You are, I certainly hope at least, going to fetch your invisibility cloak so we might venture forth together to seek an object we both desire destroyed."

Harry remembered the night of his mentor's death vividly, promising Dumbledore that he would follow his every instruction and then running to get his invisibility cloak, thrusting the socks that contained the Felix Felicis into Ron's hands before running out to meet Dumbledore.

"I hope, in many respects, that you will never see this memory Harry. I hope that I can convey this information to you in person at the right time. However, it always makes sense to have contingencies in place and particularly in my case" and he waved his withered hand at himself in the mirror.

"I don't have much time, I anticipate you will be back soon, but I must convey to you some information that I believe you should know. As you know, Voldemort created seven Horcrux's, Harry, and of course we know why. He believed, as do many, that seven is a very powerful magical number."

Harry was entranced by Dumbledore's every word and he drank in his mentor's message. The old Wizard paused for breath and a look crossed his countenance that Harry had never seen on his ex headmasters face, as if he were struggling with what to say next.

"I am sorry Harry that it always seems to be me that is the bearer of bad news but there is more information you must know about the night of your parent's murder, that I have not told you before."

Harry's stomach gave an involuntary lurch, wondering what else he would discover about that fateful night.

"Voldemort was on a mission that night to strengthen his hold on eternal life by creating two Horcrux's, not one, when your parents died. Bound by blood magic in a double murder."

Harry scratched his head trying to absorb the man's meaning and he looked at him perplexed and hoping that he would continue to explain.

"Harry, magic is powerful in its own right but if you layer magic over magic it grows stronger and stronger it is, if you will, reinforced. This, as you are no doubt aware, is why the older pure blood familes have multiple wards layered over one another to offer maximum protection. Also, as I am sure by now Ms Granger has informed you, one of the most powerful types of magic is 'blood' magic particularly where there is a strong bond, such as family involved in the blood magic. Voldemort had already protected one Horcrux with blood magic, the ring, in killing his father so we know he believes this to be a good method of protection."

Harry's mind was in overdrive hoping that this would all begin to make sense shortly as he struggled to keep up.

As if sensing Harry's confusion Dumbledore continued his explanation "Voldemort had learned of the prophecy, or at least, as we know a part of it, and sought to maximise it for his own benefit by eliminating the one who could stop him and creating two highly powerful magical objects as a result. I believe Voldemort planned to create a Horcrux with one family member, your father, and then strengthen the magic protecting it with a further Horcrux he was about to create by killing you, Harry. But, as you know, he was not successful in creating the double bonded Horcrux."

"Let me step back and recap what I know. There have been a total of _eight _pieces of Voldemort's soul at one point in time or another. At the point that you and Voldemort met for the first time he had created six and you were to be the seventh Horcrux. However, we must not forget the piece that remained in his mortal form. At the point he attempted to kill you, it was this eighth piece of soul that was destroyed. No doubt made so unstable by the separation of the other six. He then used one of his Horcrux's; I don't yet know which one yet, I hope to find out, in order to re-take physical form. Soon after he created the seventh Horcrux, the Snake Nagini but as you know this was created sometime _after _the others when he had used one of the original Horcrux's to return to physical form"

Harry was struggling to absorb this information Dumbledore continued. "You destroyed the diary in your second year. I destroyed, as you know, the Ring of Gaunt's. What you do not know is…"

Finally after a long pause he continued "I have also destroyed the Horcrux he created by the murder of your father. I'm so sorry my boy that I did not tell you sooner. But to do so would have involved explaining more than I felt prudent at the time. Your father was a powerful Wizard and even as recently as your sixth year I felt you too young to be able to process this information. The loss of a parent is hard enough, yet you have endured so much more. I didn't want your few memories of your father tainted by this knowledge. I hope, now that you are a little older and a little wiser, that you will feel nothing but love for your father and see that he is the same person he always was."

Harry was shocked. The Horcrux was already gone? What if it was a trap? A trap to force him into facing Voldemort before it was time, before he could truly die?

Dumbledore continued "In short Harry, if you have located and destroyed the two unknown Horcrux's and the snake, Voldemort will be mortal with no holds to this earth."

The figure turned from the mirror to look into what had been, at the time, a blank space in his office but now where Harry stood. Dumbledore's piercing eyes gave the familiar feeling of x-raying Harry as they always had in life.

"Harry, I know what you are thinking. How can you trust this memory when it was Severus Snape that gave it to you? I dare say you are anticipating this to be some form of elaborate forgery but I assure you that it is not. Harry, I trust Severus Snape for reasons that I do not have time to explain. The two of you have never seen eye to eye and so I do not expect you to like him but, believe me now, he is a good man."

Harry scoffed at the words as he remembered Dumbledore's broken frame at the bottom of the tower. The bottom of the tower because Snape had killed him.

"I want you to know that my death is not unanticipated" he held up the withered arm and pointed it in Harry's direction "I am aware of the young Malfoy's plans to kill me, on Voldemort's orders of course, you were right Harry. I know it was Draco that caused Katie Bell's incident and caused Ron's poisoning."

Dumbledore waved his withered arm at Harry again before saying "I have spoken with Severus and asked him to ensure that the Malfoy boy's soul is not damaged on my account. My death is imminent but the method of my passing is not yet assured."

Harry fell hard onto the floor of Dumbledore's office, reeling from the news that his death had been arranged. It was cold, calculated and 'for the greater good'. He ran his hands through his hair and rubbed furiously at his eyes hoping to claw some sense of normality back.

"Harry my boy, you are brave and of noble heart, a true Gryffindor. Have courage and follow your heart in all that you do because it is almost always…."

Dumbledore's sentence was cut off half way through and he staggered back into McGonagall's office as a searing pain cut through his head for the third time that day. He collapsed onto the floor, upending several chairs in the process.

"Harry!" Draco shouted running forward to help his boyfriend.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Harry could just about make out McGonagall say as she strode imperiously back into the office room.

"Professor, it's Harry, we don't know what happened. One second he was in the Pensieve and the next he came back and collapsed on the floor."

"Out of the way Malfoy" she ordered. Draco did not move and fixed her with a steely stare. Sensing the boy's determination the old witch waved her wand and the chairs that had been obstructing Harry's other side vanished. She knelt down and was nearly hit as Harry sat bolt upright and clutched his head for dear like.

"Professor…Voldemort…knows we are here…he is coming" Harry stammered out clutching his head for all he was worth.

"Coming Potter, what do you mean coming? How can he possibly know that you are here?"

"Seen… I checked the corridor but someone was there… saw me."

"We must get the four of you out of here at once!" she snapped before continuing "You three will need to assist Potter. I will take you back to the gates to let you out and from there you may apparate back to where ever you came from.

"NO!" Harry shouted and the other occupants of the room jumped at his sudden exclamation.

"No, Potter, what do you mean no?"

Harry rubbed his head as the ache began to dull "We have a chance to finish this once and for all."

"Harry?" Hermione asked questioningly.

"There is only _one_ left" Harry said, with a pointed stare at his companions before continuing "we know that the last one will always be wherever he is so it stands to reason that if we want to finish him we have to know where he is."

"Potter, you cannot be serious, he will bring an army of followers with him. The young innocent lives currently protected by this castle should not be exposed to such a risk" McGonagall snapped.

"Then we have to get them out of here professor. Don't you understand; this is the only way to be free of him. It was always going to come to this, a fight. We have a chance, a chance right here and right now for the fight to be on our terms."

A look of grim understanding crossed the old witch's expression before she stood and drew herself to full height "So it comes to this, the time to fight is now" she withdrew from her tartan robes a wand and flicked it. Harry jumped as her voice became magically magnified and echoed across the cold castle walls. "All staff and pupils are to congregate in the Great Hall immediately. Any pupil that fails to present themselves in the next five minutes will be severally punished."

McGonagall turned back to look at the small group "We will require further support, we five and the other teachers cannot hope to hold off he who mustn't be named."

"What about the Order? Can we call on them?" Ron asked.

"Of course" McGonagall replied, "I have already summoned them and others that I know and trust."

"What? I didn't see you do anything?" Hermione stuttered.

The old witch turned and offered the most sincere smile that the group had ever seen "Of course not Miss Granger, I am in fact a rather skilled witch."

"But how?"

"The Order of the Phoenix setup, sometime ago now, an emergency summons. I simply cast the spell and all the people that have been 'pre-linked' to the summons are notified by any one of the other parties connected to the network that they are required. The summons charm also magically accesses the sumonees plight and those summoned will 'feel' the urgency of the call. I dare say that we will be seeing some familiar faces in Hogwarts sooner rather than later. I must go to the great hall. I suggest that you four wait here until I call for you."

"How will we know when?" Draco asked clearly as McGonagall turned back towards the door.

"Trust me Mr Malfoy, you will know when you are required" and before she had finished the sentence the door had closed behind her.

With a pained sigh Harry collapsed back down onto the floor and rubbed his forehead in an attempt to sooth the burning pain that continued to pulse through his head.

"Harry!" Hermione cried and tried to rush forward but Draco placed an arm on her shoulder that stopped her from moving forwards before he said "Please, let me."

Bending down onto one knee and then the other he sat down on the floor and pulled Harry towards him who obliged by shuffling into the direction of his boyfriends waiting arms.

Draco gently lifted the thick mop of jet-black hair that covered the infamous lightening shaped scar before placing the palm of his hand over it. Several things happened at once, Harry's face instantly regained sharpness and clarity while Draco sagged slightly and winced briefly with pain before opening his eyes and placing a steely determined look in Hermione and Ron's direction.

"Excuse me but what the hell just happened then?" Ron's voice clipped.

"Nothing happened here" Draco's equally crisp reply sounded.

"Well that's quite simply not true now is it?" Hermione said with a pointed stare.

"I don't know what you're talking…" Draco began.

"Of course you don't Draco. It was plainly obvious to see that was not just any old rub on Harry's forehead. Your connection is even stronger now than it ever has been, isn't it?"

"Oh give it a rest Hermione, Draco simply knows a spell that helps to dull the pain of dark magic" Harry said as he pulled himself back to his feet and offered a hand to Draco.

"That's not strictly true now Draco is it?" Hermione asked with an accusatorial stare.

"Draco?" Harry said and looked at the blond quizzically.

"Ok, ok so it's partly true. I do know how to dull the pain of dark magic."

"But…" Hermione interjected

"But it doesn't just dissipate into nothing."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked sounding concerned.

"He has been transferring the pain from you to him" Hermione cut in.

"What?" Harry bawled.

"I didn't transfer it all! I simply shared it. I don't see why you have to deal with that on your own the whole time. I simply split the load."

"You should have told me" Harry whispered and hung his head.

Draco moved towards his boyfriend and placed a finger under his chin and pushed it up "And what good would that have done? You would have simply told me not to, I would have done it anyway and we would have had a disagreement. This was _my_ choice as it was _my _choice not tell you" he said giving Hermione a pointed stare.

"But it caused you pain."

"It caused me some pain, but that is better than you suffering alone. Harry, I have said this before, you don't have to do this alone" Draco touched his lips to the man he loved and cupped his face in his hand. Ron coughed and Draco ignored him for a moment before moving away to a more dignified distance.

"We need a plan. The playing field has changed; we are putting other people in harms way. We need to know what we are doing" Hermione interjected.

"It's simple we kill the snake" Harry said.

"Well I wouldn't call that simple mate" Ron cut in with a half smile.

"Do be serious you two! You know what I mean, we have to have a game plan" Hermione glared at them

"I don't know what sort of plan you are hoping to develop Hermione because we have absolutely no idea where he will be and how the snake will be protected. This is just going to be one of those things we play by ear."

Harry could tell that Hermione was gearing herself up for a fight but the tingling sensation that emanated from his wrist, and presumably hers, cut her short.

"What's that?" Ron shouted in alarm.

"Presumably they are ready for us?" Draco suggested. The tingling feeling was now growing stronger into a more persistent pulling.

"I guess so" Harry nodded and Hermione looked scared "But we don't know what we are doing!"

"Agreed, but we can't argue now" Harry said as the pulling at his wrist was beginning to guide him in the direction of the summons.

"Quick come here" Hermione ordered and she tapped her wand on each of the group and they, once again, disappeared from sight as Harry pulled on his invisibility cloak.

Cautiously Harry opened the door from McGonagall's office and peered out. There was a distant rumbling, as though a herd of elephants were migrating to a nearby watering hole, which confused Harry. He had never heard anything like it. But he had lingered too long and a grunt sounded from behind him as Ron ran into the back of him.

"Oi, come on!" Ron grumbled.

"Sorry" Harry whispered back and then vacated the doorway and into the deserted corridor. There was an eerie feeling about the castle that night. Like a sense of impending madness. Harry was sure that he didn't like it.

The group made there way downstairs and into the direction of the Great Hall. As they entered Harry stopped dead and once again Ron walked violently into him.

"Harry, mate, what the fuck?" Ron cursed before staring into the Great Hall.

"RONALD Weasley, I will not hear those kinds of words come from your mouth!" The familiar shrill tones of Mrs Weasley echoed around the hall.

Harry stepped forwards to take in the scene before him. Gone were the house tables and surrounding the raised platform was a group far larger than Harry could possibly have imagined. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Mad-Eye, Professor Flitwick, Mundungus, Fred, George, Bill, the lumbering Slughorn and many others, some of which he recognised but many of which he did not.

The large group had turned to face the entrance at the sound of Mrs Weasley's scolding. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off and was soon followed by the rest of the group. There were many mutterings along the lines of 'oh my, its Harry Potter' and 'isn't that Draco Malfoy?'

Harry reacted instinctively, he raised his left hand and the shield charm sprang instantly out in front of the group. A number of stunning spells bounced harmlessly off the shield and the mutterings grew louder still.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, ladies and gentlemen, Mr Malfoy is not to be harmed. You have my guarantee that he has been working closely with Harry and his school mates to bring about the downfall of he who must not be named" emanated the deep booming voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione!" again echoed the voice of Mrs Weasley who ran forwards towards the group and pulled them into a hug. After a moment Ron broke free of his mother and exchanged hugs with the rest of his family.

"Percy still not seen the light yet then?" Ron scoffed, noting the absence of the horn-rimmed bespectacled Weasley twin. Mrs Weasley began to cry and her husband extended an arm around her and pulled her into an embrace.

"He disappeared Ron, sometime back" Charlie muttered in the groups' direction and before he could explain further his progress was halted by the wispy silver vapour that solidified in an instant into a serpent in the middle of the great hall. The words were audible but just barely.

"I know you are preparing to fight" many of the group screamed and drew breath. Draco shivered, feeling as if Voldemort was standing right behind him, breathing down his neck. "You cannot fight me and I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave. You have half an hour." With that the serpent vanished as abruptly as it had arrived.

"Right, a plan has been agreed between The Order of The Phoenix and the Teachers of Hogwarts. Please step forward and we will divide you up into groups" Kingsley's deep reassuring voice echoed.

"So it begins…" Harry said to the small group of Ron, Hermione and Draco that still surrounded him.


	25. Chapter 25

Hi Everyone, well it's the penultimate chapter…

Firstly a special thanks to Jake for giving this chapter a really good beta reading, thank you!

I have had the same 'disclaimer' thing for ages but just to say that obviously I make no claim to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them. Thank you to all of you that have emailed and provided feedback it really has been great to hear from you! Thank you!

I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have time and would like to please, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 at hotmail .co . uk

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter**__** Twenty-Five: The Battle of Hogwarts**_

Harry could smell the smoke, see the crimson flame and hear the screams; he could be there again right now it was so fresh in his memory. He knew that this would be one of the harder phases of their story to tell. It was so fresh and so personal to all three of them, none more so than Ron, who Harry was acutely aware would suffer significantly for the next few days.

It was how Harry imagined any hell would be. The Death Eaters had attacked not long after the defenders of Hogwarts had made their final preparation. In some ways that was a blessing Harry thought, it didn't give anyone time to consider what they were about to experience; it just happened.

After the initial shock had abated Harry had had a rapid conversation with McGonagall, Kingsley and Mr Weasley. He closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed his eyelids gently. They had all been in the Great Hall and Harry had forced his way onto the raised platform determined to speak with the 'leaders' of this engagement. They, after all, did not know what the main objective was.

"I need to speak with you" Harry could remember stressing urgently in Mr Weasley's ear.

"Is now the moment Harry?" He had responded.

"YES, this cannot wait" he had replied and Mr Weasley had complied, pulling Shacklebolt and McGonagall to the corner of the platform too.

"What is it Harry?" Mr Weasley had asked as soon as they were secluded.

"I thought you should know what we need from this. You can organise as much as you like but, if we don't achieve our goals, it will all have been for nothing" he remembered the look on Mr Weasley's face, shock, confusion, realisation that Harry was not the boy he had known before they disappeared on the hunt for Horcrux's.

"Tell us" he had said as the expression on his face softened.

"We have two primary objectives: one, kill Voldemort and two, kill the snake Nagini" Harry remembered Kingsley's condescending tone as he had interrupted him and begun to lecture him on priorities but Harry had not let him get into his stride "Kingsley! I know you mean well, really I do, but you don't know what is going on here. Dumbledore gave me a task, you know this and this task gives me substantially more knowledge than you on this subject. The two objectives I mentioned are of highest _and equal _priority. Everything else is secondary; capturing Death Eaters, protecting the school, I mean it, everything else is secondary, if we can achieve those two things no matter what else that happens here today we will be able to breathe the free air again."

"Anything else?" Kingsley had said submitting to the strength of Harry's conviction.

"Keep as many people from Voldemort as possible. You all know that there is only one way for this to end and I am prepared for it. I have a plan."

Kingsley had relayed Harry's instructions to the many people that were in the Great Hall. Teachers, the Order of the Phoenix, Hogwarts students and many other faces Harry had not anticipated seeing. They had divided everyone into groups and given each group a specific task.

Harry opened his eyes and the scene dissolved from reality back into a vivid memory. He could have sworn that the taste of smoke still lingered in the air.

"I was there that day, did you know?" Cuffe asked.

"No, I didn't" Harry said looking at the older man.

"Yes, I was placed with McGonagall and sent to Gryffindor Tower. We started off by protecting the fighters from our side but well, you know that things did not run smoothly, I was soon in the main scrum."

"You can answer a question for me Mr Cuffe. How did you know what was going on and how did you get to the castle so quickly?" Draco questioned.

"Oh that is easy, McGonagall had long felt that there maybe a situation that would require emergency support. Don't misunderstand me; I don't feel for one second that she believed that the final battle would be held in Hogwarts! But with so many young charges and the ever-declining state of affairs I think she felt that she had an obligation to be able to rapidly call in support. She approached me, as she approached a wide number of people, to request their potential support. Once I had agreed to offer my support in a time of crisis she placed a charm upon me that allowed her to pull the others and me through the wards. Technically you see we were not apparating into Hogwarts we were being pulled to it."

"Right" Draco said nodding his head sagely.

"Did you boys want to continue?" Cuffe asked gently.

"I am not sure there is much to say to begin with the battle seemed controlled, like our plans were working out, you know?" Ron said before continuing, "We, that is Harry, Draco, Hermione and I, had no specific plan. We knew that we had to get to Voldemort but where he was, who knew" he paused as his voice betrayed the slight hint of a crack. He took a deep breath and steadied himself.

"Initially the four of us waited. We waited to see how things would unfold. The plan seemed to be working. The groups of fighters engaged the Death Eaters who quickly appeared all over the castle, the support from those in the towers helped to keep the odds in our favour. It was easy to see because the fighters would pick up a group of Death Eaters and then spells from the towers would come down and take out some of the Death Eaters to make it easier for the fighters" he again paused and Harry looked at his friend. He looked determined and so Harry didn't interrupt.

"It all really changed though when he sent in the Spiders and the Giants. We just didn't have an answer for it. It changed the whole thing, any semblance of order quickly disappeared as the fighters in the towers initially tried to control the giants but then quickly became overrun themselves with the spiders. Which of course meant that the fighters on the ground lost all their support and so the battles with the Death Eaters were much harder. I think it really changed for the four of us when…" his voice definitely did crack this time and Harry laid a hand on Ron's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Stuttering Ron continued "Wwwwhen we saw Lavender Brown. A giant crushed her and our fighters were being pushed back towards the school. You were there" Ron said and looked up at Cuffe.

"You know what it was like, once the fight was pushed back into the school, it was crazy. Fires in the halls, furniture bewitched to attack, spiders, unforgivables flying left right and centre. I don't know about the others but I just felt completely disorientated. It was Hermione really, she pulled us around" Ron brushed a stray tear from the corner of his eye.

"She got us moving again…"

"COME on!" Hermione shouted and pushed Harry.

There was an ear splitting cracking noise as a huge fist appeared through one of the huge double doors at the entrance to the castle. Debris flew everywhere and Ron was spared a flying chunk of wood from hitting him as Draco quickly erected a shield around them. The fist was quickly withdrawn and huge fingers forced their way through before ripping the door from its hinges. A flaming chimera charged through the door and wrapped itself around benches, tables and the rich tapestries that adorned the walls, all instantly catching fire and throwing out plumes of smoke.

Lupin, Fred, George and Lee Jordan fell through the opening where the door had once been and as they edged immediately away from the space that they had just appeared through it became clear why. Four masked Death Eaters appeared after them and a technicolor stream of light followed Harry's friends. The severity of what he had just witnessed snapped Harry from his reverie and he immediately leapt forwards deflecting a sinister looking yellow curse away from Lupin. The other three stepped immediately into action as Draco appeared by Harry side. It was almost like being back in the forest again, these were simply conjured Death Eaters that could cause no real harm.

They moved in seamless harmony, Harry going high and to the right, Draco low and to the left both targets crumpled down before them as Lupin and Fred easily downed the final Death Eater.

"We are getting destroyed here!" Lupin shouted in frustration as the danger momentarily abated.

"Come on Remus, pull yourself together, we have to help the others" Fred shouted and ran back through the open doorway that they had just entered from. His disappearance did not last long however, as he soon reappeared deflecting first one, then two and a third curse away from his body as a group of four Death Eaters pushed back into the hallway.

The next five minutes were as if someone had pressed the 'fast forward' button for Harry. The Death Eater nearest to him fired a curse in his direction, which Harry dodged and it hit a bench, causing it to burst into flames. Smoke enveloped the space even further and his vision was obscured more than a short distance in front of him. He heard Lupin cry out with pain and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach. He ran in the direction of the noise.

"Are you ok?" he shouted at the prone body of Lupin as blood pumped from his arm.

"No, its cut badly, I need help" Lupin winced with pain.

"HERMIONIE" Harry screamed and in a flash the bushy haired Gryffindor was there and Harry shouted "can you fix him?"

"I don't know!"

"Try!"

As Hermione began to root around in her bag looking for a treatment Harry could here the stifled grunts and shouts of Ron and Draco, presumably duelling the Death Eaters that had entered the room. He ran blindly in the direction of the screams to see Ron and Draco duelling a Death Eater each. With one flick of his wand he aimed a curse at the Death Eater closest to him, who crumpled from the unexpected curse. Distracted by the fall of his fellow the other duelling Death Eater left his guard down and received a curse to his exposed side.

The smoke was slightly lifting and Harry saw Fred and George floor the other two Death Eaters. Glancing around he saw Lee Jordan with Lupin.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry bawled.

"I dunno mate, I haven't seen her" Lee called back.

"HARRY, we have to get moving, we are not helping here" Draco shouted trying to call him back to their mission. "We need to find him, we need to kill the snake."

"What we need is a fucking clue about where the hell to look for him" Ron shouted.

"Well I don't exactly see a sign post do you?" Harry called back sarcastically and coughed as the smoke pierced his lungs.

"We can't stay here. You four, get out of here!" Harry shouted to Lupin, Lee, Fred and George.

Harry turned back to face the other members of his group. It only took a split second but the damage was done and nothing he could do could change that. In turning back to face the group something caught the corner of his eye and he immediately spun back in the direction he had come from. But it was too late. The jet of green light had left the floored Death Eater and sunk squarely into the back of Lee Jordan. Who crumpled like a sack of potatoes with a dull thud and a finality that penetrated Harry's very core. Three spells flew back towards the Death Eater whose hand finally dropped to the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" the anguished cry that fell from Fred's mouth cut Harry like a knife. He wanted to go and to comfort the Weasley twins. He wanted to close his eyes and pretend that what had just happened was a nightmare, something that he would wake from.

"Harry we need to get moving" Draco said and Harry turned angrily on the blond "That was Lee Jordan, they just fucking killed him."

"I know Harry but we can't help him now. But we can help all of the others still alive and fighting by finishing this quickly. What we need is a fucking sign that says 'Voldemort here' or something" Draco said.

"Where the FUCK is Hermione?" Harry screamed ignoring Draco's instruction.

"Harry, what about the map. The Marauders map, have you got it!" Ron said urgently. Harry mentally chastised himself, how could he have been so stupid as to forget the Marauders map? It was so obvious to him now, he would look at the map, find Voldemort and then…

And then what? The prophecy had been clear…'either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives'. Kill or be killed. He had always known that it would come to this and he had long since reconciled himself to the possibility of death. But that had always been at some undefined future time but here it was, now. The time to fight was now, he had said so himself, in fact convinced the others of it too. Kill or be killed.

"Harry? Quick come on!" Ron urged and Harry was, not for the first time today snapped out of his reverie. He dug around in a protective bag that Hagrid had given to him and pulled out the map before tapping it and muttering the incantation 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and the map formed around him. He scanned his eyes over the document but it soon became apparent that this would not be an easy task as the dots were heavily concentrated in a number of areas that made it difficult to identify particular names. He pulled the parchment closer to his eyes and tried to locate his own dot, the billowing smoke clouds were not helping. Barely had he found his dot had he time to call the warning "Behind you!"

Ron and Draco span round and shot curses in the direction Harry had indicated, they connected with two masked Death Eaters who crumpled instantly. Hermione stepped forward over the bodies of the two Death Eaters.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Harry shouted.

"I got a little lost."

"This way" Harry called and stepped over the two Death Eaters and walked quickly away from the billowing smoke into a classroom that had not yet been destroyed by the fighting. "I couldn't see" he explained as the other three joined him in the pokey space. Laying the map out on a table the others hunched around examining the map closely. After a few minutes careful searching Ron slammed his finger onto the map causing the others to jump.

"Here, I am sure I saw it here" and he tapped the spot ferociously. The four leaned in to look at the spot Ron was indicating more closely. He gesticulated again at a spot just by the Owlery and Harry could hear Ron's teeth grind and as if there was any lingering doubt this was swept aside when Draco said, "Yes, I saw it too"

The silence once again enveloped Harry and the daunting prospect of his task loomed imminently over him like a heavy weight pushed him into the ground. Thoughts flashed in front of him; the cupboard under the stairs, discovering that he was in fact a Wizard, beating Slytherin in his first Quidditch match, learning that Sirius was his godfather, his first kiss with Cho, but his thoughts went no further as the velvet smooth touch of Draco's thumb ran down the side of his cheek.

"Are you ok?" the blond whispered.

"Fine" Harry replied and forced a smile.

"I will be with you, you can do this, we can do this" the steely determination fortified Harry and he drew in a deep breath. Hermione coughed and turned around away from the embracing couple.

"Come on, lets go" Harry said to the small group and moved back towards the door of the classroom. Before the others had a chance to ask questions or even respond Harry turned the door handle and pulled the door back a crack to peer out. The smell of smoke remained thick and hanging in the air but Harry could detect no immediate movement. Pulling the door open a little wider he glanced down the hall.

"Coast is clear, come on" and he exited the relative safety of the classroom. Turning to the right he stepped forwards and he felt his confidence drain. Would the others think of him as a complete coward if he took Draco and ran off to another country and hid? Could he ever live with himself though? And like Patronuses his comrades appeared along side him and filled him with enough strength to take a further step forward.

They walked the short distance between the classroom exit and the courtyard with no interruption and Draco, without pausing, took a further step into the courtyard before doubling back and screaming with pain. The well-aimed curse, from who knows where, had hit him squarely on the thigh.

Ron ran immediately forward and propped Draco up as Harry stood by mesmerized by the sick sound of his boyfriend's screams. Harry was unaware but Ron was trying to pull Draco back under cover.

"HARRY" Ron screamed trying to shake him from his stupor. The scream of his name was like a distant memory from a long time past and it wasn't until the red streak of light struck the ground inches from where he stood that his reverie was interrupted.

Someone out there had just hurt his boyfriend; he could still hear the cries of agony. Some _fucker_ had just hurt his beautiful man. Some evil twisted, Death Eater was going to pay for this. It was like someone had flicked a switch in Harry's brain the hot temper that often had bubbled over in his childhood took hold of him.

He took several slow, calculated and meticulous steps from the cover of the passage way and without even thinking about it easily deflected the first curse aimed in his direction away. The second, that soared his way moments later, was dispatched with the same ease. Harry had on occasion, sneaked down and peeked through the crack in the door to watch muggle movies at the Dursley's, they had on occasion portrayed the all action scene in slow motion. Looking back on it Harry understood what that might feel like as he flicked his wand and caused his first assailant to double over clutching his side. When the figure pulled their hand away a crimson stain adorned their palm. Deftly he flicked away two more curses that had been heading in his direction before diving for the courtyard floor and rolling nimbly towards the center, exposing his second assailant.

This time Harry did not even bother to raise himself from the courtyard floor, another well-aimed flick of the Phoenix Core wand and the Death Eater doubled over in pain before being wrapped in a full body bind curse. Harry had already played out his next move in his mind but something unexpected happened, before he could move to his left and raise himself back to his full height a burning so severe he felt that someone had cut open the top of his head and was crushing his brain. The scream was gut wrenching and he was paralyzed clasping his head desperate for some relief from the agony. He blacked out.

Consciousness slowly peculated back into his body and the first thing that he really became aware of was the closeness of a familiar scent and the low hiss of Voldemort's tongue on the wind.

"Draco you have fallen so far from the lofty heights you once commanded" the cruel hiss of Voldemort spat out over the sound of combatants fiercely defying the other party. Sensations flooded Harry's brain as he regained feeling throughout his body. It was at this point that he first realized his head was no longer hurting. The lethargy drained from his tired body as he prepared himself for the impending confrontation.

"You know nothing" Draco's response was not shouted, not screamed but, as befitted a Malfoy, calm, controlled and dignified. Harry could feel Draco pressed up against him and he breathed in deeply. With slow, barely moving motions Harry allowed his forefinger to explore the few inches around his hand to locate his wand.

"You and your family had the opportunity to stand at my right hand side, but instead you have nothing and you will soon be dead."

"It is you that will be dead and very soon" Draco's calm voice continued. Harry located the end of his wand.

"Enough with this childishness, kill him!" the command came and it cut through Harry like a hot knife through butter. But many things happened at once; several curses came towards their position and Harry felt Draco move to avoid them whilst simultaneously he heard the noise of fighting intensify. People flooded the courtyard and fights erupted in every direction. But even with the noise and chaos that assaulted his ears Harry heard the curse. He was not expecting it and he couldn't see its results but he imagined the look of pure shock on Voldemorts face as the words escaped Severus Snape's mouth.

"Avada Kedavra" Harry could see the hook nosed potions master's lips twitch as he spoke the incantation and somehow Harry could feel all eyes fall on the heaving snake as it hit the earth with a mundane finality. The time was close, very close. In the confusion he pulled his wand firmly into his hand and prepared himself. Harry could feel the palpable rage that now emanated from his target.

"You" the silent whisper carried and slowly the sound of fighting stilled until there was an eerie silence hanging thickly in the air. The sense of anticipation crackled in the air. 'Well I guess we know for sure whose side Snape is on now' crossed Harrys mind as he pulled his wand firmly back into his grip. Harry slowly turned his head to face the pair and he could see Voldemorts snake like eyes boring into Snape's. Snape was noticeable for commanding coolness and disinterested expression he returned to his would be executioner. Snape lowered his wand to his side. Voldemort spoke in an enraged fury, spit escaping his mouth as he stared at the man who had struck down his last Horcrux.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"I have a shrewd idea" Snape's deadpan monotone voice replied.

Harry could feel the curse building as if the magic surrounding the courtyard was being sucked towards Voldemort.

"Why?" the scream was barely intelligible and the spray that left Voldemorts mouth actually hit Snape.

"Love" said Snape, clearly and Voldemort looked taken a back as the word left his mouth as if he were revealing something indecent or dirty.

"Avada Kedavra"

Harry responded on instinct turning and flicking his wand in the direction of the potions master and Voldemort. "PROTEGO" and with barely a moments hesitation Harry felt Draco scream the same spell. The bright white lights that had erupted from both Harry and Draco's wand crashed together turning a deep shade of red. The red light rapidly took form and a phoenix shape shot in front of the green killing curse. Harry could feel the crowd draw breath as one waiting to see what would happen. The curse, of violent green, passed through the phoenix loosing much of the intensity of its color but it did not disappear. It plunged straight into Snape who collapsed like a sack of potatoes under it.

"Foolish Potter, you should know that a shield charm does not stop the killing curse no matter what kind of elaborate charm you erect. Why don't you try using such a charm when I strike you and see what happens?"

"Why don't you give it your best shot? It won't help you. But I would suggest you think carefully before making your next move" Harry said tearing his eyes away from the prone figure of Severus Snape.

"What is this childishness?"

"They are all gone Tom."

"You _dare_ to speak to me using that name."

"Clearly Tom, or I would not have said it."

"Its time for you to die Potter, once and for all."

Harry prepared for the curse, knowing that it would come but just as he felt it building tens of 'cracks' echoed all around him and he was suddenly surrounded by Aurors dressed in head to toe with deep purple robes. Broad spread fighting resumed as the Aurors moved to secure the Death Eaters that had been watching the interchange. In the confusion Harry lost sight of Voldemort as a purple robed Auror obscured his vision. The noise was deafening, all around him and he quickly thrust his hand into Draco's so that they would not be separated.

"COME ON" Harry bellowed back in Draco's direction, pulling him forwards and into the sprawling crowd. He watched as Molly Weasley downed a masked Death Eater with an evil looking purple curse. He saw Mad Eye take a curse to the shoulder and watched as the dozen or so Aurors turned the tables quickly to their side.

Just as a tingling sense of expectation set in and a spark of optimism that the battle would not be forlorn his world split in two. Ron was dulling Fenrir Greyback and Charlie Weasley was close by sending curse after curse at Rodolphus Lestrange. It was in slow motion for Harry as the curse flew under Charlie's exposed right side and he fell. Rodolphus did not pause as the next flick of his wand saw a green curse fly towards Ron. The scream that left his mouth was echoed by Draco but it did not last as another purple clad Auror stepped in front and prevented Harry seeing the inevitability that was, until a fraction of a second ago, unfolding before his eyes.

Harry barely had time to draw breath as he glanced to his right and saw Voldemort. The Auror that he had been duelling fell and the snake like red eyes found Harrys green eyes in an instant. The curse sailed from Voldemorts lips a second later and Harry, clenching Draco's hand, screamed his best hope for salvation. "REVERTERE"

The electric blue shard of light sailed from the tip of his wand, the strongest spell he had ever cast, drawing strength from Draco as well as his own magical core. The two spells collided a little over half way between the two wizards. Harry's blue spell connected with the green and they exchanged colours the blue sailing back towards him as the green sped up with pace and crashed with an absolute finality into Voldemorts chest.

In a scene that, in any other circumstance would be funny, Voldemort became rigid and toppled backwards in a thundering crash. Harry fell to his knees, the force of the spell momentarily making him light headed. Moments later it fell silent as the combatants' ceased fire. In the silence Harry heard the sound that chilled him to his core. The scream was blood curdling and he could barely bring himself to turn in the direction that it had originated from.

Draco fell forwards wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's chest as he turned slowly to see Ron clutching the lifeless body of Hermione close to his breast. He was dry retching and sobbing into the fluffy mane of hair. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be.


	26. Chapter 26

Hi everyone, well this is it…this is the final chapter of the first part of this two part series! I really hope you enjoyed it! I have tried to avoid asking for reviews but I would really love it, if you have been reading this, if you could leave a comment. It would just be great to know what you think of it.

I would also love to hear from you if you would like to give your thoughts on what you would like to see included in part two of this series – no promises it will be included, of course, but would love to know what you think! NB at the bottom of this chapter is the title for part two!

Also a special thanks to Jake for giving this chapter a really good beta reading, thank you!

I have had the same 'disclaimer' thing for ages but just to say that obviously I make no claim to the characters below, but am really happy to have had the chance to play with them.

I am very open to constructive feedback and comment on the story so please, if you have time and would like to please, either comment or drop me an email on phill2818 at hotmail .co . uk

_**Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero**_

_**Chapter**__** Twenty-Six: Aftermath **_

Tears flowed unashamedly from Ron's eyes and Harry reached a hand across to rub his shoulder in comfort. The old journalist had the decency to avert his eyes from Ron as he recalled the most painful experience of his life.

"I am…I know that this cannot change anything but I would like you to know that I am terribly sorry for your loss. I value my liberty more than anything and it is in no small part due to the efforts of the four of you. I know now that this has come at a terrible cost. Thank you" Cuffe said and offered what he hoped was a look of gratitude. Harry attempted a weak smile back.

"I don't wish to seem indelicate but I must admit I am still slightly confused about her passing. I thought the curse was in the direction of Ron?"

"It was" Ron said but his voice trailed off and he choked on another sob.

"Hermione moved in front of it" Harry finished simply and saved Ron from uttering the words that he knew still haunted his best friend.

There was a lurching burble as Ron began stuttering "Sheee sawww the currrseee" and Harry turned to see his friend wipe away the tears that flowed from the corner of his eyes, only to instantly be replaced. "She looked at me for a split second and then….thennnn she moved to the right, only one step and it hit her."

Harry could still hear the blood-curdling scream that had come from Ron's mouth as he described the last moments of that day. It really was the stuff of nightmares. If you could encapsulate pain, bottle it and then reproduce it; well then it would have been all that that scream had conveyed.

"It sounds strange to say it, but the battle was over pretty quickly after that. Rodolphus never made it to Azkaban. Three, maybe four curses hit him and the combination of a hyperventilation curse and incapacitation charm gave him no chance" Draco said in a voice that dragged Harry back from the smoky battlefield. Draco had drawn a short breath before continuing "The Aurors really helped to re-balance the fight and of course a number of the Death Eaters escaped before they could be subdued but I'm pretty sure most ended up captured or dead."

Cuffe looked around at the three boys and Harry could tell that he was appraising each of them in turn, wondering how three such unlikely characters and a fourth, that was no longer with them, could have endured the hardships that ultimately dictated success. Harry could tell that the author was stalling himself for the inevitable. It was the end of the tale, a parting of ways, whilst Harry was sure that the author had no relish of the contents of their tale it was clear that the author had enjoyed the thrill of learning the truth and now that would be coming to an end.

"Do you have anything that you would like to add? Any further thoughts or comments?"

"Yes" Harry said simply and Cuffe looked up enquiringly.

"Please" the old journalist said, inviting Harry to speak further.

"I would like this text to be included in the front of the book" and Harry passed a small sheet of parchment over to the author who picked it up, read it and pocketed it.

"Of course Mr Potter" Draco looked inquiringly at Harry who shook his head with an imperceptible 'I will tell you later' before Cuffe asked, "Anything else?"

"No, I don't think so" Harry said and began looking around for his bag.

"I think you have left out one of the more interesting parts of the story" Ron snuffled.

"Oh?" said Cuffe as the true journalist sought yet another angle.

Harry looked at Ron quizzically. The red head's face was still wrought with tears and his eyes were puffy red and sore to look at. "Yeah, we almost had another set of deaths after the battle, when Dawlish tried to arrest Draco for being an escaped convict" Ron said as the faintest hint of a smile crossed his lips. Harry groaned he knew where this was going.

"Oh come on Harry, don't be like that it was the most impressive pieces of magic I have ever seen" Ron snapped in a way that even Hermione would have been proud of.

"He's right you know Harry" Draco said.

"I'm sorry but what are we talking about?" Cuffe said.

"We are talking about Dawlish's incapacitation for pointing a wand at Draco."

"Ahhhhhh" The man said before continuing "But of course. I must admit though Harry, it was incredible to behold, Wandless magic is incredibly hard to both perform and then to channel. However, you not only managed to perform wandless magic but you channelled it you did it so successfully you floored an Auror without him even having identified you as a threat. The magical aura you produced was quite spectacular. I think it took Dawlish three or possibly four weeks of treatment in St Mungo's before he was released. It's a good job Shacklebolt intervened when he did, as I am pretty sure none of the other Aurors were keen to follow in Dawlish's footsteps."

"My hero" Draco said and grinned at Harry.

"Oh shut up" Harry said trying to hide the flush of red that had crept up his face before nudging Ron in the ribs.

"Gentlemen, its been an honour, if there is anything I can ever do for you please, do not hesitate" and the journalist stood and bowed his head before continuing "You can expect to receive a draft within the next six weeks or so."

Harry raised his eyebrows and Cuffe said "I have been writing as we have progressed. I simply need to add this last, most important part, and review the document as a whole."

"Great, now only exams and the rest of our lives to worry about then?" Even Ron managed a half laugh.

_ Bellatrix was annoyed; in fact she was livid. It had been several months since the hooded figure had communicated with her last and now she was waiting at the rendezvous point. She had occupied her time by staying low and out of sight. Occasionally bumping shoulders with another Death Eater or crossing wands with a witch or wizard that sniffed too closely to her current hiding spot.

This was not the way it was supposed to have been. The Dark Lord was to have ruled on high over the witches, wizards and muggles. As his most faithful servant she alone would have power beyond her wildest dreams. But no, Potter had consorted with faithless souls to destroy his great aims and now it all lay in tatters. She had scratched around non-wizarding towns searching for a sign off progress but there was nothing. The papers were still full of Potter the saviour, Potter the hero. She could barely stand to look at them.

She knew that it was foolish to trust, every fibre of her soul told her not too, but she had placed all her trust in the hooded figure. The Dark Lord had never discussed the possibility of defeat. Defeat had never been an option. He had however, informed his closest seven Death Eaters that in the event of any unforeseen challenges they were to set in motion a series of activities. It had involved sending an owl to an unnamed address and the initial meeting with the hooded character. She had followed his instructions to the letter provided what had been requested, including many requests for items that had not been easy to procure. She had assumed that the Dark Lord had good reason for this and that it would bring him back to her. It was for this reason that she had come running when the figure had summoned her and even brought the snivelling wretch to him. Then nothing. He had said he was close to completing whatever had been instructed. But nothing.

Still, she thought, at least her situation had improved when the whelp had escaped, a blessing in disguise that was really. Of course Bellatrix was angry that it had escaped, cursed herself for letting her guard down but she had honestly believed that its will was broken. It was a strange tale, how the creature had come into her custody. Of course she had known of the plan from the beginning and an ingenious one it was too. But to be passed the unconscious body by another of the Dark Lords faithful servants as she fled the castle of Hogwarts with the words 'take it and go, it may yet prove useful' was a most welcome treat. She was indeed happy to have had sufficient time to get to know the creature and to repay it for some of the wrongs that had gone before.

The rendezvous point was quite different to their last. This time there was no woodland to be found but she stood in a cave half way down a cliff face, why here she did not know. The loud crack of a figure apparating close by made Bellatrix jump and she herd urgent footsteps approach her position. Would this be the moment that she was reunited with her master? She dearly hoped so.

"Bellatrix" the voice was curious, familiar, yet some how different.

"My lord?" and the questioning tone betrayed her usual arrogant air.

"You have the final list?" the figure asked.

"Of course" and she handed over a piece of parchment littered with names "all those you find on this list will continue to serve faithfully. Who are you?"

"What about the creature?" it did not escape Bellatrix's notice that the figure had not answered her question. She was not even sure that it was the same person that she had met at their last meeting.

"It has, regrettably, escaped" she said unflinching.

"I am confident that I had been specific in my request that we retain its 'services', was I not clear enough for you Bellatrix?"

"Who are you?" she deflected the question with her own.

"Who am I?" the stranger repeated as if weighing a decision in his mind. Finally he raised two bony hands up and pulled the hood down to reveal the face that had hidden underneath it.

"YOU" Bellatrix spluttered.

"You are surprised?" the wisp of a snake's hiss hung in the air.

"You're dead? The Ministry?"

"Well as you can clearly see Bella I am not dead, simply misplaced and never mentioned again" a smile filled the face of Barty Crouch junior.

"Explain!" she snapped as her thirst for information outweighed her shock.

"The Dark Lord had intrusted to me the most secret of missions. I, and I alone, was able to succeed where others had not. I provided Potter to him on a plate, the tri-wizard tournament, I am sure you remember Bella. For that I was selected of all his Death Eaters to hold the information for his resurrection in the event of a catastrophe."

"Buutttt" she stammered now confused "you aren't the Dark Lord."

"Of course not!" he snapped loosing the casual air of indifference.

"Once you are dead, you are dead Bellatrix. You should know this. It was different before as he was not truly dead. This time however, Potter has ensured that any holds to this earth were removed and he truly died at Hogwarts"

"Then what have we been doing for the past months?" the maniacal scream echoed through the cave.

"Did you know Bella that when a person dies their magic does not? It simply becomes dormant, it retreats if you will, back to the earth?"

"What is this rubbish that you speak?" she spat, her hair flying around her face.

"Well the Dark Lord's plan had merit and with a few adaptions I have been able to turn things to my advantage. I have summoned his slumbering magical force back from its resting place. With some difficulty, let me tell you Bella, I have forged it with my own. I have unrivalled power now Bella" his tone was almost whimsical.

"You…" she spat but did not finish before she was interrupted.

"Now, now Bella. I am more powerful than the Dark Lord, I am more powerful than Harry Potter, I am the most powerful wizard that has ever lived."

He deflected her curse with a simple wave of his left hand "YOU betrayed the Dark Lord" she screamed and fired off curse after curse at the figure.

"Bellatrix you bore me and you have failed in your mission to retain the creature. You are of no value to me" with a whip of his left hand he deflected the curses that Bellatrix continued to rain down and with his right he conjured a slashing charm that cut through the soft tissue of Bellatrix's larynx. Blood flowed and splattered unceremoniously on the cave floor before the corpse of Bellatrix Lestrange joined it.

"Your failure will serve as a warning. I am not prepared to be as tolerant as the one you called Voldemort. I am Maverick and people will fear that name long after the name of Voldemort is a distant, long forgotten memory" he turned on his heal and disapparated without so much as a backwards glance.

It was a few weeks after the final interview that Harry first felt an uneasy sensation at the base of his tummy but he dismissed it almost instantly as pre-exam nerves. However, it was now several months later, the exams were completed and he, along with Draco, were back at Secrecy Place. Far from dissipating the feeling had, if anything intensified. Harry had wracked his brains on countless occasions to try and locate the nagging doubt but had, so far, come up with nothing.

He hadn't bothered to trouble Draco with it. It was after all just a strange feeling that popped up in the base of his belly. What was the point in worrying the blond when he was, for the first time Harry could ever remember, so relaxed. Looking to his right he could see the blond hair of his lover spread in a tangled mess over around his head as he moved to envelop Draco in his arms. This was the place he always felt safest. The sleeping blond rolled over and pulled Harry closer.

Let him sleep Harry thought, for today would be the day that they would discover their exam results and he knew that his lover was at the very least nervous. He had on more than one occasion confessed that he did not know what he would do now that they had finished school and had expressed doubts as to 'who would want to hire a Death Eater's son'. Harry had of course chastised Draco for thinking this way and affirmed his conviction that Draco would not only pass his NEWTs with flying colours but also find himself with a string of employment opportunities. Harry could only hope the same for himself!

As it turned out Harry, himself, would be glad of the extra forty minutes in bed. It was an old muggle tradition that events of significance occurred in threes but had you outlined his day to come, as his eyes drew heavy, he would not have believed you.

Harry was asleep. He was on a beach, it was deserted, save for him and Draco. The blonde's legs were wrapped around his neck as he was plunging his thick cock into his lover's tight ass. Draco was groaning and he was exploding inside him as he was jerking Draco's cock. As his lover exploded all over his own chest he slowed down the tugging and then something strange was happening, his hand was moving of its own accord being tugged… slowly consciousness peculated back into his form as Kreacher tugged at his wrist.

"It is time to wake up young master, the post has arrived" said the house elf who bowed deeply and withdrew from the room.

"Draco" Harry whispered into the blondes ear as he rubbed sleep from his own eyes, the groan that followed told Harry that this was going to be one of those days where getting Draco up from his slumber would not be easy.

"Draco" Harry tried again.

"No, five more minutes" the blond grumbled.

"Ok fine, I will be downstairs opening my post" Harry smirked as the blonde's eyes flew open.

"The post is here?"

"That's what I just said."

Draco scrambled from the bed and followed Harry downstairs. Kreacher had laid out a fantastic breakfast with muffins, croissants, Danish pastries and toast. A pot of steaming coffee lay invitingly on the kitchen table. The paper lay folded and tucked between a jug of fresh orange juice and the coffee pot. Lying carefully on each plate was a letter stamped with the Hogwarts coat of arms.

"Coffee?" Harry asked completely ignoring the letter.

"Oh give over Potter" Draco said before snatching for his own letter off the plate in front of him.

Harry did the same, quickly peeling back the envelope.

_Harry Potter has achieved the following grades in his Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests (NEWTs):_

_Charms: Exceeds Expectations_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

_Divination: Acceptable_

_Potions: Acceptable_

_Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations_

_Congratulations!_

Harry immediately swapped parchment with Draco and another piece of parchment fell to the floor. Disregarding this for a moment Harry glanced down at the parchment.

_Draco Malfoy has achieved the following grades in his Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests (NEWTs):_

_Arithmancy: Outstanding _

_Charms: Outstanding_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations_

_Potions: __Outstanding _

_Transfiguration: Outstanding_

_Congratulations!_

"HA! Told you, didn't I? Said you would get amazing grades. Well done Dray" Harry said and leaned forwards to give his boyfriend a kiss.

"Ok well, that's only part of it, we still have to find gainful employment!" Draco replied smiling at his boyfriend.

Harry reached down and scooped up the parchment that had fallen to the floor.

_Dear Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy,_

_I would be grateful if you could attend a meeting at 13.00 this afternoon. I will leave the flu open in my office unless I hear otherwise._

_Yours,_

_Professor. M. McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Harry handed the short note to Draco before wondering out loud, "what she wants."

"No idea, but I guess we will find out soon enough?"

The couple whiled away the morning by taking a shower and Harry recounting the dream that had occupied his thoughts during his snooze that morning, which Draco had insisted they re-enact. Harry was only too happy to oblige. Filling his boyfriend was one of the things that gave Harry genuine pleasure.

12.55 found the couple dusting off soot from their robes and emerging from the fireplace into the all too familiar headmistresses' office. She lifted her eyes imperiously from the paper work she was reviewing and for the first time that Harry could really remember she smiled sincerely and genuinely.

"I trust you were both pleased with the results?"

"Yes, thank you, very!"

"Please Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy do take a seat" and she indicated the two chairs in front of the desk.

As they both assumed the seats indicated she continued "I hear that you were favourably impressed with the first draft of the book."

"Yes, we sent back a few minor amendments, but I understand that it is to go on sale in a weeks time" Draco said.

"That is my understanding. I, for my part, am looking forward to reading it."

The professor continued with what Harry could only assume was 'small talk'. This surprised him, he was used to her brusque nature. He let it go on for another few moments before curiosity took hold of him.

"Professor, I am happy to continue our discussion on the Chudley Cannons season but perhaps you could tell us why you asked us here?

"Potter, has civilised conversation ever been a part of your skillset?" Draco asked with distain.

"What? I was only asking" Harry replied defensively and Draco rolled his eyes as if to say 'only you'.

"Yes, of course, I am sure you remain very much in demand and I am grateful to you for seeing me at such short notice. As I am sure you will be aware our Defence Against the Dark Arts position remains vacant. We managed, of course, to secure the services of Professor Hart for this first semester but he remains keen to return to his retirement. Similarly, Professor Snape remains in St Mungos and Professor Slughorn, whilst continuing admirably this semester after sustaining his injuries, will be unable to continue into the new semester. As you can imagine this is something of a major staffing nightmare halfway through the academic year."

Harry stared at her blankly before stumbling into "I am sorry to hear that professor this must be a real challenge, but I am not really sure why you're talking to us?"

"Oh Potter; think about it for just a moment?" McGonagall snapped, returning to her former self before continuing "You defeated the Dark Lord, displaying magic in the process that was superior to anything in living memory and Mr Malfoy, perhaps not yet a potions master, but superbly close. Yes I can't think why I would want to see the two of you, can you Mr Potter?" she said. Draco snorted and Harry glared at him.

Just as Harry began formulating his response the look on McGonagall's face changed. It was a tangible shift from carefree, relaxed to on edge and nervous.

"What's that matter professor?" Harry asked.

"One of the features of being headmaster or headmistress of Hogwarts is that the wards of the castle align to you, you can sense things that often are great distances away" she said getting to her feet and tapping the underside of her sleeve to check for her wands presence before striding towards the door. Harry and Draco followed without question.

"And" Harry prompted as the three pounded through corridors in the direction dictated by McGonagall.

"There is someone at the boundary attempting to gain access" the group descended from the 7th floor and sped up, crossing the courtyard just as the sun broke through the clouds. It had been a very mild winter and the sun felt warm on Harry's back as they crossed and turned towards Hagrid's hut.

"Nearly there, be prepared" McGonagall said pulling her wand from the sleeve.

Harry could sense McGonagall drop the ward that had been previously restricting access. She stopped and looked around. Harry and Draco moving to the left and right of McGonagall's position as she advanced further away from the boundary. After a few more moments, Harry was pulled back by Draco's voice.

"Oh my god, HARRY!"

Harry couldn't possibly imagine what he had found to elicit such a response from Draco so he turned and ran quickly towards his boyfriend. He clapped his had to his mouth at the sight in front of him, it just could not be.

"Hermione?"

**Comments:**

So there you go…that is part one 'Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Hero'! Cliff hanger much? hahahahahhahaahaha

Would love you to review/get in touch and let me know what you think – .uk. I will upload a message on this story to let you know when I start posting part two! As a small teaser… part two will be called: Harry Potter and The Resurrected Magic…stay tuned!


End file.
